When You Least Expect it
by Smith39440
Summary: Life doesn't always work out the way you plan. Olivia and Fitz found this out the hard way. Take a journey with them that shows what can happen when you least expect it. If you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans. All Olitz! Warning: Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

**This is only half of the story. My husband bought me a new laptop and I didn't want to transfer this document over to my new one so I publishing what I have so far. It is a total of 20 chapters.**

 **Most of you that have read my other stories know that I battle Bipolar and to me writing is my therapy. I take what I call snapshots from my life and turn it into a creative writing pieces. This story has been very therapeutic for me because my husband and I just had the most trying time in our 8 year marriage. July 27th, I found out that I was pregnant. You are probably saying so what? But after I had my twins in '09, I had my tubes tied. So you can just imagine our shock to find out that I was 5 months pregnant. I was placed on bedrest because it was a very high risked pregnancy. I was scared and nervous. The last time I gave birth, I was 29 and I almost died. Now I was 35. During my bedrest time, I wrote this story. My husband was mostly distant during the pregnancy because he didn't want to get close to the baby. He was loving and attentive towards me but he never wanted to bond with the baby because of the risks. There was a chance that it would be a life or death decision and he was going to choose me because he and our other three children needed me more. I gave birth to a beautiful boy on Oct 12th. He was a few weeks premature but very healthy. We have a 7 year old son, 6 year old twin son and daughter and a newborn son. I named him Kenneth after my father. Even after his birth, my husband was still kind of distant from the baby. Most people that I would tell this to would look at me like I was crazy because he did everything I needed him to for me and the baby. But I know my husband and the type of father he is. After 3 weeks, I became agitated and upset. I decided to force his hand. I went out with my two best friends leaving him to take care of all of the children alone. I didn't come home until late. When I got home, I found my husband and our 4 children in our California King bed asleep. I put my oldest and the twins in their bed but something special happened when I tried to move the baby. My husband woke up and told me that he had him. I almost cried when he snuggled up to him. Since then it has been my boy this and my boy that. I didn't even get upset at the Dallas Cowboys onesie he put him on Thanksgiving even though I am a Saints fan. He told me that he felt guilty for not bonding with him while I was pregnant but he never would have been able to choose if he had. After he was born the guilt slowly ate away at him until that night he realized that none of that matters. He had another son and it was his job to raise him right.**

 **So even though this is only half of the story please bear with me I will finish it. I love Olitz but my husband has always been my muse. Kerry was right, "Good Fathers are sexy." I hope you enjoy it. I hope to finish in the next few months.**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve. To most people, it is a day of reflection. It's the day you make promises or resolutions for the next year. It is something that you wish to do better. For Olivia Pope, it was no different. She had made a few resolutions that she would hope to make her a better, more productive person in the New Year.

After a very heartbreaking breakup last May, Olivia had been surviving but not living. She will be the first to admit that it shattered her to core. She found out that her boyfriend of two years had been sleeping with her cousin while she was away in New York at college. She had planned on returning to Connecticut to be with him after she graduated from NYU. Two weeks before graduation, she came home unexpectedly and went by her aunt's house. She walked in on her cousin and her boyfriend making out on the couch. Apparently, it had been going on for a while. Olivia left Connecticut that day vowing never to return. She graduated from college with her Bachelor's Degree in Music Education. She and her roommate, Abby, got an apartment in Manhattan. She is now a music teacher at Xavier High School in Manhattan. Without her job, she had no reason to get up in the mornings. Thanksgiving and Christmas break were the hardest times for her. After her mom died, her aunt raised her but she felt betrayed by her family. She couldn't go home and face them across the dinner table. Her aunt tried to talk to her many times but she never accepted her phone calls. Abby would force her to go out with her and her boyfriend, Stephen, but she just wanted to be left alone. She was a true introvert. Most of her time was spent watching TV, reading or practicing music.

But right now she was back in Stamford, Connecticut on New Year's Eve. Abby and the rest of her friends went to Times Square to watch the ball drop. But Liv made a resolution. Actually she made several resolutions. Her main focus this year was going to be self-improvement. She remembered Abby laughing at her when she told her that she was going to be celibate for the entire year. After Abby calmed down from her laughing fit, she asked her if she was serious. Liv was very serious. No dates, no men and no sex for the entire year. She didn't tell Abby this but she was so serious that she had her IUD removed. She wanted to commit to it wholeheartedly.

But that resolution is not why she was back in Connecticut sitting in her car outside of an assisted living facility. She was here to visit her father. After her mother died, her father lost his mind. He was diagnosed with PTSD. Liv tried to help him but a part of her always blamed him for her mother's death. She felt that she lost both her parents the day her mother died. After a year of trying to help him, her father was committed to a mental institution. That was when she moved in with her aunt. She was a freshman in high school when she moved in with her father's sister. She tried to be a normal teenager but she couldn't. She always found solace in her music. Her mother taught her how to play the piano when she was a younger. She would practice for hours and sing all kinds of songs. Liv was truly talented and an amazing singer. It was no surprise when she got a music scholarship to NYU.

After her father was released from the institution, he was moved to this facility. A year ago, they discovered early signs of dementia. Liv felt like life was playing a cruel joke on her. She would travel the hour ride from New York to see him every other weekend. She would spend an hour or so with him. Sometimes he knew who she was and other times he didn't. Those were the hardest times. She would also spend time with her boyfriend during those weekends as well. She had gotten an emergency call in May saying that her father was having a really bad day. She knew what that meant. She rushed to be by his side. After she was able to calm him down, that was the day she walked in on her cousin and boyfriend.

Her other resolution was to visit her father more. No one outside of Abby and her family knew about her father. When people would ask about her parents, she would just say that they both were dead. She finally got out the car and walked into the building. It was pretty late but some residents were still walking around hoping to bring in the New Year with a bang.

She took the elevator up to the third floor. She smiled as she passes people in the hallway. She walked up to the nurse's station and saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Shirley!"

The nurse looks up from her desk, "Hey Liv! Long time no see. Happy New Year!"

Liv smiles, "Happy New Year to you. Sorry I haven't been around. Life happened you know."

She shakes her head, "Honey, believe me, I know."

Liv looks down the hall at her father's door which is open. She turns back to Shirley and she is almost afraid to ask, "Is he-"

Shirley smiles, "Today is a good day."

She releases a breath and the tension slowly leaves her shoulder. She tells Shirley bye and walks to her father's room. She knocks on the door and sees him sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey dad."

Eli Pope looks up to see his only child standing in his room, "Liv, what are you doing here?"

She walks over and hugs him before joining him on the couch, "I wanted to come and see you. I have been so busy but I promise I will start back visiting you regularly."

He pats her hand, "I am glad. Your Aunt Dot was here earlier. You just missed her."

She was actually glad that she did. She chose to ignore her father's statement and decided to change the subject, "What are you watching?"

He points to the TV, "They are having this party in Times Square. I thought you might be there. I was hoping to see you."

She gives him a genuine smile, "Well I am right here so you don't need to look for me on TV."

He takes her hand and kisses it, "So what's been going on with you lately?"

She sighs, "Life is going. I have a great job. I am over the music department at the school. The Gospel Choir is going to sing at Carnegie Hall in May for the end of the year celebration. My kids are excited. We have been practicing like crazy but I think they will be ready. Abby and I have a nice two bedroom apartment in the city. We live a few doors down from Abby's boyfriend which means she is hardly in the apartment. I got a second job the other day. I was walking by this club and they were looking for a female lounge singer. I decided to step out of my comfort zone and give a try. I auditioned and was hired on the spot. So I will be alternating weekends with the male singer and some nights we will do duets but I think I am going to enjoy it."

Her father looked at her pridefully, "You always had a beautiful voice. You get that from your mother. I really wish you would reconsider going back to the church. You had the voice that would make angels sing."

She knew this was coming, "Dad, you know that I can't. I haven't sung in church since Mom died. It's just too hard for me right now. But I am still using my voice."

He nods his head, "I know you are. Your mother would be proud. What about your love life?"

She gave him a pointed look, "What about it?"

He swallowed, "Dot told me what happened between Edison and Tina. She swears that she didn't know it was going on. She says you won't return her calls or come by the house any more. She is really worried about you. Are you seeing anyone?"

She takes a deep breath, "No dad, I am not seeing anyone. And rather Aunt Dot knew or not, I really don't care anymore. I am just trying to live my life. I wish Edison and Tina all the happiness in the world. Right now, I am just want to focus on becoming a better person and spending time with you. Is that too much to ask?"

He smiles, "No, it's not. How about playing a game of chess with your old man?"

She smiles, "You got it dad."

X X

Fitzgerald Grant III sat in the living room of his parents' house in Albany, NY. Normally he would complain about being there on New Year's Eve. He would complain about not hanging with his friends on this day and getting wasted. He would complain about being cooped up and missing out on the fun. Normally that's what he would do. But this year has been anything but normal.

Six months ago his world was shattered. Six months ago life punched him in the gut and he honestly doesn't know if he could recover. Six months ago, his father died of colon cancer. That rocked him to his core. He idolized his father. He had the world's greatest father. His father taught him what it meant to be a man. It was in April when they discovered his father had stage four colon cancer. The doctors gave him a month to live. But his father was extraordinary. He lived for two months. He said only God can tell him when it was time. Fitz took a leave of absence from his job to look after his parents. He made a promise to his father that he would take care of his mother.

Even though normally, he would complain about playing Gin Rummy with his mother at 10 pm on New Year's Eve instead of being with his friends, he couldn't be happier to spend this time with her. He worried about her constantly. She was with his father for over 30 years. He would see her crying some days when she missed him especially around the holidays. He read different grief books and he saw her going through the five stages of grief. The book also said the first six months were usually the hardest. She was getting better. She was finally at the acceptance stage. He felt it was time for him to go back to work. He would be leaving in a few days to head back to New York City where he worked as a Construction Engineer. He promised that they would talk daily and he would come and see her every other weekend. She actually encouraged him to go. She wanted him to return to the land of the living. He gave up his apartment when he moved back home but his friend Stephen was going to allow him to room at his place.

So here he sits smiling while he watches his mother cheat because she hates to lose. All he can think is he wishes his father was here now.

He laughs at her, "You know if you are going to cheat, you could try to be more subtle about it."

His mother waves him off, "Now, Fitz, I don't cheat. I am just trying to increase my odds of winning."

He rolled his eyes, "Wow, mom. That is a new one."

She chuckled, "Sue me." She got her cards together in her hand, "You know you have a much better chance a meeting a nice young girl and settling down if you were out and about instead of sitting here with me."

He sighed, "Well, I actually prefer to sit here with you instead of being out." He paused to look at his cards, "Besides, I think I am going to take some time away from the dating scene. I need to get my head together before I try to be with someone."

"Fitz, your father wouldn't want you wasting your life away worrying about me. He would want you to date and live."

"I am living mother. I am going back to work soon. I am going to room with Stephen until I can get back on my feet and afford a place of my own. I just don't want to be in a relationship right now."

She laid her cards down, "Gin!" She smiled as he realized he had lost. "You know, Fitz, I will tell you something I learned a long time ago. Life doesn't always go according to your plans. The special thing about love is it can hit you when you least expected."

He scoffed, "Well, I seriously doubt that will happen to me."

She shuffled the cards, "Never say never."

They played and talked until it was close to midnight. Fitz poured them a glass of champagne from the collection of alcohol his parents brought back from their last cruise. They did the New Year's countdown together. Once the ball lit up '2015' they screamed "Happy New Year" and toasted to surviving the worst year of their lives. Fitz hugged his mother as she cried. He looked up to the heavens and silently made a promise to his father that he would make sure that she was all right.

Meanwhile in Stamford, CT, Liv bends down over the bed of her sleeping father and kisses him on the cheek, "Happy New Year's Dad."

She tucks the blanket under his body and looks at him a minute before she leaves. She wishes Shirley good night and makes the drive back to New York. She had goals and resolutions that she was determine to keep. She had a plan and no one was going to change that.

X X

The Saturday after New Year's, Liv came back home from rehearsal at the lounge. She met her band and background singers. They went over a few songs and she felt good about working there. She missed singing in public. She sung all the time at school and she helped her students reach ranges and octaves they never knew they could. But it was something different about performing music and songs that you feel in your soul. She and her mother always sung in church and at home. Her father and others tried to encourage her to go back to the church but they never understood that her heart was no longer in it.

She walked into the apartment to find Abby taking cookies out of the stove.

"Hey Liv, how did everything go?"

She put her things down on the counter, "It went well. I can't wait to perform next week. We have one more rehearsal on Wednesday but it's going to be great."

Placing the cookies on a plate, Abby smiled, "Well you know that I will be there opening night. I love to hear you sing. You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks, Abby. What are those cookies for?"

"They are for Stephen and his new roommate. He has been friends with this guy for a while but he fell on some hard times and Stephen is letting him stay with him until he gets back on his feet. I decided to bake some cookies as a welcome gesture."

Liv took a cookie from the plate, "Look at you, Miss Susie Homemaker."

Abby smirked, "Yeah, yeah. You are coming with me to meet this guy so put your shit up and I am not hearing no for an answer. You need to get out of this apartment for something besides going to work."

Liv rolled her eyes and walked away, "Yes, dear. Give me a few minutes to change. I have all these damn layers on from being outside in the freaking snow."

Abby yells when she walks away, "Hurry up!"

Ten minutes later, Liv is standing with Abby outside of Stephen's door. It is convenient that they live 3 doors down. Liv was wearing jeans with her boots and yellow long sleeve front cross blouse. Abby had recently gone through Liv's closet and taken away all of her black clothes. She refused to let Liv mourn a dead relationship anymore. Liv wore her hair down and straight. She normally wore it curly on weekends but she wanted to make a good impression at the lounge.

Abby knocked on the door and Stephen smiled as he opened it to allow them in. He gave Abby a kiss as she walked pass. He spoke to Olivia and they exchanged pleasantries.

They walked into the kitchen to find a handsome guy in blue jeans and muscle shirt drinking a glass of water. To say that he was hot would be the understatement of the year. Liv and Abby exchanged a look before Stephen got his attention.

"Fitz, my man. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Abby Whelan and her roommate, Olivia Pope. Girls this is one of my best friends, Fitzgerald Grant III."

Fitz said hello and shook hands with Abby. When he touched Liv's hand, a shot of electricity went through his body. The only thing he could think to say was, "Hi."

Liv felt it as well. She was getting lost in his eyes, "Hi." Her voice spoke in a whisper. She quickly moved her hand out of his to get her bearings.

Abby presented the cookies, "I baked these as a welcome gift. I am from the south and we believe in welcoming our neighbors."

Fitz took the plate and smiled, "Thank you Abby. I really appreciate it. Chocolate Chips are my favorite." He took one before offering one to Stephen who gladly accepted one. He looked at Olivia and offered one to her but she declined. It was something sweet and innocent in the way he offered it that made her take notice.

Abby did most of the talking as Liv seemed to have lost her voice. She found out that Fitz was from upstate New York and he worked in construction. They spent about 30 minutes there before leaving the boys so that Fitz could get finished settling in.

Once they were back in the safety of their apartment, Liv breathe a sigh of relief.

Abby looked at her and smirked, "A year of celibacy. The way you looked at that guy you will be lucky to make it past this month."

Liv chuckled, "I don't know what you are talking about. Besides I never said I wasn't going to be tempted. But it is important not to yield to temptation."

Abby smiled, "I bet you $50 bucks that you won't last six months with this celibacy thing. If you make it to the end of June, I will pay because technically, it has already been six months since you had sex. So I will give you the benefit of doubt and count that as a year." She extended her hand.

Liv shook it, "You are on. I hate to tell you this but I never make a bet unless I know I can win."

Abby smiled and shook her head, "It's a first time for everything. Besides you should never say never."

Liv walked away, "We shall see."

Abby said quietly to herself, "We most definitely will."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Olivia was downstairs in the laundry room washing her clothes. Liv always did her laundry on Sundays. It was a part of her routine. Sunday was the day that prepared her for the following week. Her mother always did laundry on Sunday after church. Olivia didn't understand why it was so hard for her to go back to church after her mother's death but it was. She tried once after the funeral but she couldn't bring herself to get out of the car.

She was lost in thought humming while she was pretreating some of clothes that had minor stains. She had just placed two loads of clothes in the washer when she felt the atmosphere of the laundry room change. She didn't understand what happened until she turned around and saw Fitz standing next to the table with a handful of clothes in his hand.

She didn't know that he was checking her out while her back was turned when she was loading the washer. He found her very intriguing. He gave her a slight smile when she made eye contact with him.

"Hi" was all he could think to say.

She smiled back, "Hi. How are you doing today?" For some reason she was nervous. She felt shy and apprehensive around him.

He bobbed his head, "I am good. Finally got settled." He didn't understand why it was so hard to talk to her. Normally he could carry on a conversation with anyone.

"That's good." She turned away from him suddenly very interested in watching her clothes spin in the washing machine.

Fitz was uncomfortable with the silence. "Is it always this empty down here?" They were the only two people in the laundry room.

Liv turned back around to face him, "Yeah, it usually is around this time."

He caught the word 'usually.' "Do you always do your laundry around this time?"

She nodded her head, "Every Sunday at 9 am. It helps me get ready for my week. Plus most people are sleep or headed to church around this time."

He chuckled, "I thought I was the only one that lived an organized life."

She looked confused by his statement.

He explained, "I do my laundry on Sundays as well. Even when my life was a mess, I still did it on Sundays because it gave me a small sense of control. I like to call it organized chaos."

Liv smirked, "So what is it that you do again?" Since they were going to be there a minute, she figured that she would make small talk and get to know him.

He started separating his clothes, "I am a construction engineer."

Liv sat on the table opposite of him, "And what does that mean?"

He sighed, "I am the guy at the construction site that looks at the blueprints. I help with the design, planning and organizing. I make sure that no one puts an 8 foot beam where a 12 foot one should go. I make sure that the buildings, roads, airports and other things are built to the proper specification and that it is safe."

Liv was in awe. "Wow that sounds like an impressive line of work. I am guessing that you don't actually do any of the hammering or anything like that."

Fitz smiled at her, "No, I don't do that." He couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked in her tank top and sweats. He never knew that doing laundry could be so sexy. He realized that he was staring at her. He quickly turned his eyes back to his laundry. After he loaded two washers, he sat on the table across from her, "So what do you do for a living?" It was only polite that he return the question.

She replied nonchalantly, "I am a music teacher at Xavier High School."

It was his turn to be impressed, "Honestly, I never would have guessed that in a million years. I thought music teachers were usually fat old men or women who wore glasses and dressed like they were from the 50's. If my music teacher looked like you, I might have joined the choir."

Liv laughed at his confession. He thought she had the most amazing laugh in the world. After composing herself, "Apparently you and every horny high school teenage boy have the same thought because I had a huge number of them try to join the choir."

Fitz smiled, "How did you weed out the ones that were there to sing from the ones that were there to look at you?"

"I told them that I was happily married with three kids."

Fitz was taken back by her statement, "Did it work?"

"Of course. The next day over half dropped out. I figured they didn't need to know the truth about my personal life. If they were truly interested in singing in the choir, it wouldn't matter if I was married, dating or single."

He wanted to ask about her personal life but he figured it was none of his business besides he wasn't looking to date anyone right now anyway. He decided to change the subject, "How do you know Abby?"

The washer buzzed signaling that it was finished. Liv jumped off the table and transferred her clothes to the dryer. "We were roommates at NYU. We became best friends and have been close ever since. How do you know Stephen?"

"We went to high school and Columbia together. He studied to be a lawyer while engineering was my field. I have always liked the details when it came to building things. I remember building a Lego City in my room as a child. My father told me that I was born for greatness."

"Your father sounds like he is proud of you."

He had a solemn look on his face, "He was."

They both kind of left that thought hanging in the air. She saw the look on his face. She didn't want to pry nor did he want to volunteer any more information. The room became too uncomfortable for Liv.

She sighed, "I need to go upstairs and check on something while my clothes are in the dryer."

Fitz smiled politely, "Sure no problem. I will stay here and wait until mines are dry just in case you don't make it back down in time."

"Thank you." She quickly left and went to her apartment for a breather. She didn't understand what was happening to her. He was just a guy. She had been around guys before but what was so different about him. Granted he was handsome and sexy. He had the most amazing blue eyes and the curliest hair that she wanted to run her fingers through. She thought back to the yesterday remembering his biceps. Suddenly she felt hot and in desperate need of a cold shower. Thankfully Abby was still at Stephen's where she spent the night. Actually that is where she spent most of her nights so Liv had the apartment to herself again which meant the bathroom was free.

After taking a long shower and washing her hair, she went back down to the laundry room to get her clothes. Fitz was sitting on the table reading something on his IPad. The first thing he noticed was that her hair was different than before. It was curly and it looked soft. He didn't think she could get any sexier than before but she has definitely proved him wrong.

He tried to pretend that he was still reading and not mesmerized by her beauty. She grabbed her clothes out the dryer and put them on the table to fold them. Her back was too him giving him a great view of her ass. He was thinking about what it would be like to touch her and just run his hands all over her body. He was lost in his fantasy that he didn't hear her call his name.

She turned around to find him stare at her. She waved her hand to get his attention. "Fitzgerald."

He looked up stunned, "Hmm. I'm sorry did you say something."

She went back to folding her clothes, "Yeah, I asked what you were reading."

He looked down at his IPad at the book he was reading, "Oh, it's this book series that I am reading. I don't know it if you heard of it. It's the _Outlander_ Series."

Liv turn to face him with her mouth wide open, "Oh my god! You have got to be kidding me. Of course I have heard of it. I read the entire series at least three times."

He chuckled, "Really. I just got into it when I saw the first half of the series on TV. I am anxious to see how it ends."

She gave him a sideways smile, "Well I hate to tell you but the end hasn't been written. There is still at least one more book left to be written. Believe me; you are going to be a little upset with the cliffhanger on the last book. Like seriously, how did she end it like that?"

He chuckled, "Thanks for the heads up. It's nice to talk to someone who has actually read it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. None of my friends have read it. I feel like the nerd that always has her nose stuck in a book and then I have no one to discuss it with. It gets frustrating sometimes."

He held up his IPad, "You can always discuss it with me. I am constantly looking for interesting things to read. Do you watch the series on TV?"

She had resumed folding her clothes, "Of course. I couldn't wait for the second half to premiere. I think they picked some great actors. They have amazing chemistry. I love that Jamie's and Claire's love can withstand the test of time in any sense of the word."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I even read where their chemistry is so good that most people think they are a real life couple. What do you think?"

She laughed, "I don't know if they are together in real life. I mean, anything is possible but a part me thinks they are definitely fucking."

He laughed at her bluntness, "How is that any different than them being together?"

"Trust me, there is a different."

He found her to be hilarious. "Well it is nice to know I have a friend that I can discuss the book and series with."

She placed her clothes in the basket and turned, "Of course. The best part about it is, you know where I live."

They laughed as she said goodbye. Fitz thought about her as he read his book while finishing his clothes. He walked into his apartment hoping for a nice quiet evening. Those plans quickly changed when he heard Abby moaning in the room next door. Fitz was slowly realizing that Stephen and Abby fucked like rabbits. He closed the door to his room and turned on his headphones hoping to drown out their sounds.

Monday rolled around and it was the start of the workweek for everyone. It was Fitz's first day back in six months. He was welcomed back by all of his friends and coworkers. He was brought up to date on the latest projects and was told about some future endeavors. He called his mom on his lunch break to check in with her and talk about his day. She sounded like she was in good spirit so he felt better about being away from her.

Liv's workday was okay. It is always hectic coming back to work after a holiday. Right now until May, her focus was on preparing her students for Carnegie Hall. They had the support of the faculty and the community. Liv didn't want to let them down so in addition to practicing during school, they would have after school practice twice a week. She was proud to display the school in a very positive light. It also helped to take her mind off of Edison and Tina. It was a New Year and she was determined to leave last year's baggage in the past.

Fitz and Liv saw each other in passing a few times that week. Liv spent most of her evenings in the apartment working on music for the school and the lounge. She was preparing for her performance on Saturday. She was very thankful that her keyboard and IPad allowed her to mix a few sounds. She was letting her creative juices flow.

Fitz stayed in his room most of the time because Abby and Stephen were always watching TV or fucking or just making noise. He wanted peace and quiet to think, read his books or look over the blueprints from work. He was thankful for Facebook as well because it allowed him to keep up with his mom. She was always posting pictures and comments about her day.

Saturday evening came and Abby knocked on Fitz's door. He was reading his book, "Come in."

She stuck her head in the door, "Hey, we are all going to the lounge in an hour. Do you want to come?"

Part of him wanted to say no because with them gone, he would have some peace but he figured it would be okay to get out and let loose for a minute, "Yeah, let me change my clothes."

After an hour, Fitz, Abby, Stephen, Huck, Harrison and Quinn were all dressed and headed out the door. Fitz kept looking for Olivia wondering why she did not join the group. He remembered hearing Abby make a statement about how she is always cooped up in the apartment. After while he figured she just didn't want to go. He really couldn't blame her. He really didn't want to go either.

They walked into Shay Port Lounge where a booth had already been reserved for them. They had a great view of the stage. Everyone ordered drinks and the atmosphere was relaxed. Fitz drunk his scotch and started to loosen up from the workweek. Harrison was the jokester of the group. Huck and Quinn were dating. He looked around the lounge just taking in the ambience. He was impressed. It was a nice upscale lounge.

About 30 minutes later, the house lights dimmed illuminating the stage. The announcer took the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight. Making her debut as our newest female lounge singer, please welcome Miss Olivia."

Fitz felt all the blood drain from his face when Olivia took the stage. He didn't even hear Abby hollering at the top of her lungs. All he saw was Olivia looking gorgeous in her floor length red gown with her hair down on her shoulder. She was breathtaking. He swore she more beautiful each time he saw her. But he was about to quickly find out that her beauty paled in comparison to her amazing voice.

Liv was in her zone when the music started playing.

 **"Forever Don't Last"**

I had high hopes for us, baby  
Like I was on dope for us, baby  
Chasin' after a high that I'd never get back again  
So we turn into three long years  
And it became painfully clear that we,  
We would never see those days again

But I guess forever, doesn't last too long forever  
Doesn't last too long forever  
Doesn't last too long these days, hey  
And I tried to believe that we could make it  
But trying don't work, so I just have to face that forever  
Doesn't last too long these days, hey

Still think about the good times we had  
And how you used to make me laugh  
But, baby, I know most times we were miserable  
So every time I wanna call, baby, what always helps  
Is when I think of the pain, and I realize  
I'm better off by myself

'Cause forever, doesn't last too long forever  
Doesn't last too long forever  
Doesn't last too long these days, hey  
And I tried to believe that we could make it  
But trying don't work, so I just have to face that forever  
Doesn't last too long these days, hey

Lord knows I gave it my all and  
I couldn't save us from falling  
'Cause some people ain't meant to be together forever forever

'Cause forever, doesn't last too long forever  
Doesn't last too long forever  
Doesn't last too long these days, hey  
And I tried to believe that we could make it  
But trying don't work, so I just have to face that forever  
Doesn't last too long forever these days, hey

Fitz was in a zone. She sung with such conviction that he had to remind himself to breathe. He was lost in her voice and hypnotized by beauty. She sung a set of four songs in total but it felt like she was giving him a private concert. He completely forgot there were other people around.

She left the stage to a roaring round of applause. This was the first time she had performed in public in a while and it felt amazing. She noticed the table with her friends as she walked off the stage. She smiled at Abby who was always one of her biggest cheerleaders. Her eyes landed on Fitz's and she saw something in him that she couldn't quite understand. She went to the back to change her clothes.

After Liv left the stage, her friends were still in awe. Quinn was the first to speak, "I had no idea that Liv had such an amazing voice."

Abby smiled, "Yeah, that voice got her a full music scholarship to NYU. She could bring you to tears if she tried."

Harrison laughed, "It's always the quiet ones that shock you. I always thought she was a hermit because she would never go out. I guess you just had to get her in the right setting."

Abby shook her head, "Yeah, life hasn't always been easy for her. I think singing is her way of dealing. I am just glad that she is finally moving on with her life."

Fitz wanted to ask what exactly was she moving on from but before he could asked the table erupted in a small applause as Liv walked up to them. She blushed at the attention they were giving her. Fitz politely got up and offered her his seat at the end of the booth while he grabbed a chair and sat beside her.

Everyone was congratulating and fawning over her. She had the brightest smile on the face. She seemed happy in her element. Fitz noticed how her eyes lit up when she talked about what she felt like being up on the stage. Their friends were busy interacting with each other when a waiter came over and handed Liv a glass of champagne.

Everyone looked surprised and the waiter pointed to the bar, "Compliments of the gentleman."

A man at the bar raised his glass in a salute manner towards Olivia. She politely saluted back and took a sip.

Fitz had to admit he was a little jealous of the gesture. Why did the guy assume that she would accept that from him?

Huck was always the protector of the group, "You sure that it's safe to accept that drink. It could be spiked with something."

Olivia waved him off, "It comes with the territory. You'd be surprise at the guys that will buy me a drink or send flowers to my dressing room. It's all an illusion. This is just an act for me. Besides, I didn't even drink it. I only drink tea after a performance to soothe my vocal chords."

Harrison looked at her, "Wow, Liv! I am not used to seeing this side of you. You are so confident and outgoing."

Liv laughed, "All a part of the act, Harrison."

Stephen clapped his hand, "Well, if this evening is done, I am ready to head back home." He gave Abby a knowing look that everyone quickly caught on to.

They stood up from the booth. Liv spoke to the group, "I want to thank you all for coming to my show. This really means a lot to me."

Abby hugged her, "I am so proud of you. Are you headed home now?"

She hugged everyone else besides Fitz before she responded, "Actually, I am going to head to Starbucks a few blocks down and get some hot tea before I head home."

Fitz looked at Stephen as they headed towards the door, "Why don't you guys go ahead and I will walk with Olivia to make sure she gets home safely." He turned to Liv, "If that is okay with you?"

She nodded, "That's fine with me. I could use some company."

Everyone said goodbye. The rest of the group went one way while Liv and Fitz went the other way. They walked two blocks to the Starbucks. Liv ordered her tea while Fitz ordered an Iced Mocha Frappuccino. They got their drinks and sat at a table by the window.

Liv sipped her tea and let it soothe her throat. She looked at Fitz and figured she could at least make conversation, "You don't think that is going to keep you up all night?"

He sipped his drink, "Not really. I think Abby and Stephen are what's going to keep me up tonight."

Liv chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you mean. They go at it like rabbits."

Fitz shook his head, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind me joining you tonight but I could not go back to that apartment and hear them going at it like the walls aren't thin."

Liv shrugged, "Hey it's no big deal. I know exactly what you are going through. I had to kick them out a few times. Sometimes you just want peace and quiet in your own home."

Fitz sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I am stressed from work but then I come home to all of that noise and then they are constantly arguing with each other. I feel like I have nowhere to decompress. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate Stephen letting me stay until I get back on my feet. But in my defense, I do pay half on the rent so I should be able to have some peace."

Liv drunk some more tea, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened that put you on hard times?"

Fitz was silent for a minute. He really didn't know how to approach the subject.

She sensed his reluctance, "it's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

He shook his head, "No it's okay. I just haven't spoken it aloud so this is kind of new for me." He cleared his throat, "In April of last year, my father was diagnosed with colon cancer. He died at the end of June. I took a leave of absence from work to help take care of my mother. The main thing was to get her through the holidays. I had to let go of my apartment because I wasn't working. This is my first week back since then."

Liv touched his hand on the table, "I am sorry about your father."

He squeezed her hand back, "It's okay. He was a good father and led a full life. He loved my mother very much." He wiped a tear that fell from his eye. He smiled at her, "So tell me something about you, Olivia?"

She became a little uneasy, "What do you want to know?"

He looked her in the eyes, "Who was the guy that hurt you?"

She pulled her hand back and he could see her defenses coming up, "What makes you think there was a guy that hurt me?"

"That first song that you sung tonight, you sung it with such conviction that you couldn't hide the fact that you had been hurt. Who was the jerk that promised you forever and didn't go through with it?"

She shook her head and spoke in a soft tone, "I guess that's the point, no one did. Forever is not real. Forever is a fairytale that people tell you as a kid to make you believe that true love is out there but it's not. Forever is joke."

"Yet you were up on stage tonight singing about love."

"Like I told Harrison, it's all a part of the act."

"Well you have an amazing voice. Believe it or not, you convinced me that love is out there."

She raised her glass to him, "Then I guess I did my job."

He gave her a small laugh. She was tough. He could see the wall that she put up. After they finished their drinks, they walked back to the apartment in the cold. Fitz walked her to her door like a gentleman. She placed her key in the door. Just as she was about to turn the knob, she turned to face Fitz, "If you ever want to come over and hang out or if you are in need of some peace and quiet from Abby and Stephen, you are more than welcome to stop by."

His face lit up when she said that, "You sure you don't mind?"

She shook her head, "No, most of the time I am just working on my music and I can put on my headphones so that I won't disturb you. Everybody needs a chance to unwind after a long day at work."

He smiled, "Thank you, Olivia. I really appreciate that."

She chuckled, "One condition. You have to stop calling me Olivia. My friends call me Liv."

He smirked, "Well, I feel like I am special so I will call you Livvie."

She gave him a smile that reached her eyes, "Ok, Mr. Special. I usually get home after 5 because I have after school practice."

He touched her shoulder, "I will definitely keep that in mind. Good night, Livvie."

"Good night, Mr. Special."

He watched her go into her apartment. He went into his and was met with music and noise from Stephen's room. He grabbed a soda before heading into his room where he grabbed his headphones and tried to go to sleep. He smiled thinking about his night with Livvie. She was definitely an interesting person.

Liv took a shower and did her nightly routine. She texted Abby to let her know that she was home even though she was sure that she would not reply. She had a missed call from her Aunt Dot. She still was not ready to talk to her. Aside from that, she had a good night. She loved to perform but her mind kept wondering to Fitz. He was definitely an interesting person.

* * *

Song: "Forever Don't Last"- Jazmine Sullivan

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Sunday. They met up again in the Laundry Room. This time they were a lot more comfortable with each other. They talked about different things like the weather and upcoming projects at work. They laughed and joked both realizing how funny the other person really is. They were easily becoming friends.

Since tonight was football playoff games, Abby, Quinn and Liv hung out at their apartment. They were eating popcorn and drinking wine.

Abby looked at Liv, "So how was your date last night with Fitz?"

Quinn ears perked up at that, "Yeah, he jumped at the chance to hang with you."

Liv rolled her eyes, "It was not a date. He just kept me company while I got some tea. It was after 10 pm at night on the street of Manhattan. He was making sure I got home safely."

Abby looked at Quinn, "Mmm hmm. Well he was staring at you so hard last night I thought his eyes were going to pop out his head."

Quinn laughed, "Yeah and did you see the look on his face when the waiter brought you that drink. I could have sworn he was jealous."

Liv poured her some wine, "You guys are reading too much into this. He was being friendly and nice. That is all. We are friends. We hung out this morning in the Laundry Room and joked around. Look-" She showed them a picture message on her phone that Fitz had sent showing him with a beer hat on his head watching the game. "See. He is funny. I need funny. We are friends. That is all. Now can we please drop this subject?"

The girls respected her wishes and talked about other things. Meanwhile the guys were up cheering and laughing at the football game. It was male bonding in full effect. They had hot wings, chips and beer. Fitz's phone rung and he step in his room to have a conversation. He was in there for about 10 minutes. When he came back, it was halftime.

Harrison had opened up another beer, "Was that your girlfriend, Fitz?"

Fitz sat back down on the couch, "Naw, just my mom. She was at bingo earlier and I told her to call when she got home."

Stephen look at him, "Is she doing okay?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah. She says she is doing fine. I talk to her every day at lunch. I will probably go hang out with her this coming weekend. She wants me to live my life but you know that's my mom."

They could see he was deep in thought. Huck decided to change the subject, "So what's up with you and Liv? Are you trying to get with her or something?"

It took Fitz a minute to register what he had said, "Huck, I know you are the protector and everything but Livvie and I are just friends. It was late and I didn't want her to walk by herself. There is nothing going on between me and her."

Harrison downed half his beer, "You were really staring at her last night. We thought you were going to eat her." They all looked at him. Then he clarified, "Not in a good way."

Fitz laughed, "When Abby asked if I wanted to go, I didn't know we were going to see Liv sing. It just caught me by surprise. I mean, she can really sing."

They all shook their heads in agreement. Stephen spoke, "She is very talented."

Harrison finished his beer and let out aloud burp, "Okay, enough of this shit. Pass me another and let's finish this game."

Everybody enjoyed their girls/guys night. The next day was the start of the workweek. Liv and Quinn taught at the same school and Abby is an accountant. Harrison and Huck work on the construction crew with Fitz and Stephen is a corporate lawyer. Liv was hard at work preparing her kids for May. She worked one on one with her soloist. Most of them were afraid to sing on a big stage like Carnegie Hall but Liv was determined to help them through it. Fitz was between two different sites. They were in the final stage of one and the beginning stage of the other. He knew that he would be looking over blueprints at home tonight. He called his mother and told her that he would be there Saturday to see her.

Liv made it home a little after 5pm. She was really exhausted but she wanted to work on some music before going to bed. She had gotten everything set up in the living area when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it to find a worn out Fitz standing at her door with long tubes in his hand. He motioned to his hands, "I was hoping that I could take you up on your offer. Abby and Stephen are watching Family Feud and they are loud."

She laughed as she step back so he could enter, "Sure. You are always welcome. I was just about to play around on my keyboard. Make yourself at home."

He looked at her little setup and noticed how high tech it looked, "I guess you have your own little studio in here."

"Something like that. I will put on my headphones so I won't disturb you."

He motioned to the kitchen table off to the side, "Can I work from there?"

She shook her head, "Go ahead. You can work anywhere you need to. I will just be over here playing around. There are sodas in the refrigerator if you want something to drink."

She went back to her keyboard while he went to the table. He removed the blueprints from the tubes and start studying them in great detail. Every now and then he would hear humming coming from her. He found it very intriguing. He was able to see her from where he sat at the table and she looked like she was into her work. From what he gathered, she was writing sheet music. She was more talented than she let many people believe. She could sing, play the piano and write music. He was starting to wonder if there was anything that she couldn't do.

She noticed him looking at her a couple of times but she tried to pretend like she didn't see him. After a while, he went back to what he was doing and she finished composing her song. Once she was done, she noticed it was after 7 pm. She put her things away and walked over into the kitchen. She was a little hungry but she didn't feel like cooking anything.

Then she thought maybe Fitz was hungry as well. "Hey, Fitz?"

He looked up from his work, "Yeah."

She waved her phone, "I was going to order a pizza. Did you want some?"

"Yeah, I could eat. Thanks."

"What kind do you want?"

"I like Supreme."

She gave a slight frown, "I hate Supreme."

He laughed, "Well we can get whatever kind you want. I am flexible."

She felt bad, "How about we get half and half?"

He agreed and she ordered their pizza. She got half supreme and half meat lovers. She decided that she was going to take a shower while she waited for the pizza. As soon as she said the word 'shower', Fitz lost all train of thought. He was just picturing her naked under the water. When she emerged freshly showered in her boy shorts and spaghetti strap camisole, he knew his workday was over. He slowly started putting his things away.

Liv walked by him headed towards the kitchen, "Are you done working?"

Packing up, "yeah, I got enough done for today."

"What are you working on?"

"We are tearing down an abandon building and building a brownstone in its place."

She opened her soda, "That sounds fascinating. What were those things you were looking at?"

"Those were blueprints. I have to make sure they are up to code and then apply for permits from the city."

"You have a very interesting job."

A knock came at the door. Liv grabbed her wallet and paid for the pizza. She brought it back to the kitchen table. Fitz was done packing up. He sat down beside her as she opened the pizza box. He took out his wallet, "How much do I owe you?"

She waved her hand off, "Don't worry about it. It's my treat."

He grabbed a slice and took a bite, "Thank you for letting me come here. This is the first time I've had to unwind after work."

"No problem. I know how stressful work can be."

"Yet you still bring it home."

She laughed, "I kind of have to. I had to rearrange the music for my pianist. My soloist sings in a different key so I played around with the arrangement a little."

He smiled, "Are you excited about having your kids sing in Carnegie Hall?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I am beyond excited. I actually sang there when I was in high school."

He was shocked by her admission. "What was that like?"

She took a sip of her soda, "It felt like I was the star Quarterback playing in the Super Bowl. It was a high that I have never felt before. I want my kids to know what that high feels like. It was unimaginable."

"I can see that you truly love what you do."

"I love music. It has always been my outlet. People may leave. People may let you down but music is always there."

He wanted so much to get past that wall that she has up, "Who taught you how to play the piano?"

She looked up from her food into his eyes, "My mother taught me when I was about 5. She used to play and sing all the time. When she found out that I could sing as well, she taught me how to properly carry a tune and how to sing from your diaphragm. We used to do duets all the time. She was an amazing woman."

"I am guessing she died."

Liv shook her head, "Yeah, both of my parents died eight years ago." That was the lie she always told.

They finished eating their food and cleaned up their mess. Fitz gathered his things to leave. Before he walked to the door, he hugged Olivia. "Thank you again. This was the first time that I felt at peace in a long time."

She hugged him back inhaling his scent, "You are welcome. If you want to come back tomorrow, my door is always open."

He stepped back and smiled, "Okay, but dinner is on me."

She chuckled and walked him to the door.

That was how there week went from then till Friday. Everyday Fitz would come over and each would work on their respective projects. They would alternate paying for dinner. It was really the start of an amazing friendship.

Today was Friday. Fitz didn't have any work to do but he liked hanging out with Olivia anyway. He knocked on her door around 6:30 pm to see if she was busy.

She answered it in her trademark boy shorts and camisole, "Hey Big Head, what's up?"

He laughed as he walked into the door, "Whatever. What do you have going on tonight?"

She sat down on the couch, "Friday night is always chill night. All I need is my wine, popcorn and Netflix."

He hung his jacket up, "Chill night huh." He sat down beside her on the couch, "Mind if I chill with you?"

She grabbed the remote, "No, glasses are in the cabinet. Just remember my Netflix and chill actually involve watching Netflix."

He laughed as he got up to get him a glass. He came back and sat on the couch and poured him a glass of wine. He had to admit it was good wine. "What are we watching tonight?"

"Well, I was going to watch a movie but I feel like tonight calls for a marathon. I think I want to watch 'A Different World.'"

He gave her a shocking look, "Really, from the beginning. That is a lot of episodes."

She laughed, "No I will probably start when Whitley and Dewayne finally get together."

"Ok, that way I can guarantee that make my train to Albany tomorrow. If not, you will have me here all weekend."

She was selecting the episode, "What's in Albany?"

He realized that he forgot to tell her, "I promised my mom that I would come and check on her tomorrow."

She shook her head, "Cool. I am headed to Connecticut tomorrow. I need to see family as well." She kept it vague not wanting to tell him that she was visiting her father.

They settled into comfortable mood. Fitz kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his wife beater t-shirt. Liv laid down on the couch to stretch her legs. She told Fitz that he could lie on the other end to get comfortable. She didn't want to be rude and be the only one relaxing. He tried to stretch his legs but they were too long. After about two episodes, his body was starting to ache.

He sat up, "I am sorry but this is not working for me. My legs are too long."

Liv got up, "I got an idea. We can watch it in my bedroom that way we can stretch out on the bed."

He looked at her strangely, "Your bed?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, Big Head, nothing is going to happen. I just want you to be comfortable."

They went into her room. She resumed Netflix as they laid in the bed. It was simply two friends lying in bed watching TV together. Neither one of them knew how much they wanted to touch each other. After finishing the wine and most of the popcorn, Liv and Fitz fell asleep. It was the most peaceful night of sleep either of them has had in a long time. During the night, their bodies gravitated towards each other. Fitz woke up with Olivia lying in his arms curled up under him. A part of him didn't want to move but he knew he needed to get to the train station. He rolled from under her and left her apartment. He went to his and changed before heading to Albany.

Liv woke up a few hours later. She changed and got dressed heading to Connecticut. She arrived a little after noon. She knew Shirley worked the night shift so she had no one to tell her what type of day it was. She walked into her father's room to find him playing checkers alone.

She walked towards him cautiously, "Hey Dad."

He looked up at her. It looked like he was actually looking through her. He spoke after a few minutes, "Maya, you look more beautiful than the last time you were here."

Her heart sank as she realized he thought that she was her mother. Today was one of his bad days. She sat down on the couch, "No Dad, it's me, Olivia. I am your daughter."

He acted like he didn't hear her, "Maya, I was thinking about our first date and how I was so nervous. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever met. After months of trying, I knew that I couldn't mess up."

Liv looked up hoping the nurse would walk by, "Dad, did you take your medicine today?"

He kept ignoring her, "My-My, I remember when you were pregnant with Olivia. You used to sing to her all the time. She has a great voice like yours."

She looked at her father with tears in her eyes, "It's going to be okay, dad."

"Olivia is scared, My-My. She is hurt and angry that you left. She hates me too. I know she blames me because I blame myself. You need to go and see her. She needs to talk to you face to face. Sing to her like you used to. She is smart and talented. You would be very proud of her."

She wiped her eyes, "She is proud of me, dad."

He stared off into space, "Sing to me, Mya. Sing my favorite song."

She took his hand, "I will sing it next time okay."

He actually saw her for the first time, "Okay." He went back to playing his checkers while Liv sat there watching her father slip away.

A familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Hello, Olivia."

Liv stood as her aunt walked into the room, "Aunt Dot. What are you doing here?"

She was shocked to see Liv there, "I just stopped by to check on your father. He had said you stopped by a few weeks ago but I thought he was just rambling. How are you? You look well."

Liv held her stone face, "I am fine."

Her aunt was nervous, "I-um-I called you a few times to check on you. I was worried when you didn't come home for the holidays. I guess New York is treating you nice."

"Can we please cut the pleasantries? You don't give a damn about me."

Her aunt spoke hurriedly, "Liv that is not true. I didn't find out about Edison and Tina until after you did. I told them that they both were wrong for what they did to you. I knew they hung out a few times but all of you guys were friends so I didn't think anything of it. I would have told you if I knew Liv. You have to believe me."

Liv turned and grabbed her purse. She kissed her father on the cheek, "Bye Dad. I will be back to see you another time. I love you."

He looked at her, "Love you too, Liv."

She smiled because he knew who she was. She kissed him again before walking past her aunt without saying a word. She got in her car and made the peaceful drive back to New York City.

X X

Fitz arrived in Albany to find his mother in the kitchen, "Mom!"

She turned to find her only son standing in her kitchen, "Fitz." They hugged each other and embraced being together again.

He took off his coat, "What are you cooking?"

She took a pie out of the oven, "I am making you a pie to take back with you so that you can get some food in your stomach. I know it's been a while since you had a home cooked meal so Mama is going to take care of you today."

He smiled, "Mom, you don't have to do that."

She waved her hand, "Nonsense. You came all of this way just to see me. It's the least I can do."

He kissed her cheek, "I had to lay eyes on you to make sure that you were doing okay. This was our agreement remember."

She nodded her head, "I remember. So how long are you staying?"

"Just for the day. I am leaving out tonight. I want to prepare for the workweek tomorrow."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Monday is a holiday, Fitz. You don't work on holidays."

He tried to play it off, "I-I know but Sunday is laundry day."

"You could have done your laundry here like you did before."

He never would meet his mother's eyes, "I know but it's just more convenient to do it at my apartment."

His mother crossed her arms, "Who is she?"

He looked her and smiled, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Mmm Hmm. You were never a good liar, Fitzgerald. Who is she?"

He sighed, "Okay, her name is Olivia."

She smiled, "Is it getting serious?"

"No mom. Honestly we are just friends. We hang out together. We have the same interests. We are both introverts. She is just cool to talk to and be around. Besides, I don't think she likes me that way. She has never shown any interest in me whatsoever. She is always guarded. It's hard to tell what she is thinking or feeling. I just like being with her."

His mother slowly shook her head, "She has your nose wide open."

"Mom!"

She raised her hand, "Okay. I will back off. You guys are just friends. Make sure that you give her a slice of my pie and tell her that I said hello."

"Will do."

Fitz and his mother hung out. He took her to the grocery store and did a few repairs that she needed around the house. He caught a late train back to New York. It was after midnight when he got back. He wanted to see if Liv was up but he knew it was too late.

The next morning he was up bright and early for laundry day. He met her downstairs at their usual time. He could tell something was off about her demeanor. She seem like she had a dark cloud hanging over her head. He tried to get her to talk about what was bothering her but she just said that she was fine.

He told a few jokes to lighten the mood. It seemed to do the trick because she started to come around. Unknowingly to either of them, they were starting to become a little more affectionate with each other. There were subtle moments where she would touch him and he would touch her. They even had a few tickle fights.

That evening the gang hung out in Stephen's apartment to watch the NFC Championship. Everybody was kind of relaxed since tomorrow was a holiday. Fitz and Liv sat by each other which did not go unnoticed by the group. He would refill her wine glass and she would share her food. They shared a huge slice of his mother's pie. He even let her have the last bite. What made everyone's head turn was when he put his arms around her shoulder and she rested her head on him. Everyone did their looking but not looking and couldn't believe what was happening before their eyes. Liv and Fitz never paid any attention to them. They were whispering as Liv was asking Fitz questions about the game. Liv knew about football but there were still some things she didn't quite understand.

After the game was over, Fitz and Liv went back to her place to watch the episode of Outlander they had recorded the day before. Once they walked out the door of Stephen's apartment, Abby was the first to speak.

"Please tell me that I am not the only one that saw them."

Quinn raised her hand, "I saw them."

Stephen was stunned, "He gave her some of his mom's homemade pie. He won't even give me some of her pie. Not only that but he gave her the last bite."

Harrison shook his head, "I don't think they even realize what is going on."

Huck shook his head, "They are headed for trouble if they don't open their eyes."

Meanwhile Fitz and Liv laid in her bed and watched their episode. They discussed the difference in the series and the book. It was nice to have an in-depth conversation with someone. Not wanting leave Fitz asked if he could stay the night again. She agreed. They resumed their 'Different World' marathon and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz woke up the next day tangled up with Olivia like last time only today he had nowhere he needed to be. She was still asleep so he took the time to admire her features. Her lips were plump and dying to be kissed. He tightened his grip on her because he wasn't ready to release her. He kissed her forehead silently thank god for her. He laid there getting lost in the moment.

After about 10 minutes, Olivia started to stir. To be honest, she woke when he kissed her but she didn't say anything. It felt good to be in his arms. For the first time in a while, she felt protected and safe. It kind of scared her.

He loosened his grip when she had awakened. She sat up rubbing her face. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, "What time is it?"

He checked his watch, "6:25."

She groaned, "Oh, I guess my body is used to being up early. I was hoping to sleep till 9."

He laughed, "Yeah, mine too. I have to admit your bed is really comfortable. I usually wake up with some kind of pain in my back."

She smiled, "As much money as I paid for this mattress, you should feel like you are floating in space."

He sat up beside her and leaned back on the headboard, "So what is on your agenda for the day?"

"I am going to serve lunch at the soup kitchen around 10:30. I am meeting some of my students there. Even though today is a holiday, it is meant to be a day of service as well in honor of Dr. King."

He nodded his head, "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Most people don't. Believe or not some places in the South have renamed it Robert E. Lee Day. Sometimes hatred and bigotry are too much. Quinn actually had a student bring her an excused note because she was out on Veteran's Day. Her grandfather said it is a shame that she can be out for Martin Luther King Day and not Veteran's Day so he made it holiday for her."

Fitz had a shocked look on his face, "Are you serious?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, but don't get me wrong. We need to honor our Veterans more because they have sacrificed so much. Many of them have made the ultimate sacrifice." She got lost in thought for a minute until she noticed him staring at her. She continued, "But to blame it on or compare to Dr. King is wrong."

"Yeah, it's so easy for people to hate. Besides that is something he needs to take up with the school system or the government. I don't see the point in complaining to the teacher."

"Like you said, it's easy."

She slowly started getting out of bed. He felt so comfortable with her that he forgot he had to go home. He got up and put on his shoes and sweater. She went in the bathroom for a few minutes. When she came out, he was dressed and grabbing his keys off her nightstand.

He was about to walk out the room and then he turned to face her, "Can I go with you to the soup kitchen?"

She was surprised by his request, "Y-yeah if you want to. We can always use an extra hand."

He smiled, "Great. I will be back around 10."

"Ok."

He left and Liv leaned against the door taking a deep breath in the process. She didn't know what the hell was happening to her. She needed to get a grip on herself and she needed to do it quickly.

X X

After showering and changing, Fitz knocked on her door at 10. She was dressed and quickly answered the door. She grabbed her keys and put them in her pocket because she was leaving her purse at home. Together they walked downstairs and hopped into a cab. They arrived at Holy Apostles Soup Kitchen about 20 minutes later. They split the cab fare much to each other's dismay.

They got out laughing and walked into the Soup Kitchen to find a group of students waiting by the door. Fitz noticed how Olivia's persona changed in an instant.

She smiled politely, "Good morning, guys!

They replied in unison, "Good Morning, Ms. Pope!"

She rubbed her hands together, "I am glad to see you all here and on time. I know some of you are only here to get community service credit for college but whatever the reason, I am happy to see you." She turned towards Fitz, "This is my friend, Mr. Grant. He is going to help us out today. Let's head towards the back so that we can meet with the director to see where we need to be."

They walked towards the kitchen where they met Ms. Hanes. She was delighted to see Olivia and the students. They set up most of the students on the serving line. The rest were on clean-up duty. Fitz helped with the clean-up crew while Liv help with the serving line. Fitz would look up at her every now and then to watch her interact with the students and people that were there to eat. She smiled differently when she was around her students. He could see that she had a genuine love for them but he liked her better when she was Livvie. He understood she had a job to do.

Liv caught herself sneaking a peek at Fitz every now and then. He was a character with the way he behaved around the kids. He turned clean-up into a game which made it fun for the kids. He reminded the kids to always be polite because even though some of the customers were homeless, they were still people. He wasn't afraid to get dirty which she admired. At first she thought he volunteered to come so that he could get close to her but it seem that he was having fun helping out.

Once they were done, Liv signed off on the kids' community service forms. The kids hugged Olivia and told 'Mr. Grant' bye. He promised them that he would be at their performance in Carnegie Hall cheering them on.

After the kids left, it was close to 2 pm. It was still a lot of daylight left. Liv was a good mood. Her soul felt at rest if only for a little while.

She turned to Fitz who was putting on his coat, "How about a movie? My treat?"

He smiled, "Fine but refreshments are on me."

"Cool."

X X

Fitz let Olivia pick the movie. She picked The Wedding Ringer. Fitz bought large popcorn, nachos, candy and two sodas. They sat in the middle section of the movie theatre. Fitz held the nachos and Liv held the popcorn. They ate from each other's laps. They laughed at the movie because it was hilarious. Halfway through the movie after all of the food was gone, Fitz put his arm around Liv's shoulder and she rested her head on his. It was the most natural feeling in the world for both of them.

After the movie was over, they took a cab back to the apartment. As they were going in, their friends were coming out. Abby looked from Fitz to Liv, "I have been calling you all day."

Liv looked at her phone and saw a few missed calls and text messages from Abby and other people, "Oh, my phone was on silent in the movies. I forgot to turn it back on."

Harrison looked at Fitz, "You guys went to the movies."

He laughed, "Yeah man, we saw that new Kevin Hart movie. It was funny as hell."

Liv and Fitz shared a laugh that said you had to be there.

Their friends shared a look amongst each other. Stephen spoke, "We are going out for hot wings. We called to see if you wanted to join us."

Liv and Fitz looked at each other and had a mental conversation. Liv shrugged, "Yeah, we can eat a little something."

Huck mumbled under his breath, "They are speaking French now. We-we."

Everyone snickered and Fitz gave them the eye clearly saying that he had heard Huck.

They shared a van cab to Wing Stop. They shared a table and the official couples sat on one side while Liv sat between Fitz and Harrison on the other side. Everyone ordered some wings. The guys got beers with theirs while the girls ordered mixed drinks. Liv ordered a Bahama Mama. Fitz teased her about ordering a fruity girly drink.

Abby cleared her throat, "Liv, where have you been all morning? I came looking for you but you were gone."

Liv pushed a strain of hair from her face, "We went to the volunteer at the soup kitchen. A few of my students met us there. It was fun."

Stephen looked at Fitz in disbelief, "You went too."

Fitz nodded, "Yeah it was cool."

Liv laughed, "Of course it was cool when you have the kids racing to see who could clear a table the fastest."

He laughed with her, "I was trying to make it interesting. It wasn't like I had them gambling. It was all for honor. Jessie wiped the floor with everyone."

Quinn chimed in, "Jessie Metcalf was there. I didn't think she would lift a finger to help anyone. I am surprised you got her to show up, Liv."

Liv rolled her eyes, "I know what you mean but some of them needed community service for college. She was grumbling when she was placed on clean-up but Fitz had all of the kids laughing before the day was over."

Fitz shrugged, "I just reminded them that I was on clean-up duty too. Your time is what you make it. They were jumping at the chance to clean-up tables."

Harrison gave a sly smile, "Whose idea was the movie?"

Liv raised her hand, "It was mine. He spent his day off with me and my students so I treated him to a movie."

Fitz spoke up, "I bought the popcorn that she ate almost all of it plus my nachos."

She playfully hit him, "I did not eat all the popcorn. You are the ones that ate the nachos with all of your double dipping."

He scoffed, "You didn't mind the double dipping."

"I did. I think it is gross. That is why I carefully selected my chips."

He bobbed his head, "Ok, I will remember gross when you eat some more of my pie."

She quickly responded, "Ok, ok. I won't say it again."

"Thought so." They laughed while everyone else looked like they were in the twilight zone.

Abby decided to be messy, "Is my bed comfortable enough for you, Fitz?"

He gave her a confused look, "Your bed? What do you mean?"

Abby clarified, "You slept at my apartment for the past two nights. You did sleep in my bed, didn't you?"

Liv pop her hand on the table, "Ok guys, I know what you are doing. Yes for the past two nights Fitz has slept in my bed with our clothes on. We are not dating. We are not fucking. We are friends that hang out just like we are hanging out with you. So stop with your fishing expedition. Stop with the looks or whatever you are doing. Just stop." She got up from the table, "I need to use the restroom."

When she walked away, Fitz looked at everyone, "Can you guys just cool it? We are just friends."

Stephen looked at him, "You two can't be that blind to see what is going on."

Fitz stood up, "I don't know what you are talking about. I am going to check on Liv."

When he was out of earshot, Abby says, "I say we start a pool because mark my words. Those two will be fucking before it's all said and done."

"Bet" "Deal" "You're on" was the consensus agreement.

Fitz stood outside the restroom waiting for Liv. When she came out, he gave her a hug, "Are you alright?"

She sighed, "Yeah." She pulled back from him to look at him, "Fitz, you are a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. I am just not in a place in my life where I am ready to be in a relationship."

He raised his hand, "I understand and I totally agree. I am in a bad place too. Neither of us wants to be in a relationship. We are friends. We have the same interest and we like to have fun. There is nothing wrong with what we are doing. Don't worry about those guys. We know who we are."

She nodded her head, "Exactly. Thank you for being my friend."

He kissed her cheek and then they walked back to the table. They ate and hung out as a group. Afterwards everyone went to their respective homes including Abby. She figured Stephen needed to bond with Fitz and she needed to bond with Liv. Unfortunately, Liv was still upset with Abby and wasn't in a talkative mood. She went into her room and didn't leave for the night. Fitz did the same thing. He texted Liv to make sure she was okay before they both went to sleep.

X X

The next day life went back to normal. Fitz came by after work. He didn't have any work to do so he just camp out on the couch and read his book while Liv did some work. It was his night for food so he decided to cook instead of ordering out. He figured that he could tell his mom he had a home cook meal since the last time he saw her. After dinner, they had a discussion about the book. He had actually made it to the fourth book in the series. Liv cleaned up since he cooked dinner. They were back to being their playful selves. Liv told him that some of her students asked how he was doing and that she promised to relay their message about his well-being. She liked that he hit it off with them. Around 9pm, Fitz decided to call it a night so that Olivia could get some sleep. She reminded him that she had rehearsal at the lounge tomorrow. She was meeting her partner that she had to sing a few duets with for the weekend show. He kissed her cheek and they said good night.

The next day after work, Liv went to the Lounge to rehearse. She got there a little early. While she was waiting for everyone to show up, she started playing around on the piano. She got into a flow and got lost in herself. She was practicing her riffs and runs warming up her vocals. When she was done, a slow clap from the back of the room startled her. She stood up quickly from the piano.

A tall and handsome black man walked up to her with his hand out, "Sorry to scare you. I am Deric."

She smiled, "I'm Olivia. It's nice to meet you."

They shook hands. Deric smiled back, "You have a nice voice. I think we are going to make some beautiful music together."

Her jaw dropped when she realized who he was, "So you are my partner?"

He shook his head, "Yes I am. I actually caught your first show and you are amazing. I agree with the owner, you are much better than our last singer."

She replied shyly, "Thank you for the compliment. If you don't mind me asking, what happened with the last singer?"

He groaned, "It's kind of complicated."

The owner, Rick, came out of the back room at this time. "D, I am about to head out." He looked over and saw Olivia, "Hey, I didn't know you were here. I wanted to let you know that I have been getting rave reviews about you. Please keep up the good work."

She responded, "Thank you."

He turned back to Deric and she could have sworn she saw something between them. He told Deric, "I have to go. Please lock up when you leave. Okay?"

Deric shook his head, "Yeah, I got it."

The Rick left leaving them alone. Deric rubbed his hands together, "Where are you from, Olivia?"

They sat down on the edge of the stage, "Connecticut. What about you?"

He sighed deeply, "I am from the great state of Alabama."

Liv laughed, "Roll Tide!"

He gave her a surprised look, "Really. Are you a Southern girl at heart?"

She shook her head, "No, my mom was originally from Birmingham, Alabama before her family moved to Texas. What brings you all the way up here?"

He smiled, "I figured that I could have a better life away from my family. They wanted me to be someone that I am not."

"They disowned you because you are gay." It was more of a statement than a question. But the look on his face told her that he knew what she meant.

"Yeah. I couldn't marry the girl they wanted me to. I finally got tired of lying to myself. When I told them, my father kicked me out. I moved here and the rest is history."

"You and Rick are together?"

He nodded his head, "Yes but don't think that I got the job as a favor. I was singing here before we started dating. Right now no one knows about us or me being gay. I have to sing about love and what it feels like. I am selling these people here a fantasy. I can't sing about what it feels like to make love to woman and have them know that I sleep with men. I-"

She interrupted them, "I get it. I know it's an act. Believe me, when I am up there singing about being with that special someone and being in love it is all an act. We have to sing and perform in a way to make people believe we like each other or are in love with each other. But in the end we know that it is just an act."

"I agree. I am glad that we have an understanding. The last singer actually did fall in love with me and was crushed when I couldn't reciprocate that love."

She patted him on the back, "Trust me, your secret is safe with me. I will take it to my grave."

He gave an appreciative smile, "Thank you."

The band and backup singers finally arrived. Rehearsal lasted almost 3 hours. It was almost 8 when Liv got home. She opened the door to find Fitz sitting at her kitchen table working. He looked up to see an exhausted Liv walk in the door.

"Uh-oh, someone has had a rough day."

She snarled at him, "Shut up, Big Head."

He laughed as she dove face first on the couch, "Abby let me in so that I could work. I hope you don't mind."

She replied mumbling into the couch, "That's fine. I don't care."

He got up and sat on the edge of the couch by her. She looked bone tired. He started massaging her back and shoulders hoping to take some of stress away. She got lost in the sensations of his hands. She let out a soft moan that made his body react some kind of way. She looked sexy has hell in her dress suit. He was getting eyeful of her ass and every part of him wanted to palm it. After massaging her back for a few minutes, he moved down to her thighs, legs and feet. She was heaven.

Just as she was about to go to sleep, he spoke in a deep voice, "How does that feel?"

She wanted to tell him that it felt like a hot knife cutting through butter but she settled for, "It feels nice."

Fitz felt himself getting really turned on by touching her body. When he felt himself get hard, he knew it was time to go. He quickly jumped up off the couch and gathered his things from the kitchen table while making sure his erection was hid. "I am going to let you get some rest. I will see you tomorrow."

He quickly ran out the door leaving Liv stunned and turned on. Every fiber of her body wanted to jump him. Once she settled her body down, she was glad that he had left. That night they both took cold showers trying not to think about the other person before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Abby and Stephen hosted their monthly game night in Stephen's apartment. Harrison brought a girl named Maria. Huck and Quinn were there. Stephen's cousin, Andrew was there with his girlfriend, Mellie. Liv and Fitz partnered up because they had no one else to partner with. Usually Liv was the scorekeeper because she was the odd one out. Abby volunteered to be the scorekeeper while Stephen would be the timekeeper. Abby wanted Liv to enjoy herself. Fitz quickly found out that Liv was super competitive. She told him point blank that she hated to lose.

Fitz saw a new side of Olivia and to be honest it kind of scared him. They played Pictionary and Charades. Fitz was not a very good drawer. Liv yelled at him a few times. There was one point of the night that really pushed both of them over the edge.

The category was Movies. The clue was the _Land Before Time_. Fitz tried to draw it as best as he could but Olivia kept yelling at him. She was calling out clues but they weren't close to what he was trying to draw.

When Stephen yelled, "Time!," Liv ran up to Fitz, "What the hell were you trying to draw?"

He was frustrated, "It was the _Land Before Time_. Maybe if you had stopped yelling long enough you could have figured it out."

She pointed to the whiteboard, "Well, your drawing sucks. All you had to do was draw a piece of land and put it before a clock. I would have gotten that. I don't know what this shit is. Your drawing sucks and so do you."

She sat down and downed her wine in one gulp. Everyone was looking at them wondering what the hell was going on. Liv went into the kitchen to refill her glass but also to regain her composure. The rest of the group resumed the game while Liv downed two glasses of red wine. After a few minutes, Fitz came into the kitchen to check on her.

"Are you okay, Livvie?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head yes.

He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, "I am sorry for getting angry with you. You are right my drawing sucks. I don't know what I was thinking."

She shook her head, "No, it's not you. It's me. I get like this. My life is always out of control and when I get involved in something that I feel that I can control, I tend to go overboard. I shouldn't have yelled at you to begin with then you wouldn't have gotten frustrated." She put her arms around his neck and rubbed her hands along the nape of his neck and head.

He enjoyed feeling her fingers run through his hair, "I promise to do better next time."

He tried to release her but she held him tighter, "Just hold me for a few more minutes."

He ran his hands up and down her back and kissed her temple, "I will hold you as long as you want me to."

They stayed like that for a few minutes longer. Liv finally released him and he saw that she was wiping tears from her eyes. They rejoined the group and finished the game. Even though they lost, Fitz was slowly seeing how complicated of a person Olivia was. Little did he know that night Olivia went home and cried herself to sleep.

Friday, Liv went to the grocery store after work. She felt really bad about how she treated Fitz and knew he would be over for their Netflix night. She made one of his favorite meals, Sloppy Joes with Waffle Fries. He came over at his usual time and was surprised that she had cooked. He knew she felt bad because she had sent him a few texts throughout the day apologizing for her behavior. Each time he told her that it was okay.

She allowed him to pick the movie for them to watch. After eating on the couch, Liv cleaned up the kitchen while Fitz finished his movie. She was finishing up just as the movie was going off. She walked into the living room and extended her hand, "Come on, I am tired. Let's go to bed."

Fitz took her hand and together they walked into her room. He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers while she was in the bathroom putting on her nightwear. He crawled into bed with the remote in hand trying to find something for them to watch on Netflix. He picked the romantic comedy, _50 First Dates._ She came out of the bathroom in her boy shorts and camisole with her hair pulled up. She crawled into bed with him. At first they both were on their own pillows watching the movie. Halfway through Liv put her head on Fitz's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her body and held her tight.

He felt her body relax into his. He kissed her forehead, "It's okay. I am right here. I got you. I am not going anywhere."

She looked up at him into his eyes, "Promise?"

He moved a strain of hair from her face, "Yes." He kissed her forehead again then he trailed down to her cheek and jawline. He looked back into her eyes for a second before he put his lips on hers. He wasn't sure if the kiss caught her by surprise or not but it took her a few seconds to respond. She slowly opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth. His grip on her tightened as she ran her fingers through his hair. He deepened the kiss as he rolled her on to her back and climbed on top of her. He kissed Olivia in a way she had never been kissed before. Their tongues dueled as they gnawed on each other's lips. After a few minutes, they pulled apart seeking air.

Liv was slightly panting, "I don't think we should do this." She was saying the words but her body was saying they should continue.

Fitz bobbed his head, "I agree. Your friendship is too important to me to ruin it." His top head was saying one thing and his bottom head was saying another.

After few minutes of internal battle on both of their parts, Fitz rolled off of Liv. He pulled her into his arms and spooned behind her. He placed a slow sensual kiss on the nape of her neck, "Try to get some sleep. You have to sing tomorrow."

X X

Saturday night, Liv and Deric had their debut as a duet. The gang showed up again in full force. Fitz was extra handsome tonight. He felt last night was definitely a turning point in his relationship with Olivia. This morning before he left, they shared a quick kiss goodbye. He had a little pep in step today with a huge smile. He was excited to see Liv again. He knew that she spent most of the day preparing for tonight so he gave her space and time.

Fitz had went to the store and bought her some tea bags that the bartender could heat up for her after her performance. He didn't see the need for her to walk to Starbucks after every performance.

Liv and Deric were introduced and they took the stage. Fitz clapped harder than anyone. Once the crowd settled down, the band started playing. Liv and Deric immersed themselves into their performance. They stared into each other's eyes and sang love song after love song. They song, "No Air" by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown, "The Closer I Get to You" by Luther Vandross and Beyoncé, "You and I" by Avant and Ke-Ke Wyatt and they finished with "You're All I Need to Get by" by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.

Anyone that looked at their performance could see the chemistry was magical between them. Everyone felt like they were singing to each other. Everyone including Fitz believed that something may be going on between the two of them. Their performance had him feeling some type of way. He never asked her about the guy she had to sing with. All he knew was that she came home tired and he was content to rub her troubles and stress away. He was being a friend but he didn't like the vibe he was getting from them.

After the performance, Liv went back to the dressing room to change. She walked out to join her friends at their table. Fitz had her tea hot waiting for her. She sat down beside him and thanked him for the tea. Part of him thought she would show him some type of affection. He spent all day thinking about their kiss last night and this morning. He thought they were making progress but now she was acting like they were nothing more than friends like everyone else. They laughed and joked about everything. A few customers came by and complimented her on her performance. A few drinks were sent to the table. Someone even sent a bottle of unopened champagne which she put in her bag to take home. Deric walked over to the group and Liv stood to give him a hug. Fitz was a little pissed off. She hugged that guy but not him. They had their arms around each other as she introduced Deric to everyone in the group. Once again she lumped Fitz in with the rest of her friends. He was her friend, nothing more or less. Deric said his hellos and goodbyes then he kissed Liv on the cheek and left.

Fitz felt like he had seen enough. He got up from the table and told everyone he was heading out because he had a headache. As he was walking out, Liv pulled him to the side, "Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

He responded in a very annoyed voice, "Naw, I am good. Stay and enjoy the rest of your _friends_."

Liv didn't know what the hell had happened but before she could ask, he walked off. She went back to the group and tried to put it all behind her.

X X

The next morning, Liv arrived down to the Laundry Room at her usual time. She did all of her laundry while waiting for Fitz to show up. She text him last night and this morning to check on him but she never got a reply. She waited and waited but he never showed up. After washing, drying and folding her laundry, she went back to her apartment.

She put her clothes away and decided to go to Stephen's apartment to talk to Fitz. She knocked on the door and Abby answered, "Hey Girl. I guess you are done with your laundry."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I didn't have much to wash." She looked around the apartment and saw Fitz's door closed to his room, "Is Fitz in? I need to ask him something."

Abby nodded, "Yeah, he should be in. I don't remember him leaving."

She walked over to his door and knocked on it. She heard a baritone voice say, "Yeah, come in."

She turned the knob and saw him sitting up on the bed reading some blueprints from work, "Hi."

He looked up at her, "Hi."

She walked completely into the room closing the door behind her. For some reason she was nervous, "I-I-um-I text you last night and this morning to see if you were okay. You never responded." She started by stating the obvious.

He replied dryly, "Yeah, I was busy. I am sure you understand."

She turned away from him, "Yeah, I can see that. I just thought I would see you downstairs in the laundry room like usual."

He shrugged, "It must have slipped my mind. Besides I am sure that you are still reeling from your performance last night and I didn't want to ruin your high."

She finally turned back to face him, "Did I do something wrong? Why are you treating me like this? I thought we were friends."

He sighed, "Yeah, we are. We are friends, Liv just like you are with everyone else. I am no different than Huck, Harrison or Stephen. They aren't doing laundry with you every Sunday so I don't know why you were expecting me to show up. It is what it is."

His words stung her. She fought hard to hold back her tears. She spoke in a whisper, "Yeah, we are friends. I thought maybe a little more than friends but I guess I was wrong." She turned to walk out but stopped before turning the door knob, "You aren't like Stephen, Huck or Harrison. I thought you were different. I thought you were my best friend but I guess I was wrong."

She walked out leaving Fitz feeling like an ass. He wanted to run after her but he honestly didn't know what to say to her.

She spent the evening playing her keyboard and singing in her apartment. That was how she dealt with her emotions. It was her only outlet. Fitz could hear her as he stood outside the door of her apartment and could tell by the way that she sang she needed time to herself. He didn't deserve to be around her right now.

He went back to his apartment and tried to read. He was jealous and he didn't know why he acted that way towards her. She spent most of her time with him. She made out with him but the way she sang with that other guy made him believe they had something going on. She told him that she wasn't ready for a relationship but maybe she just didn't want to be with him. Maybe she wanted to be with the other guy. After the way he treated her, he wouldn't be surprised if she started dating the guy.

He grabbed his phone and sent her a text- Fitz: I'M SORRY ABOUT MY BEHAVIOR. I AM STUPID.

He waited five minutes but she never responded-Fitz: PLEASE LIVVIE, SAY SOMETHING!

Two minutes later his phone beeped- Liv: YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE. ONLY SPECIAL PEOPLE CALL ME THAT AND YOU ARE NO LONGER SPECIAL TO ME.

He knew then that she was hurt- Fitz: I AM SO SORRY LIV. I PROMISE THAT I WILL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU. I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO MAKE THIS RIGHT BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND TOO.

Liv: WHATEVER! I AM DONE TALKING TO YOU. BESIDES I AM SURE YOU ARE BUSY ANYWAY.

He laid there for a few minutes before he got up and left the apartment. Before he knew it, he was knocking on Liv's door. She knew exactly who it was.

She answered annoyed at him, "What?!"

He had to remember to remain calm, "I am sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "You've said that already. I get it. You are sorry in more ways than one."

She tried to close the door but he stopped her, "Can I please come in?"

She scoffed before she opened the door and let him in. He sat on the couch and patted a spot for her to join him. She purposely sat on the other end of the couch away from him and grabbed her phone off of the table.

He tried to think of something to say, "I started the fifth book today. The one called _The Fiery Cross_."

She was paying more attention to her phone, "Good for you."

He sat there nervously, "Um-have you watched the new episode of _Outlander_ yet? If not, I would love to watch it with you."

Still playing with her phone, "I watched it last night when I got home."

He nodded his head and looked around before speaking again, "Well do you mind watching it again with me? I may have some questions."

She sighed, "Sure." She tossed him the remote, "Knock yourself out."

He turned on the TV and they rewatched _Outlander_ on DVR. Liv was more into her phone than Fitz or the TV. She was pissed at him and he knew it. He asked her questions about the show and she gave him short curt answers. To be honest, he knew the answers but he was just trying to get her to talk to him.

After the show was over, she finally put her phone down and stood up, "Well there you go. You have watched your show now you can go."

He released a big breath as he stood up. She walked him to the door and he tried to give her a kiss on the cheek but she stepped out of his reach. He gave her a slight smile, "I will see you tomorrow. I hope you have a good night's sleep."

She closed the door and went to take a shower. It was almost 8pm but she felt the need to go to bed earlier. She was done with this day and all that it involved. Before she closed her eyes, her phone beeped indicating a message.

Fitz: PLEASE DON'T STOP BEING MY FRIEND!

She never responded. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Fitz laid in his room waiting for a response that would never come. He finally gave up and went to sleep.

X X

The next week their relationship was a different dynamic. Fitz went by her place every day with the pretense of needing peace for work. She would let him in but she would make sure that she kept her distance from him. He would talk to her but he kept getting short responses.

Saturday, he was front and center at her performance at the lounge. He and Abby were the only ones that could attend but he wanted to make sure that she knew he was there to support her. She had to admit that he was trying. She was happy to see him there to watch her sing. He has made every one of performances. Her icy demeanor towards him was slowly unthawing. Once she left the stage, he had her tea ready when she joined them. He praised her performance and her vocals. He let her know that he was really paying attention.

He walked her and Abby back to their apartments because Stephen had gone home to visit his family in Albany. He missed out on Netflix night the night before but he was certain that she didn't want him there anyway. After walking them to their door, she allowed him to kiss her on the jaw. He whispered in her ear, "I will see you in the morning for laundry day."

She knew that he was letting her know that he going to be there. He was letting her know that he knew he had messed up but he was trying.

The next day, their rapport slowly turned back to pre-kiss status. She was a little more playful and talkative with him than she had been the last week. She even started back calling him 'Big Head' and allowed him to call her 'Livvie.'

They sat on the couch in her apartment later that day watching _Outlander_ talking about the books, the series and the actors. He noticed that she wasn't sitting up under him but she wasn't on the other end of the couch either. They were a work in progress and he knew that.

The following week went much better than last week. She allowed him to explain what the different things on his blueprints meant. She taught him how to play 'Chopsticks' on the keyboard with her. Monday night, she paid for Chinese Food. Tuesday night, he paid for pizza. Wednesday night, she cooked and Thursday night, he cooked. Friday was their usual popcorn, wine and Netflix night. For the first time in two weeks, he slept in the bed with her. She still kept a little bit of a distance but he was just happy to be near her.

Saturday, he went to Albany while she went to Connecticut. He walked into his mother's house and called her name from the door, "Mom! I'm Home!"

She came from upstairs, "Fitz is that you?"

He chuckled, "No, it's the cookie monster!"

She laughed as she kissed his cheek, "Whoever you are I am happy to see you."

They spent the day catching up. He knew most of the things she did because of Facebook but it was nice to hear her talk about her experiences. She was baking him a strawberry pie for him to take back home. After she took it out the oven, she joined him at the kitchen table.

"Anything new in the love department?"

He chuckled, "No, I am still in the same boat. Not really looking for a relationship."

She stared him, "What happened with that girl? What was her name? Olivia?"

He knew that his mother knew her name, "We are friends. Nothing has changed."

"I am sure that it's not because of your lack of trying. Am I right?"

He groaned, "I don't know. I think I messed that up. We finally took a step forward just to take three steps back. I am finally back to the point where she can be a little close to me and not want to crawl out of her skin."

His mother shook her head, "Fitz, you were always an action before thinking kind of guy."

He nodded, "Yeah and she is a think before act kind of girl."

His mother smiled, "That means you balance each other out. That makes you perfect."

He sighed, "I wish that were true. There's just something about her that I can't figure out. She has this wall that I can't knock down. Whenever I approach certain subjects, she shuts down. I mean she is beautiful mom. I find myself staring at her all the time. She has all these different personas but there are moments when we are alone that I get to see the real her and not the act."

His mother touched his hand, "Son, she has just learned how to protect herself. Life is hard and your father and I have shielded you from most of it. We have encouraged you to be yourself. We have supported your failures and cheered your success. Maybe she has never had that. You need to get to know her."

"I've tried. Every time I ask her questions, she changes the subject. I have seen her go from Livvie with me to Ms. Pope to her students, to Liv with our friends and Olivia when she is on stage. It's like she keeps rotating masks and I can't keep up."

"How about you take her to that Lounge you check-in at all the time on Facebook. Maybe she would like that."

Fitz laughed, "She is the reason I go to the Lounge. She is the singer."

His mother was surprised, "Really!"

He had a huge smile on his face as he gushed about Liv, "Yeah, she is an incredible singer. She teaches the Gospel choir at a high school and they will perform at Carnegie Hall. I met some of the kids and they are great. They had nothing but nice things to say about her. She was teaching them the importance of giving back to the community. She is really amazing."

His mother watched his face as he spoke of her. She saw right then and there that her son was in love but she would never tell him that. She patted his hand, "She sounds perfect."

They spent time together talking. His mother's Canasta group came over. They gushed over him and he helped his mother serve them. He was happy that she was venturing out and had a support group when he was not around. He had to admit that he was really proud of his mother.

X X

Liv arrived at her father's room. She prayed the whole way there that today would be a good day. She knocked on the door to find him watching TV. She walked in timidly.

He smiled, "Hey, Liv."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Hey Dad. How are you doing today?"

He chuckled, "I am good. I am ready for the big game tomorrow. The Patriots are in the Super Bowl."

She laughed because being from Connecticut, her father was a diehard Patriots fan, "I am glad to hear it. You seem like you are in good spirits." She sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I am good. Dot came by yesterday. She figured you might come today and she didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Liv rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'll bet. Other than that, how are you? Have you been exercising? The doctor said that you needed to walk more."

He shook his head, "I walk every day.

She gave a small clap, "Good. I am proud of you."

He gave her a genuine look, "What about you? How are you doing?"

She gave him a strained smile, "I am okay."

"I worry about you, Olivia. You need to have someone in your corner. I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me."

She raised her hand, "Dad, let's not-. I got Abby and I am good."

"Liv you need a man in your life."

She gave small chuckle, "I remember once hearing Eartha Kitt say that the men in her life always wanted to lay her down but none of them wanted to pick her up. That's how I feel Dad. Right now, I am working on me. I am good. Let's just drop it."

Her father honored her wish and they spent quality time together talking about everything but her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday morning, they both were back home washing clothes in the Laundry Room while laughing and joking with each other. Fitz had Liv in stitches as he talked about his mom's friends.

Liv was shaking her head laughing uncontrollable, "You are lying on that sweet old lady."

Fitz shook his head, "Sweet old lady my ass. She kept dropping things so I could pick them up and each time she would pinch my ass."

"Well if you knew what she was doing why didn't you turn your ass the other way?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "She seemed to enjoy it. I didn't have the heart to take her joy."

"You enjoyed it too. Just admit the truth and shame the devil."

He chuckled, "Yeah, ok. Maybe I enjoyed it. Give me a break. I haven't had sex since last April. I had a moment of weakness."

Her laughter died down a little, "Why so long without sex?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I got busy with my dad. Then I was concentrating on my mom. I just didn't think about it. I was always taught that being a man meant sometimes putting other people's needs before my wants."

"Your father taught you that?"

He had a nostalgic look on his face, "Yeah, he used to take me fishing all the time where he would impart his words of wisdom. He was the best." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

She changed the subject back to his mother's friends to bring him out of that painful moment. It seemed to work. She snapped his butt with a towel and he picked her up over his shoulder in a caveman carry. They were slowly getting back to their budding friendship.

Later that night, the gang was in Stephen's apartment watching the Super Bowl. Liv sat next to Fitz and put her legs across his. They shared some strawberry pie with whipped cream on top. They both were going for the Patriots for their own personal reasons. Fitz was really a Giants fan but New England was close to a home team as it was going to get. Liv cheered for them because of her father. She had snuck away and called the center to make sure he was watching and in his right mind so that he could enjoy it. Shirley told him that today was definitely a good day for him. She was ecstatic with that news.

During the winding few minutes of the game, it looked like Seattle was going to win it. Abby was going for the Seahawks simply because she thought Russell Wilson was cute. Fitz and Abby had a bet on the game. Fitz was nervous because it looked like he was about to lose $100 to Abby who he quickly found out loved to gloat when she won. Liv sensed his nervousness and began massaging his neck and running her hands through his hair. After a while, Fitz didn't give a damn about the game. He was lost in her hands. He turned to look at her and kissed her cheek.

They all watched as the Patriots intercepted the ball in the end zone winning the game in the process. They all jumped up and down hugging each other. Fitz spun Liv around and then high-fived everyone else.

He got in Abby's face, who was sitting there not believing what she had just witnessed, "Pay me my money, Abby."

Abby went into her pocket and gave Fitz $100.

He smiled a cheeky smile, "Nice doing business with you."

While he was dealing with Abby, Liv was getting text messages from a few people that knew she was a Patriot fan. She laughed out loud when she got a message from Deric. She spoke to the group, "Hey guys, Deric said you are welcome. The guy who made the interception was Malcolm Butler. He is from Mississippi but went to college at West Alabama. He said that proves great things can come from the State of Alabama."

She was laughing and giggling while texting him back but Fitz wasn't finding the exchange very funny. He slowly made his way back towards her, he asked in a soft voice, "So you and him text and talk outside of work?"

She looked up at him smiling, "Of course we do. We follow each other on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram as well. He is cool peeps."

He gave her a serious look, "Why I am just now founding out that you talk outside of work? We talk all the time and you never mentioned his name."

She gave him a strange look, "What difference does it make? We are coworkers who are friends. I work with Quinn and we are friends too. We share laughs and have fun. I don't see the problem."

He never said another word. He started sulking as they cleaned up their mess. Everyone was still smiling and joking. She snuck into the bathroom with her phone to call her dad. He was happy and she was happy for him. Fitz watched her go in and come out. She was hanging up the phone as she opened the door so he knew she was talking to someone. He assumed it was Deric and that pissed him off even more.

Normally they would watch the episode of _Outlander_ from Saturday but it was getting late and they both had to work tomorrow so they decided to watch it tomorrow night. All night Fitz wondered what was going on between Olivia and Deric. She said he was a friend but so were they. To him, they were a little more than friends. It bothered him that she was talking to Deric outside of work. She was laughing at his texts and sneaking away to call him, that seemed like more than friends to him. He didn't sleep at all that night. Liv, on the other hand, slept like a baby. She was happy. Her dad was happy. For a tiny moment in her life, she felt euphoric.

The next day after work, Fitz came over and they watched their show after completing their work. She even helped him look over his blueprints. He decided to let his anger go and just be in the moment with her. He still felt a little jealousy whenever she would get a text or text someone. He wondered if he had missed the signs of her being into that other guy. Valentine's Day was this Saturday. He really wanted to ask her out but he was nervous that she would turn him down.

While they were sitting on the couch, she started running her fingers through the back of hair again. He loved when she did that. He felt this intimate moment was the perfect time to ask. He cleared his throat, "Do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?"

Clearly missing where he was going with his question, "Yeah, I have to work at the Lounge. Deric and I have to sing. The club has been sold out for weeks after the first show. Are you coming to the show because I can get you a table? Abby and Stephen are going out that night."

Not in the mood to watch her sing love songs while staring into another man's eyes, he lied, "No, I told my mom I would spend it with her. I know it's going to be a hard day for her."

She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, "Oh. Okay. Tell her I said hello and that her strawberry pie was definitely my favorite."

He smiled, "I sure will."

Tuesday was like Monday. They worked, ate while watching TV and Fitz went home. Wednesday, Liv had her rehearsal at the lounge. Fitz tried to not think about her being with that guy. He tried not to watch the clock and wonder what the hell was taking her so long. Abby had let him into the apartment again and he just sat there waiting for Liv to come home. By 9pm, she still hadn't made it home and he got tired of waiting. He packed his things and went to his apartment. He silenced his phone and went to sleep.

Liv was having issues at the lounge. Their piano player had some grievances with the owner and quit. They were auditioning several replacements trying to find the right fit. It was taking longer than normal. They finally agreed upon the best one after two hours and then they started rehearsing their songs.

She made it home around 9:30. She was exhausted from the day. She took a shower and went to bed.

Fitz was angry at her all day Thursday because she didn't text him the night before. He had hoped to have message waiting for him in the morning but there wasn't one. However, Liv did text him around her lunch time.

Liv: SORRY ABOUT LAST NIGHT! THINGS GOT OUT OF HAND AT THE LOUNGE AND TIME SLIPPED AWAY FROM ME.

He really didn't know what to make of that statement. In his mind, he saw her having sex with Deric and enjoying herself. He was so pissed that he didn't respond. He went home and locked himself in his room. She texted him around 7pm to ask if he was coming over, he lied and said he had a headache.

She told him that she hoped he would feel better and she would talk to him tomorrow. She decided that she would use this day to rest. She drew a nice warm bubble bath to soak her stress away. Life was okay for her. She didn't have too many worries other than working two jobs. But the Lounge didn't feel like a job. She enjoyed singing. She finally got out of the tub and went to bed thinking life was good.

Friday was the day that everything changed for them. Fitz was having a bad day at work. They were at the sight of the new project and his boss was chewing his ass out.

"Fitz, we are scheduled to start work next week and the damn permits have not been filed!"

Fitz was angry as well, "Those permits have been filed! Someone is not doing their job! I did mine! I always do mine!"

His boss looked him square in the face, "If those permits aren't found by Tuesday, you are FIRED!"

Fitz walked away seething mad. He wanted to punch someone in the face. He needed a drink and he needed it badly.

Liv was walking home from work. She didn't stay late on Fridays. This was her day to relax and unwind from the workweek. As she walked to her building, her phone rang. It was one of her friends from high school that she hadn't talked to in a minute.

"Hey, Shelia. What's up with you?"

She had a somber tone to her voice, "Hey Liv. I just wanted to tell you the news because I don't want you to be blindsided any more than you already have."

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, "What news?"

Shelia sighed, "Edison and Tina are engaged! She is going around town showing off her ring. She says that it proves that he was meant to be with her and blah blah. I just thought you should hear it from a friend."

She felt tears threatening to fall from her face, "Y-yeah. Thank you Shelia. I got to go. Talk to you later."

"Ok, Liv."

Liv opened her apartment door and the tears slowly started falling down her face. She didn't know what to think of feel. All she knew was she needed a drink. She opened up one of vintage bottles of wine that she had been saving. She was halfway through the bottle when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it to find a disheveled looking Fitz standing at her door. She smiled, "Hey Big Head. What's up with you?"

He walked in with a bottle liquor in his hand, "I have had a very bad day at work and I need to drink. I didn't feel like drinking alone so here I am."

She walked back over to the couch and grabbed her wine glass, "I think I am a couple of glasses ahead of you but you are more than welcome to join the party."

He picked up the wine bottle, "Nice. It is very vintage but you, my dear, are in for a treat because we are going to drink a vintage bottle of scotch."

Liv chuckled, "I don't drink hard liquor."

He walked into the kitchen and got two shot glasses before joining her on the couch, "It's a first time for everything. This is a 1967 Coleburn bottle of scotch. It is very rare and expensive. It's 50% alcohol after a few shots you won't feel a thing."

He poured them each a shot and gave her one. He raised it to toast, "Fuck the world!" They both down their shots letting it burn down their throats.

Liv groaned while Fitz poured them another, "That is strong and smooth."

They downed their shot. He smiled, "It should. It costs $1000 a bottle."

They took another shot. She was starting to feel the effect, "Where did you get this from?"

Pouring them another, "My parents got this as a wedding gift. My father had been saving it. He said they were going to drink it for their 50th anniversary. He gave it to me and said save it for that special moment when you can say 'Fuck the World!'"

They downed their fourth shot. She was starting to slur her words, "What brought on this moment?"

He leaned back on the couch, "My job. My boss is a dick. He claims I didn't file the permits."

She took the liberty to pour another shot, "But you did. I helped you fill them out."

"I know and if they aren't found then I am fired."

They drunk their fifth shot, "Oh baby I am sorry."

Her calling him baby didn't go unnoticed by him. He sighed, "Days like this, I miss my father. He would give me some advice or something. Now all I can do is drink."

She smiled, "Tell me how your parents met."

He chuckled, "They met in 9th grade. My dad wanted to project this bad boy mentality so he went to school but he refused to buy any school supplies. His plan was to be a bully and take what he needed. They were sitting in an assembly on the first day. My mom sat next to dad. He asked for a pencil and she gave it to him. After it was over, she snatches her pencil back before he could walk away. She told him that he needed to get his own supplies because her parents didn't work hard to supply him with stuff."

Liv laughed, "Wow. Your mom didn't play."

Laughing with her, "No, she didn't. After that my dad had my grandparents buy his supplies. He casually got to know my mom and they started dating. He was too shy to eat around her and she would take his lunch. Their relationship was hilarious. They graduated in June and were married in December. They are the reason I believe in love."

She poured them another shot. "That's nice."

He could tell that she was feeling really loose. He wondered if she would finally open up to him, "How did your parents meet?"

She smiled, "My parents met in Bamberg, Germany. My father was a captain in the Army. He was transferred there from Seoul, Korea. He made it there Friday evening. He met his guide and was settled into his apartment. That Sunday he went to the Church of God in Christ or C.O.G.I.C. on post. He heard my mother singing and he fell in love instantly. Little did he know, Monday when he was introduced to his unit, my mother was his second in command. Their relationship bloomed from there. They married 10 months after dating. A year after that she had me."

He was surprised by her revelation. This is the most she had ever said about her parents, "You have dual citizenship?"

"Yes. By the time I was 14, we had moved 4 times."

He spoke almost in a whisper, "What happened to your parents?"

She took another shot. "My parents were a part of Operation Iraqi Freedom. They were on their second tour. They were a part of a convoy leaving Baghdad heading to Kuwait City. My mother was in the lead car while my father trailed the last car. My mother's Humvee hit a road side bomb killing her and the two others in her car instantly. My father tried to get to her but he was shot by a sniper." She tried to stop the tears but she couldn't stop them all.

He poured them another drink, "You lost both your parents on the same day?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah."

After taking that shot, she was no longer feeling any pain. She had a glossy look in her eyes, "Tell me about your last relationship."

He blew a breath through his teeth, "It was with this girl named Monica. She was a gold digger but it took me a minute to figure it out. She was always too busy to talk or text. I would always call her except on payday or the day before she would call me and make plans to go out. We would always end up walking by a store and she would see something that she always wanted but couldn't afford and I would buy it for her. I thought it was a win-win. She got what she wanted and I got sex. After a few months, I finally had enough. Right before I was going to dump her, my dad got sick. I told her that I needed to go home to tend to my family and that was it. She never called to check on me or anything. I never heard from her again."

Liv shook her head, "That's fucked up. You were going through the worst time of your life and she couldn't even bother to pick up the damn phone."

"Tell me about your last relationship."

She rolled her eyes and laid back, "His name was Edison. He was a nice guy. We were friends from high school. He lived next door to my aunt. I moved in with them after my parents died. It was actually the first time I ever lived in the States. We always lived overseas. My mom's family is from Alabama but they live in Texas and my dad is from Connecticut. Edison and I didn't start dating until my sophomore year at NYU. I came home for summer break and we just started talking. We were together for two years. I thought things were good. They were until I came home and caught him making out with my cousin Tina. Now they are engaged to be married."

"Wow. That is fucked up. That had to hurt. You must have really loved him."

She sat up and looked him in his eyes, "You know what the sad part is. I don't think I did. He was convenient and familiar. I hardly came home to see him. I think the betrayal from my family is what really hurt. They were all I had. I hadn't spoken to my aunt or my cousin since. Edison was just nice but there was no desire or passion. Even sex was mechanical. I remember thinking that love should not be this hard."

She crawled on his lap and cupped his cheek, "Sometimes I look at you and it takes everything in me not to rip off your clothes and beg you to fuck me senseless."

Fitz brought her lips to his. They moaned into each other's mouths. Liv didn't know if it was the alcohol or him but her body was on fire. He gripped her ass while she grinded on his cock. He pulled back from the kiss and stared into her eyes, "You don't have to beg me. All you have to do is ask."

He started kissing her neck while she moaned in his ear. Her brain was turning into mush. Her body was burning with desire like never before. She was running her fingers through his hair as she called his name, "Fitz!"

He trailed his tongue up her earlobe, "Yes baby. Tell me."

She was breathless, "Fuck me."

He picked her up off of him and they both stumbled into her bedroom. He stripped her down to her panties and laid her on the bed. Her head was spinning so fast that she didn't know which way was up. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed on top of her.

He cupped her sex while he licked and kissed from her neck to her breast, "Are you wet for me baby?"

She clawed at his back. She couldn't respond to the sensations shooting through her body.

He slowly removed her underwear, "I think you are wet just for me but I want to taste you and find out for myself."

Before she knew what was happening, she felt his tongue enter her clit. Her back arched as she screamed out in pleasure. His tongue swirled around as he dove deeper into her pussy. She gripped his hair as he held her in place. She has had oral sex before but never like this. This was amazing. She felt like her body was possessed. Fitz was writing his name with his tongue. He wanted it to be known that she was his.

He inserted a finger while his tongue flickered on her clit. She was super tight. When he inserted a second finger, it sent her over the edge. Her orgasm shot through her body as she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She screamed his name as climaxed which was music to his ears.

She was panting as slowly recovered. He kissed up her body and had a smug look on his face, "Did you enjoy that?"

She grabbed his face and brought him to her lips. She tasted herself on his tongue. Without releasing his lips from hers, "Shut up and fuck me now."

His slid his boxers down his leg as he lined up at her core. He slowly entered her making her moan in his mouth. She felt amazing. He finally pushed all the way into her as she adjusted to his size. He started to pick up a rhythm as he thrust deeper and deeper into her.

He kissed her jawline, "You feel so good. Perfect for me."

She moaned and clawed at his back as he hit all the right spots. She had never felt this way before. "Oh God! Fuck!"

He started to pick up speed. He growled in her ear, "You like this baby? Tell me you like this."

"Fuck! I love it."

He raised her leg over his shoulder letting him reach a different angle. He was able to see her in the throes of passion and she looked beautiful. He felt her walls tightened and he knew she was close.

"Fitz, I'm cumming!"

He grabbed her hips and fucked her faster and harder, "Make me cum with you!"

She started screaming as she pulled him into her. She wrapped her legs around him as her orgasm coursed through her body. A few thrusts later and he followed spilling his seed into her. They lay that way for a few minutes before he rolled off her. Between the alcohol and the sex, she was asleep in no time.

Fitz stared at her for few minutes before joining her. He ended up waking her up and fucking her two more time before the night was over. He made sure that she was definitely satisfied. Neither one of them said anything to each other but they both had the same thing going through their minds. That was the best sex they ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Olivia woke up with a massive hangover. Her head was pounding and her body felt like she had been in a battle and lost. She turned over looking for Fitz but he wasn't there. She began to wonder if she dreamt the entire night. Her mind said maybe but her body said hell no. She looked at the time and saw that it was 10am. She couldn't believe she'd slept that late. She heard some moving around in the living room. She got up and put on her house robe. She opened the door to find Quinn and Abby sitting on the couch.

Abby smiled gleefully, "Look at what the cat dragged in!"

She rubbed her temple and strained with a raspy voice, "What are you guys doing here?"

Abby had a smirk on her face, "We were supposed to have a girls' spa day at noon today. I guess you forgot."

She shook her head, "No, I didn't forget. I just didn't remember. That's different."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Liv."

Quinn stood up and gave her an envelope, "Fitz left this for you. He said he had a train to catch this morning and didn't have the heart to wake you."

She smiled, "Thank you Quinn."

Abby pointed to the table, "He also left you some orange juice and Aleve for your pain. Whatever the hell that means. I guess you two did some pretty freaky things last night."

Liv sat down on the couch. She took the pills and drunk the orange juice seeking some relief. She looked at Abby and Quinn, "Honestly, I don't remember much about last night."

Abby looked at Quinn, "I am sure her body does." She turned back to her, "Are you coming with us or what?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, let me shower and change." She went into her room and closed the door. She sat on the bed and opened the envelope. Fitz's handwriting jumped off the page, ' **I know that waking up to find me gone may have hurt your feelings but my train to Albany leaves at 7. You looked so beautiful and peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to wake you. Last night was the most amazing night of my life. I can't wait until I have you in my arms again. I know that you have things to do today plus you have your show but I want you to know that I will be thinking about you. Call me or text me when you get up. Bye.** '

Liv sighed as she laid back on the bed. Last night was amazing too. She might not remember everything but she remembered what she felt. The sex was incredible but now she wondered what he thought it meant. She wasn't ready for a relationship. That has not changed. She knew they needed to talk but right now she just wanted to enjoy her friends.

X X

Fitz walked into his parents' house with a spring to his step. His mother was coming in from the back as he was coming into the front. He picked her up in a big bear hug, "Hola Mommy." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you doing on this beautiful and most glorious morning?"

She was surprised by his behavior, "I am fine son. I would ask how you are but I can tell you are in a good mood."

He smiled, "I am in a great mood. The sun is shining bright. Even though it is cold and going to snow, I feel like it is 100º outside." He did a little dance.

She sat down on the couch, "How is Olivia? I assume she is the reason for your peppy mood."

"She is great. She is better than great. She is amazing. I think I will start calling her my Amazing Livvie."

His mother laughed, "Well, please spare me all of the details. What goes on in your bedroom is none of my business. If she is amazing, why are you here with me on Valentine's Day and not with her?"

He groaned as he sat down, "She has to sing tonight and I don't want to watch the guy she sings with drool all over her. I lied and told her that I was spending it with you. Then I felt bad for lying and told you that I was coming. This morning I really felt bad because I had her in my arms and I had to leave because of the stupid lie I told in the first place. It's so frustrating."

"Fitz why is it frustrating?"

"Because, Mom, I like her. I really like her. She is great. I want her to be my girlfriend but you know that I am possessive. I am an only child so I don't like to share. Last night was the first time her walls were down. Last night she let me in and it felt good. She has been hurt so badly. Life has knocked her down in more ways than one but she is still standing. I wish I could tell her all of this but I can't do that and then watch her sing love songs to another guy."

She patted his knee, "Well you are in luck. The girls and I are going to catch the early bird special so we could use a driver."

"Mom, you are like 50. Why are getting the early bird?"

"We don't want to deal with the Valentine's crowd. Help me do my laundry and then we can go pick the girls up and do some shopping before dinner."

He sighed, "Yes ma'am."

X X

Liv had text Fitz throughout the day. He had her laughing at his mother and friends. His mother tagged him in her Facebook posts and check-ins. She took a few selfies with him and the lounge expression on his face said that he was miserable. She was in awe of him. He was really a good son. She tried to call her dad after 5pm when Shirley came on duty but she told Liv it was a bad day. Liv wiped her tears and finished getting ready before heading to the lounge.

She got to her dressing room and starting getting ready for her show. Deric came in an hour before to see if she was ready.

"Hey Diva, are you ready to bring down the house?"

She laughed, "You are the Diva. Did you give Rick a piece of your mind about firing the pianist without telling us?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I did. It was a funky road at our house that night. I don't think tonight will be any better. You would think with a packed house he would be in a better mood."

"Money isn't everything. Maybe he is tired of living in the shadows with you. Besides me and a few friends, who else knows about you two? Maybe he wants to spend a real Valentine's Day with the person he loves."

He sighed, "Now you sound like him. But anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something. There is this music producer who is interested in maybe signing me to his label. The thing is he wants something more than an audition tape. He wants a music video so to speak. I have a guy that can do the video but I need a girl in it. I was wondering if you could do it for me."

She stopped putting her lipstick, "What kind of video because I am not doing any nudity?"

He laughed, "It's not like that Liv. I need someone who is as sexy as a model and you are perfect. If you don't feel comfortable doing something then don't do it. Please?"

She saw the sincerity in his eyes, "Fine. I will walk out if I don't like something."

"Deal." He took out his phone, "Let's take a selfie so I can post it for our fans."

She stood up and they posed together for a pic. He posted on Twitter, Instagram and Facebook tagging her in the pictures. The post said, 'Come and spend your Valentine's with us and the one you love.'

X X

Fitz was sitting outside the dressing room of the last store waiting on his mother to try on a dress. They had dropped her friends off at home before stopping here. He was checking out Facebook when he saw the picture come across his news feed. She looked beautiful but she was with another man. He made up in his mind that if she wanted to be with the other guy then he was done. She seemed happier with him anyway.

That night he went back home with his mother and watched TV. He watched _Outlander_ for the first time without Olivia. He began to think that yesterday was a fluke. Maybe it was the alcohol. Whatever it was, he was done. He was going back to his original plan and decided he was better off by himself.

X X

Liv was a little disappointed to not hear from Fitz that night. Nor did he return the next day. She called him to make sure that everything was okay with his mother. It warmed his heart that she cared. He told her that he would be back on Monday. The truth was he just couldn't face her after last night. He wondered if she went home with Deric but he was too embarrassed to ask. How could he? He had no claim to her.

Monday when he came back, he was worried about his job and whether or not he still had one. By some mysterious turn of events, all the permits appeared showing that they had been filed in enough time. The project was on track. Fitz felt like a load had been lifted off of his chest.

That evening, he wanted to finally talk to Olivia but she told him that she was busy working and she wouldn't be home until late. She didn't want to tell him that she was working on a video with Deric because she wasn't sure what she was walking into. She left work and met Deric and few other people at a warehouse in Midtown. She was happy to see a few women there and she felt more at ease. She played the love interest/girlfriend in the video. He performed a song called "Behind Closed Doors". She wore a sleek sexy dress in the beginning. The video would start with a nice dinner with friends. They were the hosts and entertained their friends. Liv would walk around refilling drinks while Deric would eye her every now and then in between conversations with their friends. Once they were alone, she changed into a sexy number and they simulated various sexual acts. She would dance for him while he pretended to make a movie. He would rub and touch all over her body. It was a very sexy video and Deric paid Liv $800 for her time.

She was ecstatic because it felt fun. She was happy to help her friend out. He told her that if it were anyone else, he would have been uncomfortable but with her, he felt like she understood him. It was late when she got home. She showered and went to bed.

During lunch the next day, she asked Fitz if he could meet her at the deli by their apartments so they could talk after work. He replied, 'yes.'

He walked into the deli around 5 pm. She always thought he looked sexy in his work clothes. His curls looked extra curly for some reason and she just wanted to run her fingers through them. He kissed her cheek and sat down across the table from her. The waitress took their orders and they were left alone to talk.

She smiled at him and said, "Hi."

He smiled back, "Hi."

She laughed at his silliness, "I can't believe I haven't seen you in three whole days."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "You've been busy. Did you have fun yesterday evening?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Deric was shooting this video for this record label that wants to sign him and he asked me to be in it. It was really fun. I can't wait for you to see it."

He bobbed his head, "So you were with Deric again?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you at first because part of me thought he was trying to sucker me into doing a porn film or something but it was really legit plus he even paid me which is why I am treating you to dinner." She smiled proudly at her statement.

He shook his head, "I can pay for my own dinner. I don't need Deric's money or yours."

She looked at him strangely, "What's wrong, Fitz? Do you have a problem with Deric?"

He clenched his teeth, "I don't have a problem with Deric. I have a problem with the way you act around Deric. We were supposed to talk about what happened between us the other day but you would rather be somewhere with him."

She gave a small chuckle, "We were supposed to talk Sunday but you took it upon yourself to stay another day in Albany. I had no problem with that. I am glad that you are spending time with your mother. I admire that about you. Yesterday, I did a favor for a friend who happened to pay me for it. I honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal. Besides Deric is the last guy you should be worried about me being with."

He frowned up at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. You want to talk about us. Let's talk about us. I think what happened between us was a mistake. I can't speak for you but I am still not ready for a relationship. I think it was the alcohol and I got caught up in the moment. If I have led you on, then I apologize and ask for your forgiveness."

He just listened to her as his heart slowly broke, "I guess that is what you feel."

She heard the hurt in his voice, "What do you feel, Fitz?"

He stood up from the table and threw some bills down, "It doesn't matter. See you around."

He was hurt. Part of him knew it was a possibility. Part of him wanted to be by himself but he couldn't deny the fact that he still wanted to be with her. It hurt to know that she thought that being with him was a mistake. If he couldn't be with her then he no longer wanted to be around her.

X X

Four weeks had passed. Fitz and Liv would go to work and go home. They didn't talk or see each other outside of the group. Abby had her monthly game night. Liv went back to being scorekeeper which she graciously accepted. Their friends noticed the difference in them but didn't say anything. Liv tried to talk to Fitz once before but he walked passed her like she wasn't there. So she just stopped trying.

Liv hadn't been feeling very well lately. She had a hard time keeping food down and her body was completely exhausted. Every time she got a break, she slept. She figured that she was over working herself but it was March and the kids were performing the first week in May. It was crunch time.

She was in her office sleeping when a knock came at her door waking her in the process. Quinn stepped into her office and closed the door, "Hey I came to check on you. You didn't come to lunch."

She groaned, "Yesterday I barely made it to the trash can before emptying my guts. I figured I might not chance it today."

Quinn was concerned about her, "Maybe you should go to the doctor. You look like shit."

She laughed sarcastically, "Thanks, Quinn. I will keep that in mind."

Quinn turned to walk out the door but she stopped, "What day are we leaving for the workshop? I forgot to put it on my calendar."

Liv pulled her day planner out of purse. She looked over her calendar, "We leave Monday. It's the 16th." Quinn was putting it into her phone when she heard Liv, "No, No, NO! That can't be right."

She looked up to see Liv frantically flipping through her calendar, "What is it Liv?"

Her face looked like she had seen a ghost, "Oh my god! I'm late."

Quinn looked confused, "Late for what?" Then it dawned her, "Oh!"

"Yes, oh, Quinn. I am fucking two weeks late."

Quinn tried to play devil's advocate, "Maybe it's just stress. Maybe you could have the flu or something. It could be a number of reasons. Why don't we go to the school nurse? She has pregnancy tests in her office because after all this is a high school. You could take one and know for sure."

Liv grabbed her purse and they walked to the nurse's office. She was numbed. She kept asking how could she be so stupid and careless. The nurse gave her the test. She took it and waited with Quinn holding her hand.

After five minutes, the nurse looked at her, "Ms. Pope, you are pregnant."

She couldn't feel her legs anymore. She couldn't think anymore. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there. The next thing she knew Abby was walking through the door taking her home. When she got home, Abby stripped her down and placed her in the bed. She was in a zombie-like state. Abby called and got her a doctor's appointment for Wednesday which was in two days.

Abby sat down on the bed and forced Liv to look at her, "Liv, you have to tell him."

In a meek and timid voice, "Abby, he won't even look at me or speak to me. He acts like I don't exist."

Abby took her hand, "If he will talk to you, will you tell him?"

She nodded her head, "If the opportunity presents itself, yeah I will tell him."

Abby kissed her cheek and held her as she cried herself to sleep.

X X

That evening Fitz was in his room looking over his work. He wanted to read but he hadn't read since he stopped speaking to Olivia. He couldn't bring himself to feel the hurt anymore. It hurt to be in the same room with her. He wanted her more than anything in this world but he was just a mistake to her.

Trying not to think of her, he buried himself in his work. A knock brought him out of his thoughts, "Come in."

Stephen walked into his room and sat on the bed, "What's up man? I know things between you and Liv have been strained. I don't know what happened but you need to talk to her. She is not doing too well right now."

He sighed, "Why should I talk to her? She has made it clear how she feels about me. She doesn't want to be with me."

"Maybe she is scared Fitz. The last guy betrayed her taking what little family she thought she had left. She has no one. Maybe she was afraid to lose your friendship."

"She should have said something."

"I know you Fitz. You are a hothead. You wouldn't have listened even if she did try to tell you. You need to be the bigger person because she is going to need you more than ever right now."

He frowned at him, "What do you mean? What's going on with my Livvie?"

Stephen got off the bed, "Why don't you go and see her?"

Fitz put on his shoes and walked down the hall to Liv's apartment. He knocked on the door and Abby answered. "Where is Liv?"

Abby looked at him with sad eyes, "She is in her room."

He opened the door and saw her lying on her bed asleep, "Why does it look like she has been crying?"

"Because she has. I will give you two a few minutes. I will be at Stephen's. If she asks why you are here tell her that you are opportunity."

Fitz had no clue what she meant by that. He walked over and sat on her bed. He wanted to wake her up and ask what was going on but he was really afraid.

After fifteen minutes, she started to stir. She looked dazed and confused. She was really shocked to see Fitz sitting on her bed staring at her.

She asked in a raspy voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Abby said something about opportunity."

She sighed, "I guess it wasn't a dream then."

He helped her sit up, "What's not a dream? What the hell is going on Liv? I feel like everyone is talking in codes around me and I don't have a clue. Tell me what is wrong with you."

She looked him in his eyes, "I am pregnant."

He felt the wind getting knocked out of his chest. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to seem insensitive or say something stupid so he just sat there stunned.

She continued to look into his eyes, "It is yours because you are the only man I have been with in almost a year. I didn't think about the possibility until today. I thought we used condoms but everything happened so fast that I really didn't remember."

He shook his head, "No, I didn't use a condom. I was so caught up in the moment that I wasn't thinking either. This is on me not you."

"It's on both of us. It takes two people to make a baby."

He touched her hand, "What are you going to do?"

She was afraid of his reaction, "I am going to keep it. I don't believe in abortions. I believe that if I am woman enough to lie down and get pregnant then I am woman enough to stand up and raise it."

He smiled, "I am glad. I don't believe in abortions either but I have never tried to enforce my beliefs on others. So what happens now?"

She rubbed her hand over her face, "Abby made me an appointment for Wednesday. She is taking me to the doctor. We will go from there."

He took her hand, "Abby is not taking you. I am. I will get off of work and meet you there. We will face whatever comes next together."

She felt overcome with emotions as a tear fell from her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and held her. He kissed her hair as he rubbed her back. He kept whispering over and over, "It's ok."

He stayed with her and held her all night. Her emotions were all over the place. She never thought things would turn out this way. They were having a baby. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday, Liv went back to work if only just to take her mind off of her situation. It seemed like Fitz texted her every fifteen minutes to ask if she was ok. What she didn't know was Fitz was on edge all day at work. He was trying to calm his nerves and not think about the fact that he was going to be a father. He was having a hard time concentrating at work. His mind constantly stayed on Olivia wondering if she was stressing as much as he was. By lunchtime he was about ready to pull out all of his hair. He called his mother like he always did but he only talked to her a few minutes. He really couldn't deal with her today. He grabbed his food and joined the guys inside for lunch.

Harrison was shocked to see Fitz off the phone so soon, "Hey Boss Man, your mom didn't want to talk to you today?"

He spoke in a mild tone, "No, I told her I was busy. I got a lot on my mind."

Huck touched his shoulder, "Everything ok at home."

He shook his head, "Yeah. Mom is fine. It's me that is having the issue."

Harrison shared a look with Huck before looking at Fitz, "Things still not going good between you and Olivia?"

Fitz looked up from his food, "What do you mean by that?"

Harrison sighed, "It means we aren't blind. You two not speaking is causing both of you to be miserable. Liv has had a hard life man. You weren't here to know what she went through with her last relationship but we were. That is why we are protective of her. If we knew you would break her like this, we would have intervened but we thought you guys were happy."

"She said I was a mistake. That's something that is hard for me to get past."

Huck chuckled, "My mom used to say there are no mistakes. They are just happy accidents."

Fitz smiled but he couldn't bring himself to think of his child as a mistake or accident. Lunch continued without any incident. Fitz text Liv again asking if she was okay.

Liv was in her office with Quinn. They decided to have lunch in there instead of the cafeteria. When her phone beeped she let out a frustrated groan.

Quinn looked concerned, "Is something wrong?"

She sighed frustrated, "No, it's just Fitz texting for the hundredth time. He goes from not speaking to me for weeks to texting me every ten to fifteen minutes. I don't know what to do anymore Quinn."

"Liv, anyone with eyes can see that you care about each other. Whether you want to admit it or not, you really like him."

"I do like him Quinn. I don't remember much about that night but I remember how I felt. It was the best sex of my life. I felt like I was having an outer body experience. But then reality hit the next morning and he was gone."

Quinn touched her hand, "Liv, he had to catch a train to see his mother. You can't blame him for that."

"Yes I can, Quinn because he lied to me about that. He doesn't think I know he lied but I do. He didn't book his ticket until after he told me he was going. He has this thing about Deric and instead of talking to me about it, he runs off. Then he stays an extra day just because. He didn't even give me a valid reason. So when we sat down to actually talk about us, all I could see was him running away from me. I did what I had to do. My head was telling me to run. It was telling me that I wasn't ready for a relationship but my heart wanted him. It wanted him so much that I could barely breathe. Being away from him for three days was too much and I invited him out to tell him that I wanted to be with him."

"Then why didn't you, Liv?"

"He-um-he got upset about me working with Deric on the video. At that moment, all I could see was him running away from me and I got scared. My parents joined the Army to get away from home. They ran Quinn. Because they ran, I never had a stable home. All I ever wanted in life was stability. I want to be with someone that I never have to wonder if they will be there when I need them. He is a runner, Quinn. I lied and told him it was a mistake because I wanted him to hate me. I wanted him to walk away from me. But now he is back and I don't know what I want anymore."

"Just take it day by day, Liv. Try to give him the benefit of doubt."

She shook her head and tried to finish her lunch.

X X

That evening Fitz came by Liv's apartment around 6pm. He had two bags of groceries in his hands as he walked into the door. Liv closed the door and went back to lie down on the couch. He put the groceries in the kitchen before joining her on the couch. He placed her legs on his lap. She looked exhausted.

He rubbed her leg, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Her voice sounded hoarse and strained.

"Did you eat lunch today?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, but it didn't stay down."

He became a little annoyed, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier when I was texting you? I asked you how you were doing because I wanted to know. I don't like not knowing what is going on with you."

She rolled her eyes, "Give me a break, Fitz. I ate lunch and twenty minutes later I threw it up. I didn't know you wanted a play by play of my day. This is new to me too. I found out yesterday just like you so I would appreciate it if you didn't jump down my damn throat."

He knew she was right. He calmed his voice, "I am sorry. You are right. I was just worried about you. I want to make sure that you are doing okay. I need you to start talking to me."

She nodded her head.

He kept rubbing her leg, "Do you need anything? I went to store and bought you some crackers and juice. I read that green tea and ginger ale can help coat your stomach."

"No thank you. I just want to sleep. My kids started practicing three times a week plus I still have rehearsal and performances at the lounge. I really just want to rest right now."

He got up from the couch and scooped her up in his arms, "Let me put you to bed." He walked her into the room and placed her on the bed. She quickly curled up under the covers and went to sleep. He went back into the kitchen and put the groceries away. He would walk back and forth between the room and the living room to check on her. She was so exhausted that she never woke up until the next morning.

X X

True to his word, Fitz met her outside of the doctor's office when she showed up for 11 am appointment. Abby is a friend of the doctor because she helped him when he was audited by the IRS. He told her that he owed her a favor. When she called and spoke to him about Olivia, he quickly squeezed her in during his lunch hour. Liv was really grateful to have a friend like Abby.

Liv and Fitz walked inside the building around 10:30. Liv filled out her paperwork while Fitz sat nervously beside her. He looked around the waiting room and saw there was only one other couple waiting to be called. Liv took her paperwork to the receptionist just as the other couple was called to the back.

When she sat back down, Fitz looked her, "Why are we the only ones here?"

She kept her eyes focused on the magazine she had picked up, "Because he is going to see us during his lunch break. Which I hope is soon because I need to get to work."

He gave her a strange look, "I thought you took the day off."

She finally looked at him, "No, I took the _morning_ off. My kids have practice. My life can't stop simply because I am pregnant."

He spoke in a hushed tone, "Liv, you seriously need to slow down. You were so exhausted yesterday that you slept all day and night."

"Exactly and now I am fine."

He quickly dropped the subject not wanting to get into an argument in the doctor's office. They were called to the back where Liv did some bloodwork. She was weighed and had her blood pressure checked. She was sent into the exam room to wait for the doctor. After 15 minutes, a knock came at the door before it opened to reveal a short white man with glasses.

He extended his hand, "Ms. Pope, I am Dr. Adams. Abby tells me that you are her best friend and that I am to take very good care of you."

Liv smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you for seeing me on short notice."

Dr. Adams extended his hand to Fitz, "You must be the proud papa."

Fitz chuckled as he returned the handshake, "Yes sir but you can call me Fitz."

Dr. Adams pulled up his stool and sat across from Olivia, "Well, Ms. Pope, your bloodwork confirms that you are pregnant. By the date of your last period, I would say you are 6 weeks."

Fitz expression changed to horror because they only had sex four weeks ago. The doctor noticed his look, "Fitz, we calculate pregnancy from the date of her last cycle not from the date the baby was conceived."

Liv gave him a look as he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

The doctor continued, "I think we can do a vaginal sonogram to make sure that the baby is doing okay. You need to start taking prenatal vitamins. If you have a problem taking the pills because they are big, you can take two gummy vitamins a day. You will also need to take iron supplements which I will write you a prescription for. You will need to get plenty of rest and I encourage you to try to eliminate as much stress as possible. I am also a little concerned that your blood pressure is a little low. We will try to see if we can balance it out with diet alone. If not then I will prescribe you some medication. Low blood pressure in pregnancy can lead to dizzy spell. It is just as dangerous as high blood pressure. I want you to monitor it daily and record your results. We will discuss them at your next appointment."

Olivia nodded her head, "Okay."

He looked at both of them, "Do either of you have any questions?"

They both shook their heads no. He took them to the ultrasound room. He gave Liv a gown and asked her to take off her clothes and underwear. He left the room for a few minutes and returned after she was ready on the table.

He smiled, "My lab tech is gone to lunch so I am doing double duty today."

Liv smiled trying to relax. Her breathing was shallow. Fitz grabbed her hand to try and keep her calm. The doctor put the probe in her vagina. The air was calm and quiet that a pin could be heard. The doctor was moving the probe around while looking at the screen.

He looked at Fitz and Liv, "Well mom and dad, it looks like you have two in there."

Liv sat up, "What?"

Fitz felt all the blood drain from his head.

The doctor pointed to the screen, "You see right here. There are two sacs and there is a baby in each sac. Let's see if we can hear their heartbeats." He turned on the sound waves and a thumping noise echoed through the room. Fitz couldn't stand up any longer. He released Olivia's hand and sat down in the chair in the corner. The doctor looked at Liv, "That is Baby A's heartbeat." He moved the probe a little bit, "That is Baby B's heartbeat." He took several pictures and measurements. He removed the probe and allowed Olivia to sit all the way up. "This changes things up a little bit. For the first trimester, you will see me once a month. In the second trimester, it will be every other week. Then you will see me every week in the third trimester."

Liv nodded her head but her heart was beating so fast that she was trying to concentrate on breathing.

The doctor touched her to get her to focus on him, "I will be honest with you and say that most twins are born prematurely. As a mother you can do everything right and they could still come early simply because they have no more room to grow. I need you to take it easy. You need to eat properly and get plenty of rest. I will see you in four weeks but if you have any questions, we have a 24 hour nurse line that will answer any questions you have."

Liv finally found her voice, "Thank you, Dr. Adams."

He gave her a faint smile, "Sure. My receptionist has already booked your next appointment. As soon as you are dress, you are free to leave." He handed her the appointment card and left the ultrasound room.

Fitz sat quietly in the corner while she redressed. His mind was going a mile a minute. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't remember what the doctor had said. He zoned completely out. Liv snapped her fingers to bring him back to reality. He looked at her standing there fully dressed waiting for him to move.

They walked out the doctor's office in a daze. Once they were outside, Liv turned to Fitz, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm not. I don't think I can do this."

She became scared by his words, "What do you mean?"

He had tears in his eyes as he looked at her, "I'm sorry, Liv. I can't do this. I had just wrapped my head around one baby but two. I can't handle two. I can't afford two babies. I am still trying to get on my feet but now I am having two babies. I can't-. I can't do this." He walked away, "I'm sorry, Liv."

Liv just stood there in the cold watching him walk away from her. She wanted to break down and cry. She wanted to just simply run away from it all but she couldn't. She had to be responsible. She always had to be responsible. She fought to keep her tears at bay. She held her head up proudly as she walked towards the subway station heading to work.

X X

Fitz called into work and hopped on the first train to Albany. He was freaking out. He couldn't breathe. He needed to remove himself from the situation in order to think straight. All he kept saying was two babies. He had bouts of crying as he remembered Liv's face when he walked away from her. He knew he was a coward but he honestly didn't know what else to do.

He arrived in Albany an hour and a half later. He took a cab from the train station to his parents' house. He walked in to find his mother's Canasta group having a tea party. They were laughing when he walked in.

His mother was thoroughly surprised to see him walk in, "Fitz, what are you doing here?"

He tried to play it off, "I had a few days off from work and decided to come see you. Hello Ladies!"

They all waved to Fitz as his mother took in his appearance, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I will just be in dad's study while you finish your tea. I don't want to disturb you."

He walked down the hall into his father's study closing the door behind him. He sat down at his father's desk and looked around the room. His eyes landed on a picture sitting on his father's desk. It was a picture of the two of them after Fitz caught his first fish. He was about five years old at the time. He had on a hat and vest looking like a mini version of his father. He was lost in thought that he didn't hear his mother enter the room.

"You were so happy that day. You had been fishing with your father before but you never caught a fish by yourself. He had me take that picture when you two got home. He said no matter how bad his day was going he could always look at that picture and smile."

Fitz gave a slight chuckle, "Yeah, he let me pull it in all by myself. You would have thought I was pulling in a shark the way he was cheering me on. Instead it was just a little bass."

His mother smiled, "I didn't think he was going to cook it because it was so small but he did. He filet it so you wouldn't choke on the bones. He was so proud of you that day."

He stared at the picture, "If only he knew what a coward I really am."

His mother took the picture from his hand and sat on the edge of the desk, "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

She sighed, "Well, when my 25 year old son comes home during the middle of a work day with the tired excuse of he had a few days off, that throws up a lot of red flags. For one, you didn't bring any clothes with you. You didn't call. It's like you are trying to run away from something or someone. Then there is the fact that you are sitting in your father's study. You only come in here to think or when something is bothering you. It's like you are trying to channel your father in the hopes that he will give you some advice. I am here, Fitz. Talk to me because ghosts can't answer you back."

Tears started falling from his eyes, "I messed up, Mom. I messed up big time and I don't think she is going to forgive me."

She took his hand, "Fitz, I am sure there is nothing that you can do that she won't forgive. It might not be easy but if you are sincere, she may forgive you." She paused to look at her son, "What exactly did you do?"

Still crying, "We found out today that she is pregnant with twins. I freaked out on her. I told her I couldn't do it. I can't be a father to twins. I told her that I couldn't afford them. I walked away from her and left her standing there in the cold. I was an asshole, mom. She just found out that she is pregnant with twins but I made it all about me. I walked away from a situation when she doesn't have a choice to walk away. I saw the look of hurt on her face and I kept walking. The whole train ride here all I thought about was her and my kids. I heard their little heartbeats and it was like music. The doctor says she shouldn't be stressed but I added more stress on her by leaving her alone. I am coward. I am less than a man. My father is turning over in his grave now. He spent his whole life telling me what it meant to be a man. He wanted me to be prepared. A man takes care of his family. My family needed me and I walked away. I AM NOT A MAN! I AM NOTHING!" He was screaming by now. He broke down completely in his mother's lap. She held him as he cried his heart out for twenty minutes.

Once he was done she lifted his head to look him in the eyes, "You are a coward. You are wrong for leaving her. I am your mother. I love you but I have always been honest with you. You are 100% wrong. She needed you and you turned your back on her. But it's not too late to make it right. You freaked out and ran. That's what you always do. You tried to run away from home so many times when you were younger because you didn't get your way. Every time I would cook your favorite meal and you would change your mind. You are not a little boy anymore, Fitz. You are about to be a father. She needs you more than you know. More importantly, you need her too whether either one of you will admit it or not, you two are meant to be together. You need to step up and be the man I know you can be. You need to be the man your father and I raised you to be. Tonight I will fix your favorite meal and tomorrow we will spend time together. But Friday you are going home to your family. Friday you will fix your family. She will be angry and hurt. She has every right to be. Do not diminish her feelings because you were wrong. If she wants to yell and scream, you need to let her because you left her. You were wrong and it's time for you to make it right."

Fitz shook his head, "Yes, ma'am.


	9. Chapter 9

Fitz returned home Friday morning around 10 am. He knew what he needed to do and he was ready to put his plan into action. He called Stephen and Abby asking them if they could meet him for lunch. Abby reluctantly agreed after some begging. He promised to pay for their lunch if they would agree to hear his proposal.

He picked a modest restaurant in Midtown close to both of their jobs. Fitz waited patiently for them to arrive. He had to admit that he was nervous. Some of his nerves left when Stephen was the first to arrive.

He stood up and they exchanged a bro hug. When they sat down, Fitz smiled, "Thanks for meeting me."

Stephen looked at him, "I am here for the food and to keep Abby from killing you. You were wrong, Fitz."

He shook his head, "I know and I am trying to make it right. I will do whatever it takes to make it right with Liv and the rest of you guys. I get that you are protective of Liv and I will do my best to never hurt her again."

Stephen took a sip of water, "She has been through enough."

"I know."

Abby walked across the restaurant. Stephen stood and kissed her on the cheek. Fitz stood when she approached the table but made no moves to get anywhere near her. She sat on the opposite side of the table. Stephen looked at Fitz waiting for him to say something.

Fitz cleared his throat, "Thank you for meeting me, Abby."

Abby looked at the menu, "Let's get this over with so that I can get back to work."

They ordered their food and after the waiter left, the tension returned. Fitz took a sip of water, "How is Olivia doing?"

That was the wrong question, Abby had a little sarcastic tone to her voice, "Did you really just fix your mouth to ask that question? Olivia, the woman who is pregnant with twins for you, is doing great. Her life is perfect. She has no reason to cry herself to sleep at night. She has no reason to worry. She is doing great, Fitz. How are you?"

He sighed, "Abby, you don't have to be sarcastic about it. I just asked because she is not returning my calls or texts. I sent her flowers apologizing but I haven't heard a word from her. I want to make sure she is okay."

Abby became frustrated, "You don't get it, do you? Olivia has abandonment issues. You walked away from a person with abandonment issues. You proved to her that you are just like everyone else in her life. You proved to her that when she needs you the most, you won't be there for her. She has no one but us. It is hard for her to trust people. It is hard for her to let people in. She was just starting to put herself back together and now you have broken her again."

Stephen stopped Abby's rant trying to reason with her, "Abby, he doesn't know what Liv has gone through."

She looked at Stephen, "Maybe that is the point. We never told him what she was like before he came. He doesn't know and because of that, he has hurt her again. She should be one to tell him but she never will because he has broken her trust." She turned to look at Fitz, "Did she tell you that her father is still alive?"

Fitz was stunned by this revelation, "No, she told me her parents died the same day in Iraq."

Abby shook her head, "Yeah that is what she tells everyone. She told me the same thing when we met freshman year. Her father is alive and living in Connecticut. She goes to see him a few times out of a month."

Fitz mind started working, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she didn't trust you enough. She always believes that the people in her life will run when they find out the truth about her. She was afraid that you would run and you proved her right."

The waiter brought their food.

Fitz brought it back on topic, "Why does she say her father died if he is alive?"

"Because in her mind, her father died with her mother. The man that came back home after the war was not her father. He suffered PTSD and had a mental breakdown. He was committed which is why Liv moved in with her aunt. The only family she knew all of her life had left her. Then last year to find out that her only cousin was sleeping with her boyfriend, she felt betrayed again. She stopped speaking to her cousin and her aunt because she believed her aunt knew about it and lied to her. I was the only one who knew about this until she had a meltdown around Christmas. That is why we are protective of her. We all know what she has suffered but you. You are now connected to her in a way that none of us will ever be. You two will share a bond that no one can break. You need to know her better than the rest of us. But you need to understand that what you did cannot be fixed with stupid flowers or a text. You've lost her trust and I don't know if you will ever get it back."

He had lump in his throat, "I will try."

Stephen and Abby nodded their heads in agreement.

He cleared his throat, "I have a proposal for you guys."

Stephen looked at him, "We are listening."

X X

Liv had basically been on autopilot all day. She spent most of her day ignoring calls and texts from Fitz. She was having her lunch in her office when a knock came at her door.

"Come in."

A shy timid girl came in the door, "Ms. Pope, can I speak to you a minute?"

Liv sat up in her desk, "Sure, Kim. What can I help you with?"

Kim walked in closing the door behind her. She noticed the flowers on Liv's desk, "Wow those are beautiful flowers."

Ignoring her comment, "What's wrong?"

She hung her head down, "Ms. Pope, I know that we are working hard for this performance but I can't do the solo in front of all of those people. I mean Carnegie Hall is the mountain top to some people. My parents are calling relatives from all over the country to come and hear me sing. They are excited about the performance. I don't want to let them down. What if my voice cracks or I forget the words?"

Liv gave a small smile, "I was just like you when I sung there my junior year in high school. The only person who came to hear me sing was my aunt because I didn't have any other family but still I was nervous. It is okay to be nervous. Kim you have an amazing voice. You just have to have faith in your abilities."

"What if I-"

Liv touched Kim's hand, "Look at me." Kim raised her head to make eye contact, "You will do great. If you are nervous, just look at me. Sometimes we have to draw our strength from others and that is okay. I have faith in you. Would like to practice your part before we have rehearsal next period?"

She smiled, "But it's your lunch period."

Liv stood up, "It's okay. I wasn't hungry anyway. You can have those flowers too just leave the card."

They went into the choir room and Liv played the piano while Kim sung her part. Liv noticed her confidence growing. After Kim left, Liv found herself sitting at the piano lost in thought. She thought about her mother. Liv would get nervous when she first started singing. Her mother would tell her to look at her and pretend they were the only two people in the room.

Liv closed her eyes and her fingers started playing a song that she hadn't sung in years:

 **The Reason Why I Sing**

Why should I feel discouraged

Why should the shadows come

Why should my heart feel lonely

And long for heaven and home

When Jesus is my portion

A constant friend is he

His eye is on the sparrow

And I know he watches over me

His eye is on the sparrow

And I know he watches me

I sing because I'm happy

I sing because I'm free

His eye is on the sparrow

And I know he watches me.

She opened her eyes and smiled a true genuine smile. She felt like her mother was right there with her. A part of her knew that everything was going to be okay.

She felt better after that. She was able to finish the workday with a smile. She felt like her kids were ready. She had invited several colleges to the performance in hopes that some of them would get scholarship offers but she didn't tell them because she didn't want any added pressure placed on them. She reminded them that she would be out on Monday through Wednesday because she had to attend a workshop but rehearsal would resume Thursday.

She arrived home a little after 4pm. She walked into her apartment to find Fitz setting the table for what looked to be a candlelit dinner.

He stopped what he was doing when she walk into the door. He smiled nervously, "Hi."

She looked at him with a serious stare, "Hello."

When she didn't return their signature greeting, he knew she was still upset, "How was your day? I called you and sent texts but you never responded."

She responded with a slight edge in her voice, "Did you really just ask me about my day like you didn't just walk out on me over 24 hours ago? Was I supposed to come in cheery and all smiles saying, 'Honey, I'm home' like Wednesday didn't happen? You sent me flowers, a few texts and phones calls which I guess means all is forgiven. No Fitz, all is not forgiven. I don't forgive you."

He knew that she would be upset and she had every right to be. He remained calm, "You are right. I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't expect you to like me right now but I will try to make it up you. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Whatever you want me to do, I will do it. I am sorry about the other day. I just freaked out-"

"I AM GLAD YOU GOT TO FREAK OUT!" She didn't mean to yell but it just came out. She tried to calm her breathing, "I am glad you got to freak out because I couldn't. That is the story of my life. Everyone gets to have their breakdown while I have to be strong. I get it okay. You are just like everyone else in my life."

He walked up to her, "No I am not. I am the father of your children. No one else will have that position. I have always been special to you just like you have always been special to me. We will forever be bonded together by our children. You are right. You didn't get to freak out because I was a coward and left you standing there. I was wrong and I will apologize every day for the rest of my life if I have to. But Wednesday doesn't matter anymore. What matters is I am here _now_. I am standing right here asking you to give me another chance to prove to you that I am here for you. Let me prove to you that I won't run out on you. Let me prove to you that I am not like everyone else you have ever depended on. You are special to me, Livvie."

Liv turned to the side refusing to speak or acknowledge him. He knew he had his work cut out for him, "Have you eaten lately? I read that it's better to eat small meals than big meals. Plus with your low blood pressure, you need to eat something."

She kept looking into space not responding. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay, well I ordered your favorite Chinese food. I know that Friday is Netflix and wine night. I got you some grape juice to replace the wine. I went and bought you some more gourmet popcorn with extra butter. If you want I can draw you a bath so that you can relax." She still didn't respond, "Liv, you don't have to talk to me. You don't have to acknowledge my presence but please sit down and eat. Think about the babies."

She turned to look at him for moment. He knew he played the guilt card. She rolled her eyes before she walked over to the table and sat down. He smiled behind her back. He dimed the light and lit the candles. He fixed her plate and brought it to the table. They ate in silence.

"I put extra duck sauce on your rice like you like it."

She continued to sit in silence and eat.

He cleared his throat, "I met with Stephen and Abby today for lunch. We had a long discussion and Abby chewed me out." He laughed when she smiled, "We also discussed living arrangements. Abby and I have agreed, if it's okay with you, to switch apartments so that I can be here for you if you need me."

She mumbled, "I don't need you."

He sighed, "Ok, then I need you. I need to know that you are okay because if not then I will worry about you all day. I need to be here to make sure you or the kids never want for anything. I need to be here so that I can be the man my parents raised me to be. You don't have to talk to me outside of discussing things with the kids. You don't even have to look at me. I will take Abby's room and sleep in my own bed. I just need to know that you are okay. You might not need me but I need you. Please let me be here for you Liv."

She blew air through her teeth as she got up from the table, "Whatever, Fitz. I don't care anymore." She walked into her room and slammed the door.

Fitz cleaned the table and kitchen area. He sat on the couch watching TV most of the evening. He had called up the guys and they agreed to come early in the morning to help with the move. He was watching a few NBA games trying to not to focus on the fact that Olivia was not speaking to him. He knew how she felt when he refused to speak to her. He replayed his conversation with Abby over and over in his head. He thought back to several conversations with Olivia and the subtle hints she dropped. He also thought about the word play she used. He remembered when he asked her 'Who promised you forever?' The look on her face should have been a clue. Her response, 'That's the thing. No one.'

No one ever promised to stand by her side and always be there when she needed them. He couldn't believe how selfish and short sighted he was. All he saw was a beautiful woman that he wanted. She was smart, driven and passionate. She loved to talk to him and listen about his day and his problems. He never saw the pain underneath. He recognized her different personas but now he knew why she had them. She had to protect herself from getting hurt.

She came out of her room about 8. Fitz jumped up when she opened the door, "Do you need something?"

She just walked passed him and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of popcorn and placed it in the microwave.

Fitz stood behind her, "I could have done that for you. I can make you some tea if you'd like."

She pretended like he wasn't there. After the microwave stopped, she grabbed her popcorn and some water then walked passed him into her room closing the door behind her.

Fitz closed his eyes and slowly banged his head on the wall. He took out his phone and placed a call.

His mother's cheery voice answered, "Hey Fitz! How are things going?"

He sighed, "Not good. She won't even speak to me. She acts like I am not even here. I don't know what to do."

"Fitz, you hurt her really badly. You were wrong. This is part of your punishment and you have to take whatever she throws at you. She might not acknowledge the fact that you are there but she knows you are. She is just hurt but once the hurt wears off, she will come around. Until then you have to keep trying."

"Yes ma'am."

X X

The next day, Fitz, Stephen, Huck and Harrison swapped Abby's and Fitz's things between the apartments. Fitz felt that Harrison and Huck were lukewarm to him after they heard what he did. He knew they were protective of Liv. He was the odd man out in the group. The guys used to hang out together before Fitz went back home. The group dynamic changed when Stephen started dating Abby and they all met Liv. Fitz felt like an outsider and now he knew what all those undercover looks the group used to exchange were about.

While the guys were moving, Abby and Quinn were sitting up in the bed with Liv. Abby held her head in her lap, "How did things go last night?"

Liv doesn't know what to think or feel anymore, "He is here. He is doing and saying all the right things but my mind keeps waiting until he bails again. I can't even look at him without wanting to cry. I don't want to talk to him. He's there to spring into action whenever I walk out the door. I am still trying to process what is going on."

Quinn looked at her friend, "Maybe you need a break from it all. He got to take a break so why can't you. Why don't you get away for a few days?"

Liv chuckled rolling her eyes, "Quinn, I have to work. I can't just pick up and leave for a few days."

Abby grabbed her phone, "Yes, you can. I have a client that owns a nice little bed and breakfast in Niagara Falls. Let me see if they have a room available for you."

While Abby was on the call, Liv looked at Quinn, "What about work?"

Quinn shrugged, "I will cover for you. We are supposed to go to the workshop Monday but you can be in Niagara Falls instead. They won't know where you are because I will sign in for you."

Abby held the phone away from her ear, "They have a room available Sunday through Tuesday. You can check out Wednesday morning."

Liv smiled and shook her head, "Yes, I will take it."

Abby confirmed the reservations and hung up. "There it's settled. No one will know where you are but us."

Liv looked towards the door, "What about him?"

Abby turned Liv to face her, "Fuck him and worry about you. Turn off your phone and rest. He will probably freak out but that is good. He needs to realize that you may not always be here waiting for him to get his shit together."

Quinn agreed, "It's not like you guys are a couple. You need a break from your life and that includes him."

A knock came at the door and Fitz stuck his head in. He knew he was entering hostile territory, "Liv do you need anything. You haven't eaten in a few hours and I know you threw up your breakfast. I can get you some juice or crackers if your stomach can't handle food."

Liv looked at Abby pleading. Abby read her face, "She doesn't want anything from you right now. If she needs something Quinn and I will get it."

"Ok, call if you need something." He was humble even if he was screaming inside. He closed the door as the guys were bringing his mattresses in the apartment. They basically threw his things around the room. They tossed his mattresses like they were ragdolls. He caught up with the guys in the hallway, "Guys, I am sorry for hurting her. I will make this right with her and everyone."

Huck got in his face, "You are lucky that you are my boss because it is taking everything in me not to beat the shit out of you. She has been through enough." Huck walked away.

Harrison just looked at him with a stone face, "We aren't doing this for you. We are doing this for Liv. If you hurt her again, all bets are off."

The guys walked back to get the rest of the stuff leaving Stephen and Fitz in the hallway. Fitz looked at Stephen, "I guess you are the only friend I have."

Stephen smiled, "You are like my brother, Fitz. I love you like no other. I know the type of man that you are and I have faith that you will fix this situation. But if you hurt her, I can't stop what's going to happen to you."

Fitz shook his head and understood what Stephen was saying.

Fitz spent the rest of Saturday getting settled. He would stop whenever he would hear Olivia throwing up in the bathroom. He made sure that he was always by her side to rub her back or wipe her with a washcloth when she got too hot. He would ask if she needed anything but she never responded.

Sunday, he joined her in the laundry room. She went about her day never acknowledging him. She talked to everyone but him. She waited until he was in the shower around noon when she packed her bag and walked to her car that she kept in a garage nearby.

Fitz came out the shower and after getting dressed, he noticed that she was gone. He thought maybe she had gone to see Abby or Stephen. Not wanting to intrude, he just sat down and watched TV. After a few hours had passed and she had not returned, he went to Abby's and Stephen's apartment. A disheveled Stephen answered the door and Fitz knew then he and Abby had been fucking.

Fitz ignored his appearance, "Have you seen Liv?"

Stephen looked around the apartment, "No, I haven't seen her. She hasn't been by here."

Fitz started to become worried. He went back into his apartment and called her phone but it went straight to voicemail. He thought maybe she was down in the laundry room again. He ran downstairs but still no Liv.

He called her again and this time he left a message, "Liv, I need you to please answer your phone. I am worried about you and I need to know that you are okay. Call me back."

Nightfall came and still no word from Liv. He went back to Stephen's apartment and banged on the door. Abby came dress in a house robe, "What do you want Fitz?"

He was out of breath, "Liv is missing and she is not answering her phone. I don't know where she is. I think we may need to call the police."

Abby's eyes were cold and dead, "She is not missing. She is safe. Her friends know exactly where she is."

Fitz couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Where is she, Abby? I need to know where she is."

"It is always about you, Fitz. Have you asked yourself why did she feel the need to get away? What about her? When are you going to put her first? She feels that you are only trying to be there out of obligation and not because you want to be there. Your reasons for wanting to step up are grand and noble but what about her? She needed to get away to decompress. She is fine. She is safe. I just talked to her."

Fitz felt his knees wanting to give out, "Did she say when she will be back?"

Abby wanted to tell him no but she saw the hurt look in his eyes, "Wednesday. She will be back on Wednesday. She just needed some space."

Fitz fought back the tears as he walked back to his apartment. He stared around the living room trying to get a sense of something to fight the feeling of hurt. He opened the door to Liv's room and looked around. He noticed for the first time a picture on her dresser. It was a picture of her and her mother sitting at the piano. She couldn't have been no more than ten. She looked happy in the picture. He sat it down and walked around her room until he sat down on her bed. He rested his head on her pillow and it smelled like her. He turned and curled into the bed. His eyes landed on her nightstand. She had a picture of the sonogram propped up facing the bed. She had it where she could turn and look it when she opened her eyes. He never saw the pictures because he was too busy thinking about himself that day at the doctor's office.

Looking at the sonogram almost broke him. He wanted to cry but his mother's words sounded in his head. This was his fault. He held the picture in his hand, "Daddy will make it right. I promise he will make it right." He placed it back down and held on to the pillow as he went to sleep thinking about Olivia and his children.

* * *

 **"The Reason Why I Sing" Lauryn Hill**


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia arrived in Niagara Falls, NY Sunday night. She checked into the B&B and got settled into a nice comfortable room. She was exhausted from her drive and decided to call it a night. After she showered and did her night time routine, she climbed into bed. As she laid down, she realized that she had forgotten her picture on her nightstand. Looking at the sonogram of her children kept her grounded. It let her know exactly what was at stake. But then she realized she had something better than a picture.

She rubbed her stomach, "Hey, you two okay in there? I know it seems rough right now but we will be alright. Mama just needed a minute away from everything. We are going to rest and do some sightseeing. Even if it's just the three of us for the rest of our lives then that's okay, I promise that I will make sure that we are okay."

That night she slept peacefully. She got up the next morning and took a boat ride to the falls. It was majestic. When she lived overseas with her parents, she would read about America and she realized how much she wanted to explore the beautiful things it had to offer. She went to the Botanical Gardens and got lost in the wonders of nature. She decided when she went back to her room that she would research some states nearby that she could drive to and explore the history of this country. This was the country of her parents' birth. She has lived here for eight years but she has only been to two of the fifty states. She was leading a limited and sheltered life. She wanted more for her and her children's lives. As she was researching, she received a message on Facebook from a very interesting person. She smiled as she messaged back. The messages later turned into an informative and eye-opening phone conversation.

Liv did some more exploring and culture embracing on Tuesday. She got up early Wednesday morning heading back to Manhattan. She made it home shortly before 3pm. She walked into her apartment to find it spotless. She went into her bedroom to put her things away. She rested for a few minutes. She turned to look at her picture on her nightstand but it wasn't there. She looked on the floor thinking maybe it had fallen but she couldn't find it anywhere. She called Abby and Quinn to let them know that she was home safe and sound. She decided to take an hour nap before heading to rehearsal at the lounge.

X X

Fitz had been trying hard to concentrate on work and not constantly check his watch. Abby had said Olivia was coming back on Wednesday but she never told him the time. He had almost gone stir-crazy in the apartment without her. He had slept in her bed every night because he needed to feel close to her. The thought that was constantly in the back of his mind was she could leave anytime she wanted and take his kids with her. She could basically desert him just like he had deserted her.

Finally it was quitting time. This had to have been the longest workday in history. Fitz ran to the nearest subway. He got home in record time.

He walked in the door calling her name, "Liv?!"

He received no answer. He went into her room and immediately he knew she had been there. He saw her small suitcase in the corner which wasn't there earlier plus the bed had been laid upon. He knew exactly where she was. He quickly showered and changed.

He arrived at the Lounge just before 6:30 pm. When he walked in, he was met by the owner, "I'm sorry but we are closed."

For the life of Fitz, he couldn't remember his name, "I know I am looking for Olivia."

The owner took a defensive stance and crossed his arms, "Are you some kind of stalker? I will hurt you just like I did the last one."

Fitz frowned, "Last one?" He shook his head, "No, I am a friend of hers. You can ask Deric."

Rick eyed him before turning around, "Deric! Can you come here?"

Deric came towards the entrance which was off the corner of the room. He smiled when he saw Fitz, "Hey, Fitz!" The two shook hands.

Rick gave Deric a suspicious look, "You know this guy?"

Deric nodded, "Yeah, he is a friend of Olivia."

Rick uncrossed his arms, "How come I don't know any friends of Olivia? This is what I was talking about last night, Deric. You have this whole other life that I don't know about."

Deric turned Rick towards Fitz, "Fitz, this is my boyfriend, Rick who also happens to be the owner of the club."

Fitz was flabbergasted by this revelation, "You're-um. You and he-."

Deric smiled, "You didn't know I was gay." Fitz shook his head no. "Liv didn't tell you that I was gay." Again he shook his head no.

Rick shook Fitz's hand, "Please to meet you, Fitz. I think that Liv is in the back taking a break. She said something about feeling lightheaded."

Fitz cleared his throat, "I will go and check on her." He walked away but stopped and turned back to Rick, "Are there any more tables available for Saturday's show? I know you have been book solid lately."

Rick smiled, "I always have a table for one of Liv's friends."

"Thank you." He walked into the back where the dressing rooms were. He had never been back this far before.

Liv had her head down in front of vanity mirror when she heard the knock on the door. It opened while she was saying, "Come in."

She saw a casual looking Fitz standing in her doorway. She was eyeing him through her mirror. At the site of her, he felt his shoulders starting to relax.

"How did you know where I was?" No greeting just straight to the point.

He closed the door behind him, "It's Wednesday. You have rehearsals every Wednesday at 6 except for the weekends you don't sing."

She responded sarcastically, "It's nice to know that you care enough to know my schedule."

He decided to change the subject, "Deric and Rick told me you were back here. They said you were feeling lightheaded. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I forgot to eat when I woke up. But I am better now."

He bobbed his head as he looked around her dressing room, "Why didn't you tell me that Deric was gay?"

"It wasn't my place to tell. It's his lifestyle and he should be the one to reveal it to others if he wanted to." She eyed him suspiciously, "What difference does it make if he is or not?"

"It makes a big difference, Liv."

She turned around to face him, "I guess it's okay for me to hang out with him now that you know that he is gay." She chuckled humorlessly, "Now it all makes sense. The way you acted the first time I did a show with him. The way you looked at me funny after I got a text from him Super Bowl Sunday. The whole I don't need yours or Deric's money to buy you lunch. You thought I had a thing going on with him."

It was time to finally admit the truth, "What was I supposed to think? You are up on stage staring into his eyes singing about love and wanting to be together. Then the two of you are talking on the phone, texting, making videos together. I am away in Albany on Valentine's Day and you two posted a picture on Facebook where you are hugging talking about spending it with the ones you love. What was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to believe in me! You are the one that lied about promising your mother that you will spend Valentine's Day with her just so you wouldn't be here."

She saw the strange look on his face, "How did you know that?"

She scoffed, "I always knew. You never go to Albany two weekends in a row. You made no mention of going until after I told you I had to sing. But what really confirmed it for me was the phone conversation I had with your mother on Monday."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "You talked to my mother?"

"Yeah, she messaged me on Facebook. She gave me her number and I called her. We talked for a long while. She wanted to get to know the mother of her future grandchildren because she wanted to establish a relationship with me outside of you. You lied to me. She was just as shock as I was about your Valentine's Day plans. But I guess none of that should make a difference now that you know Deric is gay."

He sighed, "You're right. I lied. I was jealous because I didn't like the way you two looked at each other when you were singing."

"It's an act, Fitz. It's no different than if I was doing a play and had to kiss him. It means nothing to me. I told Harrison on the night of my first show that certain things were all a part of the act."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You could have asked me instead of assuming."

He ran his hands through his hair, "You are right but it was just hard for me to watch. I wanted so badly to be with you. I wanted you to want to be with me. That night with you was the best sex I ever had in my life. Then you tell me that it was a mistake. My mind got to really wondering if something was going on with you and Deric. I am crazy about you. Did you honestly believe that I had that much work to do? Every time I came over your place to see you was the highlight of my day. You have these different masks you wear but I wanted you to just be Livvie when you are with me. I know I messed up but all I am asking is please give me another chance. I will talk to you before jumping to conclusions. I will do whatever you want me to do. These past few days without you have been driving me insane." He pulled out his wallet. He took out the picture of the sonogram, "I have been looking at this every hour on the hour. This is not a mistake, Liv. Our kids are not mistakes. This is fate telling us that we are meant to be. All I am asking is please give me a chance to prove it to you. I promise you that I won't run."

Liv stood there looking at the sincerity in his face. She thought about his words and she honestly didn't know what to say. Before she could respond a knock came at the door, "Liv, are you ready to finish rehearsal?"

She cleared her throat, "Yeah, Deric. I am on my way." She spoke softly to Fitz, "I have to finish my rehearsal. Can we continue this conversation later?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I would like that. Is it okay if I watch and then maybe take you out to dinner afterwards?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Okay."

X X

Fitz took her out to dinner at the same restaurant where he had taken Stephen and Abby to last Friday. After the waiter took their order and their menu, it was just the two them looking into each other's eyes.

Fitz broke the ice first, "How did you enjoy your trip? Did it give you the break you needed?"

She took a sip of water before answering, "Yeah it did. It was nice to be one with nature. I started to realize how much of this country I had not seen."

"Where did you go?"

"Niagara Falls, NY. I took one of those boat rides under the falls. It was a little cold but it was still nice. It made me think of some other places I would like to visit."

The waiter brought their salads. Fitz took a bite before continuing the conversation, "What other places did you have in mind?"

She looked at him before responding trying to gauge if he was really interested or making small talk. His interest seemed genuine, "As you know, I am not from this country. But I have study the history very extensively. We are not far from Philadelphia where the Declaration of Independence was signed. They have a walking tour called the Constitution Walking Tour and it takes you to all of the historic sites in the area. You get the see the First and Second National Bank, the Liberty Bell, Betsy Ross's home, Ben Franklin's grave and Independence Hall. It seems interesting. I might do that this summer once I am on summer break."

Nodding his head, "That sounds fascinating. Maybe while we are there, we can go to see the steps from the Rocky franchise films. I heard they have the actual statue on the site."

She raise her eyebrow at him, "We?"

"Yeah, We. I have two weeks of vacation that I can use. We can go up and down the eastern part of the country. I would say we could go to Disney World but you will be about 6 months pregnant and I don't think you will be able to get the full benefit. That may be something we could look into next year. We can take the kids or just the two of us can go. Maybe every summer we can pick a time zone to explore. I think that will be really fun."

She chuckled, "You have it all figured out, don't you?"

He laughed, "No I don't but I want you to know that whatever plans you want to make then I am all for it. I just want to be with you. I don't like being away from you. From now on, wherever you are, that's where I want to be."

The waiter came with their food. Liv was surprised at the portion and selection of the entrees, "This is a nice place. What made you want to come here?"

Taking a bite of his food, "I brought Abby and Stephen here the other day. It was close to their jobs. When I saw salmon on the menu, I figured you might like this place. I wanted to take you some place nice that you might enjoy. The last two times we shared a meal together didn't really go as either one of us planned."

After a few moments of silence, she spoke so low that he almost missed what she said, "I was afraid." He looked at her for clarification, "After that night with you, I was conflicted. When I woke up and you were gone, I didn't know what to think. Then I got your note and I felt better. All day long my head was thinking of reasons why we shouldn't be in a relationship but my heart kept saying take a chance. I was going to talk you on Sunday and tell you that I wanted to be with you but you didn't come back. Then that Monday, I did the video shoot, I realized how much I missed seeing you. I thought that I would take you to dinner and tell you that I wanted to give us a chance. When you got an attitude with me, I figured it was a sign that I was wrong. I am not good in relationships. Edison used to tell me that all the time. I am great at friendship but not relationships. There are time requirements in the relationships that I don't know how to meet. When you are friends, it's 'I will see you when I see you.' But relationships take effort to make time for each other. That's why he left me. I was afraid that you would do the same so I tried to keep you in the friend category. You weren't a mistake. It was the best sex of my life too."

Fitz moved his chair and his food closer to her. He took her hand and kissed it, "Listen to me. Edison was a selfish jerk. I was a selfish jerk but not anymore. You are it for me. I was petty and jealous. I shouldn't have lied to you about going to see my mom. If I hadn't then we wouldn't be here like this right now. I would have been there when you woke up. I would have been there after your show. We could have had a candlelit dinner or a Netflix night in bed just the two of us. I messed up and I am sorry. But I promise you that from now on I will put you first. You and our kids will come first. If you have to work, then that is okay. I can sit there and watch you sing just like I did today. If you need time by yourself, then that is fine too. If I have to go and see my mom and you have free time, then we will go together. If you need me to go with you to see your dad, then I will drop everything I am doing to go with you. We can make it where we can see both of them on the same weekend. We will make it work because being with you is all I want."

She had tears in her eyes, "How did you know about my dad?"

He wiped a tear that fell, "Abby told me when she chewed me out. I understand why you didn't tell me and that is fine. I know about it now so we need to promise to have no more secrets between us. We will talk to each other from now on about what we are feeling. I don't care if you think it is meaningless. I want you to tell me about it. I am here for you. I will be at every appointment and whatever else you need. I just need you to promise to talk to me because these last few days and four weeks of silence was hell for me. I never want to go through that again. So baby can we promise to try and be there for each other? Can we promise honesty and openness? Can you promise me that?"

She shook her head, "Yes, baby, I promise."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and smiled, "I promise you too."

X X

After dinner they went back to the apartment. Liv took a shower and got ready for bed while Fitz fixed his lunch for tomorrow. Once she was dressed, she came into the kitchen to make her lunch but Fitz had already started making hers.

"Babe, did you want some fruit for your lunch?"

She gave him a big smile, "I can fix my own lunch."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know you can but I wanted to do it. I have to make sure that my family is taken care of."

She put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, "Well, your family would like grapes, a sandwich, juice and crackers for lunch. Do you think we can have that?"

Getting lost in the feelings of her hands, "My babies can have anything they want."

She brought his lips down to hers as they shared a slow sensual kiss. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. Fitz dipped his body to cupped her ass and bring her flush with him. She could feel his erection grinding into her stomach.

She pulled back from his mouth and spoke in a sexy voice, "You, sir, are still on probation. I am going to bed." She smirked as she walked away into her room closing the door.

Fitz finally gathered his composure. He fixed her lunch and placed in the refrigerator besides his. He turned off all of the lights and secured the apartment. He went into his room and stripped down to his boxers and T-shirt. He laid on the bed taking the picture of the sonogram out of his wallet and staring at it. After thinking for a few minutes, he got out of bed and opened his door. He knocked on Liv's door waiting for her to say come in.

He found her lying in bed on her side. She turned to face him when he closed the door, "Yeah."

He was like a shy child, "I-um-I know I am on probation. I might-um-I might still not be your favorite person."

She sat up in the bed, "What do you want Fitz?"

He just blurted it out, "Can I sleep with you?" He saw her facial expression change and he clarified, "Not sleep with you like have sex but sleep with you in the bed. I slept in here while you were away and it made me feel closer to you and the kids. I don't want to be away from you guys any more than I have to be. So I am asking if I can hold you tonight while I sleep."

After a few minutes, she pulled the cover back inviting him in. He smiled as he dove onto bed causing her to laugh. He placed the sonogram picture back onto her nightstand like before. He placed his hand on her stomach giving it a kiss, "Good night babies. Daddy loves you."

He wrapped Olivia up in his arms spooning her from behind. He placed a kiss on her neck sighing in contempt, "Good night, Livvie."

"Good night, Big Head."

They both laughed as they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday morning was nice to wake up in each other's arms with nowhere to be. Fitz was spooning Liv holding her tightly in his arms. His hands were naturally resting on her stomach. Fitz had not felt this complete in a long time. At the same time, he was worried and overprotective of Olivia. He had been reading pregnancy books left and right. He read about the things that could go wrong and he was slowly freaking out. Yesterday when Liv got home, he propped her up on the couch and wouldn't let her move except to go to the bathroom. He kept a journal with all of her daily meals and blood pressure checks. He made sure she took her prenatal gummies and her iron pills. Liv knew he was worried. She specifically asked him not to go overboard with the books, but he didn't listen. Only a few of their friends and his mom knew about the pregnancy. They were waiting until they were out of the first trimester to share the news with others. At the rate he was going, Liv might actually kill him before then.

His alarm on his phone sounded at 5:30 am. Liv groaned as he reached to turn it off, "Why the hell is your phone going off this early on a Saturday morning?"

His voice was deep and full of sleep, "I set it so that I could take your blood pressure."

She rolled out of his arms annoyed, "You have got to be kidding me! I just got back in bed about an hour ago. I am tired and want to sleep."

He was getting out of bed reaching for his journal and her blood pressure machine, "Why were you out of bed in the first place?"

She buried her head under the covers, "I got sick and I had to throw up."

He sat back down on the bed reaching for her arm, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

She grumbled as he put the electronic cup on her arm, "Baby, I was fine. I felt sick. I went to the bathroom. I threw up. I brushed my teeth and I came back to bed. None of that required any assistance."

He wrote down her results, "I didn't ask if it required assistance. I asked why didn't you wake me up. I don't like you being up by yourself. What if something happened and you couldn't make it back to the bed? What if you passed out or fell? Anything could have happened, Liv."

"Honey, I am fine."

Looking at his journal, "No, you are not. Your pressure is still low. Nothing we are doing is raising it. Maybe we should call the doctor."

"Fitz, it's 5:30 in the morning and I just woke up."

"Baby, this is the time I take your pressure every morning which is why I set the alarm. I take it every morning, evening and night. This is still too low. You are at risk of a heart attack, stroke or kidney failure. I think I read somewhere that lying on your left side will increase circulation. I will call that nurse line to see what else we can do."

Liv sighed. She knew better than to argue with him about something he's read. She simply rolled on her left side facing him and went back to sleep.

When she woke up around 10 am, she was lying in his arms curled up into his chest while he read something on his IPad.

He tightened his grip when she moved, "Hey, are you awake now?"

Her voice was kind of hoarse, "Yeah, did you go back to sleep?"

He put his IPad down, "No, I wanted to hold you some more."

"Babe, you can hold me while you are sleeping."

He kissed her forehead, "I know but I like to hold you while I am awake so that I can know that I am holding you." His kissed the side her face, "Did you sleep okay?"

She smiled cheerfully, "I slept great. I love sleeping in your arms even when you hog all of the covers."

He chuckled, "I don't hog the covers. I just make it so that you have to sleep really close to me if you want to stay warm. Haven't you ever heard of friction? You are the school teacher."

She spoke in a seductive voice, "Believe me, I know all about friction." She pushed her hand down in his boxers and grabbed his hard member in her hands. He groaned when she started moving her hand up and down his shaft.

"Oh Shit! Baby-. Oh Fuck!" He threw his head back as he enjoyed her ministrations.

She sat up putting her lips towards his face. She licked his ear as she watched his eyes roll into the back of his head, "I want you so bad right now."

He grabbed her face pulling it towards his mouth, "I want you too." He kissed her with a powerful force that pushed her down onto the bed with him on top of her. He pulled her camisole off her body exposing her breast, "From now on you only sleep in panties because we are going to fuck morning, noon and night until our babies are born. I want to worship every inch of your body." He licked and kissed her breast. He was very gentle because he knew they were sore.

She pulled his shirt over his head running her fingers through his hair, "Will you be naked too?"

Working his way down her body, "I will be any way you want me to baby. This is all for you and only you." He pulled her shorts and underwear down spreading her legs to welcome him. He positioned his face in between her legs. She was ripe with anticipation as he kissed her knees working his way up her thighs. He finally reached his destination giving her one long lick before diving face first into her pussy.

Her back arched as she gripped the sheets for dear life. It was better than she remembered. He held her in place so that she couldn't move while he gave her the best tongue lashes of her life. She screamed and moaned reaching for anything to release her pressure.

She gripped his hair as he added a finger. She knew that she could be heard outside of the apartment but she didn't care. She nearly jumped off the bed when her orgasm shot through her body. She swore she left a scratch mark in his scalp but he didn't seem to mind.

He worked his way up her body to her mouth. He kissed her deeply allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. She moaned at she felt his rock hard cock rub against her clit through his boxers.

He pulled back from her face giving her a mischievous grin, "Am I still on probation? Or have I been released for good behavior?"

She pulled his face back down and nibbled on his bottom lip, "You might have to show me that you can be a good boy."

He pulled back getting up off the bed, "Turn over." He took off his boxers while she turned over in the bed. He climbed back into the bed grabbing a pillow to place under her stomach, "I got to protect my babies." She smiled at him as he gripped her hips pulling her back towards him.

He lined his cock at her entrance and slowly entered her. They both cried out from the penetration. He started slowly moving his hips as he thrust in and out of her.

She screamed, "Oh God!" He was so much better than she remembered. Now she knows that it wasn't the alcohol that turned her brain into mush. It was him.

He was panting and grunting as he watched his dick slide in and out of her pussy, "Oh fuck! You feel so good baby." He slapped her ass making cry out for more. He picked up speed as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. He put one hand in her hair as he pulled her body back into him. He stood her body flushed with his pressing his lips into her ears. His emotions just took over him. In that moment, he spoke his heart in her ear, "I love you so much baby."

He thrust hard as his hand rubbed her clit. She came with a powerful force that drained her body in an instant. Her body went limp as she fell onto the bed. He pulled out of her and turned her on her back. He climbed in between her legs.

He entered her very slowly. He wrapped her leg around him and kept his pace slow as he took his time enjoying her. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her face. He had a serious look as if he was staring into her soul.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly when she moaned as he hit her spot. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again, "I love you so much baby." This time he said it in a way so that she knew he meant it. He lifted her leg in his arm as he picked up the pace. His thrust became forceful and deliberate. He grunted as he felt his release shooting his seed into her.

He collapsed on top her breathing heavy. She wrapped her legs around him holding him in place. She ran one hand up and down his back while the other stroked his face. Neither of them tried to move. He knew she needed this moment. She needed reassurance. He promised to always give her what she needed. He knows that she loves him. She might not say it but her actions show it. He will wait until she is ready until then he will tell her and show her that he loves her.

After a few minutes, she releases him. They shower and get dressed for the day. He takes her out for lunch because they slept through breakfast. They share a quiet cozy lunch. He kept making her smile and laugh. They talked about any and everything under the sun. He faked like he was hurt that his mother would call Olivia more than she called him.

As they were walking hand in hand back to the apartment, he thought about her working at the lounge tonight and knew it was something he meant to ask her, "When were you going to tell me about the stalker from the club?"

She laughed, "He wasn't a stalker per say. He was more of an admirer. He would send me flowers and buy me drinks. He tried to talk to me a few times but I started to feel uncomfortable and Rick took care of him. Besides once the guy's wife found out where he was spending his time, it got really ugly for him."

Fitz kept his tone serious, "You still should have told me. It's not safe for you to be out on the streets by yourself with stalkers."

"Fitz, you weren't even talking to me when this was going on. Besides it was one guy and that is taken care of."

He kissed her hands, "I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I promise that I will be the best boyfriend from here on out."

"Okay baby. I will try to stay safe so that you don't have to worry as much."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "That is all I can ask."

X X

Two weeks later they were on the Saturday morning train headed to Albany. Liv had to work at the lounge on the last two Saturdays and Fitz was there watching her perform. He saw her show with Deric from a new perspective. She would sing about love on the stage with Deric but she would act it out at home with him. He realized that love isn't just words, it's actions. She would give him subtle smiles and winks throughout her shows. She even personally dedicated a song to her #1 Fan. He was definitely smitten with her.

True to his word, he didn't go home to see his mom without her. Tomorrow they would go and see her dad. He knows that she is nervous about that meeting. They were curled up together under a blanket on the train talking about her relationship with her father.

He spoke low in a whisper, "I thought you told me that your father was shot after your mother died."

"He was shot. I never said he died from the gunshot wound." She paused to look outside the window, "But my real father died when my mother died. The man that came back home to me was not my father. He was a shell of man. He would have flashbacks and scream these awful screams. At first I tried to keep it in-house, you know. I didn't want people knowing that my father had lost his mind. One night I got up to get some water and my father was in one of his trance. He thought I was the enemy or an intruder or something."

He felt her tense up. He kissed her hair, "What happened?"

She sighed deeply, "He shot at me and I ran for my life." She wiped a tear, "After that, I knew I had to tell someone."

He held her tighter, "Where is your mother buried?"

She smiled, "In Connecticut. Her family in Texas basically disowned her. My grandfather was an overly religious nut job that thought fighting in wars was wrong. When he was informed of my mother's death, he said that was God's punishment."

Fitz was stunned, "Wow, what an asshole!"

Liv chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah, he wouldn't allow my grandmother or any other family members to attend her funeral. To this day, I have never met a member of her family."

"You said you moved about four times. Where did you live?"

"I was born in Germany. We moved to Italy, Japan and France. I have these amazing pictures by the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the remnants of the Berlin Wall, the Colosseum in Rome and many other historical places that most people dream of visiting. My mother was always a history buff. We would go on weekend trips to the museums and other places. My dad hated going but he loved my mother. He would do whatever it took to make her happy."

He pushed a strain of hair behind her ears as she leaned back into his body, "That's why you want to drag me and the kids around the country visiting historical sites."

She smiled because she knew he was joking, "You volunteered remember?"

"Yes, I did and I can't wait until this summer. It will be fun to go on a road trip with you. I say we just wing it and see where the road takes us. Some of the best things in life aren't planned." He placed a hand on her stomach, "This is exhibit A."

She put her hand on top of his, "How about we pick some key places we want to visit and go from there?"

"Ok, can I pick some stadiums to visit? Can my goal be to visit all 32 football stadiums? I think that would be cool."

"Babe, we can visit wherever you want."

He kissed her neck, "That's why I love you. You are so good to me."

She turned to give him a kiss, "You are good to me too."

She has still not said those three little words but he knows that she will. He has faith in her. She is slowly opening up about her past. He falls in love with her more and more each day.

They arrive at the train station and disembark from the train. Fitz is carrying their overnight bag while he holds her hand. He knows that she is tired from having to work all week then to get up early on a Saturday morning to catch a train. He is worried that she is over-exerting herself but she constantly assures him that she is fine. They walk through the terminal towards the taxis but by the door he sees his mother holding a sign that says, "Welcome Olivia!"

He laughs as she starts waving frantically when she spots them. He walks Olivia over towards his mother. He tries to give his mother a hug but she moves out of his way and hugs Olivia first.

Liv was caught off guard, "Hello, Mrs. Grant."

His mother cupped her face, "I told you to call me Kat or Kathryn. You are the future mother of my grandchildren and I want us to be as close as possible." She looked at Fitz finally acknowledging him, "Hello Fitzgerald."

He rolled his eyes, "Really mom? Liv has forgiven me and you are still mad at me. I have been on my best behavior since then. It won't happen again."

She had a smirk on her face, "It better not. Now give me a hug." They hugged and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They walked out to the car with Kat talking Olivia's ears off. Fitz drove them to the house. It was a nice house in a quiet neighborhood.

When they walked in, Kat dragged Liv to the kitchen, "I know that you got up early to be here so I am going to make you some breakfast. I also made you a strawberry pie because Fitz told me how much you loved my last one." She sat Liv down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you Kat. This is a lovely home you have here."

She was grabbing things out of the cabinets, "Thank you dear. Fitz told me a lot of things about you but I don't think he gave your beauty any justice."

Fitz came into the kitchen after placing their things upstairs, "I heard my name mentioned."

His mother turned around to face him, "I was just telling her that she is really beautiful and that you didn't do her justice with your description of her."

Fitz eyes got wide, "Mom, I told you before that she was beautiful. All of those times that I came up here gushing over her and how amazing she is. What did you expect her to look like? Plus you've seen her picture on Facebook. We post a selfie at least once a day."

His mother smiled at his reaction, "I know you said that she was beautiful and I have seen pictures but that's different than seeing her in person. She is gorgeous. I can only hope my grandkids come out looking like her."

Fitz was almost offended, "What am I chopped liver?"

"No, son you are really handsome but I remember what you looked like as a baby. You grew into your looks. All I am saying is she could be a model."

Liv wanting to put an end to this conversation before he got uncomfortable, "Thank you for the compliment. I appreciate you wanting to cook breakfast but I am not hungry right now. I was hoping that I can lie down for a little while."

Fitz turned his attention from his mom to Liv, "Are you okay?"

She stood up slowly, "Yeah, just tired from all of the traveling."

He walked close to her so that he could whisper, "You really need to eat something, Liv. The nurse hotline said you shouldn't skip meals. Even if you aren't hungry, you should try to eat something small."

She whispered back, "I have worked all week. I got up this morning at 4 am to catch a 6 am train. You told me to tell you when I was tired so that I could rest. I am telling you right now that I am tired. All I want is a nap. When I wake up, I will eat something. Can I have one day where you are my boyfriend and not this crazed overprotective maniac who monitors my every move? Please!"

He closed his eyes to take a breather, "Okay, I will show you to my room." He walked her upstairs and placed her in the bed. Once he made sure that she was comfortable, he kissed her cheek and walked back downstairs to join his mother in the kitchen.

He sat down at the table and tried to calm his nerves. He ran his fingers through his hair and blew air through his teeth.

His mother was cooking on the stove, "Fitz, you need to give her some space. I know that you are trying to be helpful but you are overbearing."

"Mom, she doesn't understand what could go wrong if she doesn't take care of herself. It's like she is not taking it seriously."

She turned to face him, "Fitz, she is taking this just as seriously as you are but the only difference is it is not consuming all of her thoughts. You read a few books and you went into protective mode. You want her to eliminate stress but you are causing the main stress in her life. I have been pregnant. I know what it is like to have your stomach turned into knots. Morning sickness isn't fun. It can happen at any time. If she doesn't want to eat, you shouldn't try to force her. You need to be her support system. Support her decisions. Support her wishes. Stop thinking of what can go wrong and concentrate on what is right. If you have concerns, address them with the doctor this week. But you have to let her breath."

"Okay."

She turned back to the stove, "I know what that means. That means shut up, mom."

"It does not mean that. It means 'I hear you and okay.' And why did you say that earlier about her beauty? You make it sound like I said she was ugly."

"Fitz, you need to stop being paranoid. She is gorgeous. She could have the attention of any man she wants."

"Thanks mom. That's just what I want to hear about my girlfriend and the mother of my children."

She put her biscuits in the oven and joined Fitz at the table, "She _could_ have but she wants you. You have to believe that even after everything you have done and everything you two have been through that she only wants you. I know you are trying to make up for leaving her but if she has forgiven you like you say she has then backing off doesn't mean you don't care. It means that you trust her. I am your mother and I have never sugarcoated anything for you. I believe in brutal and total honesty. She is with you because she wants to be. Her being pregnant may have had a small thing to do with it but it's not the main reason. Enjoy being with her."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have forgotten how to do that."

"It's easy. Instead of watching what she eats, watch how many times she smiles. Instead of looking into her eyes for signs of tiredness, try looking into them for signs of joy."

Fitz gave her a big smile, "You always give the best advice."

She had a smug look, "Of course I do. Mother knows best."


	12. Chapter 12

Fitz modified his behavior after his conversation with his mother. Liv noticed that he laughed more and wasn't so intense. He still continued to monitor her blood pressure but he would simply record her results without any commentary. Liv looked at him in shock because she just knew he would say something about her refusing to eat earlier but instead he said nothing. She shared a look with his mother and she gave Liv a wink. Liv smiled because she appreciated the support. She had told Kat on several different occasions how Fitz was overdoing it. Now she was just happy that he was no longer pressuring her.

They relaxed and enjoyed his mother's company. She showed off Fitz's baby book and pictures when he was younger. Fitz blushed as his mother gushed over him. He just reveled in the moment as he watched his two favorite women get along so well. This was their get to know each other visit. He knew next time that his mother would parade Liv around introducing her to all of her friends. Hopefully by the time they came back she will be in her second trimester and they could tell everyone about the twins. Every now and then Fitz would glance at her stomach and smile. He had started doing his nightly talks to the kids so that they would know his voice. He remembered his father saying that he used to do that when his mother was pregnant with him.

After dinner, Liv helped his mother clean the kitchen even though she protested Liv's help. Fitz wanted to tell her that she should be resting but he went against his better judgment and kept his comments to himself. He walked around the house looking at pictures he had seen a thousand times except today he looked at them differently. Pictures of him and his father made him think of him and his future children. Family photos made him smile thinking of his future family.

As he walked into his father study, Liv had a quiet moment with Kat, "What did you say to him?"

She smiled at her, "I told him to give you a break. It's hard for him not be protective. He promised his father that he would look after me. For six months, he sat in this house day and night watching over me. I knew that I had to get better for him to leave. He is a good son. You two just have to be patient with each other."

Liv whispered her biggest fear, "What if I am not enough for him?"

Kat gave her a warm hug and kissed her cheek, "I know that you have had a hard life. Fitz doesn't talk about that with me but he has mentioned how you have different personas that protect you. I love my son to death but he knows that I don't play especially when it comes to relationships. This is not a game to him. He loves you. I knew that he loved you when he first told me about you. You are all he has ever wanted. Now that you are pregnant with his children, he feels like he has died and gone to heaven. You are more than enough."

Liv smiled a genuine smile, "I am glad you reached out to me. I was nervous about the possibility of meeting you. Thank you for being nice to me."

"Oh, honey. It's no big deal. Like I said when I messaged you, I want us to have a relationship outside of Fitz. So feel free to call me if you have any questions or if you just need a word of encouragement."

"I will."

X X

After cleanup, it was time for bed. They were catching the train back early in the morning. Liv flopped down on top of the bed. Fitz came into room in his t-shirt and boxers. He laid down on the bed beside her resting his hand on her stomach.

He was propped up on his elbow staring at her face, "Tomorrow we go back to no clothes at bedtime."

She laughed at his silliness, "That is fine but there was no way I was going to sleep naked in your mother's house."

"It's not like she is going to come in here or something." He started rubbing circles on her stomach.

"I just feel better sleeping in my night clothes. Besides you used to love how I looked in them."

He nibbled on her ear, "That was before I saw how sexy you looked out of them. Now I spend all day picturing you naked."

She raised her eyebrow, "Really because I see you totally different."

He pulled his head back and studied her, "How do you see me?"

"I see you all handsome with your hair extra curly in your work clothes. I love that you work in construction but you still wear a dress shirt and tie. Then you put on your hard hat and that just turns me on."

He dropped his voice an octave so the bass of his voice tickled her ear, "How about when we get home I bring my hard hat into the bedroom?"

She squealed, "I love the sound of that." They shared a laugh before she placed a slow kiss on his lips, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"No thank you. Believe it or not, you have given my mother a new purpose. Now she has someone else to care for and dote on besides me. She is truly happy."

"Yeah but admit it, you are kind of jealous."

He chuckled a bit, "Maybe a little bit. I was her baby but now she has a new baby then she will have two more babies which will put me at the bottom." She laughed out loud at his silliness. "You know it's true. While you were sleep, I tried to get some of your pie and she hit my hand. I was so glad when you woke up so that I could finally get a piece. She plans to mail you a homemade pie every week. Enjoy it while you can because after the babies are born, you will be moving to the back burner with me."

She was rolling on the floor laughing at his antics, "You know that is not true. Your mother loves you."

A knock came at the door interrupting them, Kat spoke from the other side, "Olivia, are you comfortable? I can bring you some more blankets or turn up the heat for you."

Liv looked at Fitz who had a smug look on his face, "No thank you. I am fine. Fitz has an extra blanket if I get too cold."

"Ok, good night." Footsteps could be heard walking away.

Fitz sat there still looking smug, "See what I mean, backburner." He pulled her up off the bed so they could get under the covers, "Enjoy it while it lasts."

Liv continued to laugh at him as they got settled for the night before going to sleep.

X X

After waking up and taking the train back to NYC, they got Liv's car from the garage and made the hour drive to Connecticut. They stopped for food and restroom breaks. Liv was on edge about seeing her father. She hadn't been to see him in a while but she did call and talk to him every now and then. It was 2 pm when they arrived which was the beginning of the evening shift.

Fitz held her hand as they walked through the facility towards her father's room. They were walking passed the nurses station when Liv spotted Shirley sitting at the desk.

"Hey Shirley!"

Shirley stood up and smiled, "Hey Olivia. How have you been doing, honey?"

Liv smiled a bright smile that didn't go unnoticed by Shirley, "I am doing great. I came by to see my dad and introduce him to someone."

Shirley eyes shifted from Liv to Fitz, "And is this that special someone."

Liv blushed, "Yes he is. Shirley, this is my boyfriend, Fitz. Fitz this is my favorite nurse, Shirley."

They shook hands as Fitz said in his deep baritone voice, "Nice to meet you."

Shirley felt weak in the knees from his voice, "Ooh Child, don't do that to an old woman. You are just all kinds of sexiness. You are about to make me jealous of Liv."

They all laughed. Liv looked towards her father's door, "How is he today?"

Shirley grabbed some papers and a clipboard, "I just got in so why don't we go and check."

Liv nodded as they all walked towards her father's door. Shirley knocked loudly and spoke with an authoritative voice, "How are we doing, Mr. Pope?"

Eli sat up in the bed, "I am doing good, Shirley. I am waiting on the basketball game to come on."

Shirley turned her head back to Liv signaling that he was okay. She spoke to Eli again, "You have some visitors here to see you today."

Liv slowly appeared before her father. She spoke in almost a child-like voice, "Hey dad!"

He looked at her strangely for a minute before responding, "Hey Liv! I thought you weren't going to be here until Sunday."

Liv and Shirley exchanged a look before she responded to him, "It is Sunday, Dad."

He looked confused for moment, "Are you sure?"

She pointed towards the calendar, "Yeah, Dad, Today is April the 5th."

"Huh" was all he said before turning his attention back to the TV.

Shirley looked over his chart, "Mr. Pope, it says here that you refused to take your meds today."

He became hostile, "That other nurse is trying to kill me. She doesn't think I know that she hates me."

Shirley has been through this before with him, "Mr. Pope, no one is trying to kill you. Those meds help you. If I bring them to you, will you take them?"

He grumbled, "No, I don't trust you either."

Before Shirley was able to respond, Liv touched her father's hand, "How about if I give it to you? Do you trust me?"

He had a twinkle in his eye as he looked at his daughter, "Anything for you, Bugaboo."

She smiled at her childhood nickname her parents always called her. Shirley left the room to get his medicine. Fitz stood off to the side, not really sure what to do at the moment. Liv was sharing a moment with her father.

Her father finally shifted his gaze from her to the corner where Fitz stood, "Who are you?"

Liv stood up beside her father's bed motioning for Fitz to join her, "Dad, I wanted you to meet my boyfriend, Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz shook Eli's hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Pope."

Eli tried to maintain a firm grip, "Same here, Fitzgerald."

Fitz took his hand back, "Please just call me Fitz."

Eli nodded before focusing his gaze on Olivia again, "Wow, you must be serious about this one. I never met any of your boyfriends including Edison."

Liv smiled, "Well you know when I told him that my father was the best chess/checkers player I knew, he had to meet you for himself."

Eli laughed as Shirley came back in the room with his medicine and water. She handed it to Liv who then gave the pills to her father. He took them without any issues. Shirley left the room leaving the three of them alone again.

Eli looked back at Fitz, "Do you play Fitz?"

"Yes, sir. I am a pretty good player myself. I have beaten my share of opponents in my day."

Eli got up from the bed and walked towards his closet to get his board games, "Pick your poison."

Fitz took off his jacket and walked to the table, "Chess, sir."

Eli had a menacing laugh as he grabbed his chess set and walked towards the table, "I have to tell you that I am very competitive and I hate to lose."

Fitz smiled at Olivia, "I see where you get your competitiveness from." He looked back at Eli, "Sir, I promise you that if you can dish, I can take it."

Liv sat off to the side watching her guys go head to head. Their seriousness was a site to behold. Both of them were engrossed in the match. After an hour, Liv got bored and needed to use the restroom. She interrupted Fitz to let him know, "Babe, I will be back. I need to use the restroom."

He spoke to her but never took his eyes off the board, "Do you need me to go with you?"

She kissed him on the cheek, "No, dear. I am fine. I will probably talk to Shirley for a minute too." She got her father's attention, "Be back, Dad."

He responded without looking as well, "Ok, honey."

Fitz chimed in, "Love you dear."

She laughed at the two of them before she walked out into the hallway. Shirley was at the desk, "Shirley, how many times has he refused his meds?"

Shirley shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Only a few times. He goes on his rants about Charlie and the enemy snipers that were sent here to kill him. They've had to strap him down and force his meds down once before. That was only because it was an extreme situation. He kept calling for your mother. He refused to take his meds until he spoke to your mother. The orderlies had to subdue him in order to calm him down."

Liv felt like crying, "Next time can you call me. I will come here and make him take his meds. I don't care what time of night it is. Please call me."

Shirley nodded, "I will, Olivia."

Liv walked to the restroom and decided to go for a stroll around the facility to get her emotions back in check.

Meanwhile, Fitz and Eli were engaged in a battle of wits. Both of them realize they had finally met their match. Every move Eli made, Fitz had a counter and vice versa.

Eli cleared his throat, "So you love my daughter?"

Fitz spoke with affirmation, "yes sir. I do very much."

"What are your intentions with her?"

Fitz looked up from the game for the first time. Eli looked up and they made eye contact, "Sir, if I have your permission, I would like to marry your daughter. She is it for me. My heart belongs to her."

Eli grumbled, "Marriage, huh?" He paused for dramatic effect, "Do you promise that you will take care of her and be there for her?"

"Sir, I promise you that as long as there is breathe in my body, Olivia will not want or need for a thing. I will be there for her anytime she needs me."

Eli looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He extended his hand to Fitz, "Then son, you have my permission." Fitz smiled as they shook hands. After that exchange, they were back into the game.

After 10 minutes, a voice came from the doorway, "Eli, who is your friend?"

Eli looked towards the voice and smiled, "Dot, what are you doing here?"

His sister walked into the room and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I was in the area and thought I would come by and check on you." She looked at Fitz and introduced herself, "Hello, I am Dorothy Pope but most people call me Dot."

Fitz recognized the name, "I am Fitzgerald Grant. I am-."

Eli interrupted him, "This is Liv's boyfriend and soon to be fiancée as soon as he pops the question."

Dot was shocked. She didn't know Liv was dating. She tried to hide her shocked facial expression but she was unsuccessful, "Please to me you, Fitzgerald."

Eli was beaming with pride, "Call him Fitz. He is a very skilled chess master. He is giving me a run for my money." Eli went back to the game like his sister wasn't even there.

Dot focused her attention on Fitz, "What do you do for a living?"

He made a move on the board, "I am a Constructional Engineer in New York City. I am originally from Albany, NY. I went to school at Columbia with my best friend who is a lawyer." Fitz didn't need to give her all of that information but he wanted to so she would know that Liv upgraded from her ex.

Dot looked around the room, "Where is Liv?"

Fitz looked at his watch and thought that she had been gone a while, "She went to the restroom and to talk to Shirley. Let me call to make sure that she is alright." He pulled out his phone just as Liv walked into the room.

She looked from Fitz to her father to her aunt and back to Fitz. She handed him a coke, "Babe, I got you something to drink. I thought you might be thirsty."

He took it from her and grabbed her hand, "Thank you but did you get you something? Do you need me to get you something?"

She pulled a bottle of water from her purse, "I got me some water. I am fine."

Still holding her hand, "Are you sure because you know I will get you whatever you need?"

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I am fine. Finish playing your game."

He smiled as he turned back to the game, "I won't be long. I have your father in three moves."

Eli chuckled, "Pretty confident."

Liv stood off behind Fitz massaging his shoulder while she watched the game. She felt her aunt's gaze on her.

Dot finally spoke to her, "How are you doing, Olivia?"

Liv scoffed and rolled her eyes. Fitz touched her hand and whispered, "Be nice."

Liv looked back at her aunt, "I am fine and you?"

She was happy that Liv responded, "I am good. How are things at work? Your father said something about Carnegie Hall."

Fitz touched her hand again then she responded, "Yeah, my kids are performing May 9th at Carnegie Hall."

Her aunt smiled, "That sounds wonderful. I remembered when you sung there. Everyone was so in awe of how such a powerful voice could come from a tiny person."

Liv scoffed but didn't respond. After while Liv finally spoke, "I hear congratulations are in order for Edison and Tina."

Her aunt chuckled sarcastically, "Yeah but between you and me, they won't make it down the aisle."

Liv folded her arms, "Why do you say that?"

Her aunt shook her head as she responded, "Because I know my daughter. She doesn't love Edison nor did she ever want him. She wanted to hurt you, Liv. But what she is slowly starting to realize was that you didn't want Edison either. Edison didn't propose to her. She bought the ring and told him that they were getting married. Then she went around town flashing her ring like they were so in love. She kept waiting for you to call either one of them heartbroken and distraught but you never did."

Fitz took her hand and put it back on his shoulder so that he could hold it. She digested what her aunt told her, "Why does she hate me that much?"

"She thinks that you are perfect. She and Edison are from the same flock because neither one of them will ever live more than 5 miles from where they were born. But you have traveled and seen the world. You are going places. She tried to crush your spirit but you have an anointing and destiny on you that was placed by the Almighty. When God is for you, he is more than the whole world against you. I promise you that I did not know about them until after you found out. I was not pleased with it at all and still am not. Edison will realize what he lost in you and trust me, he will come crawling back. Before now, I was worried that in a moment of weakness you may take him back but now that I see you. Now that I see that you are truly in love and happy, I am no longer worried."

Liv stood there for a minute before walking over and embracing her aunt for the first time in almost a year. She hugged her tight as she whispered, "Thank you, Aunt Dot."

Her aunt had tears in her eyes, "You are welcome, Bugaboo."

They shared a laugh as they released each other. Eli disrupted the moment, "Checkmate, Son!"

Fitz was stunned as he looked at the board, "I had one more move. How did you do that?"

Eli rubbed his hands together, "I set you up and fell for the trap. Good game." They shook hands and Fitz help Eli put up the game.

Liv turned to her father and aunt, "We are going to get ready and hit the road. We both have big workdays tomorrow. This is my last week before spring break. I will try to come back down here that week if I can." She hugged her aunt and dad.

Dot gave Fitz a hug, "Please to meet you, Fitz. Take good care of my niece."

Fitz smiled, "Yes ma'am, you have my word. If not, I promise you there's a whole line a people who will have my head on a platter including my mother."

Liv playfully hit his shoulder, "Stop being silly."

Fitz ignored her, still talking to Dot, "She knows it's true. My mother loves her to death. But we will try to see when we can make it back down." He shook Eli's hand, "I want a rematch next time, sir."

"You got it son."

They said their goodbyes as they walked hand in hand to the car. Fitz opened the door for Liv and placed her in the passenger side. He walked around to the driver side and climbed into the car. Before he put the key in the ignition, she stopped him.

"I know I have never said it to you but I want you to now that I love you very much."

He smiled a huge smile as pulled her lips to his. He got lost in the taste of her mouth. Finally she was giving herself fully to him. He came up for air smiling, "I am going to eat the hell out of you when we get home. Sleep now because it is on."

He quickly cranked the car and headed for the nearest highway back to New York City.


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost 9 pm when they finally made it into their apartment building. Fitz couldn't keep his hands off of Olivia. The moment they walked into the elevator he pinned her into the corner. He forcibly attacked her lips as his hunger and desire for her slowly took over his body. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him into her body. Her body was flushed with his feeling his erection on her stomach. It took every ounce of strength not to ask him to take her in the elevator.

The elevator stopped and the door opened but neither of them seemed to notice. A throat clearing pulled them out of their trance.

Liv peeked around Fitz to see Abby and Stephen standing in the opening, "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

Abby had a sly look on her face, "Nothing girl. What is up with you? I guess meeting the families went okay." The look on her face said that she was enjoying this.

Fitz put Liv in front of him to hide his erection, "Yeah, everything went great. I am just going to put Liv to bed because I know she is tired."

Abby and Stephen exchanged a look that said yeah right. Stephen decided to prolong this exchange, "We are about to meet the gang at the bar down the road. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Fitz shook his head, "No we are good."

Abby pulled Stephen into the elevator and pressed the down button, "You guys are going. You have kept Liv cooped up in that apartment for a while now. You missed my monthly game night. I know you two are nesting and fucking but it won't kill you to hang out with your friends for an hour."

Fitz bent down and buried his head in the crook of Liv's neck, "What do you want to do, baby?"

Liv gave a frustrated sigh, "One hour."

Abby faced Liv and gave her a smirk, "Good. I can buy my drinks with the money you owe me."

Liv looked confused, "I don't owe-." She stopped midsentence when she remembered the bet.

Abby winked and laughed. They walked hand in hand to the bar where Huck, Quinn, Harrison, Andrew and Mellie were waiting. They pulled two more chairs up to the table for Liv and Fitz. The men ordered a pitcher a beer and the women drunk wine and cocktail drinks. Liv ordered lemonade. Fitz also ordered some spicy hot wings while Liv ordered a chicken salad.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time while the alcohol loosened them up. The girls were making plans to go and see a movie Saturday night. Everyone was having a good time except for Liv. She felt like she no longer fit in with the group anymore. She had to work Saturday. She couldn't drink with them anymore. She couldn't enjoy spicy foods.

Fitz seemed oblivious to her mood. He was laughing and joking with the guys. They were talking about sports and upcoming events. Huck mentioned the idea of attending a New York Giants football game this year. Fitz and the rest were all for it.

After while Fitz noticed that Liv was quiet and not engaging in talks with the girls. He leaned in a whispered, "Are you okay?"

She responded dryly, "Yep. Don't let me spoil your fun."

He lowered his voice to make sure they weren't heard, "What is your problem?"

"Me? I don't have a problem. Life is grand. I will just sit here while you finish drinking your beer and eating your spicy hot wings that you know are too damn hot for me to even eat. Then you are planning to go to a game in the fall without discussing it with me knowing these kids will be born around that time. What am I supposed to do? Wait until the game is over. You are being really inconsiderate right now."

He was outraged, "I didn't even want to be here. You said an hour and so we came. I would rather be home in our apartment eating you out and going for round two. I didn't know me drinking a beer and eating wings would have you pitching a bitch fit at me. I may have been a little inconsiderate about the game. I didn't think that far ahead. I just got excited and a little ahead of myself. I didn't think and I am sorry."

She slowly shook her head and grabbed her purse. She took some bills out of her wallet and placed them on the table. She gave Abby the money from the bet and rose from her seat to address the group, "I am sorry to cut out on you guys but it has been a very long weekend and I am tired. I will see you all another time." Fitz made move to get up but she stopped him, "No you stay and finish your fun."

She was smiling but he knew that she was anything but happy. She walked out leaving Fitz with the group. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before grabbing his coat, "I will see you guys later."

He quickly ran to catch up with her hoping not to fall on some ice. She hadn't gotten too far. He called her name but she kept walking like she didn't hear him. He finally caught up with her and stopped in front of her panting, "Didn't you hear me calling your name? Why didn't you stop?"

She had an edge to her voice, "Maybe I was just surprised that you remembered my name." She walked passed him.

He turned around and walked beside her, "Why are you so angry with me?"

She stopped abruptly with anger in her voice, "I am angry because I thought we were in this together. My life has been altered to the point that I can't hang with my friends without feeling self-conscious. Everyone including you gets to drink and eat whatever the hell they want. Then you can make plans to do as you damn well please. I can't even go to the movies this weekend because I have to work."

"Why don't you just quit?"

That question made her angrier, "Really?! I have two babies coming in the next few months. Right now, I can't afford to quit. I am trying to save as much money as possible but I guess I am the only one since you feel that you can shell out $200-$300 on a freaking ticket to a football game. It's like raising kids hasn't crossed your mind. You read about what can go wrong during pregnancy and delivery but what about after they are here. We both work full time so we need to look into daycare. Our lives have been altered forever. You are the one that stood outside that doctor's office and told me that you couldn't afford twins. From that moment on, I have been financially preparing myself for that. I don't have the luxury of walking away if I can't handle it. I am in this for the long run. I have no one else to depend on if I fail. I love my friends but I am on a different course than them. I can't eat or drink what I want and tonight was a heavy dose a reality for me because I thought we were in this together. Now I realize that it's only my life that has been affected by this pregnancy. You can eat, drink and be merry. You can still leave whenever you want and it won't affect you one damn bit."

He stared at her with a blank look on his face, "So that's what this is about? You still think I am going to leave. Even after this weekend and everything we have been through. Even after everything I have said to you and done for you, one night out with our friends and you think I am going to leave."

She didn't respond. She was getting cold and started walking towards the apartment. Neither one of them said anything. Once inside the apartment, Fitz headed into the kitchen while Liv headed to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and he just wanted to hit something. He suddenly became angry with each passing second. He was angry with her. He was angry with himself. He was angry at their friends.

Meanwhile, Liv was a big ball of emotions. She didn't know what she was feeling. She didn't know why she reacted that way. She couldn't explain what was happening to her. She felt like she was treating him unfairly. Did she really wonder in the back of her mind that he would still leave her? She couldn't contain her emotions any longer. The next thing she knew she was crying under the shower. She doesn't know where it all came from but it was coming out.

She was crying so hysterically that she didn't hear the bathroom door open nor did she know that Fitz had taken off his clothes and was joining her in the shower. She didn't know any of this until she felt his arms wrap around her body. She turned around and threw herself into his arms. She cried harder knowing that he was comforting her even after the way she treated him.

She sobbed into his neck, "I am so sorry. I don't know why I reacted that way."

He wanted to tell her that it was her hormones or maybe pregnancy brain. He wanted to tell her that it could be any number of things but he knew that wasn't true. He hated that she felt that way and it was all because of him. He cleared his throat to keep his emotions in check, "It's okay. I know you are trying and it gets difficult sometimes. I can't expect you to change after a few weeks. This is all my fault, not yours."

She pulled back to look in his face, "No it's not. You have been wonderful and supportive. I got scared. It scares me that you can just walk away anytime you feel like it but I am stuck."

He wiped her eyes, "I am stuck too. We are in this together. I will never let you go through this by yourself. I have to get used to the idea that it's not just me anymore. From now on, it's us. It's not you or me, it's we. If I get something to eat, I will make sure it is something that you can eat as well. I won't make any big money purchases without consulting with you first. I just need you to continue to talk to me. You can yell at me or scream, I don't care. As long as you are talking to me, then we can fix it."

"I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I need to start preparing for the future more. Right now my focus is on you and your health. You are the most important thing to me. In my mind I was waiting for the 12 week mark to start thinking of the babies as actual people but I guess I can start now. We can sit down and go over a budget. But I will still focus and worry about you. I will just try not to be overbearing about it."

She smiled, "Okay. I can deal with that."

His voice dropped an octave, "Good because I believe I owe you something."

He pushed her gently against the wall and dropped down to his knees. He put one of her legs on his shoulders, "I have been waiting all day for this." He drove his tongue into her core. Her mouth formed the perfect "O" as his tongue hit the right spots. He spread her lower lips with his fingers as he deepened his assault. His tongue had her begging and pleading for him. She didn't want him to stop but she didn't know how much more she could take. Suddenly her body started trembling and more screams escaped her body as she climaxed to new heights.

Fitz rose from his knees not giving her time to recover before he plunged his cock into her core. She gripped his hair, "I love you, Fitz."

He grunted harder as he deepened his thrust. He loved hearing her profess her to love to him, "Say it again, baby."

"Oh God, I love you baby."

He raised her leg more as he gripped her ass to give him a better angle. He panted in her ear, "I will never leave you baby. You are mine. Tell me."

She was lost in the feeling of his dick driving in and out of her pussy. She clawed his back, "Fuck! I can't take it!"

He picked up the pace, "Yes you can. You will take all of this dick. This is yours. Tell me you are mine."

She threw her head back, "I. am. Yours. Fuck! I'm cumin."

He bit down on her neck sucking the spot he knows that drives her crazy, "Come for me baby."

She screamed as she came. A few thrust later he followed emptying into her. They stayed sated for a few minutes before he released her body. They showered and went to bed putting everything behind them by being comfortable in each other's arms.

X X

Today is Tuesday, April the 7th. It is the day of Liv's second doctor's appointment. It had been a month since their lives had changed forever. She was officially 11 weeks and she felt good about it. Her morning sickness was getting better. There were a couple of times when she had gotten sick during the middle of choir rehearsal at the school but her assistant Mrs. Butler was always there to step in. She got an afternoon appointment immediately after-school. It was a month before their showcase and she couldn't afford to miss any days. She hated that they were losing a week because of spring break but it is what it is.

They were in the middle of rehearsal at the end of the day when Fitz quietly walked into the choir room. He stood off to the side and watched as Liv directed the choir. Their harmonization was amazing. It was hard to believe that they were high school students.

Liv stopped them in the middle of the song to critique them, "Ok remember the octave change. This song will transition through three different octaves. What I want you to remember is you do not have to holler. This is not a shouting match. You do have to sing loudly and articulate. I have said this over and over, we are going to the big leagues but I have faith that you can do it. Ok, let's do a full run through as if it was the showcase. I want to see smooth transitions. Take your cues from me."

She gave the musicians the nod and the music started. Fitz was highly impressed. If this was considered a rough draft then the final project was going to be awesome. After they were done, Liv gave the signal and they took their bows. Fitz couldn't resist the urge to clap. All eyes turned in his direction when they heard the noise.

Liv smiled a bright smile, "What are you doing here?"

Most of the kids spoke, "Hey Mr. Grant!"

Fitz walked over towards Liv and the kids, "Hey Everybody! I couldn't resist. You guys are phenomenal. I can't wait to see the show." The kids beamed with pride.

Liv looked at him expectantly, "That still doesn't explain what you are doing here."

He shrugged, "I got off early and thought we could go to the doctor together."

"Okay. I will be ready in a few minutes."

Fitz walked back over to the corner and watched Liv finish talking to the kids. She checked her watch and told them it was five minutes till dismissal so they may get their things. She went into her office to tidy up. Some of the kids came over to talk to Fitz. Most of them he remembered from the Soup Kitchen. Some of them wanted to know his relationship with Ms. Pope. He didn't think Liv would mind so he told them that he was her boyfriend. They talked to him until the bell rang and they left class. Fitz walked into Liv's office where she was talking to her assistant choir director.

She looked and saw him in the door, "Mrs. Butler, let me introduce our guest spectator." Fitz laughed at her jab, "This is my boyfriend, Fitzgerald Grant. Fitz, this is my assistance, Mrs. Butler."

The older black woman with gray hair shook his hand, "You are the reason she is always singing when she thinks no one is around."

Fitz had a smug look, "Yeah, I will take credit for that. She is the reason why I am always smiling."

Liv rolled her eyes playfully, "You are something else. Let me go and sign out in the office and I will be ready to go."

She walked out the office leaving Fitz and Mrs. Butler alone. Fitz checked to make sure no one else was around, "Mrs. Butler, I am trying to a plan a big surprise for Olivia. I am thinking that you may be the perfect person to help me pull it off."

She sat down and folded her arms, "What do you have in mind?"

Fitz smiled as she pulled up a chair, "Ok, this is what I want to do…."

X X

An hour later they were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for Liv's name to be called. Fitz had his journal out as Liv flipped through a magazine.

Fitz turned to a page in the back where he had written some things down, "I went to the benefits department at the headquarters today. I think it will be cheaper to add you and the kids to my health insurance and that will save us some money versus you keeping yours and then adding them."

Reading an article, "Babe, I can't be added to your insurance because we aren't married."

He said absent mindedly, "Oh, I guess you are right. But I can add the children after they are born. I have 30 days to do that."

She shook her head, "Ok but I think we should cross check to make sure that your coverage is decent."

He wrote that down in his journal, "Also I found out that my job will give us free travel systems with the car seats. They do that for all employees and they give fathers three-weeks of paid paternity leave."

That got her attention. She looked at his proud looking face, "You have got to be kidding me."

He shook his head, "Nope _and_ they are finalizing a contract with the Army Corp of Engineers. Next month I will be getting a $5 an hour pay raise."

"Are you serious?"

He was happy, "Nope. I will be heading a new team of guys that I get to hand-pick. We are studying the structures of certain buildings and bridges to see if they can be improved or just torn down. It's a three year project. If that goes well, they may extend it. Every six months my team and I will have a performance evaluation which will lead to more raises."

"How many people will you have on your team?"

"Four. I think I will bring Harrison and Huck with me since they have started speaking to me again."

She laughed at him, "That is so great babe. You sound excited."

"I am. I figured if we cut back on somethings here and there, you could quit the lounge and get more rest."

Before she could say anything, her name was called. They went into the back. She was weighed and her blood pressure was check. Fitz made a note of her reading. He gave her a look because it was still low. They were moved into the examining room where they waited for the doctor.

Liv looked around the room, "Your mom wants me to come up there one day next week. She is planning to give us a baby shower or something. I told her that I would talk to you before I made any plans."

He flipped through his journal checking his entries, "I don't want you traveling by yourself. Why can't you wait until I can go with you?"

She let out an exaggerated sigh, "I traveled all the way to Niagara Falls by myself and I was fine."

He looked at up her annoyed, "And you know that I hated that. Why the fuck would you ask me if you don't want to hear what I have to say?"

"I was being polite. I don't really need your permission. I said I was going to _talk_ to you about it not _ask_ you about it. It will just be one day. I have all week to rest."

He shook his head, "I am not going to argue with you, Liv. You need to stop being so freaking stubborn."

"You need to stop being a jackass."

A knock interrupted their discussion. Dr. Adams appeared and smiled at Liv, "Hello, Olivia, you are looking well today."

She sat up straight, "Thank you, Dr. Adams. I feel well."

He acknowledged Fitz before pulling up his stool and looking over her chart, "Your blood pressure is still low. Have you been keeping track of your readings?"

Fitz spoke up looking at his journal, "Yeah, I take it 3 times a day. Her readings were really low first thing in the morning. I found that they were slightly higher if she ate breakfast or a fruit in the morning. We switched sides in the bed so that she lays on her left side majority of the night. That seemed to help it but it was still lower than normal."

Dr. Adams looked at Liv who just shrugged. He looked back at Fitz, "Let me see your recordings."

Fitz handed the doctor his journal, "It also has what she has eaten for each day. I try to get her to eat small meals. Then I notated if she had any morning sickness or discomfort like a headache. I got her an I-Fit bracelet that tracks her steps and her sleep pattern as well."

Dr. Adams studied the journal, "Wow, dad. You are on top of things. I am glad to see that you are not trying to raise her pressure by eating foods too high in sodium." He studied it some more and handed it back to him. He turned his attention back to Liv, "Ok, since dieting alone has not helped, I am going to prescribe Fludrocortisone. The thing about this medication is it will reduce your potassium but your prenatal vitamins have enough to give you your daily supply. If for some reason, you forget to take your vitamins, then you need to eat something with potassium." He looked over at Fitz who was writing it down in his journal, "But I don't think missing your vitamins will ever be a problem."

Liv looked over at Fitz with his head down and laughed, "He is a very detailed person. I just let him be sometimes."

Dr. Adams chuckled, "Ok well, be careful with this medicine for the first two weeks because it will cause your pressure to drop as your body adjusts. It may cause dizziness. I suggest that you take it easy. We will check on the babies next time you come to make sure they are still okay. The important thing is to get plenty of rest, eat and try to eliminate stress." He grabbed his prescription pad and wrote the prescription. He handed it to Fitz. "Ok, Olivia I will see you in 4 weeks. After that we will start your two week visits. Do either of you have any questions?"

Fitz flipped to his questions page, "Is her pregnancy considered high risk?"

"Yes but all multiple births are considered high risk because of the limited space. She will gain more weight in a shorter amount of time than in a normal pregnancy. After her morning sickness passes, her eating habits should definitely pick up."

He made a note, "At what point will she have to stop having sex?"

Liv buried her face in her hands hiding her embarrassment and laughter. Dr. Adams answered, "I say until she is uncomfortable and no longer in the mood. Some women can have sex until they actually deliver. Each pregnancy is different. If I determine she is too high of a risk, I may recommend abstinence."

He made another note, "My final question is can we opt out of the birth defect screening. We discussed it and it doesn't matter to us because we will keep them anyway. I don't want to expose her to any unnecessary tests or screening."

"Those screenings are strictly optional. I have had parents who are the same way. That is fine."

Fitz smiled then looked at Liv, "I guess that is it."

Dr. Adams looked Liv, "Do you have any questions?"

She had a serious look, "Yes, if I murder him, will you be my witness that he drove me insane?"

Dr. Adams laughed, "He is just being thorough."

Fitz stood up, "Yeah, we are a team. Team Babies or something like that."

Liv rolled her eyes, "Lord help me."

They shook hands with the doctor and scheduled her follow-up appointment. They stopped by the pharmacy and filled her prescription. Liv was exhausted from her day and took a nap. Fitz made sure dinner was prepared while he watched a basketball game. His day finally caught up with him and he fell asleep on the couch. Liv got up around 8 because she was hungry. She walked into the living room to find Fitz stretch out sleeping on the couch. She went into the kitchen where he had a plate fixed waiting for her to warm it up to eat.

She rubbed her stomach, "Your daddy is something else. Even though he can work my last nerve, I wouldn't trade him for the world."

She ate her dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. She woke Fitz up and pulled him to bed where they spooned holding each other all night.


	14. Chapter 14

The Thursday before Spring Break started out like any other morning. Fitz and Olivia woke up together in each other's arms after their alarm clock went off. They took separate showers because Liv knew that Fitz would be late for his morning meeting if they took one together even though she really wanted to. If she were honest, her hormones have made her constantly horny for him. She usually attacks him as soon as he walks in the door after work. Sometimes they make it to the bed or couch but yesterday, they went at it right on the floor by the door.

Fitz showered first while Liv ironed his dress shirt and made him coffee. She grabbed a banana while in the kitchen for her breakfast. It was amazing how easily they fell into a routine. She liked taking care of him. It gave her a sense of pride that he would ask which tie to wear to work each day. She would make sure his dress shirt and slacks were neatly pressed.

He got dressed while she was in the shower. He sweeten his coffee to his liking while getting things set up to take her pressure. When she got out of the shower, she dressed only pausing to let him take her pressure. He wrote the results down while she put on her finishing touches. He sat her water and medicines by her makeup on vanity dresser. They were a well-oiled machine.

Fitz left first because he had the farthest to go this week. He was working on a project in the Bronx and he had to a walk a few extra blocks to get to the right subway station. He gave her a kiss before she put on her lipstick. They exchanged I love yous and he was gone.

That part of the day was normal. The day took a turn for the worse during Liv's third period class. She usually works with individual group vocal ranges. First period was solos only, Second period was sopranos, third was tenors and bass, fourth was altos, fifth was her lunch period, and sixth & seventh was full choir. She was going over the tenors and bass parts with a room full of boys. She felt like they were still lacking during the three part harmony. During these individual practices, she played the piano because her musicians only came during sixth and seventh period practice.

During the middle of third period, she began to feel a little warm and uncoordinated. Her students started noticing that the music was dragging a little. She tried to shake off the uneasy feelings but they just wouldn't go away.

Her students stopped singing when they noticed that she kept blinking trying to focus on the sheet music. Two boys came by her. Corey looked in her face, "Ms. Pope, you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

She stopped playing and shook her head no, "Corey please go and get Mrs. Butler or Principal Beene. I think I need help."

Corey ran as fast as he could. Trent grabbed her elbow, "Ms. Pope, Do you need us to do something?"

Her stomach became queasy, "Trent, I am going to be sick."

She stood up too quickly and immediately felt lightheaded. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she blacked out. Trent was able to catch her as she fell backwards. He got to screaming, "Somebody get help!"

Liv was out cold. Mrs. Butler ran into the room as Trent was laying her on the floor. She ran to her and checked her pulse. She tried to wake her, "Ms. Pope! Ms. Pope! Olivia, can you hear me?"

There was no response. Principal Beene came in the door out of breath from running. Mrs. Butler looked at him, "Call 911!"

X X

Fitz was working underground today. He was checking support beams and the foundation of a building they were scheduled to demolish in two weeks. He had a crew of three including him making marks where the dynamite would be placed. He had to make sure that the building would collapse without affecting the building next to it.

The one drawback to working underground was no cellular reception. He had told his Mom and Liv that he would be underground most of the day and they knew he would be unreachable. He had a walkie-talkie to communicate with his crew above ground but other than that he was cut off from the outside world.

He was startled by Harrison's hysterical voice shouting over the walkie-talkie. He was talking so loud and fast that Fitz couldn't understand him. He grabbed the headset and pressed the button, "Harrison, calm down. I can't understand you. Repeat it slowly."

His voice was clearer but still panic, "Olivia is in the hospital!"

Fitz didn't hear what was said after that nor did he care. He ran down the tunnel and rushed up the ladder. He went to his work truck to grab his phone and saw that he had several missed calls from Abby, Quinn and Stephen. Huck and Harrison hopped into the truck with him as he was cranking up.

Harrison told him, "She is at Mount Sinai."

Fitz was focused on getting there as quickly as possible. He was driving like a maniac. He used the warning lights on the truck to drive around traffic and on the sidewalks. As far as anyone knew, he was doing construction. He arrived at the hospital in record time. The truck barely came to a stop before he took off running for the entrance. The information desk told him that she was in the emergency room area.

He ran with Huck and Harrison on his tail. When he made it to the waiting area, he saw Abby, Quinn and Stephen stand as he entered. He was hysterical and out of breath, "Where..Is..She?"

Stephen grabbed his shoulders, "Calm down, Fitz. We don't know what is going on. The doctors haven't told us anything. All we know is she passed out at work. Nothing will be accomplished by getting upset."

Fitz pushed Stephen off of him, "Don't tell me to calm down! Okay. Do. Not. Do. That." He ran his hands through his hair as he became more frustrated, "She is just Olivia to you guys. She is your friend." He pointed to toward the door where they were waiting for some news on her condition, "That is my world in there. MY WORLD! She and my kids are everything to me right now and I don't know what is wrong with her or if she is okay. You can sit here and be calm all you want. But I can't because my world is at a standstill. I can't breathe without her." He broke down in tears, "She is my everything!"

Abby grabbed Fitz and comforted him, "She is a fighter." That was all she could say because it was the only thing that mattered. She didn't know what was wrong with her or if she would come out of this okay. She knew that Liv was a fighter. She would do everything to get back to him.

After a few minutes the door flew open and a doctor came out with a clipboard, "Is there a Fitzgerald Grant or an Abby Whelan here?"

Both Fitz and Abby walked up to the doctor, Fitz spoke, "We are both here. How is Olivia?"

He spoke in a serious tone never showing any emotions, "She is fine now. She was unconscious when she was brought in. We ran some tests on her when she awakened. Her pressure had dropped to dangerous levels which is why she passed out. She told me that she had just started some new medication and I believe that is what caused it."

Fitz finally gathered the courage to ask what he really wanted to know, "How are the babies?"

The doctor smiled this time, "They are fine, Mr. Grant."

Fitz breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Oh Thank God!"

"We did an ultrasound to make sure but they are still healthy. Their heartbeats were strong. I am keeping her overnight for observation. After she is discharged, I recommend a week of bedrest."

Fitz chuckled, "Trust me doc, it will be a cold day in hell before she goes anywhere further than from our bed to the bathroom."

"I believe you. If you want to see her, you can. She is in Room 4."

The doctor walked away. Abby told Fitz to go first and they would be there in a few minutes. He walked into the back and found her room. He opened the door and saw her lying in a dim lit room. She looked so feeble but he was so happy that she was okay.

She turned her head to see her love standing there looking at her. She smiled, "Hi!"

He slowly walked to the side of the bed. He grabbed her hand and stroked her face, "Hi!"

She spoke in a soft voice, "How are you doing?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, "I should be asking you that. You nearly gave me a heart attack today. If you wanted extra attention, all you had to do was ask."

She chuckled at his joke, "No baby. You give me more than enough attention. Did you talk to the doctor?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he talked to me and Abby."

"I didn't know if they had gotten into contact with you. Abby is listed at my emergency contact person at work and on my medical forms."

He cleared his throat trying to fight off his emotions, "That's okay. We can fix that. I was in the tunnels today anyway. Harrison got a hold of me on the radio. What happened?"

She shook her head and stared off into space, "I don't know. I started feeling weird during third period. I was playing the piano but I kept dragging the beat. I couldn't focus my eyes. I sent a student for help. I felt sick to my stomach and when I tried to stand, I must have blanked out. The next thing I knew, I was waking up here."

He kissed her hand, "I am just happy that you are okay. They said the babies were fine but you are on bedrest for a week."

She met his eyes with a smile, "I guess you got your wish for me not to go to Albany without you."

A tear fell from his eye, "I would rather you go from here to California alone than to have you lying here in this hospital. Don't think for one minute that I am happy that you are here."

She reached up and pulled his face into hers. She gave him a sensual kiss on the lips, "I am fine."

He kissed her cheeks and pulled her up into a hug, "I'm not. I can't live without you baby. You are my world. You are my life. There is no me without you. Please don't ever scare me like this again."

She hugged him tighter, "I will try not to." She released him and scooted over in the bed, "Lay with me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He laid down with one arm underneath her head and the other across her stomach holding her tight. He kissed her cheek, "I love you baby."

She turned her body a little towards him, "I love you more."

They shared a kiss as the room door opened and the rest of the gang walked it. Abby had to speak first, "Ok guys, I need you to break it up. Nobody wants to see that."

Liv rolled her eyes playfully, "After all of the times we were subjected to watching you and Stephen make out, you are the last one that should talk."

Everyone laughed. Quinn walked up to Liv, "I am glad to see that you are feeling better. Corey came running for me when they couldn't wake you. He said he knew I was your friend."

Liv gave a faint smile, "You really are."

Harrison spoke to Fitz, "I called the job and told them what's going on. They said you can take tomorrow off. Huck and I will be leaving in a few minutes so we will take the truck back."

Fitz responded, "Thanks man. I appreciate it because there is no way I was letting her out of my sight anytime soon."

There was a knock at the door. A nurse and orderly appeared when it opened. They looked at Olivia, "Ms. Pope, they have your room ready upstairs. This is Mitch. He is going to take you up there."

Fitz got off the bed as Mitch pulled a wheelchair in the room. Fitz helped Liv into the wheelchair. Liv looked around at her friends, "I should be released tomorrow. You can come by the apartment to see me if you want."

Abby came over and hugged her friend, "Try and stop us."

Liv smiled as each of her friends gave her a hug and kiss. They took her to the fifth floor. Fitz made sure that she was comfortable and okay. It was more for his peace of mind most of the times. He would touch her every now and then to make sure that she was real and he wasn't dreaming.

While she slept peacefully, he had her phone and his calling various family members to inform them of what happened. He knew his mom would be upset if he kept it from her. He called her Aunt Dot to let her know because she was Liv's family. Dot said that she would tell Liv's father so that was less stress on Fitz. After he was done, he sat by her bedside watching her sleep. The TV was on in the background but he couldn't tell you what was on.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. A nurse appeared, "Uh-her students are here and they asking about her condition."

Fitz got up and walked towards the waiting room. All of her students from the choir were there along with Mrs. Butler and Principal Beene. When Fitz entered the room, all eyes turned to him.

There was a multitude of questions fired at him about her condition. He spoke to the group as a whole, "Ms. Pope is fine. She is actually sleeping right now. She will be released tomorrow and back to school after Spring Break."

Corey stepped forward, "What was wrong with her? She didn't look too good earlier."

Fitz took a deep breath, "She started some new medication this week that made her dizzy and lightheaded. That is all that happened."

Corey spoke again, "Why is she on new medication? She has been sick a lot lately. We notice how she runs out to throw up during rehearsal. She started eating her lunch in her office and not the cafeteria. Mr. Grant, you are keeping something from us. Does she have cancer or something? Is she going to die?"

Fitz saw the collective look of worry on each of her student's faces, "Ms. Pope is pregnant, Corey. That is why she is sick. Ms. Pope is not going to die. She will get plenty of rest this week and she will be back to school ready to work. She is fine."

They breathed a collective sigh of relief. Principal Beene turned to the students, "Now that you know she is ok, I ask that you all return to your respective homes or wherever you have to be. I will make sure that Ms. Pope gets your card and knows that you were all concerned about her well-being."

The students slowly filed out leaving Mrs. Butler and Principal Beene alone with Fitz. Fitz spoke to him, "I am Olivia's boyfriend, Fitz. You must be the principal at her school."

He introduced himself, "Yes, I am Cyrus Beene. We had a hard time calming the students down after the ambulance left. Allowing them to come to the hospital later was the only way to keep them from leaving the school."

Mrs. Butler looked at Fitz, "Are you sure that she is okay? I tried all I could to wake her up."

Fitz heart went out to her, "I promise you, she is fine. I will be here with her until tomorrow and then I am taking her home where I will make sure she stays fine."

Cyrus handed Fitz a Get Well Card, "It is signed by the students and some faculty members."

"I will make sure she sees this."

Mrs. Butler spoke again, "Are you still planning on doing the surprise?"

Fitz smiled, "Without a doubt. This definitely put the final nail in that topic."

She smiled back at him, "Well, I have mentioned it to the kids and Principal Beene. Everyone is on board."

"Thank you very much." Fitz left them and went back to Liv's room.

She was awake when he walked in, "Hey, did you go and get you something eat?"

He shook his head, "No, your students came along with your principal and Mrs. Butler to check on you and bring you a card." He handed her the card as he sat down. He placed his hand over her stomach as he braced himself for her reaction, "I told them that you are pregnant."

He was ready for her to yell and scream at him. He was surprised when she said, "Okay, I am glad they know. I can just imagine how scared they were. I scared myself and you. If they needed to know then that is fine."

He had a shocked look on his face, "Alright." He handed her back her phone, "You should have a Facebook notification."

She looked and laughed when she saw it. It was a request to confirm her relationship status with Fitzgerald Grant. She confirmed that she was dating him. "You are silly sometimes."

He acted innocent, "What? I noticed that we forgot to update our relationship status. I don't want other people thinking I am available."

She gave him a sly smile, "I like the way you think there, Mr. Grant."

"Check out my profile picture too."

She almost cried when she saw a selfie of the two of them hugged up with her on his lap. He posted a status with the picture that read: #lovethiswomantodeath #mybetterhalf and he tagged her in the photo.

She found a picture of the two of them and changed her profile picture to it. She posted a status: #myking #lovehimwithmyheartandsoul and she tagged him.

He gave her a kiss and joined her on the bed as she read her card.

X X

The next morning after the doctor did his rounds, he told Olivia that she would discharged by noon. Fitz was holding her in the bed when the door flew open to reveal a surprising guest.

Fitz focused his eyes, "Mom! What are you doing here?"

As if her presence was natural occurrence, "Olivia is in the hospital. Why else would I be here?"

Fitz looked at Liv who was suppressing a laugh then he clarified his intent to his mother, "No, I mean what made you come here?"

She put her hand on her hip, "I just told you. Olivia is in the hospital."

Fitz groaned in frustration. Liv touched his hand, "I appreciate you coming."

She rushed over to her and gave her a hug as Fitz climbed out of the bed, "When Fitz told me what happened, I bought a ticket for the next train to New York City. I am here to help take care of you until you get back on your feet. You and the babies need plenty of rest and good cooking."

Fitz calmed down and gave his mother an appreciative smile, "We really thank you, Mom."

She waved her hand at him, "Nonsense. You still have to work and she needs someone to take care of her. I have all the free time in the world so why not be useful. Now come give me a hug while you are questioning me."

Fitz laughed as he gave his mother a hug, "You are the best mom ever!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

They shared a laugh as they waited for Olivia to finally be discharged.


	15. Chapter 15

Friends and coworkers of theirs stopped by the apartment Friday and Saturday. Quinn brought personal letters and cards from some her students congratulating her on her pregnancy and hoping that she would get well soon. One while it seemed like a never ending parade of people. Fitz had Olivia set up very comfortably in her bedroom. When friends or someone came to see her that was not a mutual acquaintance, he would excuse himself and give them some privacy but he stayed close in case he was needed.

If it was someone they both knew, sometimes he would stay and other times he would leave. When he was not in the room with her, he would talk to his mom and see if he could help her with something. She had told him his only job was to look after Olivia but he still found ways to help her. She did all of the cooking for them. She cooked them three meals a day and made sure they had snacks. When she made Liv a fresh pie, Liv wanted to ask her to move in because it was so good. When everyone was gone and they were alone, Fitz took his time and studied her when he thought she wasn't looking. He would pretend to read but every now and then he would glance at her features or her baby bump that was starting to become more visible but only when she didn't wear a shirt.

It was late Saturday night. They both were lying around in just underwear. Fitz was propped up on the headboard with Liv's head lying in his lap. He was pretending to read on his IPad while she was watching TV.

Liv kept flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch, "You know if you are going to pretend to read, the least you could do is turn the page every now and then."

She looked up at his face to see his lips twitch a little trying not to smile, "How did you know I was not reading?"

She pointed to the IPad he held close to her head, "You have been on this same page for the past 15 minutes. I have seen you read before and I know that you are not that slow of a reader."

He put the IPad down. He placed one hand on her bump and another in her hair, "I was just sitting here thinking and looking at you. I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

She turned off the TV and stared into his crystal blue eyes, "What were you thinking about?"

He chuckled, "You will probably think it is stupid."

"No I won't. Tell me, Fitz."

He let out a big breath, "Ok. I know that we are having twins and you said that I didn't think about what life would be like after they were born. You were right. I didn't think but now I do."

She waited for him to continue, "And.."

"And I am picturing the future with three different scenarios. The first one is if we have two boys. I see my boys and me sitting on the couch together. I would wear only my boxers while they are only in diapers. I would have one on each side of me. They would have their bottles and I would have a beer or soda. We would watch football, basketball, baseball or freaking ninja turtles together while bonding as men. I could see myself playing in the park with them teaching them to play soccer, flying a kite or practicing wrestling moves on each other. I can see taking them for their first haircuts. I think about the first time I will take them fishing or the first time they catch a fish. I can just picture you dressing them alike and I can see that future."

She smiled as she pictured it as well, "What is the second scenario?"

He gave a huge smile, "That one is with two girls. I see them in their cute princess dresses with curly hair. You will probably have ribbons and bows in their hair. I can see me sitting on the couch with them watching Princess and the Frog, Home, Frozen or any Disney Princess Movie. Then shows like Princess Sophia or Doc McStuffin." He rolled his eyes when she opened her mouth to speak, "Yes I googled things that little girls love to watch." She laughed at him. "I can see having tea parties with them and being their dad saving them from the monsters in their closet. I can see me being wrapped around their little fingers."

Her heart was melting at his admissions, "I am guessing the third is a boy and a girl."

He nodded his head as he stared into her eyes, "Yeah. It's a boy that looks like me and a girl that looks like you. In this picture, I am on the couch and we are alternating shows. I watch Ninja Turtles with my boy while playing dolls with my princess or vice versa. I can see me lying on the bed sleep between them. I can teach them not to fall into gender stereotype things. My son can watch Disney Princess movies and my daughter can roughhouse with us boys. I want to teach them to be comfortable with themselves. I see me teaching my son to protect his sister and treat her right. Teach him how to open doors for women and teach her how to appreciate being respected as a woman." He repositioned himself so that he could sit up straighter, "The thing that I see different in the end is our family picture."

She frowned her eyebrows in confusion, "What family picture?"

"When I grew up, every Easter after church, we would take family pictures in the garden or house depending on if it was cold outside. My dad and I would be in a suit and my mom would be in a dress. But our family picture would be different in more ways than one. First there is our skin colors which will be combined in our children. But that is not what I focus on when I picture us. With two boys, I see my boys and me in matching suits. I see us in a navy blue suit with a pink shirt and blue tie or bow tie. You are the standout in the picture because you are wearing a pink off the shoulder dress that matches our shirt."

She chuckled at his details, "Okay. I can picture that."

He suppressed a laugh, "With the two girls, you three are in pink dresses while I am the stand out in the blue suit. They will have pink bows and white gloves with the fluffy socks. The final one with the boy and the girl, I match my son and you match our daughter. They are three different family pictures but with the same result."

"What result is that?"

He responded with a simple answer, "We are still a family no matter which outcome we get."

She could definitely picture what he was describing, "Either way, you are happy."

He pulled her up and sat her sideways in his lap. He squeezed her tight burying his head in her neck, "As long as you are still in the picture with me, I will always be happy."

X X

Sunday they were lying in the bed just holding each other and talking about their future together. Fitz would kiss her every now and then but things never got out of hand. As much as he wanted her, he wanted to be cautious as well. She had a few moments of dizziness from the medication which the doctor assured them would happen during the first few days but it didn't make Fitz worry any less. He would only leave the bed to get her food that his mother prepared, walk her to bathroom or if he needed to use the bathroom. They showered together so that he could keep an eye on her. Just being in Fitz's presence, made Liv feel safe and protected.

Fitz's mother knocked on their bedroom door around 3 that evening. Fitz came to door and she told him that Liv had a visitor. Most people that visited would call before they came but this person did not.

Fitz had spent most of the day walking around in his pajama pants with no shirt which Olivia loved because she got to run her fingers up and down his washboard abs while playing in his chest hair. Fitz came out of the room to find that the visitor was Aunt Dot.

He suddenly became self-conscious and aware that he was half naked. Not wanting to be rude and run for cover, he composed himself and greeted her, "Hey Aunt Dot, what a nice surprise to see you here?"

She smiled at the site of him, "Hey Fitz, I came by to check on Liv. I would have called first but she would have insisted that I not make the drive. Her father wanted me to see for myself that she was doing okay."

Fitz understood, "Of course. You are her family." He looked at his mother standing to the side, "This is my mother, Kathryn. Mom, this is Liv's aunt, Dorothy."

Fitz's mom shook her hand, "Call me Kat."

Aunt Dot smiled, "Call me Dot."

Fitz motioned towards the door, "Liv is in here." Fitz called out as he opened the door, "Babe, you got a visitor."

Liv sat up and smiled a big smile, "Aunt Dot, what are you doing here?"

She came over to the bed and hugged Liv, "You know I had to lay eyes on you and make sure my Bugaboo is okay. Your daddy would have my head on a platter if I didn't come."

Fitz had left to put on a tank top and came back, "I will be out here with mom if you need me. She is going to the store in a few so I am going to check and see if anything needs to be restocked."

She gave him a loving smile, "Ok. Thank you babe."

He blew her a kiss and walked out the door.

Aunt Dot gave her a look, "If he walked around me all day with his shirt off, I would pass out too." She started fanning herself making Olivia laugh, "That is too much sexiness in one man. I am surprised that you aren't pregnant from just looking at him."

Liv's laughter died down to a small chuckle, "Actually Aunt Dot, I am pregnant."

Her aunt was shocked, "What? When did this happen? Does your father know?"

She shook her head, "No, he doesn't. I am going to tell him at my next visit. We were waiting till I was 12 weeks which I will be on Wednesday. You are going to be a great-aunt soon."

Her aunt was ecstatic, "When is the baby due?"

"Well they are due November 4th."

Her aunt caught the main word, "They? What do you mean they?"

Liv sighed, "We are having twins."

Dot let out a big squeal as she hugged Olivia. Fitz came rushing in thinking it was a problem, "What's wrong?"

Liv wiped a tear, "Nothing. I just told her about the babies."

Fitz left the women alone. Dot held a tight smile, "Your mother was a twin. She has a twin sister in Texas."

Liv wasn't expecting this, "I never knew this. She hardly talked about her family."

Dot got comfortable beside Olivia and wrapped her arm around her, "Her name is Myra. I send her monthly reports on you and what you are up to. Your grandfather forbade any of them to have anything to do with you or your mother. He hated that your mother did her own thing. She was the black sheep of the family. When she left, he told her that he only had one daughter. Of course your mother stayed in touch with her sister through emails and letters. When she died, she reached out to me because your mother had told her about me and her custody plan if something should happen to her or your father. She kept up with your progress through me. Your mother never went back home after she left which is why you never came to the States until after she died. Her sister visited her once when you lived in Italy but that was it. She emailed me yesterday asking about you. I didn't respond because I didn't want to tell her what happened to you. As a matter of fact, I haven't told her anything that has happened to you in the past year. But now I have good news to share with her."

Liv rested her head on her shoulder, "I never knew that about her. Fitz had read somewhere that twins can run in the family but I just thought it was a fluke."

Her aunt shook her, "No baby this is God. He closed a door in your life to show you a better one. This is your reward for opening that door. We can plan out of lives anyway we want but God has the final say. Your cousin is miserable and angry because she thought she had derailed your life but God will take what you thought was bad and turn it into something good. I know that you lost your faith after your mother's death but look at it this way. God needed you here so that you could be with that man in the other room. He was put on this Earth just for you and you were made just for him. This is all God. I want you to realize that." She sat Liv up to look in her eyes, "This right here. Your babies, your life, your man and your future are all ordain by God. He has not forsaken you and neither has your family."

Liv nodded her head, "For years I have felt so alone. I was with Edison because I thought he could help feel some of that void. I thought if I would be in a relationship with just any one that I wouldn't be alone anymore. But I never felt a connection to him. I never felt for anyone the way I feel with Fitz. I tried so hard to push him away and he tried so hard to runaway but we always came back to each other. This wasn't part of the plan. I was supposed to be single to work on me. I was supposed to be celibate. That was my plan."

Her aunt smiled, "Haven't you ever heard? If you want to make God laugh, just tell him your plans. Neither of you could go against this because it was out of your control. You didn't need to work on you baby because there is nothing wrong with you. Your relationship with Edison failed because you were in it for the wrong reasons not because there was something wrong with you."

Liv looked towards the door, "I never looked at it that way. I am so afraid that he is going to leave or I will push him away but we are simply meant to be." She looked back at her aunt, "How do I get my faith back? Sometimes when I think I am alone at work, I find myself singing gospel songs that mom used to sing with me. My choir at school sings gospel songs but that is different from what I feel in my spirit when I sing. I don't listen to their words when they sing. I listen to their tone and their sound. I have been so angry with God for taking my mother and my father that I don't know how to find the faith I had before."

Her aunt took her hand, "We can pray and ask God to give you the strength to help you find your way back."

They prayed and talked for hours. Fitz came in periodically to bring her something to eat and drink. Dot kept Liv laughing and the mood was light. She felt like a weight had been lifted.

That night after her aunt left, Liv sat in bed alone while Fitz helped his mother clean the kitchen. After he was done, he came back into the room to find her staring off into space. He sat on the edge of the bed, "Do you need something?"

She turned to him suddenly realizing that he was in the room. She was going to say no but then she said, "Can you bring me my keyboard?"

He went to the corner of the living room and got her small keyboard. He brought it back and placed it in her lap. She played a few notes. She started playing a song while smiling. She seemed like her mind was a thousand miles away.

She turned to look at him, "My mother used to love to hear me sing this song. Whenever she would have a bad day or something, she would ask me to sing it. I had to sing it a few times at church but it was always a special song for my mother."

Fitz heard the hurt in her voice. She rarely spoke of her mother, "I would love to hear it if you feel like singing it."

She started playing the intro. She closed her eyes and got lost in the music:

" **I Know Who Holds Tomorrow"**

I don't know

About tomorrow

I just live from day to day

And I don't borrow from its sunshine

For its skies may turn to gray

And I don't worry about my future

For I know what Jesus said

And today He walks beside me

For He knows what lies ahead

Many things about tomorrow

I don't seem to under-understand

But I, I know, I know, I know who holds tomorrow

And I know who holds, who holds my hand

Oh yeah, yeah, yes, hey, yes

Who hold my hand.

Fitz's mother had opened the door halfway through her performance in awe of such a powerful voice. She sung it with such soul and conviction. Liv opened her eyes at the end to see Fitz's expression mirroring his mother's. Fitz had heard her sing at the Lounge several times. He slowly learned that was her stage act. Her sing tonight in the bed was not an act. She felt something in that song.

They all sat there in silence staring at each other for minute. Liv wiped a tear from her eye. Kat was the first to speak, "Wow that was… I am speechless." She couldn't find words to describe what she felt.

Liv smiled fighting away tears, "Yeah, my mother loved that song. She said whenever she questioned the direction her life was headed, that song reminded her that she had to trust God because he was the only one that really knew what the future held."

Kat smiled and made a powerful statement before leaving the room, "Your mother was truly a wise woman just like her daughter."

When they were alone, tears slowly rolled from Liv's eyes, "I want to start going back to church on Sundays."

Fitz put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her hair, "Ok, we will go to any church you want. We can go back to Connecticut if you want. Whatever you want we will do it."

He knew it was a big step for her to admit it. He knew the steps of grief from dealing with his mother. He knew that Olivia had been stuck in the Anger stage for years. He was happy that she was letting it go.

She turned her face and pulled his mouth into a kiss. It was slow and all-consuming. She pulled back from his mouth and resting her forehead on his breathing in his scent, "I thank God for sending you to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. Now and forever."

He held her until she fell asleep in his arms. He put her keyboard up making sure the apartment was secure before returning to bed and falling asleep next to his love.

* * *

 **I Know Who Holds Tomorrow- Kelly Price**


	16. Chapter 16

Fitz's alarm clock went off the next morning. It was time for him to go to work. This week was going to be hell for him because he would have to do all the things that Liv normally did for him. He groaned as he rubbed his face trying to wake up. Liv's head was lying on his chest with her arm around his waist. He loved waking up like this. He moved a little to ease out of bed but she tightened her grip on his waist.

In a voice filled with sleep, "No, don't go."

He found her really cute at that moment, "Baby, I have to go to work."

She pulled him closer, "No, stay with me. I don't want you to go."

He smiled and kissed her head, "I will be home as soon as I get off of work."

Her tone became harsher, "I want you to stay."

He knew then that she was serious. He tried to talk in a reassuring manner, "Baby, I have to go to work. You will not be here by yourself. Mom is here and I will call you ever chance I get."

She scoffed rolling her eyes and moved off of him. She spoke with edge in her voice, "Fine, just leave. That is what you are good at. You don't love me anyway." She turned her back on him and pulled the covers up over her head.

He sat up not believing what he had just witness, "You can't be serious. Just a couple of weeks ago, you were upset because I wasn't looking at the financial aspect of raising children. Now you are upset because I am going to work." He looked at the lump in the bed where she laid but there was no response or movement. He got up, "I wish you would make up your damn mind."

He proceeded to get ready for the day. He asked her what tie should he wear like he always did but again no response or movement. He was dressed when he sat on the bed to take her blood pressure. He tried to move the covers from her face but she held a tight grip. He sighed, "Liv, I need to take your pressure." No response or movement. He finally got frustrated, "Fine, have it your way. I don't have time for this shit. I am going to work. I will call you when I get a chance. Do not do a lot of walking today. If you need something call mom." He grabbed all of his things and left for work.

X X

By lunch time, he had call Liv at least five times but she refused to pick up the phone. He called his mom to check on her and his mom said that she seemed fine and she ate most of her food. That let Fitz know that she was mad at him for some reason.

He sat down at lunch with the guys. He tried calling Liv again and once again it went to voicemail. Normally he would hang up but this time he left an angry message, "Liv, I am sick of this shit. You know that I am calling you. Answer the damn phone and grow the hell up." He angrily ended the call before he said something he couldn't take back. He groaned in frustration.

Harrison looked at him concerned, "Everything alright man?"

He slammed his hand down on the table, "Fuck no. I just don't get it. What the fuck is her problem?"

Huck asked, "What's going on man?"

He started waving his hands around as he talked trying to grasp some understanding of what is going on, "It's Liv. She got mad at me this morning because I had to go to work. I am not out here on a date with another woman or hanging out with my boys. I am at _work_. I have a family to provide for. I can't lay around in bed with her all day. I was there with her all weekend. I never left the fucking apartment. Now she is pissed and won't answer the phone like I have wronged her. I just don't get it."

Harrison tried to be the voice of reason, "Have you tried asking her what is really going on?"

Fitz looked at him like he had grown two heads, "Did you-? Bruh, I just told you she won't answer her phone. She is not even speaking to me. She turned her back on me this morning and covered her head. She is acting like a child."

Huck cleared his throat, "Maybe in her mind, she is a child. Maybe she is scared of the boogie man and needs you to protect her from it."

Fitz wrinkled his face in a frown, "Man, I don't have time for this psychoanalysis bullshit. If you got a point, I suggest you get to it."

Huck sat up straight, "Liv just had a major scare last week. It probably shook her to the core. Since then you have been there non-stop. Like you said, you didn't leave the apartment all weekend. This is the first time she is alone."

Fitz butted in, "My mother is there. She is not alone."

Huck clarified, "She wants you. You are her hero. You make her feel safe and protected. She is scared that no one is going to protect her if you are not there."

Fitz finally understood what Huck was saying, "Okay, so what do I do? I can't stay home with her all week. I can't take her not talking to me either. She knows I hate that."

Huck laughed, "That's why she is doing it. She wants you to feel guilty for leaving her which will hopefully make you stay."

Shaking his head, "How can I make this all better for her?"

Huck shrugged nonchalantly, "Transference."

Fitz looked from Harrison who shared his same look to Huck, "What the fuck is that?"

Huck smiled, "It is an unconscious redirection of feelings from one thing or person to something else. What I suggest is for you to find something you can leave in your place while you are at work that will make her feel safe and secure until you return."

Fitz thought about it for a minute, then he smiled, "I know what I am going to do." He grabbed his phone and made some calls.

Harrison looked at Huck while Fitz was on the phone, "How the hell do you know all that shit?"

Huck had a smug look on his face, "I am taking psychology classes at night. I am working on my Bachelor's degree."

Harrison gave him a fist bump, "Go ahead. Do you thing!"

X X

Fitz walked into the apartment shortly after 6 with a huge smile on his face. His mother was sitting on the couch watching TV. He put his things down, sat beside her and kissed her cheek, "How was your day?"

His mother pinched his cheek, "It was good when you weren't calling every few minutes. I talked to Liv for a little while but she slept most of the day away. How was your day?"

He shrugged, "Okay. Spent most of it worried about her. She is still not talking to me. She thinks I don't love her."

His mother looked at what he had sat down in the chair, "What's with the bear?"

He responding proudly, "A little something that I think will smooth things out with Liv."

His mother chuckled, "Good luck!"

Fitz grabbed his Teddy Bear and walked into the bedroom. Liv was sitting up watching TV. Her expression changed to annoyance when he walked in. She continued to look at the TV choosing to ignore his presence. He sat the bear down on the bed and changed out of his work clothes.

After taking a shower, he put on his pajama pants and with nothing else then sat down on the bed. She was still looking at the TV. He spoke to her in a calm soothing voice, "I missed you today. I hate when you are not talking to me." He grabbed the bear and showed it to her, "I bought this for you today. I got it on the way home which is why it took me longer to get here. This is called a Vermont Teddy Bear. It is one of the biggest teddy bears known to man." He got up and grabbed his Columbia T-shirt that she loved so much out of her drawer. He sat back down, "I figured we could put my shirt on him and he could keep you company while I am work. That way you won't be alone in this big bed without me."

She finally turned to face him. He took that as progress. He put the T-shirt on the bear and handed it to her. It smelt like Fitz because of the shirt. She hugged it tight breathing in the scent.

He smiled with pride, "Do you like it?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I love it. Thank you."

He was happy that she was talking to him again. She seemed content and satisfied with her gift. He let her hug it a little while longer before he took it from her, "Okay, this is for when I am not here." He put it on the floor by the bed. He crawled under the covers and pulled her into his arms, "I am home now and I have been missing you all day."

He pulled her into a kiss. She was hungry with desire for him. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back. She gave him a confused look, "I missed you too baby."

He twirled a few strains of her hair around his finger, "I am still mad at you for ignoring me all day. It drives me crazy when I don't hear your voice. I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that I don't love you. That really hurt me when you said that."

She straddled his legs and placed small kisses on his jawline, "I am sorry baby. I was mad at you because you left. I wanted you to stay with me."

He pulled her face back from him to look into her eyes, "I know that but it still did not give you the right to go all day without speaking to me. That is childish, Liv. I was worried about you. I know last week gave you a scare. It gave me one too. You had me worried about you. I called Mom every few minutes to make sure that you were okay. We have to get better at this. We need to communicate better because I won't be this calm next time you do this."

She sat up on his legs to give him her undivided attention, "Okay, I hear you. I was fine today. I took my pressure which was normal and wrote it down in your journal. I took all of my medicines. I have not had any dizzy or lightheaded spells today. I have been eating like a horse. I am going to miss your mother next week when we go back to take out. And following your command, I have not been doing a lot of walking. Now can I please have some kisses?"

Faking like he was still upset, he turned his head to the side, "Nope, I still don't think you deserve it."

In her sweet baby seductive voice, she whispered in his ear, "How about I show you how sorry I really am?"

His eyes widened at the realization of what she was about to do as she kissed her way down his body. He was ripe with anticipation. She had never done this before nor has he asked but the idea of it was about to make him go insane.

She pulled his rock hard dick out of his pants. He moaned as her hand slowly stroked him. She took her tongue and ran it from the base to the tip then she took him completely in her mouth.

He threw his head back against the headboard, "Oh Fuck! Oh Livvie!"

She bobbed her head up and down his cock while fisting him at the same time. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch her gag on his cock but she was driving him insane. He was moaning uncontrollable as he held her hair off her face.

He had lost all sense of control. He would give her anything she asked for in that moment. He felt his release coming, "Oh baby, I'm cumming!"

Instead of moving out of the way, she took him further into her mouth as he released his seed down her throat. He grunted and panted trying to regulate his breathing. She sucked him dry then went to the bathroom to clean up.

When she returned, she took her place back on his lap straddling him again. She had a smirk on her face, "Now can I have my kisses?"

He cupped her face, "Baby you can have anything you want!"

He kissed her deeply and flipped her over in the process. He took her hard and heavy in the bed. He didn't stop until she was fully satisfied. Neither of them seemed to remember that they had a guest in the apartment. They were in their own world where nothing mattered but the two of them. Fitz was insatiable. He fucked her any and every way possible. That night they both went to sleep happy and content.

X X

The next morning was a lot better than the day before. When Fitz's alarm clock went off, he kissed Liv on the forehead and she happily released him from her grip. He got out of bed and placed the Teddy Bear in his spot. She cuddled the bear and went back to sleep feeling safe and secure. Fitz got dressed for the day. He took her pressure and reminded her to take her medicine. He had faith that she would because she took care of herself yesterday even though she was upset with him. That let him know that they were on the same page when it came to doing what was best for the twins. He kissed her goodbye and told her that he would call her later. She was half-sleep but acknowledged that she heard him.

He went to the kitchen to fix his coffee and lunch. He got preoccupied with Liv last night that he forgot about his lunch. To his surprise, his mother had a lunch already packed and waiting in the refrigerator. She placed a note on it, ' **I know you were too busy last night to make your lunch so I made it for you. Love Mom.** '

He was happy and embarrassed at the same time because she made him a lunch but she probably heard them fucking. He grabbed his lunch and left the apartment to start his work day.

Liv and Fitz talked regularly that day. She loved cuddling and lying on her bear. It made her feel close to him even when he wasn't there. She counted down the minutes until he was home. She felt needy and she had never felt that way before. That was partly the reason she was so angry yesterday. She needed him but at the same time, she knew that she was being irrational. He had to work.

When he finally made it home, she was very ecstatic to see him. She wanted to jump up and down in the bed when he walked into the room. He went to take a shower and she couldn't resist the urge to join him. She truly missed him more than he realized. Desire was shooting through her body and before she knew it, he was taking her up against the shower wall. He was balls deep in her and she loved every minute of it. He was turned on by her aggressiveness and want for him. It felt good to be wanted and needed by someone like her. She was very independent but she was able to vulnerable with him.

After the shower, they laid in bed completely sated and content. She was constantly touching him and placing little kisses on his hands, fingers and face. He was telling her about his day and she listened intently to every word he said.

When he was done with his recap, he eyed her closely, "What's gotten into you?"

She played with his chest hair, "What do you mean?"

He motioned his finger around in a circle, "This. You. All of this kissing and touching. I love that you are like this. I am just wondering should I be worried that you are being so open with me."

She shrugged as she kissed his chest, "Honestly, I don't know what's going on. I've just been missing you like crazy. I think the bear has made me want you more. I love the bear but the real thing is better. I have never felt this needy before but I like my desire to be with you."

He pulled her up to his face, "I love that you need me because I need you just as much. I feel like I am barely breathing without you. I worry sometimes that I love you too much but then I see you like this and I realize that I don't love you enough. You deserve everything you want in life and I will work hard to give it to you. You can need me as much as you want. I will try my best to be here for you as much as I can. All I want and need is you."

She put her lips on his, "All I want and need is you too, baby."

X X

The rest of their week went similar to that day. He would go to work and happily come home to her. She would patiently wait for him to return and accept him with open arms. She was up and moving around on Friday. She took the doctor's advice and stayed on bedrest for a week but now it was time to move around. She was starting to show a little which was normal being pregnant with twins. She and Quinn went shopping for her some clothes. The main thing she wanted to buy was a dress for the show at Carnegie Hall. She still preferred to hide her baby bump as much as possible. She felt kind of shamed because she was an unwed pregnant school teacher. Teachers were supposed to be held by higher standards than most profession because they were molding impressionable minds.

After talking and spending the day with Quinn, she felt a little better. She realized that teachers are human too. She had a life and made choices outside of her job. She fell into the category of placing teachers to higher standards when the reality is they should be given the same standards as everyone else.

She shopped happily and content. Abby got off early and met them for lunch. After that they continued shopping. Retail therapy certainly put her in a better mood. Fitz beat her home because she got home later than intended.

He smiled as she showed him some of the twin onesies that she bought. She showed him one set the first one read 'Pride' and the other read 'Joy.' Another one that was cute, both shirts read 'I am the favorite.' But the best one was the ones that were read with 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2.' Fitz said they definitely had to take pictures in that.

He had an idea. He sat on the bed and pulled her between his legs. He placed the Thing 1 and Thing 2 onesies on her stomach. With his selfie stick, he took a picture of them smiling. He posted it on Facebook, Instagram and Twitter tagging her in it with the caption "Grant Twins coming soon!" They had waited till the first trimester was over and now he was more than ready to share his news with the world.

Saturday, they went to Connecticut and told her father the news. He wasn't fully himself that day. She knew that he had heard her but she wasn't sure that he would remember. She was disappointed but decided not to let it get her down.

Fitz's mother had gone back on home that Saturday morning. Liv decided to stay in Connecticut to go to church with her aunt. She never went to church when she lived here but she felt like this was the place to start. Her aunt was shocked when she saw Liv and Fitz enter the church. Her emotions took over as she thanked God for giving her faith. Liv didn't notice Edison and Tina in the back of the church but they definitely noticed her.

She and Fitz sat towards the front with her aunt. Fitz kept a protective arm around her letting her know that he was there with her. Many people from her old neighborhood were there and happy to see her there as well. Her aunt kept hugging and kissing her throughout the service praising God for her return.

Halfway during the service, her aunt had to do the church announcements. She took the podium and read each announcement. After she was done, she whispered something to the pastor before returning to the mic.

She cleared her throat, "I normally don't do this but my heart is overflowing with so much joy that I can't contain it. I truly understand the father's joy when his prodigal son returned home. It's the same joy I felt when my niece walked through that door." Liv felt her eyes starting to tear up. She gripped Fitz's hand tighter as they looked at her aunt. "Many of you know my niece, Olivia, whom I helped to raise after her mother died. But no one knew that Olivia was angry and hurt by God for taking her mother away. She grew up in the church but she vowed never to step foot into another church after her mother's death. So to see her sitting here today inside of this church is truly God's work." Everyone was saying Amen and Hallelujah.

Her aunt wiped a tear, "With permission from the pastor, I am going to ask if my beautiful niece, Olivia, will come and grace us with a song."

People stood and clapped encouraging her to sing. Everyone around town knew she had a beautiful voice. They knew that voice took her to college. She sighed and nodded her head. Fitz stood and allowed her to ease out of the pew.

She went towards the front and took the mic from her aunt. Her aunt gave her a kiss before going back to take her seat. Liv went to the musician and told him what song she wanted to sing.

She stood before the congregation trying to contain her emotions, "Uh, I wasn't prepared to do this but I remember that my mother used to read the bible to me when I was younger. Her favorite passage was Luke 12:40-'Be ye therefore ready also: for the Son of man cometh at an hour when ye think not.' So whether I am prepared or not, I still need to be ready." Fitz was in tears standing and clapping along with almost everyone else. Her aunt was shouting and praising.

"This is a song that my mother used to sing all the time. It was the first song my father heard her sing. I hope that I make her proud."

She nodded to the musicians and they began to play.

 **"Jesus Promised Me A Home Over There"**

There's a place, in Heaven  
Prepared for me  
When the toils of this life is over  
When the saints are clothed in white  
Before the throne  
Singin praises forever forever more

In my fathers' house  
There are mansions bright  
If he said it  
Then I know it's true  
There's a place for me  
Beyond beyond the sky  
Brothers & sisters there's one for you

Jesus he promised me a home over there  
Jesus promised me a home over there  
No more sickness, sorrow, pain, because  
He promised me a home over there

Oh Jesus promised me a home over there  
Jesus promised me a home over there  
No more sickness, or sorrow, pain, again  
Jesus promised me a home over there

* * *

 **Jesus Promised Me a Home Over There-Jennifer Hudson**


	17. Chapter 17

It was the Friday before Carnegie Hall. Liv stood in front of the choir to give them one last pep talk before tomorrow. She threw them a party today and allowed their voices to rest. She didn't want to push them too much and strain their voices in the process. After her spiritual transformation, so to speak, she started paying more attention to their song than how they sounded. Once she started making them feel what they were singing, the sound changed for the better.

The kids started doting on her more since they found out she was pregnant. Someone was always bringing her food or snacks. Parents would constantly stop by with food for her and her students. She knew they were worried about her health and she would always reassure them that she was fine but they still basically forced the food on her. She didn't mind because most of the time it was take-out or store bought. She wasn't really big about eating home cooked meals from someone's home she has never been to.

They had an impressive spread out for the kids. She brought up the idea of a party to the parents and they graciously helped her plan and pay for the items. They had pizza, chips, juice, and cake. All of the tickets for the show were sold out. She knew that they felt pressure but she wanted to put them at ease.

She stood before them at her podium and got their attention, "I know that tomorrow is the big day. It's what we have been working towards since the beginning of the school year. I told you when you walked into my room on the first day that I would get you to Carnegie Hall. I have held up my end of the deal. Tomorrow it is your turn." She paused to look at them for a minute. Then she gave them a smile, "I am not worried and you shouldn't be either. I know you will do well. I have faith in you. All I have ever wanted is your best. You have given me that and more. I am so proud of you that it is hard for me to even put into words the amount of pride I feel when I hear you sing. I have been where you are. I have been where you will be tomorrow. I want you to leave it all on that stage tomorrow. Everyone that has ever doubted you and said that you would be nothing, everyone that has ever said anything negative or derogatory about you, everyone that has made you feel that you were less than you are, and every bad thing that has ever happened to you in your life, I want you to leave them on that stage tomorrow. You are good enough. Give me your best and I _promise_ you, you will sound like angels. If you don't remember anything I have said to you, I want you to remember this. You are good enough to be whatever you want to be. I. Am. Proud. Of. You." She looked intently at each of them to make sure they understood what she was saying. There were head nods and few tears but more importantly, there were smiles. She smiled back at them.

After the party was over, the students cleaned up and hugged her. She told them to meet back at the school tomorrow at 12. The show starts at 4 pm.

She walked into the apartment later than normal for a Friday because she was doing last minute preparations and also because she needed a breather. Tonight they would try to hang out with their friends again. Liv wasn't too excited about it considering how she felt last time but Fitz insisted that this time may be different because now it was okay to talk about the pregnancy. Even though most of their friends knew, there was never a discussion about it. Plus she was tired of hearing Abby complaining about them not wanting to hang out anymore. They had missed the last few game nights and Abby let it be known that she was not happy about it. After reluctantly agreeing, they would meet their friends at the bar around 7pm.

She still beat Fitz home even though she was running late. She hopped into the shower after taking off her work clothes. She was happy that the shower made her feel relaxed. She felt some of the tension slowly leaving her body. After a good wash, she turned off the shower and got out. She wrapped a towel around her growing baby bump. It seemed her stomach grew overnight. She was only four months but you would have sworn she was six. The thought of hiding her baby bump quickly went out the window when she had to start wearing maternity clothes. Luckily she did find a dress that she could wear tomorrow that hid it very well. Plus it helped that the dress was black.

Fitz walked into the apartment as she was coming out of the bathroom. He looked like he had a hard day at work. He sounded exhausted, "Hey babe, how are you feeling today?"

She walked over and gave him a kiss, "I am feeling fine. How are you? Looks like you had a rough day."

He rolled his eyes and groaned, "Tell me about it. I hate working with newbies."

She laughed, "Newbies?"

He threw his things on the bed, "Yeah, we are working this site in Brooklyn. They put this new kid on my team and he acts like a goddamn tourist. I am like 'dude, it's just the fucking Brooklyn Bridge!' I mean, he is in awe and staring at it while we are driving across it. Then we get to the site, he is too busy taking damn selfies to do his job. Harrison almost kicked his ass because he dropped some metal rods on his leg. He is incompetent." He flopped down on the bed in frustration.

Liv sat beside him and rubbed his leg, "Why not just fire him?"

He yelled, "Because I have to follow protocol! I can't fire him on the first day. I have to wait at least a week. Then if he is still incompetent, I have to file a complaint. This is a union job. I have to take the proper steps."

She didn't like it when he yelled at her. She felt herself getting emotional. She had found herself crying a lot more lately and she hated how her hormones were all over the place. She responded in a weak voice trying to hide her tears, "Ok, sorry I asked." She got off the bed, grabbed her blue maternity dress from the closet and went into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

Fitz knew she was crying. Lately whenever she cried, she would run to the bathroom. He felt bad for yelling at her when all she was doing was trying to help him. He put his things away and knocked on the bathroom door, "Baby, can you open the door?"

Trying to stop her tears, "Um, give me a few minutes. I am trying to finish getting dressed."

He lightly knocked on the door and lowered his voice a little, "Baby, please. All I am asking is for you to open the door."

After a few seconds of silence, he hears the click of the door being unlocked. He turns the knob and finds her washing her face in the sink. This is another way that she tries to hide her tears. He stands behind her, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

She cleared her throat, "It's fine. You are frustrated from work. I shouldn't have said anything. You just wanted to vent. I will know next time to let you vent."

He looked down and shook his head, "No, it's not fine. My pregnant girlfriend was trying to make me feel better after a long rough day at work. To thank you, I yell at you and make you cry."

She wiped her face, "I am not crying. I came in here to get dressed. It's fine." She turned to face him, "You should take your shower before we are late." She gave him a weak smile and kiss before leaving the bathroom.

He could have pushed the issue but he has learned that she sometimes needs time to process her emotions. He quickly showered and changed into a pair of jeans with a blue polo shirt to match Liv's dress. When he is dressed, he patiently waits for her to retouch her makeup before leaving the apartment.

He kissed her on the cheek, "You are really beautiful."

She smiled, "Thank you. You are handsome as well."

When they get to the bar, they were the last to arrive. Abby clapped when they take their seats, "I was starting to think that you guys would be a no-show."

Fitz spoke before Liv could, "Sorry, I took a little longer getting dressed."

Harrison chuckled, "Yeah, after dealing with Randy all day, I can just imagine you needed to scream in the shower or something."

Huck laughed, "I don't know how you do it, Fitz. I want to throw his ass off the building before lunch."

Stephen and Quinn asked at the same time, "Who is Randy?"

Fitz looked at Liv who was staring at the menu. He turned back to the group, "I don't want to talk about him. He has already ruined enough of my day. I want to enjoy my girlfriend and my friends."

Harrison waved him off, "I will tell you. Randy is the pain in the ass newbie that was assigned to the crew. Dude couldn't do anything right. The bad news is that we are stuck with him for at least a week. I think we deserve a drink after dealing with him."

Fitz shook his head, "Naw, I am good."

The waitress came and took their orders. When she got to Fitz and Liv, Liv ordered first, "I will have a grilled chicken Caesar salad, the three mini cheeseburger sliders with French fries and raspberry lemonade."

Fitz placed his order, "I will have raspberry lemonade as well plus 15 mild bone-in hot wings with blue cheese and ranch."

Waitress wrote his order down, "Celery or carrots."

Fitz responded, "Celery."

She walked off and left the group to themselves. Abby looked at Liv, "Those babies really have you eating a lot."

Fitz rubbed her back proudly as she answered Abby, "Yeah, I feel like I can never get full. I am only four months pregnant and I look way bigger than I am. I get up sometimes in the middle of the night for a snack. Lately I have been craving Chinese food and pizza."

Fitz laughed, "Yeah, we know the delivery guys by first names."

Stephen jumped into the conversation, "When will you guys know what they are?"

They both responded, "Next Friday."

Harrison asked, "Have you thought of names?"

Liv shook her head, "Nothing official yet. We want to wait until we know for sure what we are having." She decided to change the subject, "I want to thank you guys for helping me sell tickets to the concert tomorrow. I know my kids really appreciate it."

Harrison laughed, "It was no problem. Fitz was the one selling them like hot cakes. He would stop anybody walking past the construction sites to sell them a ticket."

Huck joined Harrison in laughing, "Remember he told that dude that if he brought a date and took her out to dinner, it would be the best date of his life for under $50 plus she might even give you some."

Fitz laughed as he clarified, "That is not what I said. I was talking to the guy and he said he wished he could afford to buy them but he was saving up his money to take his girl out on a nice date. I told him the address to a nice cheap restaurant plus he bought two tickets. It was a win-win."

Quinn looked at the three of them, "I feel like you three are a part of some special club that the rest of us aren't privy to. Liv and I don't joke like that. Although it was funny how Mr. Winters was almost drooling over himself when Liv asked him to help sell tickets."

Liv smiled and rolled her eyes, "He was not drooling. He was very happy to help out the choir."

"Bitch please. That man has had a crush on you since you walk through the door on the first day of work. Why do you think he is always in your room asking if you need any assistance?"

Liv waved her hand, "Whatever, Quinn."

The waitress brought their drinks and told them their food would be ready shortly.

Fitz leaned into Olivia's ear, "Who is Mr. Winter and how come this is my first time hearing about him?"

She responded with a slight edge in her voice, "Because unlike you, I won't allow my work environment to affect my relationship."

He knew that she was still upset about earlier so he let it go. He took a sip of his lemonade as he talked to the rest of the group. They were having their own separate conversations with other members of the group. Finally the waitress brought their food and everyone dug in.

Fitz asked for an extra plate. When she brought it back, he started placing a few wings on it with the celery and blue cheese. He slid the plate next to Olivia, "I know you like the drumsticks so I put them on a plate for you with the blue cheese and celery you like."

She shook her head, "You know I can't have spicy food."

"That's why I ordered the mild. I don't eat celery but I know you do. I like ranch but I got blue cheese for you. I just want you to get full. I don't like knowing that you are always hungry. You can still be mad at me and eat your food."

She felt a tear fall from her eye, "I am not mad at you. I am mad at myself for all of this damn crying that I can't seem to stop. These kids hate me."

He kissed her cheek, "They don't hate you baby. They love you. You are going to be the best mommy in the world. You can cry all you want. But please stop running to the bathroom every time you do. If I hurt your feelings, tell me. I was wrong for yelling at you earlier and I will try not to do it again. I love you so much and I don't ever want to do something that will make you leave me. You are my world."

Liv nodded her head as the tears started flowing, "You are mine." They shared a quick kiss before she wiped her face, "Let me go freshen up in the bathroom. I will be right back."

He kissed her again, "Ok, be careful."

When she walked away, Abby looked at Fitz, "Why is she crying? Is everything okay?"

Fitz sighed, "Yeah and no. I kind of yelled at her earlier after the frustrated day I had at work and she started crying but lately she cries at everything so it's no big deal. I just have to show her some extra attention and let her know how much I love her."

Stephen shook his head and pointed to Abby, "If pregnancy makes you that crazy then you are never getting pregnant."

Fitz didn't like that comment, "She is not crazy. She is emotional there is a difference. You would be too if your body was being taken over beyond your control. So cool it with that shit, man."

Stephen raised his hand in surrender, "Okay, man. I got it. She is emotional."

The conversation ended as Liv made her way back to her seat. Abby touched her hand across the table, "Are you okay?"

She gave her a smile, "Yeah, damn hormones are something else. I am fine."

Fitz kissed her cheek, "It's okay baby. Eat your food so you can go home and rest for your big day tomorrow."

The rest of the evening continued without incident. There was talking and laughter all around. Fitz made sure she got full even though they both knew she would probably be hungry in an hour. She drunk so much lemonade that Fitz tipped the waitress extra because of the constant trips she would make to refill Liv's glass. Lately she has had an extreme thirst that was hard to quench. He wrote that down to ask the doctor during their next visit.

After dinner, they walked back to the apartment holding hands. It was a beautiful night and they just enjoyed the stroll. The gloomy mood was lifted and the laughter had returned. Once they were home, they changed and went to bed holding each other tight.

X X

It was around 3 in the morning when Fitz rolled over reaching for Liv to find that she was not in bed. Her side of the bed was cold which meant she had been gone for a while. He looked towards the bathroom but the door was open and light was off. He heard some noise in the living room and decided to get up.

He found her sitting on the couch with her IPad and a notebook jotting some things down. He sat down beside her rubbing his hand over his face. He asked her in his sleep voice, "What are you doing?"

She gave him a perky smile, "I am writing somethings down that I need to do next week. Your mother is giving us a baby shower in August so I need to make a registry. I was looking at things designed for twins and picking out the ones I like so that I can do some research on them. Also if we are taking that trip in July, I was making a list of places to see as we travel the East Coast. I think we will need to spend at least 3 days in DC visiting all of the historic sites. I also want to visit Gettysburg to see where the battle took place. I realized that we are in the area that basically founded life in the US as we know it. To visit the 13 original colonies would be awesome. I have got to see Boston Harbor. We can go to Mount Vernon which is the home of George Washington. Did you know that Lincoln was originally from Kentucky but he claimed Illinois as his home state? I also wonder what this country would have been like if Washington had become a King as they originally wanted him to be instead of president."

He put his hand on her mouth to stop her rambling, "Okay, let me rephrase my original question. What are you doing up at 3 in the morning thinking about a baby shower in August and a trip in July?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "I couldn't sleep so I figured I would do something productive."

Concern was in his voice, "Why couldn't you sleep? Are you worried about the concert?"

She blew air through her teeth, "I stood at that podium yesterday and told those kids that they were good enough. Now I am sitting here wondering if I am. I mean I cry at the drop of a hat. I can't even console you correctly when you are having a rough day. I can't stop eating and drinking and going to the bathroom. I have never felt like I was good enough except when I was on that stage singing in Carnegie Hall."

Fitz took her hand and kissed it, "Why did singing on that stage mean so much to you?"

She turned and stared at the picture of her mother she had placed by the TV, "My mother always wanted to sing there but her father told her that she would never be good enough to make it there. I felt like I was doing it for the both of us. I felt my mother was there with me."

He pulled her into his lap and buried his head in her neck, "You are more than enough. I am lucky to have you, so are those kids and our kids. All this emotional pregnancy stuff is just temporary. I will be with you every step of the way."

She cupped his face and smiled, "I love you."

He kissed her softly, "Let's go back to bed and I will hold you until you fall asleep."

X X

Carnegie Hall was filled to capacity. Everyone was dressed in their best and excited to see the show. Backstage Liv gave the kids one last talk to calm their nerves, "This is it! Everything was leading up to this moment. This is our time. Remember to leave it all on that stage. This is an once-in-a-lifetime experience that very few people will have. Don't let this opportunity pass you by because there will be a wall there if you try to go back. No regrets. If you get nervous, look at me. I will be your center. Give me your best. That's all I ask. Let's go do this!"

The students took the stage to a standing ovation. It was just an honor for them to make it this far. Even though Carnegie Hall is in New York, the chance to sing there still felt millions of miles away. The kids looked impressive in their tuxedos and black dresses. If they sounded as good as they looked, it was going to be a great show. Liv stood off to their right side and where she was in plain view of everyone including the musicians. She gave the signal to start the music.

The first song was 'Oh, Lord How Excellent!" Their voices were strong and powerful. When they did their parts separately and then a harmonized blend, it really showed what they were capable of. They followed Liv's cues. Corey had a phenomenal voice when he sung the lead. There was a thunderous applause when they finished.

The second song was 'No Greater Love' which was led by Kim. Her voice really came through. She looked to Liv for encouragement and to center her. Once again their harmonization was powerful. The male voices were very prominent and profound. It made a statement that they were there to sing and not just look good.

Their third selection was 'He's God' which was led by Trent.

Their final scheduled selection was 'Total Praise' which was a combined choir song designed to showcase their voices and different ranges. It was awe-inspiring and moving. They did their crescendos at the right time and held the notes the correct length. There were no mistakes. Once their final note ended, everyone was on their feet applauding their performance. Liv turned and gave them the signal to bow. The applause grew louder as the smiles on their faces grew bigger.

Principal Beene came on stage and stepped to the mic, "Please give our students another hand for the wonderful job they've done." The audience applauded again. He waited until it died down, "Now we have a special presentation that has been in the works for a few weeks. I will ask the assistant choir director, Mrs. Butler, to come."

Mrs. Butler took the mic and faced the audience, "This production is the final product and the result of the hard-work, dedication and determination from one person. That person is Ms. Olivia Pope, our choir director."

Liv was surprised by what was going on. She had no clue what to expect. Everyone gave her a standing ovation including the kids. She smiled and waved trying to keep her emotions in check.

Mrs. Butler continued, "When I first met Ms. Pope, she told me that before the end of the year our students will sing in Carnegie Hall. I thought she was crazy because school hadn't even started and we didn't have a choir. On the first day of school, she let her expectations be known. Each student in this choir before you has maintained at least a 2.5 GPA and has stayed out of trouble this entire school year." That rendered more applause.

She walked towards Olivia, "Ms. Pope, your work ethic is something that I and these students admire greatly. You have always supported them. On behalf of the students and myself, I would like to present you with this gift." She handed her an envelope, "This is gift for 3 night/4 day stay at any Hilton Hotel of your choice." Liv felt a few tears flow as she hugged Mrs. Butler and blew kisses to the kids.

Mrs. Butler stepped to side and smiled, "Now, someone else would like to present you with something special as well."

Liv frowned at her confused by her statement. She turned to see Fitz walking across the stage. She cupped her mouth and screamed, "Oh My God!" He had a huge bouquet of red roses. He looked super handsome in his suit with his curly hair slick back displaying his erratic superman curl.

He smiled brightly and presented the flowers to her, "I am so proud of you." He took a half of step back and got down on one knee.

Liv's mouth dropped open wide, "Oh My God! Fitz, what are you doing?"

He took the ring out of his jacket pocket and cleared his throat as Mrs. Butler placed the mic where he could be heard, "Olivia, I love you so much. Every day I am more amazed by you than I was the day before. You are so many things to so many people but I love that with me, you are my Livvie. Your beauty is what made me notice you but your personality is what captured my heart. You are more than enough for me. You are everything I never knew I wanted or needed in my life. I know that life hasn't always worked out the way you planned it but I never want to live my life without you in mines. Being with you has been one amazing rollercoaster ride that I never want to get off. I tell you all the time that you are my world. You are my reason for living. I am on my knees right now before God and all of these people asking you, Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you give me the honor of having you as my wife?"

Olivia desperately tried to breathe as the on-slaughter of tears ran down her face. She nodded and finally said, "Yes! Yes!"

Everyone applauded as he slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss. He gave her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. She couldn't stop smiling. Mrs. Butler walked to her, "Ms. Pope or I should say the future Mrs. Grant, your students want to do an encore song. They would like for you to lead them in singing 'All to thee'."

She nodded her head. Fitz kissed her cheek as he took her flowers from her arms and walked back off stage. He stood to the side and watched as she took the mic from Mrs. Butler. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves.

She chuckled as she spoke into the mic, "It has truly been an honor to stand here today with my students. I will try my best to keep it together through this song especially after everything that has just happened. I will say to my students that I love each and every one of you as if you were my own and I am happy to sing this final song with you."

 **"All To Thee"**

All the glory,  
And all the honor,  
And all the praise belongs to only thee.  
In the morning,  
With brand new mercies  
It is your face that I seek.

Oh precious lamb slain at Calvary,  
I sing your praise throughout eternity.  
And cast my crown at your feet  
So that you'll get all the glory.  
Take none for me but all...

All the glory,  
And all the honor,  
And all the praise belongs to only thee.  
In the morning,  
With brand new mercies  
It is your face that I seek.

Oh precious lamb slain at Calvary  
I sing your praise throughout eternity,  
And cast my crown at your feet  
So that you'll get all the glory.  
Take none for me but all for thee. _[repeat]_

All to thee,  
All to thee.  
This is my prayer,  
My earnest plea.  
Lord, take my life and let it be  
Consecrated Lord to thee _[repeat]_

Take none for me, but all for thee _[repeat]_

They took one final bow and exited the stage to their last standing ovation.

* * *

 **All to Thee-Tamela Mann**


	18. Chapter 18

Liv and Fitz were leaving the school together after making sure all of the students had left. Liv was still an emotional wreck. She would alternate between bouts of laughter and crying. Everyone was happy and excited for her. Fitz received high-fives from the students as they left. Right now he and Liv were walking towards the subway station. He had his arm around her shoulder holding her as close to him as possible. She thought they were on their way home but Fitz had one more surprise in store for tonight.

As they sat side by side on the subway, Liv finally had time to look and admire her ring, "I can't believe you did that to me."

He chuckled, "What do you mean?"

She smiled, "I was completely shocked. I had no idea what was going on. You planned this out with Mrs. Butler and my students. I just can't believe you went through all of the trouble."

He kissed her temple, "It was no trouble. I know that Carnegie Hall is a special place to you. I didn't know how special until last night when you told me about your mother. I just knew that I wanted to make it memorable for you."

She looked him in the eyes, "You could have asked me lying in bed on a Wednesday night eating pizza and it still would have been memorable for me."

He laughed, "Well I felt that you deserved way more than that."

They smiled as he continued to hold her close. When they got off at their stop, Fitz told her that he had called in some food for them to pick up before they went home. Liv was in a zone admiring her ring when they walked into the restaurant. He met the hostess and gave his name. She walked them to toward the back of the restaurant.

Liv finally took her eyes off of her ring to ask where they were going. Once they made it to the back room, she was shocked and surprised to see all of her friends, coworkers, and family gathered around cheering her arrival.

Abby came over for the first hug, "Congratulations! We are so proud of you."

Everyone gave her a hug as she and Fitz slowly made their way to the head of the table. Kat and Dot were the last two to hug her. They each viewed her ring and gave Fitz thumbs up on his selection. It was modest princess cut 2 carat ring with a white gold band. It was perfect.

Fitz pushed her seat under her as she sat down at the table. Everyone talked about the show and Liv just beamed with pride. Although Fitz was happy about their engagement, he really wanted to celebrate Liv's accomplishment.

Midway through dinner, Fitz stood and got everyone's attention, "I would like to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating my beautiful fiancée and her much earned success. It was an amazing performance and even though I was privileged to see it during a few of their practices, the final product was amazing. So please join me in raising our glass to the woman of the hour. Here's to Olivia!"

Everyone raised their glasses and shared a toast in her honor. Abby spoke loud over everyone, "Speech!"

Liv smiled and rolled her eyes at Abby. She didn't want to make a speech but she knew that it was the proper thing to do. Fitz helped her to her feet as he stood beside her rubbing her back as a way of encouragement.

Liv cleared her throat, "I will try to get through this without crying. My hormones have been all over the place lately so please excuse me if I get emotional." Fitz kissed her temple and that caused a tear to fall out of her eye. She quickly wiped it before regaining her composure, "Tonight was so amazing in more ways than one. My students and I worked hard to put on the amazing performance that you enjoyed. Years ago, I got to sing in Carnegie Hall as a junior in high school. Aunt Dot was the only person I knew that came to see my performance. She was the only one I had to share that memory with. I remembered thinking that nothing could ever top that moment in my life. Then today-" She got emotional and few tears escaped.

Fitz took the cloth napkin from the table and helped to wipe her tears. He whispered words of reassurance and love which helped her straighten up emotionally. He kissed her cheek and held her close to him.

She cleared her throat again, "Today blew that moment out of the water. As I look around this table at each and every one of you, I realized how blessed I am. I got to share tonight with my amazing friends and family which is more than I could have ever hoped for. I thank you all for coming. But more importantly, I got to share with it this wonderful man standing beside me." She turned to look at Fitz, "I don't know what tomorrow holds but I am happy because I get to face it with you. I love you." They shared a quick kiss on the lips before returning to their seats.

The night slowly came to an end. The waitress brought the check to Fitz but his mother quickly took it from him against his protest. "Mom, I can pay for everyone's meal. This was my treat for Liv."

His mother handed the waitress her credit card, "Nonsense. Your father left me a nice life insurance policy and I am going to spend it spoiling my grandchildren. You are saving money and I have money to spend. This is my treat for Liv."

Fitz looked at Liv while his mother signed the receipt and mumbled, "Backburner." Liv let out a loud laugh as she hit Fitz on the shoulder. Fitz turned back to his mom, "Are you staying with us tonight?"

His mother handed the receipt and pen to the waitress, "No, I got me a hotel room because I know that you two will probably be busy tonight. You tend to forget there are other people in the apartment when you are going at it."

Liv eyes got wide and her jaw-dropped at Kat revelation, "Oh my god!"

Fitz turned to her and whispered, "She heard us last time when you did that you-know-what for the first time."

Liv hit him on the shoulder harder than before and whispered back, "Why didn't you tell me?" She hid her face in her hand.

Fitz chuckled, "Baby as good as you were that night, I didn't give a damn who heard us."

Liv got up on that note and grabbed her things. Most of the people had trickled out during dinner. Abby and Stephen waited around to walk back with them. Liv and Abby went to use the restroom before they left. Fitz put his mother in a cab and stood outside with Stephen waiting on the girls.

Stephen looked at him for a second before speaking, "I honestly didn't think you were going to do it."

Fitz smiled, "I told you that I was. She is it for me."

Stephen nodded his head, "Yeah, I understand that but now you have put me in a situation with Abby. We have been dating longer than you guys and now you guys are getting married and having babies. I don't think I am ready for that."

Fitz gave his friend a serious look, "How do you know that Abby even wants that? My relationship with Liv has nothing to do with you and Abby. To some people this may seem a little fast and hurried but I know what I feel for her. I knew she was the one when I first laid eyes on her. I would rather spend the next 2-3 years married building a life with her and my kids than to waste them dating trying to figure out what I already know. I love her. I want to be with her. I am not going anywhere. I am going to make her officially mine. That is what's important to me. None of that has anything to do with you or Abby."

Liv finally emerged from the bathroom stall to wash her hands. Abby was checking herself in the mirror reapplying her lipstick. Liv groaned, "I think I spend more time in the bathroom than I do in my own bed."

Abby laughed at her, "I think it gets worse before it gets better."

Liv smiled, "Story of my life. Right now I can definitely say that it's slowly getting better."

Abby looked at Liv through the mirror, "I just hope Stephen doesn't get any ideas."

Liv was confused, "What do you mean?"

Abby turned to face Liv, "Come on. His best friend meets a girl in January. Here it is May and you two are engaged and expecting kids. He may be hearing his biological clock ticking. We are living together but marriage is completely different. I love Stephen but I am not 100% sure that he is it for me."

"Abby it sounds like you need to talk to Stephen."

"I am scared. What if he wants something that I am not ready to give him?"

"Then you have to be willing to walk away for your own happiness."

They walked outside where the guys were waiting. Fitz smiled and grabbed Liv's hand as they all walked towards the apartment. They laughed and cracked jokes mainly about Fitz's mother. It was a relaxed atmosphere. Once they reached their apartments, both couples said their goodnights and went inside. Fitz immediately ran a bubble bath while Liv removed her clothes. He came out of the bathroom to find her sitting down on the bed in her underwear and bra. He smiled looking at her growing belly that looked like it was sitting on her lap. She had her eyes closed but she felt him sit down next to her on the bed.

He rubbed her stomach, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes were still closed but she nodded her head, "Yeah, I didn't realize how tired I was until I sat down."

"I am running you a nice bath so that you can soak and relax. Then I want you to lie down and get some sleep."

She smiled, "That sounds nice but we just got engaged. Aren't we supposed to have mind-blowing marathon like sex tonight or something?"

He laughed, "As much as I would like to do that, I know you are tired. I want you to relax. We have the rest of our lives. One night won't make a difference."

He helped her up and walked her to the bathroom. She took off her underwear and bra before getting into the tub. It was nice and hot just the way she liked it. She leaned back letting the bubbles take her troubles away. Fitz let the toilet seat down and sat on it watching her enjoy her moment. Her eyes were closed again and she seemed like she was a million miles away.

He watched her for a few minutes before breaking her peaceful moment, "What are you thinking about?"

She responded but didn't open her eyes, "The future. I know what needs to be done next but at the same time I am not really sure what to do."

He frowned his face in confusion, "What do you mean? What is it you need to do?"

She sighed, "I have to quit the lounge. It's not something I really want to do but I need to do it. I started working there so that I could get back into singing but now I am singing everywhere from school to church and home. I feel like it served its purpose. Lately with the exhaustion and wishing I had a few moments of peace, it's starting to feel like a job."

Fitz nodded his head, "Okay then you quit. Give Rick your two week notice or a quit date however you want to do that. In the meantime, you rest as much as you can while we figure out how and when you want to get married."

She opened her eyes to look at him, "That's the other thing. We are getting married but I am not sure how to do that either." She saw the expression on his face change and she quickly clarified her statement, "Look, most girls dream of the day they get married. In that dream, their fathers walked them down the aisle and give them away to their future husbands. I can't plan a day to get married because just my luck, my father won't be lucid that day and he probably won't remember that he even has a daughter."

Fitz's heart hurt for her, "What type of wedding did you dream?"

She stared at the wall as if she was remembering, "I have always wanted a beautiful wedding with just family and friends like the dinner tonight. I would get married someplace exotic or different. It would be a small intimate wedding, nothing too fancy. Simple but elegant." She smiled and then locked eyes with him. "What about you? What kind of wedding did you dream of?"

He chuckled loudly, "I didn't dream of a wedding. I honestly never thought that I would want to get married. It seemed inconceivable to me that I would want to be tied down to one woman when there are over 3 billion women on this planet. But now I like the idea of your dream wedding. At the end of the day, as long as I get to call you my wife, that is all that matters to me. So I am making you a promise right here and now that you will have your dream wedding. I can't tell you when or where because I don't know but I need you to work on getting a dress so that you can be ready at a moment's notice."

She laughed at him, "Ok, I can do that."

He smiled, "Good. I am going to leave you to soak and relax. I will be waiting for you in the bed."

She stayed in the tub for 20 more minutes before getting out. He was watching The Notebook on Netflix when she crawled into bed with him. She turned her body to face him and away from the TV. She was at peace in his arms breathing in his scent.

She kissed his bare chest, "You are a hopeless romantic at heart."

He rubbed his hands up and down her body, "So are you? That is why you love _Outlander_ and we only watch the episodes of _A Different World_ when Whitley and Dewayne are together. You love sappy stuff like that."

She pinched his skin, "I guess that is something else we share together."

He kissed her lips softly, "I promise to give you forever or die trying."

She smiled as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

X X

Fitz was at work that following Thursday having lunch with the guys on the back of the work truck. Randy was just a kid from the Midwest that moved to New York with his girlfriend to help her pursue her dream. Randy was an okay guy but he wasn't cutout for this kind of work. Fitz hated to admit it but Randy was going to be gone by the end of the next week.

Fitz had finished both of his calls to his mother and Liv. He was super excited about finding out the sex of the babies tomorrow. They were going to wait before telling their family and friends because they just wanted to savor the moment.

Harrison was talking about this chick he met at the club. He was always a natural entertainer. Everyone was laughing at his stories. Fitz shook his head as he watched the guys egg Harrison on. His thoughts were mainly on Liv and his kids.

Randy sat down beside Fitz bringing him out of his thoughts, "You are going to fire me, aren't you?"

Fitz looked at the kid who couldn't have been any more than 19. He wanted to lie but he couldn't, "Yeah."

Randy had a look of defeat, "I figured. I was never good with construction. I worked on the farm my whole life. My girl told me that she was moving to New York and I couldn't live without her so I followed her."

Fitz smiled, "Yeah, love will make you do some crazy things."

Randy nodded, "Yeah, she is trying to make it as a singer. She has a pretty voice but no one is hiring singers right now. I don't know what to do anymore. I hate to go back home and tell my father that he was right."

Fitz thought for a moment before he spoke, "I might be able to get your girl an audition at a place that is looking for a female lounge singer. But that doesn't change the fact that I will have to fire you. If I go home with one more injury because of you, my girl is going to kill me. She was pretty upset with me after you dropped the beam on my ankle and it was swollen. Not to mention when you almost hammered my hand." Fitz took a piece of paper and wrote down the address to the lounge on it, "Meet me at this lounge next Saturday night. I know the owner and I will introduce your girl to him. Dress nice and be my guest at the show."

Randy took the paper with a huge smile, "Thank you Fitz."

"No problem."

X X

Friday evening they were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Liv was super nervous. She had a hard time concentrating at work today. Fitz seemed to be cool, calm and collected as he went over his notes in his pregnancy journal. He was making notes of questions to ask the doctor but he noticed that she was fidgeting and gnawing at her fingernails.

He placed his hand on her knee, "Everything is going to be fine."

She tried to play it off, "I know that. I am not nervous or anything."

He gave her a half smile, "Why are you twitching and trying to bite off your finger?"

She sighed, "Ok, I am nervous. We get to find out what we are having today."

"Exactly and we will be happy with whatever we are blessed with. There is no need to be nervous."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I just hope you don't bolt on me like last time."

He knew she meant it as a joke but it doesn't mean he liked it. He chose to ignore her comment and finish writing his notes. They were called to the back where they took her vitals and weight before sending her into the ultrasound room with the technician. Liv laid down and Fitz opted to stand beside her holding her hand.

The tech squeezed the warm gel on her stomach and a few minutes later they were hearing their babies' heartbeats. Fitz was documenting the measurements that the tech was taking. He made sure to distinguish between Baby A and Baby B.

After she finished her measurements, she looked at the expecting parents, "Do you guys want to know the sex of the babies?"

They both nodded their heads.

The tech moved the wand around to get a good look at Baby A, "Ok, mom and dad, Baby A is a girl."

All the emotions that Liv has been trying to hold in came rushing out. She would never admit it to anyone but she wanted a girl so badly.

The tech moved the wand around to get a good look at Baby B, "Ok, it's looks like Baby Girl A will have a brother to play with. Baby B is a boy!"

Fitz jumped at the news. He was having a son. He wouldn't admit it but he wanted a son to bond with a pass down traditions and things his father taught him.

Both parents were ecstatic. They were having a son and daughter.

After they received their pictures and Liv was cleaned up, they walked to the examine room to wait for the doctor. Fitz kept placing kisses all over her body. He was in heaven. He was kissing her neck and rubbing on her stomach when the doctor came into the room.

Dr. Adams laughed, "I take it you got some good news."

Liv playfully rolled her eyes at Fitz, "Yes, we did, doctor. He is going to go overboard for the next week but I guess I should be used to it by now."

Fitz kissed her cheek before addressing the doctor, "Forgive me, I am going to be the emotional one for a minute. I am having a son and daughter."

Dr. Adams shook his head, "I heard. Congratulations. Now I need to check on Mom to see how she is doing."

Fitz took his seat and opened his baby journal to take notes.

Dr. Adams looked over Liv's vital, "Your blood pressure is looking better. You have gained some weight so I take it that your appetite has increased and the morning sickness has decreased."

Liv nodded, "Yeah, I have a hard time getting full."

Dr. Adams smiled, "Twins tend to be like that. You are consuming more calories which is good."

Fitz had a concern for the doctor, "She is always thirsty. I try to make sure that she is drinking plenty of water everyday but it's like it's never enough."

"It could be a number of things but I want her to come back Monday for a glucose test. She could have gestational diabetes which only occurs while you are pregnant. The babies may be draining you of all of your insulin. If you do have it, I will send you to a nutritionist that will tell you some foods to avoid and others that will help. I may also have to put you on some medication."

Liv groaned, "These kids are more trouble than they are worth sometimes."

He laughed, "Trust me, it will be over before you know it. Have they started moving yet?"

She and Fitz smiled. She answered, "Yeah, we felt them last night."

"Good, I want you to start doing your kick counts for each baby. Try to take it very easy. You are halfway there but this half is going be really hard on your body." He looked at Fitz, "Dad, do you have any more questions?"

Fitz had one question that he wanted to approach delicately but after thinking about it, there was nothing delicate about it. He cleared his throat, "I am concerned that she may have depression."

Liv gave him a shocked looked because she didn't know what to think about that. He never mentioned his concern to her. This was her first hearing about it.

The doctor looked at Fitz, "What has you concerned about that?"

Fitz sighed, "She is crying more. I know that some of that is hormonal but she is crying a lot more than she thinks I know. Everything makes her cry. She doesn't like to go out. She basically wants to stay shut up in the bedroom when she gets off of work. She sleeps all day and night. She questions her self-worth. I know that some of these symptoms go hand in hand with pregnancy but I am worried that it may be something more. That is why I am addressing it now."

Dr. Adams looked at Olivia, "Have you ever had a history of depression?"

Olivia responded in a small voice, "Yes."

He wrote out a prescription and handed it to her, "This is some anti-depressant medication that is safe to take while pregnant. It will help with your mood and everything. I do also recommend that you see a therapist. This all may be overwhelming to you and it would help to talk to someone about what's going on with you. Come back Monday and we will do the test. Make sure not to eat or drink anything before coming." He looked back at Fitz, "Do you have any more questions or concerns?"

Fitz shook his head no. He was happy and satisfied that the issue was address. Liv might be a little upset with him later but he told himself that he was looking out for her benefit.

They left hand in hand walking to the subway. Fitz had a permanent smile on his face. He was going to have a son and a daughter. All was right in his world.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone has insecurities. Whether they are personal, professional or even relationship insecurities, everyone has them in one form or another. Fitz and Olivia are no exceptions. They have their own personal insecurities but they also have relationship insecurities that neither has openly professed to the other. Relationship insecurities can slowly eat away at someone and if they are not discussed, it can cause a full blow up for unknown reasons. This is what happened to Fitz and Olivia.

It was the last Friday in May. Liv had been to the doctor that Monday and was diagnosed with Gestational Diabetes. Wednesday, she met with a nutritionist to discuss changes to her diet. Fitz couldn't make either one of those appointments because of work but she kept him informed and he made sure that things were adjusted. He noticed that Liv was a little standoffish with him after their appointment on Friday. They had made love a few times this week but it felt different. It was more of her need for a release versus her need for him. She acted distant but kept assuring him the she was fine. He was slightly upset because he felt that she didn't try to schedule her doctor's appointment for times that he could attend. She started doing things for herself instead of asking for his help. Each was letting their relationship insecurities get the best of them but neither would openly address it.

Tonight was a supposed to be a great night. It was the night they were going to reveal to their family and friends the sex of the babies. Liv ordered two separate cakes. One had pink cake filling and the other one was blue. Both had cream frosting on top with the label Baby A and Baby B. Abby and Stephen would have to honor of cutting the cake since they were the godparents.

The party was at Abby and Stephen's apartment. Abby decided to have this celebration in lieu of her monthly game night. Fitz and Liv would skype Aunt Dot and Kat in so that they could witness the gender reveal. Liv decided to put aside her anxiety for the night and enjoy her friends while celebrating the lives she was carrying.

She and Fitz arrived at the apartment a few minutes before 7. A few people were already there like Huck, Quinn, Abby, Stephen, Harrison, Andrew, Mellie and two of Olivia's co-workers. They were greeted by people as they walked into the kitchen to put the cakes down. Abby was in charge of the food and she had a wonderful spread laid out. Liv sampled a few things because no one would ever get upset at a pregnant woman for eating. She loved using that to her advantage. She came out the kitchen and mingled while greeting guests. A few more people arrived that Fitz had invited. He introduced her to his friends. Fitz offered them beers even though he had decided not to drink tonight, he wanted everyone to enjoy themselves.

They were pulled away by Harrison who wanted to introduce them to his guest, "Fitz, Liv, this is Monica." He looked at Fitz, "She is the girl I was telling you about at work."

Fitz heard him but he couldn't believe his eyes. Monica, his ex-girlfriend, was standing right in front of him. He hadn't seen her in a year. She was the gold digger he was dating before he left to go and take care of his father.

Liv looked at Fitz waiting for him to acknowledge that he heard Harrison but she soon realized he had zoned out. She extended her hand to Monica, "You will have to excuse my fiancée. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Monica's eyes switched from Fitz to Liv, "Oh it's okay. It's nice to meet you." She motioned towards Liv's belly, "Congratulations on your pregnancy. It looks good on you."

Liv absentmindly ran her hand over her belly, "Yeah, it's not what we plan but it's still a blessing."

Monica chuckled, "Yeah, Harrison kind of explained everything to me the other day when he invited me."

Fitz gave Harrison a death glare, "Did he now?"

Liv noticed the look on Fitz's face and tried to diffuse the situation, "You will excuse us for a moment. I am a little hungry as always." She grabbed Fitz's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

She let go of his hand and stood there looking at him for a few minutes. Fitz was oblivious to her mood. He looked around the kitchen, "I thought you were hungry."

She had a look of disbelief on her face, "What the hell was that?"

He was dumbfounded, "What?"

She got in his face to convey her anger without yelling, "You looked like you saw a ghost. You were speechless and then you gave Harrison some kind of death glare like you wanted to kill him. Do you know that girl?"

He gave her a look and instantly she knew he did. She turned her back to him to keep from looking at his face. He was trying not to upset her but he knew he had to explain, "That is the Monica, the girl I told you that I dated before my dad died."

She turned to him confused, "You never mentioned a Monica to me."

He scoffed, "I did the night we were drinking. The night we made-" He pointed to her stomach not wanting to finish his statement. They rarely discussed that night.

Liv rolled her eyes and turned her back to him again, "So your ex is at our gender reveal party? This is just fucking unbelievable. I bet you are really regretting that night now."

He couldn't believe what she had just said to him. He asked with a slight edge to his voice, "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

She turned to face him with a defiance stance, "You heard me. Your old love shows up here and you stand there staring at her thinking about how your life could have been so different than it is now."

He was getting angrier with every word she spoke. He put his finger in her face, "First of all, don't put goddamn words in my mouth or thoughts in my head. I never said she was an old love. I never loved her and she never loved me. She was just some gold digging trick that I used for sex and she used me for money. I left to take care of my father so we never officially broke up but I never called her after the last time I saw her. I was a little surprised and pissed off that Harrison brought her here to what is supposed to be a special day for us. This is a special time for us."

"Yeah well, I don't feel special to you. I am just some project that you got saddled with and you are trying to make the best of a bad situation."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Abby walked into the kitchen to get Liv not knowing that she was interrupting at a bad time, "Liv, some more guest have arrived and people are anxious for the reveal."

Liv looked at Fitz and put on a fake smile before turning to Abby, "Ok, let's grab the cakes and get this party started."

Liv and Abby got the cakes off the table and walked into the dining room placing the cakes on top of the table. Everyone was called to gather around the room. Fitz got his emotions in check and put on his best party face. He joined everyone in the dining room. He walked up behind Liv and placed his arms around her waist rubbing her belly. He felt subtle movement from her belly. He was happy that she hadn't tensed up when he touched her. He took that as a good sign. Little did he know that Liv was still very much pissed at him but she knew that all eyes would be on them. Kat and Dot were skyped in to watch this big moment.

They stood by the table as the proud expectant parents watching their two best friends cut into the cakes. Abby had cut her slice and was waiting on Stephen so they could raise their pieces together. Stephen gave Abby the nod.

Abby smiled, "Okay everyone, here we go. 1, 2, 3!" They pulled their slices out together. Abby revealed pink for Baby A and Stephen revealed blue for Baby B. Everyone was excited and happy for them. They hugged the parents and offered handshakes of congratulations. As the party continued, conversations and alcohol flowed. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Fitz stayed within arms-length of Olivia all night. Whenever they would sit down and talk, he would pull her into his lap. He would place little kisses on her cheek, forehead, temple and lips. They both were putting on the charm. Every time he would look up and see Monica looking his direction, he would show Liv extra attention. Liv tried to pretend she didn't see it or that it didn't bother her but it did. She worked hard at holding back her tears.

Abby and Quinn had come to join the conversation between them, Deric and Rick. Quinn smiled at Deric, "What are you going to do when Liv leaves the lounge? You two have been an amazing act."

Deric looked at Rick before he responded to Quinn, "Actually, I got signed to a recording contract. I will be leaving the lounge as well."

Everyone smiled and offered congratulations to him. He chuckled, "I actually have Liv to thank for that. They were worried that I could never pass for a straight man but once they saw our video, they had no doubts."

Fitz jaw clenched at the mentioning of the video. He had forgotten all about it or at least that's the lie he told himself.

Always the eager beaver, Abby jumped into the conversation, "I want to see this video. Liv told me that she did it but she never told me how it turned out."

Liv shrugged nonchalantly, "Because I didn't care about seeing it. I did it as a favor to Deric."

Abby scoffed, "Fuck that. I want to see it. It got this man a contract. It must be one hell of video."

Deric got up, "I have the jump drive in my bag."

Abby walked towards the TV, "We can play it on the TV. It has a place for that in the back."

Everyone slowly stopped their conversations as Abby and Deric worked set up the TV. Liv and Fitz never moved. She remained seated in his lap and they were both facing the TV.

The video started and all eyes were on the TV.

 **"Behind Closed Doors"**

Oh Wahooo Baby  
When I woke up this morning  
I had you on my mind  
And just like the sun, my loving was on the rise ooooh  
When I get you alone, I don't have no sense of time, oooooh yeah  
So we can roll around and waste the day hee heeeee  
Behind closed doors

When we get together I'm about what ever girl  
Behind closed doors  
Anything you need I'm just here to please you,babe  
Behind closed doors  
I control the camera, you can be the dancer, girl

Behind closed doors, yeah  
Behind closed doors  
I'll have you saying oohhoo huh baby  
Behind closed doors yea  
ooohooo yeah baby  
Behind closed doors  
Closed doors _[faded]_

Ain't no where I rather be  
So let it come down, just I'm drowning in your ocean, let it rain for you and me  
Oh girl, let me be your number 1  
Cause I'm a be for real you killing those heels  
Lose your clothes and leave them on heeeeeeeee

Behind closed doors  
When we get together I'm about what ever girl  
Behind closed doors  
Anything you need, I'm just here to please you, babe  
Behind closed doors  
I control the camera, you can be the dancer, girl

Behind closed doors, yeah  
Behind closed doors  
I'll have you saying oohhoo huh baby  
Behind closed doors yeah  
ooohhhooo huh baby  
Behind closed doors (yeah)  
OOOOOHHOOO  
Behind closed doors

Let your love come down  
I wanna feel your love, I wanna feel your love all over, ooohwwwooo  
Behind closed doors  
When we get together I'm about what ever girl  
I wanna let it rain down  
Behind closed doors  
Anything you need, I'm just here to please you, babe  
Behind closed doors  
I control the camera, you can be the dancer, girl  
Let it pour down on me, yeah  
Behind closed doors  
I control the camera, you can be the dancer, girl  
Anything that you want  
Behind closed doors  
Baby Baby  
heeeeeee  
Baby I just want it  
I just need it  
Baby I just wanna

Fitz's blood was boiling as he watched his fiancée simulate sex acts with another man. The minute the video came on his mood went south. He watched as the video started by showing them acting like a couple having a dinner party. He burned with rage as he saw Deric looking at Olivia's ass. Nothing prepared him for seeing them pretending like they were having sex. Deric was rubbing all over her body with his hands and lips. She danced for him while he held a camera filming her. It was the most erotic and sensual video he had ever seen. Apparently everyone was in awe because they all held their mouths open trying to grasp what they just witnessed.

Abby could always be counted on to break the ice, "Damn, Liv. I think _I_ got pregnant from that video."

Liv rolled her eyes at Abby, "Please Abby. It was just a video."

Abby shook her head, "No, that was borderline porn. Hell Deric, I would have signed you to a contract as well."

Deric laughed, "Yeah, they kept asking me questions about Liv. They kept calling her sexy and vibrant. They were interested in signing her as a video vixen but I explained that she only did this as a favor to me and that she is pregnant now. They wanted me to mention it to you in case you change your mind."

Liv was shocked, "Wow, I didn't think nothing of it. I was just helping you out. They are really interested in me?"

Deric nodded, "Yes, I have his card if you want it."

Fitz stood up removing Liv off of his lap. He walked away from this conversation. He needed a drink and he needed one now.

He went into the kitchen and popped open a beer downing it in a few gulps. It didn't help his mood enough so he opened another one. He had drunk half when he was startled by company.

"Wifey was kind of hot in that video. I can just imagine your sex life."

Fitz was really annoyed when he turned around to see Monica standing in the kitchen, "What the hell do you want?"

She shrugged her shoulder and walked further into the kitchen, "Nothing. I haven't seen or heard from you in a year then I get here and see that you have a ready-made family. Correct me if I am wrong, but your last words to me were 'I will call you when I get things situated at home.' I never heard from you again."

He scoffed, "Well the phone goes both ways. You could have called me. But let's be honest, you didn't give a fuck about me. You were just a money hungry bitch."

Unfazed by his words, "You say that like something is wrong with that. Neither one of us was looking for forever. We both knew what was up. You got sex and I got money. Most people would call that a win-win."

"Then why are you here?"

"I am here with Harrison. He told me about his friends Fitz and Olivia who had a one night stand and ended up pregnant. He invited me to this party. I had no idea you were that Fitz."

He downed the rest of his drink, "That's what he told you huh?"

She gave him a flashy smile, "Come on, Fitz. Let's be real. This doting fiancée/father to be crap isn't you. You got caught up and now you are trying to make the best of a bad situation. You are trying to do the honorable thing. You want to preserve her dignity and make her an honest woman. You want your kids to have your last name but you don't want to make her feel left out so you asked her to marry you. You were always a good guy but I know the real you. This is going to get old. You are going to wake up and realize you made a huge mistake but you will stay because that is the type of guy you are. You will see that you only asked her to marry you because she was pregnant with your kids. I get it. When that day comes, give me a call. I am sure we can work out something else that will be mutually beneficial to us as well."

She turned and stopped in her tracks. Fitz shifted his eyes towards the doorway and saw Olivia standing there for the first time. The expression on her face told him that she heard everything. He saw the hurt in her eyes as she turned and walked away.

Fitz groaned under his breath, "Fuck!"

Monica turned back with a smirk, "Wifey doesn't look too happy."

That made Fitz angry, "Stay the fuck away from me and my family."

Fitz walked out of the kitchen in search of Liv. He looked around the living and dining rooms. He checked his old bedroom but she was nowhere to be found. He saw the light on in the bathroom but the door was closed. He waited patiently for her to come out. But when the door opened, it wasn't her. He began to get worried and ran to find Abby.

"Do you know where Liv is?"

Abby nodded, "Yeah, she said that she wasn't feeling well and went home."

Fitz didn't waste another second. He ran out of the apartment towards his. When he walked into the apartment he found her sitting on the couch in her pajamas ice cream with hamburger pickles out of the ice cream tub. It was her latest weird craving. He found it disgusting but it made her happy. He went to sit by her on the couch. When he sat down, she got up and moved to sit in the chair by the TV. She ignored him and pretended like he wasn't even there.

That angered him more because she knew how much he hated her passive-aggressive attitude, "You could have told me that you were leaving instead of making me search the entire apartment for you."

He was surprised when she responded, "I figured you wanted to spend some quality time with your long-lost girlfriend and I didn't want to get in the way."

He let out a frustrated sound, "That was nothing. She means nothing to me. She is just bitter and trying to get under my skin."

She turned to face him, "Really because I basically heard her accuse you of only being with me and wanting to marry me because I was pregnant. What I didn't hear was you denying that accusation? As a matter of fact, you said nothing like you was contemplating her proposition."

He stood up, "I was not contemplating anything. I never got the chance to respond. I wasn't even paying her any attention."

She snorted, "Seems like she was all you focused your attention on tonight. It was like you were using me to make her jealous. If you have to work so hard to try to convince someone that you are happy then you really aren't."

He threw up his hands, "I was not trying to convince her of anything. I didn't want you to think I wanted her so I was showing you some extra attention not that you noticed."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"You were so into that damn video and the possibility of someone being interested in you that you didn't notice how uncomfortable I felt."

She snickered, "Oh, I noticed. I just didn't give a damn."

That really pissed him off, "So you just enjoyed fucking Deric?"

She got up and walked past him into the kitchen, "Of course that is how you see it. Normal people would see it as an act or simulation."

He stood behind her, "Like you have been 'acting' with me lately. That kind of acting cause I don't know who the fuck you are but you sure as hell aren't my fiancée."

"Please, Fitz! You and I both know you don't want to marry me. I am damaged goods. You are just trying to do the right thing for the wrong reasons."

He grabbed her by the arm to turn her around to face him, "What the fuck does that shit even mean? Stop fucking talking in codes to me and just say what you got to say."

She snatched her arm away from him, "I am a project to you, Fitz. You look for people to fix up or help. First there was your father, then your mother now it's me. I am damage and depressed which is perfect for you. It's just something else to write down in your journal. Make sure you write down how emotional and irrational I was being today. It's like I am your pet pig and you have to document every little thing about me instead of talking to me. I am a person. I am somebody outside of this pregnancy but that is all you ever see. Just admit that you only asked me to marry you because I am pregnant."

He became angrier than he has ever been in his entire life, "FUCK YOU, LIV!" He laughed at the look of shock on her face, "Yeah I said that. You want me to admit to some bullshit when you won't admit that you are constantly trying to find ways to live without me. That's what the fuck happened tonight. You found out that the record label might be interested in you and the piqued your interest. You were more interested in what Deric had to say tonight than you were in my mood. It makes me wonder who the real father of the twins is."

It took a minute to register what he was saying to her. She became furious, "Are you saying what I _think_ you are saying?"

He didn't back down from his argument, "What the hell am I supposed to think? We fucked on Friday. I was gone all weekend leaving you plenty of time alone with Deric. You two seemed awfully cozy and familiar in that video like he knew all the spots to touch. He might be bisexual for all I know. It's possible that he could be their father and I am just the poor asshole you blamed it on."

A few tears fell from her eyes as she tried to process what he said. Before she knew what was happening, she slapped him hard across the face causing him to stumble back. She was upset and hurt but she refused to let him break her. She gritted her teeth, "I have never lied to you about what happened. I sometimes wish it never did but I never lied. For you to stand here and accuse me of that, you are questioning my integrity and my morality. You think I wanted to trap you. I don't need you, Fitz. I can do this on my own."

"That's my point! You always act like you don't need me. The minute you have these kids, you will be back out in the world doing god knows what. You want me to admit that I only asked you to marry me because you were pregnant. Why don't you admit that you only said yes for the same reason?"

She took a deep breath, "I want you out of here by morning. I will call you when I have them and you are more than welcome to do a paternity test. I would hate for you to question if you are raising another man's child."

Liv walked past him without looking at him. Fitz knew he had fucked up. He let his anger and jealousy get the best of him. He took a few calming breaths before walking back into the living room. She was sitting down resuming her television program. He moved to say something to her when her phone rang.

With a shaking voice, she answered, "Hello."

"Olivia, this is Shirley."

Olivia immediately jumped up worried, "What's wrong, Shirley?"

Her father could be heard yelling in the background, "Liv, it is bad. He won't take his meds and he is becoming destructive. He is asking for your mother. If he won't calm down, they will restrain him and sedate him."

Liv wiped her eyes, "Tell him that I am on my way. I will be there in a little over an hour. Please don't let them restrain him Shirley."

"I will try Liv but please hurry."

Liv hung up the phone and ran into the room to change into some comfortable clothes. Fitz looked on with concern. He knew it was about her father when he heard the name Shirley.

He cleared his throat, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

She didn't respond. She kept moving as fast as her pregnant belly would allow her.

When she walked towards the door, he got in front of her to get her attention, "Liv, tell me what is going on?"

She rolled eyes, "Why? It's not like you really care."

He could have pushed her into another argument but he tried a different tactic, "As of right now, you are still my fiancée and those are still my kids. Your safety and well-being is still my concern. You are upset and I am not going to let you drive to Connecticut by yourself. What's going on?"

She had tears swelling up in her eyes from all of the emotional turmoil that she was feeling, "I need to get to my father now."

He grabbed her keys from her hand, "Ok, I will drive you."

He took her hand in his and led her to car. The drive to Connecticut was a very quiet one. Liv stared out the window in a zone. Fitz tried to hold her hand but she kept it away from him. They both were lost in thought. He was always insecure about her not needing him like he needed her. That is why he would go overboard with making sure that she was taken care of. He figured that she would see how useful and helpful he was but instead he slowly pushed her away. He realizes that he should have talked with her about what he felt was going on with her instead of bring it up at the doctor's office. He knew he was wrong but he could only hope and pray that he would get a chance to make it right. He knew those were his children. Liv would never lie to him about that. He hated himself for saying those things to her. He needed to admit that he needed help to. She was right about his projects. That was how he coped with things after his father got sick. He had to be the man of the house. He knew that no matter what happened, he couldn't lose her.

Liv looked out the window into the night. She replayed the night and to be honest the last week over in her mind. She felt like she was losing herself the more she pulled away from him. She always wondered if he gave her a pity proposal. That was her insecurity. By pulling away, she was giving him a way out. If he wanted to leave then she wasn't going to beg him to stay. But the truth is she didn't want him to go. She did need him but she was afraid to let him know. She felt that would give him power or control over her. She was still hurt by his words but now that she thought about it, she understood. She had practically almost accused him of wanting to fuck his ex tonight. He basically did the same to her even if it was in an asshole type of way. She pushed him and he pushed her. She told him to leave but now she is praying that he will stay.

When they got to facility, it was almost 10 pm. She walked as fast as her body would allow her. Fitz stayed right with her. She saw Shirley and two orderlies standing outside his door. Shirley breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Olivia.

Olivia was nervous and apprehensive, "Where is he?"

Shirley pointed into the room where Eli was curled into a ball on the floor. Liv took a step to go in the room when Fitz grabbed her arm, "If you feel like he is going to hurt you, then I want you to get out of that room."

She knew what he meant. She nodded in agreement. Most people would say that their father would never try to hurt them but Olivia couldn't say that. She wasn't sure who this man on the floor was to her. She slowly walked into the room. In a small and timid voice, she spoke, "Dad."

Eli looked up at her. The look in his eyes made her a little afraid. In an instant, his eyes soften but she knew he was not seeing her, "Maya? Oh My-My, is that you?"

She became choked up, "Yeah, it's me, Eli. They said you were being destructive so I had to come and check on you."

He reached out his hand for her, "Oh Mya, come and join me on the floor."

As much as she wanted to, she knew that she would not be able to get up from the floor, "Why don't you join me on the couch?"

He laughed, "You never did like any of my suggestions." He got up and joined her on the couch. He took her hand, "I am sorry that I wasn't able to save you."

She knew what he meant, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

He squeezed her hand, "Yes it was. You got in the lead car because you were angry with me. I wasn't trying to undermine your authority. They asked me for a list of soldiers to send back home and all I could think about was getting you back to Olivia. You didn't let me explain it to you before you got angry at me. We argued and I said some things that I wish I could take back. I am sorry. I wish you would forgive me."

She kissed his cheek, "Of course I forgive you. But you have to do something for me."

He smiled, "Anything."

She pointed where Shirley was standing, "You have to let Shirley give you your meds so that you can get some rest."

"Will you stay with me?"

She whispered, "Of course."

They moved to the bed and Shirley administered his medicine along with a sedative. He got very relaxed while Liv held his hand.

His eyes were glossy as he looked at her, "I remember how you used to read Shakespeare before going to bed at night. I never understood it but I loved to hear you explain what was going on. When you told me that you got Olivia's name from one of his books, I thought it was clever. It was something special that significant to only us. You allowed me to name her Carolyn after my mother but I was just so happy to have child with you."

Liv had tears in her eyes, "What else do you remember?"

He chuckled, "She has your smile and your voice but she is the perfect mixture of the two of us. She is by far my greatest accomplishment. I pray that she knows how much I truly love her."

She nodded as he closed his eyes, "She knows."

She held his hand for a few more minutes to make sure he was completely asleep. Liv let go and walked out of the room as fast as she could. She needed to get out of there. She needed to breathe. Fitz caught up with her and pulled her into his arms where she broke down completely.

She was crying really hysterical. He was afraid that she would have a panic attack but it wasn't his job to fix her. It was his job to love her and to reassure her that he was right there. He held her tightly and encouraged her to release it all.

After a few minutes, she pulled back and looked at him through teary eyes, "I'm sorry, Fitz. Please don't leave me."

He felt a lump in his throat as he got choke up. He gave her a kiss, "I am not going anywhere baby. You are stuck with me for life."

She wiped her eyes, "I didn't say yes because I was pregnant."

He smiled, "And I didn't ask you because you were either. I've told you that you are it for me. Okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

* * *

 **Behind Closed Doors-Johnny Gill**


	20. Chapter 20

Today is Saturday. But not just any Saturday. Today was a very special Saturday. It was the first Saturday in June. Tonight would be Olivia's last night performing at the lounge. Today marked the end of an era in her life. But this morning was just as special as well.

This Saturday morning she laid there quietly staring off into space with Fitz's arms wrapped tightly around her. She could hear him snoring so she knew he was still asleep. This past week had been a trying week for them. It had been a week since the reveal party. It had been a week since their huge argument and the emotional situation with her father.

This past week changed a few dynamics in their relationship. Fitz was working the evening/night shift this week. The phase they were at in the project would tie up a lot of traffic during peak hours so they had to work during non-peak hours which were the evenings and nights.

He would leave for work before Olivia got home from work. When he would get home around 2 am, she would be asleep. The only time they talked was when they called to check on the other or through text. They never spoke about anything personal, it was mainly cordial conversation about the other's well-being and safety.

The first two nights that Fitz came home around 2 am, he opted to sleep on the couch. When he would go into the bedroom to change out of his work clothes, he would see Liv sleeping peacefully hugging the bear he had given her. Knowing that she had trouble sleeping at this stage in her pregnancy, he chose to sleep on the couch so he wouldn't disturb her.

Unfortunately, Liv didn't know that was his reasoning. All she knew is that she was hurt to find that he would rather sleep on the couch than to sleep in the bed with her. She never voiced her hurt to him because she was still partly angry that he would question paternity of their kids simply because he was jealous. What she didn't know was he felt awful that he said that to her. He knows those are his kids. He has known since the beginning but he let his anger and jealousy get the best of him. He was avoiding her because he didn't want to see the look of disappointment she had on her face since they came back from Connecticut.

Wednesday night/Thursday morning changed everything for them. Fitz came home around 2 am to find Olivia awake in her bed. She was wearing nothing but panties because that is how she slept comfortably. She had some papers in her hand that she was reading over when she saw him walk through the bedroom door.

Being concerned for her, his first questions were, "Are you okay? Are you hurting?"

She looked at him sadly, "No and yes but not in the way that you are thinking."

He was confused by her coded response.

She spoke softly, "We need to talk but it can wait until after your shower because I know you've had a long day."

Fitz didn't question her further because he did have a long day. He quickly undressed and took a shower. He put on his boxers without a shirt and joined her in the bed.

She took a deep breath trying not to get distracted by his sexy body. She handed him the papers she had been reading.

He read over them slowly realizing what she had given him, "What the fuck is this mess?"

She knew he would be angry but she had to be the rational one, "It is a legal document. It states that once the babies are born, you will be granted a paternity test. If and when paternity establishes that you are the father, it outlines a joint custody agreement and splits medical cost 50/50."

He threw the papers on the bed in anger, "I don't need a fucking agreement to tell me when I can see my kids. Yes, those are MY kids. I don't need a fucking paternity test to tell me that either. What is going on with, Olivia? When did you have these papers done?"

She spoke softly, "Yesterday. I have a friend who is a lawyer. He drew these up for me and I picked them up at his office today."

Running his fingers through his hair, "So you made this decision without discussing shit with me first? We are supposed to be getting married but you are getting custody agreements, this doesn't make any sense."

She wiped a few tears that had fallen, "I can't continue like this, Fitz. I don't know what this is, what we are, anymore. We don't see each other, we barely talk and when we do, it's about nothing. You stopped sleeping in the bed with me. You don't want to be here so I am giving you a way out without it looking like you are a coward. You can leave and still be your father's son."

He jumped up off the bed in anger, "This is bullshit okay. I didn't sleep in here because you looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up. I was giving you some space because I felt bad for being an asshole to you the other day. I love you, Olivia. I love you more than life itself. You and MY kids are everything to me. I don't want a way out. I want you. Tell me what you want and need so I can make this right. I am not going to lose you."

She sighed, "Fitz-"

He dove on the bed cutting her off, "No, don't do this. Please. I am so sorry for what I said to you. I will be better and treat you better." His anger dissolved into desperation. He kissed her like his life depended on it.

She got lost in his lips and tongue moving in her mouth. She missed his kisses. She missed his touch. She missed him. She cupped the side of his face before running her fingers through his hair the way she know he likes it.

He slowly lays her down on the bed without breaking the kiss. He is careful of her growing stomach carrying his precious cargo. He finally breaks the kiss and looks down at her. He swears that she has never looked more beautiful than she does at this moment.

He rolls away from her grabbing the legal papers from the middle of the bed. He gets up from the bed and throws them in the trash can that is in the corner of the bedroom. He quickly comes back to bed pulling the covers with him as he crawls back towards her getting into his previous position.

When he is sure that she is completely covered, he looks back into her eyes. He gives her a quick kiss before he speaks softly, "I am not going anywhere. You are going to be my wife and we are going to raise our children together in the same house as a family." He gives her another kiss to reinforce what he is saying.

He pulls back and strokes her cheek, "Tell me what you need from me. I will give you whatever you need just don't push me away."

She thought for a moment before responding, "I need you to stop treating me like an experiment. If you notice that something is going on with me, then talk to me and not wait to bring it up at the doctor's office."

He nodded his head, "I can do that. What else?"

She sighed, "I am lonely without you. I know you have to work but the least you can do is come to bed when you get home. We barely have anytime together this week, I just want to wake up in your arms and know that you still want me."

He spoke in a somber tone, "I am sorry baby. I will do better. I promise. I will come to bed even if it wakes you up because there is nothing and no one I want more in this world than you."

She spoke in a whisper, "I took sleeping pills the other two nights that's why I was sleeping when you came home. It's hard to sleep without you."

He pulled her into a hug, "Oh baby. Baby, I am so sorry. I know this shift sucks and it's hard on you but I need you to talk to me too. Tell me what is going on with you and how you are feeling. We have to do better at communicating because this relationship is too important to give up."

She shook her head, "Ok."

He kissed her forehead, "What else do you need? I can go get you some chips or ice cream with those pickles that you like. I will even go to Brooklyn to get you some more of that pizza you fell in love with at that restaurant. Just tell me what you need and I will make sure you get it."

She pulled his face to hers, "You! I want you. I have missed you so much and now I just want to feel you inside of me. No foreplay needed tonight. I have waited long enough."

Fitz smirked, "Anything for you baby."

She quickly discarded her underwear while he removed his boxers. She turned on her side with her back towards him. He wrapped one of his arms around her upper body pulling her back towards him. He kissed her sweet spot on her neck while he played with her breast. She let a moan that showed she loved what he was doing to her.

His other hand found her core and to his surprise she was already wet. He whispered in her ear, "You are ready for me baby?"

She spoke in a whisper, "Yes, baby."

He opened her legs and lined himself up in her core. She gasped as he slowly entered her. She felt so good around his dick. He started at a slow pace. Both of them were just enjoying the feel of one another.

Fitz whispered in her ear, "I love you so much baby. God I love you."

Liv replied back, "I love you too. I need you baby." She didn't know what came over her but in this moment nothing could stop her from professing her love and need for him.

As if it was music to his ears, he sped his thrust up, "I am right here baby. I'm not going anywhere." Knowing she needed him and that he was enough gave him a new sense of accomplishment. This beautiful, complicated, magnificent woman needed him.

He didn't stop making love to her until she was satisfied. After her third orgasm, he released his seed in her core. Tonight wasn't about animalist lust; it was about love and need. After he made sure they were clean, he joined her back in bed.

He gave her a kiss on the lips, "Go to sleep."

She looked at the clock which read 3:28, "I have to get up in 2 hours. It is pointless to go to sleep."

He nuzzled into her hair, "No you are not getting up in 2 hours. You are going to call in and play hooky with me in bed until I go to work."

She chuckled at him, "Really. And why should I do that?"

"Because your fiancée has been a major jerk to you lately and he wants to make it up to you by taking care of you all day. I want to hold you and cater to whatever need or want you have. I have missed you like crazy. I need you just as much as you need me. But more importantly, I sleep better with you in my arms too."

She smiled and agreed to play hooky with him instead of going to work. She enjoyed her day in bed with him. She wasn't too demanding or too picky. She could have been a real bitch and demanded outrageous things but she really enjoyed being with him. He was sleeping so peacefully while she watched TV in bed. She had a craving for some popcorn and decided to get it herself.

When she moved to get out of bed, he tightened his grip on her. He asked in a raspy voice, "What do my babies need?"

She just smiled and shook her head, "Go back to sleep. I was just going to get me some popcorn."

He opened his eyes and sat up in bed, "I told you that I would get what you needed so stop being hard-headed." He got out of bed and went into the kitchen to pop some popcorn. She used this time to use the restroom and brush her teeth.

When she got back in bed, he was coming back into the room with a bowl of popcorn and some juice on a tray. He placed the tray on her lap.

She smiled, "Thank you babe."

He yawned, "Do my babies need anything else while I am up?"

She shook her head, "No this is more than enough. We just need you to come and keep us warm again."

He climbed back into the bed wrapping his arms around her waist while she sat propped up on the headboard.

He catered to her the entire day until he had to go to work. At work he called and text more than he had the previous two days making sure she knew that he loved her and that she meant the world to him. That day changed everything for them.

Now here she was on this Saturday morning in his arms happy and content. He had worked his last night shift. When he joined her in the bed last night, she whispered, "I need you." He knew exactly what she meant. He made love to her reaffirming his love and want for her afterwards, falling asleep in each other's arms.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him stop snoring behind her, "Are you okay?"

His voice startled her a little. She responded in a soft tone, "Yeah. Just laying here thinking."

He hugged her tighter, "Talk to me."

She sighed, "Tonight is my last performance. Working at the club accomplished what it was supposed to do. I fell in love with singing again. But at the same time, it's like now what. What's my next goal?"

He kissed her cheek, "You get to prepare to be a mother. That's your next goal."

She shook her head, "I am talking about professional wise, Fitz. That's personal. What is my next professional goal?"

"Well baby, since I have been going to church with you, I have learned that the lord works in mysterious ways. He never closes a door without opening another. While you are waiting for the next door to open, praise him in the hallway. It will come as long as you have faith."

She smiled as she thought about his spiritual growth. They went to church every Sunday. Sometimes they would drive to Connecticut but they had found a home church in New York where Quinn attends. Most Sundays, he beat her dressed. The lord definitely works in mysterious ways.

She kissed him on the lips, "You are my best friend. Did you know that?"

That revelation meant the world to him, "Yes I did but that's good to know because you are mine too. I feel like I can talk to you about anything and you never judge me."

"It's the same with me. Seeing my dad like that last week would have broken my spirit. That's why I had my breakdown in December. It just felt like I had to keep everything bottled inside and the pressure became too much. But now, I know I can talk to you. I no longer have to keep it all inside."

He moved a strain of hair from her face, "I will always be here to listen no matter what."

She had this far off look in her face, "They want me to put him in a nursing home." She saw the look of confusion on his face, "My dad. The doctors told me in March that he is getting worse. He needs full time care that an assisted living facility can't give him. I have been putting it off because I am scared to face the truth but after seeing him last week, I think it's time."

He pulled her a close as he could, "We will find him a place together. We can tour the places and get a feel for the ones that you like. Then we will go from there. I will be with you every step of the way."

They stayed in bed holding each other. She eventually got up and let him sleep knowing that he was still tired from his late night. She took the time to relax and research some nursing homes. She showered, snacked and watched TV.

He eventually got up around noon. He got dressed and took her out for lunch. They decided to go to see a movie then they went for a walk in Central Park. He knew her nerves were getting to her by the way she would unconsciously grip his hand.

By 7 pm, they made their way to the lounge. Tonight was going to be different because she would do a few duets with Deric as well as solos. She went to the dressing room to change while Fitz help Rick set everything up. Rick thanked Fitz for introducing him to Taylor, Randy's girlfriend. She was scheduled to start singing next week as Liv's replacement. It was an all-around fix that Fitz was happy to orchestrate.

All of their friends slowly trickled in after 8. Fitz's mom and Aunt Dot arrived shortly after which was a surprise for Liv. He wanted her last night to be special. Randy and Taylor came to show as well as a full house. They were all seated near the front of the stage in various tables and booths. Fitz took his usual spot at one of the front tables.

At 9 pm, the show started. Liv came on stage to a huge round of applause. She sung a few songs solo and a few with Deric. She sung with such passion and conviction that it was short of amazing. She put on an amazing hour long performance.

Now it was time for her final song, Liv addressed the audience, "As many of you know this is my final performance here. When I started singing at this lounge, I was in a place of profound sadness and hurt. The very first song that I ever sang on this stage was called 'Forever Don't Last.' At that time, I truly believed there was no such thing as forever. As I look back to where I was when I started and where I am right now, my life has done a complete 180. I can only thank God for placing this man," She motioned to Fitz, "This wonderful, loving, patient and compassionate man in my life. I have found the love and passion for singing that I once had before and I wouldn't be at this point in my life without him. So I thought it would be fitting that my final song reflects my love for this man." She smiled at Fitz, "I dedicate this song to the love of my life."

 **"Back Together"**

Pieces of me were scattered  
Blowing in the cold  
In different directions...hmm  
Truth, truth, truth be told  
Oh, then I looked into your eyes  
Everything felt like it could be alright

You went and put me back together  
Back together again

Going through heartache...aww  
You know I think I lost my mind for a time  
And couldn't get better  
Couldn't get no better  
No matter, no matter how hard I tried  
Then I, I looked into your eyes  
And everything felt like it could be alright

You went and put me back together  
You went and put me back together  
Back together again  
Somebody sang  
Put me back together again  
Somebody sing...hey...hey, hey, hey, hey yeah  
Put me back together again  
Surely did...oh!

(Liv walked off the stage and stood in front of Fitz. She took his hand in hers)

Now I'm walking in the sunshine  
And everything feels so right

You went and put me right back together  
Put me right back together  
Baby look at what you did  
Oh, ay  
You did it  
Back together again  
Back together again  
Back together ooo, again  
And I feel like I'm walking on air, baby  
Thank you

He stood to his feet and shared a kiss with her as the entire lounge gave her a standing ovation. He pulled her into a tight hug always mindful of his babies.

She whispered in his ear, "I love you baby."

He just savored the moment. He couldn't speak because if he did, his emotions would take over and he would become a blubbering mess.

She went back on stage and took final bow.

That night they celebrated once again with their friends and family. Fitz couldn't help but be so proud of her. It was a night flowing with love, laugh and drinks.

X X

The next morning Liv awoke to an empty bed and Fitz was nowhere to be seen. She thought maybe he had gone downstairs to do their laundry. She called his phone but it went to voicemail and her texts went unanswered. After an hour, a knock came at her door. She opened it to find Abby in a beautiful sundress smiling the brightest smile she has ever seen.

Liv looked at her strangely, "What are you smiling about?"

Abby was giddy with excitement, "Because today is your wedding day."

Liv's jaw dropped, "What-"

Abby handed her a letter. She opened it and immediately recognized Fitz's handwriting. It read, **I promised you that I would give you the wedding of your dreams. My only requirement was for you to be ready when the time came. That time is now. I can no longer wait to official spend the rest of my life with you. So get dressed and meet me at the top of Empire State Building at noon.**

She looked at her watch and saw she had an hour and a half to get ready. She squealed with excitement as she pulled Abby into the apartment. Abby helped her put on her off-white dress she had purchased one afternoon shopping with Quinn. She accented it with her mother's earrings and necklace set that she saved for this special day. After doing her hair and makeup, she was ready to go with 30 minutes to get there.

They hopped into the limo that was waiting for them outside of their building then made their way to the Empire State Building. When she arrived, a personal valet met her at the door. He tipped his hat, "Ms. Pope?"

Olivia nodded. He reached behind him and handed her a beautiful boutique of spring flowers, "These are for you."

Liv took the flowers as he opened the door for her. Inside waiting by the elevators was a woman dressed in a business suit, "Ms. Pope, I will escort you to the top."

Liv and Abby followed the woman throughout various elevators that were required to make it to the top. She bypassed a few tourists who were waiting for their chance to go to the top as well. Even though the air pressure was making her ears hurt, she was still giddy with excitement. Once they reached the Observation Deck on the 86th Floor, Liv was shocked when the doors opened and she saw her father waiting by the elevator.

She immediately got choked up, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I could never miss your wedding day, Bugaboo."

She hugged her father tight as if she was afraid this was all a dream. She became confused when he pulled her back towards the elevator. When they were inside, she looked at Abby who just shrugged her shoulder.

She held her father's hand as they rode all the way up the Top Deck on the 102nd Floor. When the door opened this time, she met with the faces of her family and friends many of the same ones that she hung out with the night before. Her eyes looked towards the makeshift altar where a very handsome Fitz stood in a black suit and off white tie. He smiled when his eyes locked on hers.

Abby quickly took her place by Stephen. Everyone stood as 'Here Comes the Bride' played throughout the PA system. Liv took her father's arm as he escorted her to the altar where Fitz and the minister were patiently waiting.

They stopped just shy of the altar as the minister began to speak, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Eli stood proudly and replied, "I do!" He kissed her cheek and shook Fitz's hand as he came to take Olivia from her father.

Together they took two steps towards the minister. They held hands as they recited their vows to each other. After they exchanged rings, which were simple white gold wedding bands, and pledging their love and fidelity to each other, they were officially married.

The minister smiled at Fitz, "You may kiss your beautiful bride."

He turned her in his arms and pulled her face to his before crashing his lips into hers. The kiss was filled with such love and passion. Their friends and families cheered as Olivia grabbed his face deepening the kiss.

Fitz finally pulled back for air. Breathless, he smiled at her, "Hi!"

She smiled back, "Hi!"

The minister spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III!"

X X

They took pictures and hugged everyone in attendance. Liv was happy to see some of her co-workers like Quinn, Mrs. Butler and Principal Beene. She realized that her small circle of friends has grown in the last few months. It was no longer just Abby. She had a huge extended family. She could not get over the joy of having her father there to witness this day.

After the pictures, everyone took the elevators back down stairs. They past a bunch a tourist and Fitz yelled loudly, "She married me!" Everyone clapped and whistled in congratulation. The limo was waiting for them outside of the building. They piled inside while their friends took Uber cars that were reserved for them. Everyone was headed to the lounge for a nice reception.

Finally alone in the car, Liv smiled at Fitz, "How did you pull this off?"

He chuckled, "Usually a magician never reveals his secret but you are my best friend and I tell you my secrets anyway-," He smiled when she playfully hit his shoulder, "I did some work on the building about a year or so ago. The owner was happy that we completed it ahead of schedule that he told me he was forever in my debt. I called him and asked him if I could get married there. He said yes but I would have to do it on a Sunday because it was their least busy tour days. I figured you would like it because it was something exotic and different. I coordinated everything and I knew most people would be at your performance the night before. So with family and friends being nearby, I figured it would be the perfect day. The only thing that would cancel it is if your father was not, you know."

She nodded and appreciated him using his words delicately.

He continued, "I talked with him Monday and told him what the plan was. I expressed that you really wanted him to be there and he made a written agreement with your Aunt Dot and Shirley to take his medication properly so that he wouldn't miss his daughter's big day. I called this morning and once I confirmed that he was set, I gave everyone the 'go' order and voilà. The wedding of my wife's dreams."

She kissed him, "You are so amazing. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

He pulled her closer, "You love me unconditionally even when I don't deserve you. I love you, Mrs. Grant."

She smiled, "I love you more, Mr. Grant."

The babies kicked in her stomach making them both laugh. Fitz placed his hand over her stomach, "Okay, daddy loves you guys too."

He took out his phone and they took a selfie posting it on Facebook, Instagram and Twitter. The caption said, "Mr. and Mrs. Grant #forever"

They arrived at the lounge. The decorations were beautiful. Kat had ordered a beautiful wedding cake which they cut and fed to each other. They shared their first dance as husband and wife. Liv got very emotional as she danced with her father. Fitz enjoyed dancing with his mother. She told him that his father would definitely be proud of the man he had become.

They mingled and had fun with everyone until Liv started to get tired. The babies were pressing on her bladder causing her to use the restroom every few minutes. Fitz took that as a sign that his new bride needed to go home and relax.

They said their goodbyes and the limo took them home. Fitz used all of his strength to pick up his very pregnant wife and carry her across the threshold.

Once inside he placed her back on her feet. She was totally exhausted. She helped him loosen his tie pulling him to the couch. He sat down and she joined him on his lap.

He kissed her neck, "How does my beautiful sexy wife feel?"

She smiled, "She feels amazing. She can't believe that she is someone's wife."

He put his hand on her chin to turn her to face him, "She better believe it because she is MY wife." He kissed her lips, "You are my wife and I love you."

Nibbling his lips, "I love you too hubby." She pulled back from his face and made a fake pouty face, "You had me worried this morning when I woke up without you. Then you wouldn't answer my phone calls or texts."

He kissed her cheek and spoke in a pleading voice, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for making you worry but I wanted everything to be special and perfect."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "You can make it up to me by taking a shower with me."

He made sure the shower was nice and hot while she eased out of her dress. He slowly took off his suit and joined her in the shower. They both just absorbed being in the moment and being with each other. He took the washcloth and soap lathering it up then slowly washing her body. She returned the favor as best as she could.

He had a huge smile on his face and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop smiling. After rinsing off the soap from his body, Liv put her arms around his shoulder, "What are you cheesing about? I know the water is not that ticklish."

He laughed and shook his head, "No, I was thinking about the babies and what they would be like. I thought of beautiful name for our daughter."

She had a shocked expression on her face, "Really? I would love to hear it."

He nodded his head, "Ok, I thought long and hard on this the other day. Remember how you told me that your parents got your name from a Shakespeare book?"

She spoke softly, "Yeah, it was from the Twelfth Night. My mother loved to read to my father."

"Ok, I thought about how we like to read also. We have both read all 8 _Outlander_ books. I thought it would be nice to get a name from that because that was one of the first things we had in common. But the name would have a double meaning because of our spiritual journey that we are taking together. Also we have agreed to name our son Fitzgerald IV in honor of my father, which I love you for. But I thought they could share the same initials as well as the bond of being twins."

She gave him a quick kiss to stop his rambling, "Just tell me the name."

He took a deep breath to prepare for her reaction, "Faith Trinity Grant!"

She was speechless. She really didn't have any words that could express what she was feeling at the moment.

He took her silence as her not liking it but he wanted to explain his thinking, "Faith is from you know Jamie and Claire's first child but it's also what I feel represents us. We took a chance on each other. We stepped out on faith in this relationship and marriage. Trinity represents the ultimate spiritual host. I feel like she will be a reminder of how life is truly a blessing and a gift. She-"

She placed her hand over his mouth, "I love it. It is beautiful."

He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Yeah, you really like it."

She shook her head, "Yeah I do. FTG. It's simple, unique and special. Fitzgerald and Faith."

He smiled, "Well, he won't be called Fitzgerald. Harrison thinks we should call him "Quad" or "Four" or something like that.

She laughed out loud at that, "I will have to think on that. But right now, I want to get out of this shower and make love to my husband"

They dried off and got into bed naked. That night they worshipped each other's body until their souls became one. They went to sleep dreaming about their future as husband and wife.

* * *

 **Back Together-Jill Scott**

 **A/N: Okay this is only half of it. Like I stated earlier, my husband bought me a new laptop and I didn't want to transfer all of my other documents and writing on to my new one. Be on the look out for the finished product soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

I want to first wish all of my followers a Very Prosperous and Happy New Year! I am excited to say that my book that I have been working on for about two years is available as an Ebook on Amazon. It is a short book about 50 pages but i hope you find it inspiring and helpful. If you have ever questioned why things happen in your life then I encourage you to read this.

In 2006, my two year old daughter died and this book is about my understanding and dealing with her death through faith.

It is at a low introductory price and it was officially published before Christmas but I was dealing with sickness from all of my children. I greatly appreciate your support and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks

Title: Trust God

Author: Keeba Smith

URL: Trust-Mothers-Grief-Affirming-Faith-ebook/dp/B019PZD6OM/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1450888547&sr=1-1&keywords=Trust+God%21+Keeba+Smith


	22. Chapter 22

**A few people have PM me asking for updates to this story. I really wanted to wait until it was completed to post the finish product but I decided to publish what I have done because I am not sure when I will be able to finish. Spring and Summer are my busiest times of the year. My daughter's competition cheer squad just got invited back to Disney World for competition in May. My boys both are playing soccer with my youngest getting selected for the summer all-star league. And I kid you not, I just received an email about my oldest son's junior golf tournament summer schedule. All of this plus a 5 month old. Luckily we just got back from a Spring Break cruise courtesy of my loving husband so I am well-rested. Lol.**

 **But this is chapters 21-35. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them.**

* * *

Quinn, Abby and Olivia sat down at the Nail Salon. Today, they were having a Girls Day out. They did some shopping and helped Liv with her baby registry. It had been a week since the wedding and Liv was happy to have a Saturday off to just enjoy hanging with the girls. The last time they hung out was Valentine's Day and it just amazes her how much her life has changed since then.

All three sat down in the spa seat to get a pedicure. Once her feet hit the water, Liv felt like she was in heaven. Her feet had started to swell and she had to get bigger shoes. The pregnancy was definitely changing her body.

Abby sat on her right while Quinn was on her left. Abby opened her juice and looked at Liv, "So how is married life going for you?"

Olivia had turned on the massager on her chair, "I feel like we talk about my relationship every time we get together. How about we talk about yours? How are things with you and Stephen? Did you have the talk?"

Abby nodded her head, "We did have the talk. We are both in agreement that we are not ready to seriously commit to each other. The way our relationship is going, I am surprised we made it this far."

Liv could see that Abby was not in the mood to elaborate any further so she looked at Quinn, "What about you and Huck?"

Quinn shrugged, "We have been together for two years and we are waiting until he gets his Bachelor's Degree from school. He has another year. Then we will see where we are and if we are ready to take that next step."

Abby smiled at her, "See, our relationships are boring. Yours is exciting and fun which is why we always talk about it. So how is married life going for you? Does it feel any different than dating?"

Liv laughed, "Honestly, it feels the same but with one big difference. For the first time since my mother died, I have a sense of security. He makes me feel safe. When I come home from work, I feel at peace because I know he will be home soon. It's hard to explain. Before we got married, I always felt like he could leave at any time and he still can but he chooses to come home. I am realizing that marriage and love is a daily choice. He chose me and I chose him. He is mine. We don't do anything differently than before. But it's amazing how a ring, a marriage certificate and vows can change you on the inside."

Abby winked at Quinn before she looked at Liv, "How is the sex life?"

Leave it to Abby to ask that question. Liv smiled, "The sex life is great. I think I am wearing him out. My hormones have me craving him morning, noon and night. Last night I woke him up at one in the morning because I couldn't go to sleep."

Quinn looked shocked, "Wow, Liv, you guys go at it like that? My sister didn't want her husband to touch her when she was pregnant."

Liv nodded, "I feel like that some times. When I look in the mirror and I realize that I am a huge whale, I just want to crawl under the covers and hide. But then my husband will pull me into his arms and tell me that I am the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. He loves everything about me and he can't keep his hands off of me."

Abby fanned her face, "Shit, I would fuck him too."

The pedicurist looked at Abby and laughed.

Liv shook her head, "Abby, we have got to get you some filters. You can't be a godmother saying things like that. Faith and Little Fitz are not ready for Aunt Abby and her mouth."

Abby grabbed her hand, "Faith and Little Fitz? You guys decided on names and you didn't tell me."

Liv had a huge smile on her face. Lately she couldn't stop smiling which was so much better than constantly crying. "Yes, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV and Faith Trinity Grant. FTG."

Abby squealed with excitement, "Oh my god! That is beautiful. Who came up with the girl's name?"

"Believe or not, Fitz did. He thought hard on it. He wanted it to special and significant for both of us. I decided I wanted to name our son after him and his father. I figured it would be a tribute to his father and he is so happy about it. Especially with the anniversary of his death being next week."

Quinn spoke in a somber tone, "How is he doing with that?"

Liv sighed, "I honestly don't think he has really grieved. I listen to him talk about his father and his life but he never talks about when his father was sick or his death. He took care of his father while he was sick. After his father died, he threw himself into caring for his mother. Then he threw himself into caring for me. I don't think he has sat down to process his feelings. He is a caregiver by nature and he always tries to put his feelings last. But I know from personal experience, if those feelings aren't released then they can manifest into something else."

"Maybe you should get him to open up to you. You've lost your mother so talk to him about what that felt like."

She leaned back in the chair and sighed, "Yeah, I guess I should except I have never talked about that either."

Abby grabbed her hand, "Then it will help you too."

Liv nodded and they all decided to enjoy their massage and pedicures.

X X

The boys were at Stephen's place watching NBA playoffs on TV. Actually, the TV was watching Fitz because he dozed off after his second beer. Stephen Curry did a monster dunk which made the guys jump up and holler at the awesomeness that was on display.

Their uproar woke Fitz from his slumber, "What-? What did I miss?"

Harrison clapped his hands as he sat back down, "Only the nastiest dunk of the year. Steph Curry is a bad man."

Fitz rubbed his face, "I'm sure they will play it on Sports Center tonight."

Stephen looked at Fitz, "Dude, how can you sleep on this awesome game?"

Fitz shook his head, "My wife had me up all night. I am not complaining but she hasn't been letting me get any sleep."

Huck laughed, "Newlyweds have all the fun."

Fitz opened another beer, "Being married is really awesome but I think it's the pregnancy hormones. Man she is insatiable. Morning, after work and in the middle of the night. I feel like I need an energy drink just to survive in my house."

The guys were all laughing at him. Harrison slapped him on the knee, "You must be the Energizer Bunny!"

Fitz laughed hard and shook his head, "I wish. I love her so much and I am happy that she has been so happy lately. She smiles more. She sings more. She is my Amazing Livvie."

Stephen nodded, "That's good man. I am proud of you for stepping up and taking responsibility. I wouldn't have gone as far as marriage but I guess you are a better man than me. I like having fun."

Harrison agreed, "Exactly, I would have been there for my kids but marriage is a no-no."

Fitz looked at him, "I am just glad you got rid of Monica. I don't need more problems from her."

Harrison raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't know she was your old chick until you told me at work that Monday. Then I noticed how she kept asking about you and your relationship. That bitch had to go. She was a gold digger anyway."

Fitz nodded, "Yeah, I just hate she said that shit about my relationship with Liv. She acted like she knew me and to be honest, nobody knows me like my wife. For years, I pretended to be this outgoing guy that loved to party and have fun. Stephen will tell you that in high school and college, we threw some killer parties. But I never felt myself in a crowd. Now I know it's because I was pretending. Give me a good book or good movie while I am in bed curled up under my wife and I am content and happy."

Huck spoke softly, "That's some grown man stuff right there."

Fitz got excited, "Exactly. You guys see me stepping up and taking responsibility because she was pregnant but I truly love Olivia without the babies. She has always made me feel something inside. I used to go home and tell my mom about her all the time. This past week of marital bliss has been wonderful."

Stephen look at Harrison and smirked, "If I was fucking as much as those two, I would be in bliss as well."

Fitz waved his hand, "It's not just about the sex. I love coming home to wife. It's hard to explain but it is freaking unbelievable. I love her so deeply that when she is not around, I feel like a piece of me is missing."

Harrison side-eyed him, "Dude, you are super sappy right now. I think married life has softened you. We are having male bonding and you are talking about loving your wife. Man let me tell you about this chick I banged last night. I will tell you what bliss is."

Fitz shook his head as they listened to Harrison talk about his conquest. He stayed awake listening and just trying to hang with the guys.

The girls finally made it back around 6 pm. Abby took her shopping bags into her spare bedroom. Quinn placed hers in the corner and Liv walked towards the couch to sit down by Fitz.

She gave him a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her, "Hey hubby. How was your day?"

He pulled her towards him, "Fine. Just hanging with the boys. Where are your bags?"

She rubbed her nose against his, "I put them in the apartment already. I bought some really cute things for the babies plus I set up the registry with everything we picked out last week."

He whispered in a stern but loving voice, "You did not carry a lot of bags around, did you?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No, Abby wouldn't let me. Besides we took cabs and Uber cars everywhere we went so I didn't do a lot of walking either. I told them it was too early in my marriage for my husband to be upset with me."

He chuckled, "Thank you for taking care of yourself. It makes me worry less about you."

"Well you know that I will do anything to make you happy."

He gave her a soft kiss, "I will do the same for you, Mrs. Grant."

Abby groaned loudly, "Oh God, could you two not be so nauseating right now? You've only been away from each other for a few hours."

Fitz mumbled in baby talk while kissing Olivia's jaw, "That was a few hours too long. I missed her like crazy."

It was Harrison's turn to grumble, "Kill us now so we don't have to witness this."

Liv pulled Fitz away from her face to look at the rest of the guys, "You are the ones that thought us being together was a good thing. Now you are upset because we are happy."

Quinn clarified, "No we didn't necessarily think it was a good thing. You two just seemed cozy and got along so well. But now you are sappy puppies who can't be away from each other."

Liv sat up and looked at her friends, "I missed my husband and he missed me. What could be wrong with that?"

Abby shook her head, "Nothing, we just don't want to see you two slobbering all over each other. This is the first Saturday that we have all hung out in a long time and we will not be spending watching you two being all mushy. Save it for home."

Liv looked at Fitz and rolled her eyes, "Ok, what are we going to do tonight?"

Abby stood up, "I say we hang out, pig out and have some fun." She looked at Harrison, "Did you want to invite one of your chicken heads over?"

Harrison whipped out his phone, "Whatever Abby. However, there is this girl that I want to think I am a good guy. I think it will be cool to bring her into this couple-y type environment."

Liv smirked, "Little does she know, you are a first class dog."

Harrison smiled, "Exactly. Woof!"

They ordered pizza, Chinese food, and pasta. Fitz walked to their apartment to get Liv's juice, Ranch and pickles.

When everything was delivered, they all gathered around the coffee table. Liv poured Ranch dressing over her pizza and pasta.

Stephen frowned up at her food, "Seriously, Liv. That looks gross."

She took a big bite of her pizza before answering, "It's what the babies want. I used to eat it with blue cheese but that is on my no-eat list my nutritionist gave me."

Fitz came from the kitchen and took his place by her. He had put her pickles on a plate with a fork for her. "Here you go babe. Do you need anything else?"

The group exchanged looks before Abby spoke, "Fitz, how do you not get sick looking at that shit? It is disgusting. I am about to lose my appetite looking at it."

Liv made a frustrated groan before she stood up and grabbed her food, "I will just eat in the kitchen that way no one has to be grossed out by my eating habits."

She walked away towards the kitchen and sat down angrily at the table. Fitz grabbed his food and joined her at the table. He kissed her on the temple and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

She sighed, "I don't get what they want from us. We can't miss each other and not have them complain about it. I can't eat what I want to eat without them complaining about it but then they complain that we never want to be around them. It's like damn if we do, damn if we don't. I feel like they are angry at us because we are not in the same place in our relationship as they are."

He took her hand in his, "Baby don't let them get to us. We can go home if you want to. I don't want you to be any place that you aren't comfortable."

She spoke softly, "Yes, I want to go home."

Fitz moved to take her things when the gang walked over to the table. Abby rubbed Olivia's back, "We are sorry Liv. That was really insensitive of us. You should be able to eat what you want without any commentary from us."

Fitz responded to them, "I am going to take Olivia home. She is tired and needs to rest."

Quinn stooped down to get eye level with Liv, "Don't go. We are sorry about everything. It has been fun hanging out with each other. Who knows when the next time will be? Come on, Liv. Say that you will stay and hang out. Please?"

Liv looked at Fitz who shrugged indicating it was her decision. Liv looked back at Quinn, "Fine, we will stay but no more comments about my food or my husband."

Quinn looked back at the guys and Abby, "Did you hear that?"

Everyone shook their head in acknowledgement. Fitz brought his and Liv's food back to the coffee table. The night flowed great after that. Harrison's new flame, Tiffany, got along well with the group. They played a few board games and Fitz took a chance at being on his wife's team again. This time he let her draw and they won the game.

They finally called it a night around 10 pm. Liv and Fitz went home. They showered and got into bed.

Fitz pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead, "Are you okay?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He squeezed her tighter, "Are you sure?"

She turned and looked him in the eye, "I am lying in bed in my husband's arms. Trust me when I say, I am perfectly fine."

He smiled, "Ok, ready to do our kick counts?"

She laughed as she rolled on her back, "Ok, start with the one that is right under my ribs. Maybe I will be able to breathe."

He sat up in bed, "That would be Faith. I think she is up high. Let's see." He put his hand on her stomach and pressed in a few times. The baby responded by moving. Fitz spoke to her stomach, "Okay Faith, it seems like you are doing okay in there. How about your brother?" He moved his hand down towards her lower part.

Liv grabbed his hand, "Be gentle with him because he is pressed onto my bladder."

Fitz pressed softly, "Ok, Quad, let's see how you are doing."

Liv raised her eyebrow, "Really? We are going with Quad."

The baby moved satisfactory. Fitz kissed her stomach, "Yeah, I like Quad because it's different."

"It's stupid."

He laughed, "No it's not. Quad means four. My son will be Fitzgerald IV. He will have a legacy but at the same time, he will be unique."

She grabbed his hand, "Well forgive me if I don't want him to be unique. I want him to be just like his father. He will be my Little Fitz."

His voice dropped as he spoke, "Well we both know there is nothing little about this Fitz."

She put her hand over her face in embarrassment, "Oh god! I was talking about our son." Fitz laughed at her expression. She shook her head at him, "Never mind then. You have tainted that name. We will call him Quad. Hopefully he will be more modest than his father."

He moved back beside her on the bed, "You know you love me just the way I am."

She cupped his face, "Unfortunately, I really do. I love me some you."

"I love you too." He kissed her on the lips. It started out as a simple kiss but she became hungry with desire for him. She pulled him further into her mouth tasting the alcohol he had consumed earlier. He pulled back from the kiss gasping for air. He spoke in a whisper, "You know that I love more than anything in this world. I would give you anything you asked for on a silver platter. But baby, can we please just sleep tonight?"

Liv burst out laughing at him, "Really baby?"

He started whining, "Baby, please. I am exhausted. I don't want to fall asleep in church tomorrow morning. But after church, I am all yours. Just the two us. We can go out to dinner or see a show or whatever my wife wants to do."

She grumbled playfully, "That sounds nice but we are supposed to be saving money remember."

"It's okay. I will work some overtime next week. This is a big project we are doing and I have to be finished before we go on vacation in two weeks plus the company has already okay it. It's fine. Tomorrow I want to spend quality time with my wife doing whatever her heart desires."

Liv thought for a minute, "Okay, let's go to the MET."

He frowned up, "The Metropolitan Museum of Art? You want to go to an art museum?"

She chuckled at his expression, "Yes, I have lived in this city for over 4 years and I have never been there. Once I actually took one of those bus tours around the city. It was a 9-hour guided tour that took you to all the popular tourist attractions like St. Patrick's Cathedral, 9/11 Memorial, Grand Central Station, Wall Street and the Empire State Building. I felt bad at first because everyone was from out of state and I lived in the city. I told them I was from France so I wouldn't look stupid. I wanted to go different places but I had no one to go with. Abby hates that crap. I have always wanted to go to the MET."

He kissed her gently on the lips, "It is my duty as your husband and best friend to take you there tomorrow."

She looked at him, "You will probably hate it. I hope you realize that you married a big nerd."

He laughed, "Believe me, I know. You are right. I probably will hate it. It's like you said about how your mother dragged your father places and he hated it but he loved her. I love you, Livvie and I will do anything to make you happy. That includes going places I really don't want to go just to put a smile on your face."

She smiled sweetly at him, "Since you are being so sweet to me, I guess I can let you sleep tonight."

He pulled her to him and kissed her cheek, "I love you baby."

"Love you too."

Within no time, Fitz was asleep.

The next day, they went to church. They had lunch at Chelsea Market and went to the MET. Fitz was in awe at how Liv got excited about seeing different pieces. She would talk in detail about some of art that was on display. She would tell him the history and significant of certain pieces. She smiled nonstop.

As they were leaving hand in hand, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you for bringing me here."

He squeezed her hand, "No problem. It wasn't that bad. I wish all tour guides were as cute as you. I might have paid attention when they talked."

She laughed, "Thank you baby."

He hailed a cab once they got outside. He looked at her, "Where to?"

"Home because I want to cuddle and pig out with my sexy husband."

That was the best part of his day. Sitting on the couch with his wife between his legs eating ice cream and popcorn. He had to admit, the pickles weren't half bad.


	23. Chapter 23

Monday evening, Liv was at home resting after work. This was her last week of work before the summer break. Her students' last day would be Wednesday and her last day would be Friday. She was sitting with her feet propped up watching TV counting down the hours until her husband came home.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her peaceful solitude. She pulled her feet back and yelled, "Who is it?"

A female voice replied, "Open the damn door!"

Liv opened the door to find Abby standing on the other side, "Whatever you are selling I don't want any."

Abby laughed as she entered the apartment, "I am not selling anything. I actually come bearing gifts."

Liv closed the door behind her, "What might that be?"

Abby pulled a box from behind her back, "Cupcakes from your favorite bakery."

Liv gave her a smile, "Thank you Abby. That is very sweet of you but unfortunately I can't eat them. I can't have sugar, remember."

Abby walked towards the kitchen grabbing a plate out of the cabinet, "Well, luckily for you, these are sugar-free and made with Splenda. The baker assured me that they taste like the regular ones but I will let you be the judge of that."

Abby presented a cupcake on a plate to Liv. Liv replied, "Thank you, Abby."

Abby looked her strangely as she took the plate inspecting the cupcake. Abby frowned, "What's wrong? Do you need Ranch dressing on it or something?"

Liv laughed at her as she sat down on the couch, "No, bitch, I don't. I was just looking at it. I was also wondering why you decided to buy me cupcakes from a bakery that is on the other side of town from where you work."

Abby sat down next her friend, "This is my way of saying that I am sorry about Saturday night. I was insensitive towards you and as your friend, there is no excuse for my behavior."

Liv nodded her head, "Thank you, Abby. That means a lot." Liv finally took a bite of the cupcake and salivated, "Oh my God! I forgot how much I love these. This good. I think I just found my next craving."

"Well there are 5 more left in the box." Abby laughed as she looked around the apartment, "Where is Fitz?"

Taking another bite, "At work. He is working overtime Monday-Thursday. He won't be home until after 9."

Abby picked up a brochure that was on the coffee table, "Who went to the MET?"

Eating all of her cupcake, "Fitz and I went yesterday."

Abby was shocked, "Wait a minute. Fitz let you drag him to an art museum on a Sunday during basketball playoffs."

Liv shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah, he said we could do anything I wanted and I wanted to go there. So we went. No big deal."

Abby put the brochure down, "It is a big deal. Do you know that I can't get Stephen to take me out to dinner half the time? Especially during playoffs. I asked him to go out to dinner last night but LeBron playing was more important. In fact, lately everything has been more important."

Liv touched Abby's hand, "What's wrong Abby?"

Abby sighed, "Do you want to know why I went across town to get you those cupcakes? It's because you would do the same for me. I remember in college, I had to turn in a paper and the professor wanted a printed out copy along with the digital one that I emailed. But I was sick with the flu and there was no way I could make it to his office to drop off the paper. You volunteered to take it for me. I really don't even remember telling you thank you but you did it and never complained about it. You always did things like that for me."

"Abby you have been a great friend to me especially when I needed you to be. What does any of this have to do with Stephen?"

Abby wiped a tear that had fallen, "Lately I have been looking at you and Fitz and I realize that my relationship is lacking in some areas."

Liv handed her a Kleenex, "Abby, you can't compare my relationship to Fitz with yours and Stephen's. The grass always looks greener on the other side."

Abby shook her head, "The other day when we made you uncomfortable talking about your eating habits, Fitz was ready to get you out of that situation because your feelings mattered to him. My feelings don't matter to Stephen and I am not sure if they ever did." She paused, "Last week, we were at a party for one of his coworkers. He spent the entire time on the other side of the room talking to everybody but me. He didn't introduce me to anyone and basically ignored me all night. Then some guy there starting hitting on me and following me around. I got really uncomfortable and pulled Stephen to the side to tell him about it."

Liv asked softly, "What did he say?"

She spoke in a voice that mimic Stephen, "That's just John. I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it. If you don't want to be bothered by him then leave."

Liv was surprised by what she heard, "I can't believe he said that. Why would he bring you to a party and then tell you to leave?"

Speaking in her normal voice, "I asked him the same thing. Why invite me if you were going to ignore me all night? He said he didn't _invite_ me. I invited myself. When I got in from work, I asked him what were we doing that night. He replied that _he_ was going to a coworker's party not we. I misunderstood and invited myself."

"Wow, Abby, I am sorry to hear that."

She got up and started pacing angrily, "Then a few weeks ago, I left my wallet at home by mistake. I asked him if he could bring me some money so that I could get some lunch. I told him that I would pay him back as soon as I got home. He told me no. That was out of his way. Then later I find out that he had lunch 3 blocks from my office. I could have met him halfway if he didn't want to walk that far. But three blocks, really? Do you realized that he and I have been together for almost a year and we have never met each other's parents?"

Liv looked at friend pacing frantically, "Albany is a train ride away, Abby."

Abby stopped and looked at her friend, "He hasn't asked me, Liv nor have I asked him. I keep looking at him and asking myself do I really have a future with him. Do I want a future with him? If we are not fucking, then we are fighting."

Liv stood up, "Abby, you don't think Fitz and I fight? Believe me, we do. We had a huge fight the night of the reveal party that almost ended our relationship."

Abby replied with a powerful statement, "But you made it. Every obstacle that has been thrown at you, you have found some way to overcome. You fight with each other and for each other. Stephen and I constantly fight against each other. It is like we are in a sinking canoe and he gets pouring water in instead of helping me throw water out. He is one of those people that needs a crowd. We can never do anything that is just the two of us. You and Fitz are content in your own world. He is happy with just you. Stephen could never be happy with just me and I could never be happy with just him."

Liv walked towards Abby and gave her a hug. She pulled back and looked at her friend, "I can't tell you how to feel or what to think about your relationship. Only you can do that. Only you know what you want and what makes you happy. I will always be your friend and I will always support whatever decision you make. With all of that being said, I want you to listen to this. There comes a time in your life when you have to stop crossing oceans for people who wouldn't jump over puddles for you."

She spoke in a soft tone, "Do you mind if I keep you company till your husband gets home?"

Liv laughed as she walked back to the couch, "Not at all, as long as you bring me the box of cupcakes out the kitchen."

Abby laughed and went into the kitchen to retrieve the box. As she walked back towards the couch, she commented on the décor, "I love how homely you guys have made this place. I think the wedding picture over the TV is a nice touch."

Liv smiled, "Yeah, it really feels like a home."

X X

Thursday, Liv was in an all-day faculty meeting. It was one of those end of the year meetings that were really boring. She and Quinn joked the whole time while she and Fitz were texting throughout the day. Tonight was his last night working late. Tomorrow when he gets off of work, they are going to drive to Albany and spend the entire weekend with his mother.

She laughed as he sent her a selfie of him in his hard hat. He knew that she found him very sexy when he wore it. She sent him a picture of her looking bored out of her mind with the caption, 'Waiting for my superhero to come and save me."

After texting back and forth, a few minutes before lunch, he told her that he would call her later because he had to and check on a few things. She replied that she loved him and he said that he loved her too. She put her phone down to find Quinn side-eyeing the smile that she wore.

Quinn whispered, "Are you two sexting?"

Liv shook her head, "No, thinking about him makes me smile. That is all."

"I bet he sent you a dick pic."

"No he doesn't have to because I have one already on my phone."

Quinn jaw dropped, "You are lying."

Liv shook her head no, "He let me take a few pictures of him so that I could, you know, while he is at work."

Quinn laughed out loud at her friend, "Wow! It is always the quiet ones."

Liv sighed, "Give me a break. I went without sex for over six months. It was even longer than that if you count good sex. But sex with my husband is phenomenal. At least I let him sleep this week. I know once the babies come, our sex life will be different. Our sexual positions are already limited by my enormous stomach. I want to keep him sexual satisfied so that he can satisfy me."

"Liv, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were a nymphomaniac."

Liv rolled her eyes, "Just because I thoroughly enjoy fucking my husband, does not mean I am a nympho. You need to stop reading Huck's psychology books and stick to teaching."

Quinn laughed as they continued listening to the speaker. They stopped for lunch. Liv was walking towards her office to get her purse when she was stopped by another teacher named Mrs. Wilson.

"Ms. Pope?"

Liv turned and smiled at the woman. She had only spoken to her a few times in passing, "Hey Mrs. Wilson."

She handed Olivia a few papers, "I wanted to give you these so that you will have them if you decide to register your baby for our program."

Liv took the papers and was confused for a moment, "What program?"

Mrs. Wilson looked at and realized that Liv had no idea what she was talking about, "I thought you knew that the school offers a free daycare program to the faculty. It is in junction with our childcare vocational class. Students that want to study early childhood education will get hands-on experience with real children under my supervision as well of my other staff."

Liv stopped her to get an understanding, "So my children can go to daycare here at the school I work at for free?"

Mrs. Wilson nodded, "Yes, and you are giving a live video feed code that you can watch them on. You are also welcome to stop by and check on them anytime you want. They will learn and interact with kids up to the age of 3. Then they will be given first priority to transfer to the Devoir Academy."

Liv ears definitely perked up at that, "I filled out for that academy a few weeks ago because I heard they have a huge waiting list."

Mrs. Wilson smiled, "They are one of our sponsors and our curriculum goes hand in hand with theirs."

Liv looked at the papers, "Mrs. Wilson, I noticed you said baby but I am having twins. Will there be spots for both of them?"

Mrs. Wilson got overly excited and hugged Olivia, "Congratulations!"

Liv pulled back from the hug smiling, "Thank you. My husband and I are very excited as well."

Mrs. Wilson regained her composure and finally answered her question, "There is definitely room for both of them. I will put them down on my roster. What is their last name and when are you due?"

"Grant. I am due November 4th but they may come earlier. I hope that is not a problem"

Mrs. Wilson took a notepad out of her purse, "No problem. I will just write down Grant babies soon. Just fill out that form and get it back to me so that I can have them set up in the system. We will attach their other information after they are born."

Liv smiled, "Thank you. I will get back to you soon."

Liv got her purse and joined Quinn and a few others for lunch. After lunch, they all came back to the school to finish their professional development training.

As she was preparing to leave for the evening, Principal Beene called her name over the intercom to come to his office. She would be the first to say that her heart rate did increase slightly. She entered his office and he closed the door behind her. She took a seat at his round table that was in his office.

He took his seat around the table and smiled at her alleviating any anxiety she had about this meeting. "Ms. P-uh sorry, Mrs. Grant, I called this meeting because something major is in the works and it concerns you and your music program here at the school."

Olivia ears perked up, "Okay."

Cyrus was so giddy with excitement, "A recording company would like for your Gospel Choir to record an album."

Liv looked at him in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

Cyrus shook his head, "Yes." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "What you did with your program is a miracle especially considering this was your first year. I believe your best years are yet to come. It is amazing that all of your Junior Year students received scholarship offers plus one Senior got a late entry into NYU which I know you pulled strings to accomplish ."

Liv smiled, "She deserved it."

"So do you." He paused to make sure he had her attention, "The only drawback is this deal will require a 5-year contractual commitment from you in order for the company to invest money into the program."

Liv took a deep breath, "5 years?" If she were honest, she wasn't sure where she would be in 5 years. She only did a one-year lease on her apartment. She and Fitz hadn't made any definite plans for the future.

Cyrus saw her inner turmoil, "Before you make any decisions, the company would like to discuss their offer in detail. Is there any way you can meet with them tonight?"

Liv thought for a moment, "Yeah, my husband is working late so I have no plans."

Cyrus smiled, "Great. Let me call them and set everything up." Cyrus talk to someone and they came up with a plan to meet at a restaurant at 6. Liv agreed.

X X

It was after 8 pm and Fitz was counting down the minutes until he could go home. He loved the overtime pay but he hated being away from Liv. He was so happy that this was his last day of working late.

He was completing some paperwork in the trailer on the worksite when a knock came at the door. He wondered who it was cause his work crew rarely knocked. They would usually just walk in. He opened the door and smiled, "Hey babe, what are you doing here?"

Liv stood outside the door with a smile looking cute in a green maternity dress looking happy to see her husband, "I thought that I would stop by and keep you company until you got off of work, if that's okay with you?"

He opened the door wider inviting her in, "That is more than okay with me. This is the best part of my day."

She handed him a bag, "I also brought you dinner!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you babe. That was very thoughtful of you. I'm actually hungry right now."

She motioned towards the chair at his desk, "Well sit down and eat while it's still warm."

He quickly sat down in his desk chair placing his food on his desk. He rubbed his hand together in anticipation of his meal. He opened the carryout container and saw the most mouthwatering bacon cheeseburger and curly fries.

Liv smiled at his facial expression, "I remembered you said the other day that you would love to have a big juicy burger. I saw this at dinner tonight and thought about you."

He put a French fry in his mouth and moaned, "This is really good."

She moved to go sit on the couch that was in the office but he grabbed her as she passed him. She laughed as he pulled her into his lap.

He gave her a quick kiss on her lips, "Thank you so much for thinking of me."

She placed her arm around his shoulder, "I am always thinking of you even when you make me mad."

They both laughed. He took a bite of his burger and salivated, "You got it just the way I like it without onions, pickles or tomatoes."

She gave him a lopsided grin, "It amazes me that you won't eat onions but you will eat onion rings. You don't eat pickles on your hamburger but you will eat them on something else or by themselves. You don't eat tomatoes but you love ketchup."

He shook his head, "I don't like raw onions or pickles on my burger because I hate the crunchiness and taste. I hate squishy tomatoes so I don't eat them at all. Besides, you have some eating habits that I don't understand either but I digress."

She fed him a fry, "Yeah well I guess it's all a part of loving you."

He laughed, "It is. Can you pass my soda behind you?"

She reached behind and grabbed his Coke, "I thought you don't drink sodas anymore?"

He took a deep breath praying she wouldn't get upset, "I know I agreed to that because you can't drink them but the guys bought this for me. I know that I could have said no but in a moment of weakness, I accepted it. I haven't had a soda in over a month. I think I was going through withdrawals or something."

She laughed at his silliness, "It's okay. I had a relapse too yesterday."

He had a serious look on his face, "Liv, you know that you can't have sugar."

"It was one soda. You can have one but I can't."

Getting frustrated with her, "Yes. I am not carrying twins. I am not the one the doctors said couldn't have sugar. I am not the one the doctor said has diabetes. All of that is you."

Looking at him as if he has lost his mind, "Oh I see. We are only in this together when it is convenient for you."

She tried to move from his lap but he held her. His tone became softer, "I'm sorry. That is not what I meant. I was wrong for going behind your back and drinking a soda after we agreed not to. You were wrong as well but the difference is, your health is at risk."

Matching his tone, "I know and I am sorry too. If it makes you feel any better, it was a really tiny can that Abby brought me."

Wanting to change the subject, "How was your business dinner? I didn't know that teachers had business dinners especially outside of school."

A huge smile spread on her face, "It wasn't your typical teacher business dinner. It was something really amazing."

Eating his food, "About what?"

She told him about the meeting she had in Principal Beene's office earlier.

He nodded his head, "Okay, so what happened at dinner?"

She cleared her throat, "I met with the recording company's execs. They were really impressed with what I was able to accomplish within my first year. They saw the showcase and want the choir to record an album. It will require us to promote the album by giving a minimum of three concerts a year. The profits from the album sales will be split between the company and the school. The company will also offer scholarships to any of my students who do not receive one which won't be many because 100% of my juniors got a scholarship offer this year."

Finishing his food, "All that sounds fantastic. But as your husband, I want to know how this affects you directly. That's a lot of work to take on especially in the latter part of your pregnancy."

She nodded her head, "You are correct and I did address this with the company. This first year will be our startup year. I will do one showcase like this year and they will record it as a live album to get our sound out there. The next year is when things will pick up. They are also going to supplement my salary for the extra time and work that is required of me. For the first two years, I will be paid an additional $150,000 a year. After those two years, I am able to re-negotiate a raise."

Fitz almost choked on his soda, "Are you kidding me?"

She smirked and shook her no.

Getting his bearing back, "So what did you say? Did you take the deal?"

She kissed his cheek, "I told them that I wanted to but I need to discuss this with my husband. It's not just about me anymore. It's about us."

He wiped his mouth and leaned back in his chair wrapping his arms around her, "Okay, how about you tell me your thoughts?"

She leaned her head on his shoulders, "I think it is a great opportunity for the school and the children. But it's a five-year commitment. We've never really discussed our future plans about where we are going to live and raise our children."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arm, "Yeah but you are looking into Preschools and daycares in the area. I figured that you would want to stay where we are. If you want to get a bigger place, then we can do that. Do you think you want to move out of town or out of the state?"

She sat up to face him, "That's the thing. All my life I have moved around. I never really settled in one place very long. It was never my plan to stay in New York after college. I guess I am still in a temporary mind set. I really don't know what to do."

He took a deep breath, "What do you feel?"

Getting frustrated, "I don't know what to think."

He grabbed her hand to calm her down, "I didn't ask what you thought. I asked what you _felt_. Do you feel like this is your home?"

In a child-like voice, "Honestly?"

He shook his head yes.

She gripped his hand, "I feel like my home is wherever you are. I haven't thought about the future or where we will be a few years from now because I know that as long as I am with you then I have a home."

He couldn't resist kissing her at that moment. It was a simple kiss filled with so much passion.. When he pulled back for air, he rested his forehead on hers. He spoke in an intimate tone, "Sign the contract."

She shook her head in agreement, "Okay."

He remained connected to her, "We will go day by day. If you decide this is where you want to settle, then we can look for a townhouse or a house outside of the city. We don't have to have all the answers right now. We will take life as it happens as long as we are together because you and our kids are all that matters to me."

She smiled, "Okay." She paused, "Some guys may have a problem with their wives making more than them. Are you going to be okay with it?"

He kissed her nose, "Those guys are idiots. Personally I am looking forward to having a Sugar Mama."

She threw her head back in laughter, "Really?"

Laughing with her, "Hell yes. What's mine is yours and what yours is mine. We are a team. This is the door that you were waiting to open. I support you 100%. Plus, with all the money we will save from the free daycare through your job, you can spoil me all you want."

Pulling him towards her mouth, "You know I love spoiling you." She hungrily attacked his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pushed him further into her mouth.

They were so lost into the kiss that didn't hear the trailer door open. Throats clearing brought them back to reality.

Harrison, Huck and the new guy stood in the doorway smirking. They pulled their mouths apart trying to hide their embarrassment.

Harrison walked further inside the office, "Well, I guess this solves the mystery."

Fitz lifted Liv off his lap, "What mystery is that?"

Harrison turned his attention to Olivia, "Usually Fitz is the first one ready to go. He gets on the radio giving us a countdown so that we can prepare to close up shop. He is usually standing at the ready because he is in a hurry to get home to his wife. Tonight we were wondering why we didn't hear him yapping on the radio and it became a great mystery to us. Now we have solved that mystery."

Huck looked at Fitz, "That's a nice shade of lipstick on your lips."

Fitz mumbled, "Shit." He ran to the bathroom inside the trailer.

Liv turned her attention to the new guy and introduced herself, "Hi, I am Olivia Grant. I'm Fitz's wife."

Before the guy could respond, Harrison had to comment on the name change, "Well, I see we are going by Grant now."

She looked at him, "Yes."

She looked at back the new guy who finally spoke, "I'm Tim and I know who you are. Fitz talks about you all the time. Congratulations on the wedding and babies."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Fitz came back out the bathroom lipstick free. He grabbed his hardhat off the coat rack. He spoke to Liv, "I need to do a walk-through before these guys can leave. Are you going to wait for me?"

She kissed his cheek, "I will wait forever for you."

Harrison rolled his eyes walking out the door, "Kill us now."

All four of them walked the door. Liv cleaned up the mess Fitz made with his dinner. After 10 minutes, he came back into the trailer.

She was sitting at his desk with her legs crossed. She looked at her sexy husband and started feeling some type of way. She asked, "Are the guys gone?"

He signed their time cards, "Yeah, they are gone and everything is shut down for the night." He put them in the time slot and looked at his wife. The look on her face was one he had come to recognize. He locked the door to the trailer never taking his eyes off of her.

She stood and walked towards him, "You know that I think you are very sexy when you wear this hardhat. I get wet just looking at you."

He pulled her close to him, well as close as her belly would allow, "Where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

"Right here." She pulled him down to her mouth. Their tongues battled as they tasted each other. She loved that this man was hers. He moaned in her mouth. He slowly backed her towards his desk. She finally had to pull away for air.

He started kissing her jawline as he slowly pulled her dress up. He moved to her neck kissing the spot that made her weak in the knees, "This is a fantasy of mine."

Trying hard to concentrate as she rubbed her hands over his body, "Having sex with some girl on your desk?"

He pulled back to look at her face. He made sure she looked into his eyes as he spoke in a serious voice, "No making love to my _wife_ on my desk. There will never be any other girl in my thoughts or fantasies but you. Only my beautiful, sexy, loving wife."

She pulled his lips down to her as she quickly worked his belt buckle. He grabbed her panties and pulled them off. She unbuttoned his pants while he worked to unbutton his shirt. He moved to take off his hat but she stopped him, "Leave it on."

He smiled as he turned her around facing the desk. His voice dropped an octave, "Spread your legs for me baby."

She leaned as far as she could on the desk while opening her legs for him. He was already ripe with anticipation. He stroked himself twice coating his dick with his precum. He lined up to entrance and slowly eased into her. She let out a moan of pure pleasure.

He gripped her hips and threw his head back, "Fuck." He moved slowly in and out of her. She was tight and wet. He loved pregnancy sex.

She moaned and pleaded, "Harder baby."

He picked up the pace and gave her what she wanted. "Like this?"

"Oh God yes! Fuck me baby."

He put his hand in her hair pulling her body to him. He fucked her harder and faster. She screamed when her orgasm shot through her body. He pumped harder and harder until she came down from her high. Once she caught her breath, he pulled out of her.

He turned her around and laid her on her back on his desk, "I want to remember making love to my wife every time I look at my desk."

He thrust back inside of her locking her legs in place with his arms. This position allowed him to go deeper than before. He loved watching her facial expression while he fucked her. It turned him on. He fucked her like his life depended on it. She screamed and moaned from the pleasure he was giving her.

He felt his release coming, "Cum for me baby. Make me cum with you." He moved his hand to her clit sending her over the edge. She came hard bringing his release with her. They both were breathing heavy trying to fill their lungs with air.

Fitz pulled out and headed to the bathroom to clean up. He came back and cleaned Liv up. After fixing their clothes and shutting down the office. They caught a cab and went home. After a quick shower and a late night snack, they cuddled up in bed together and went to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Liv went to work for the last day before summer break. They had a faculty end of the year party. There were a few things that she could eat but majority were on her no eating list because of the ingredients. She was so happy to leave work early today. She was looking forward to going home to take a nap before hitting the road to Albany. After the gathering, she went to class room for some peace and quiet. She had two hours to kill so she played around on the piano. Her notebook was resting on her music stand so she decided to finish a song she had been working on but never had time to finish.

A knock at her door an hour later stopped her process. One of the record company execs, Alex Wilson, from last night entered her room.

She stood to greet him, "Alex, what brings you by here?"

He walked towards her and shook her hand, "I wanted to stop by and talk to you about our offer." He looked towards her keyboard and then back to her, "Am I interrupting anything important?"

She waved her hands and shook her head, "No sir. I was just trying to finish writing this song but I was stuck on a part. It's fine. I could use some distraction." She motioned towards her office, "We can talk in there, if you would like."

They walked into her office and sat down. He cleared his throat, "Were you able to talk things over with your husband?"

She smiled as she thought of last night, "I did. We had a good discussion. He fully supports whatever I choose to decide."

Alex smiled, "Well, I am glad that you decided to take us up on our offer."

Liv shook her head, "I never said I was taking the offer."

Alex's smile was wiped from his face, "But you just said-"

Liv interrupted, "No, I said he supported whatever I choose to decide but I haven't decided. What I want to know is why me? Why this school? Why this choir?"

He took a deep breath, "I don't want this to sound creepy or something but I have followed you."

Liv looked at him like he was crazy, "Ookay. Explain.""

He chuckled, "I remembered you as a young girl singing on the stage at Carnegie Hall. I knew then that you were destined for greatness. I caught a few of your concerts when you were at NYU. You have a phenomenal voice but I felt like you weren't quite ready. I saw how you were with your students on stage and for the first time, I saw a light in you that I had never seen before. When you sang, 'All to Thee,' I truly felt moved. You taught your students to sing with compassion. You taught them to sing from their hearts and not their heads. You always sung from your head but not your heart. But this time was different. I knew it was the time to show the world what an amazing voice can do."

She slowly nodded her head, "So you have been professionally stalking me my entire career?"

He wiped his mouth, "Yes, you could say that but only in the professional sense." He thought for moment, "How about I sweeten the deal for you? You have a new husband and a growing family on the way. What if the company bought you a nice townhouse close to school?"

Liv was never more thankful to be seated because she probably would have fallen if she were standing, "Is that appropriate?"

He smiled, "Of course it is. Look at it from a football stand point. A coach at University makes a salary and receives perks from the booster clubs for doing his job well. Nick Saban in Alabama was given a house plus a 7-million-dollar salary. Most of his players make it to the NFL. He is paid handsomely for teaching his players how to use their god given talents. We are willing to buy you and your family a house that will be yours and pay you a nice supplement for teaching your students to use their god given talents."

"And just like Alabama, the record company and school will greatly benefit from this deal as well. Am I right?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "It's a win-win for everybody."

She thought for a moment, "Ok, I would like at least a four bedroom/2 bath townhouse..."

"Done."

She was not finished, "And a nice crew cab truck for my husband."

He started laughing, "Seriously?"

Looking very serious, "Yes, there are times I will have to work late and he will need to come to get the kids. He needs reliable transportation especially in the snow. Win-win for everybody, right?"

His laughter died down, "Right. So do we have a deal?"

She stood up and extended her hand, "We have a deal."

He stood and shook her hand, "You certainly drive a hard bargain."

They walked out of her office. As he was leaving he stopped and turned to her, "Would you mind letting me hear your song you were working on? I may be able to help you get unstuck or at least offer some ideas."

She agreed, "Okay." She walked to her keyboard and sat down. "I wrote this song for my husband. I wanted to sing it to him on our wedding day but I didn't realize we would get married this soon."

She explained that he surprised her with the wedding.

Alex pulled up a chair, "He sounds like a great guy."

Playing with the keys, "He is."

She played the song for him and he gave her a few ideas. She was able to finish the song. It was a song that truly spoke volumes about the amount of love she had for her husband.

He told her that he would love for one of his artist to sing it. She would receive all the credit and royalties as the song writer. She agreed and they scheduled a day next week for her to come by the recording studio to work with the artist.

After getting home later than she had hoped, she showered and changed into a comfortable traveling outfit. She took a small nap until Fitz came home and showered. They finished their last minute packing before getting in the car and driving to Albany.

Fitz had been on edge today because tomorrow was the anniversary of his father's death. Liv had sensed his tension and tried her best to keep the conversation light. She would touch him and rub her fingers through his hair. It was her way of letting him know that he was not alone and she was right there.

She steered the conversation towards his job because she knew that would take his mind off of anything, "Is the project still on schedule?"

Driving at a nice speed down the highway, "Yeah, we surveyed and check everything. Honestly it would have been easier to blow the damn building and start over but the owner was sentimental. The construction crew should be there while we are on vacation. Harrison and Huck have decided to take their vacations at time also instead of working with another crew while I am gone. There are some beams and rod that desperately need replacement so the construction crew have their hands full."

She held her phone texting Abby, "I never understood how you guys are in construction and you work with tools and beams but you aren't actually building anything."

Changing lanes, "We are the before crew. We chip at things and test them to see if they are holding up or need to be replaced. I personally like a new building project instead of this but this is what the Army Corps of Engineering wants us to do plus the pay raises aren't so bad. The benefits are nice. I added you to my health insurance so when you redo yours for the next school year, you can drop it."

She nodded her head, "Okay. That is fine."

He noticed that she was still texting on her phone, "Who are you texting?"

Knowing him and his jealousy, "Calm down, it's just Abby. I was reminding her that I won't be home this weekend. She will just have to hide from Stephen somewhere else."

"Why is she hiding from Stephen?"

Finally putting down her phone, "They are having problems and she is trying to decide if she wants to stay with him or not."

Keeping his eyes on the road, "What problems? Did she find out about him cheating?"

Liv looked at him with a shocked looked, "Stephen is cheating on her?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, "Yeah, with some girl he works with. He called me at work the other day all upset because Abby went to the office party that the girl was at. He said Abby got upset about him ignoring her and he told her to go home."

She hit him on the arm, "When were you going to tell me this? How long have you known about him cheating on her?"

Raising his arm, "Why are you hitting me? He is the one that is cheating."

She huffed at him, "Because he is cheating on my friend. I am hitting you because you knew about it and didn't tell me."

"He told me about it before the reveal party. He has been feeling trapped lately and this girl at work was trying to get with him. They went out to lunch and they hit it off. She has a boyfriend and he has Abby so it's nothing serious. They are just fuck buddies."

She started texting on her phone, "I don't believe you didn't tell me this."

He reached for her phone, "Who are you texting?"

She moved her phone out of his reach, "Who do you think? I am texting Abby. She needs to know this. She is my friend."

"And Stephen is mine. He told me this in confidence."

She finished her text, "Did you tell him that it was wrong for you to keep things from your wife?"

"I did and he called me a pussy. Besides I have known Stephen longer than you have known Abby. Stephen has lied for me to girls plenty of times in high school and college."

She scoffed, "This is not high school or college. This is the grown-up world. Furthermore, knowing him longer does not mean anything. Quantity does not equate quality."

He scoffed at her, "What the hell does that even mean?"

She turned her body to face him, "You are saying that your friendship with Stephen is a more quality friendship than mine and Abby because you have known each other longer. I am saying that is not the case."

Passing a car, "How do you figure that?"

She replied to Abby's text and then returned her attention to him, "Look at it this way. If you were dating me and another girl-"

He interrupted, "Hypothetically speaking only."

She smiled, "Hypothetically, you were dating me and another girl. Let's say you needed some money for whatever reason and you asked both us. Let's say that I gave you $10 and she gave you $20. Who would you think cared about you more?"

He sighed, "Hypothetically, I would say she does."

She nodded her head, "Yes, you would think that because she gave you more. But what if you found out that she had $100 and only gave $20. But all I had was $10 and I gave it all to you. Now who would you think cared about you more?"

He spoke in almost a whisper, "You."

"Exactly. I gave you all that had. More or longer does not equal better. Stephen is cheating on my best friend and he placed you in an awkward position that would require you to keep things from your wife because he knew that I would tell Abby. But from my view point, he is possibly placing Abby's life at risk and asking you to condone his behavior. What if he is having unprotected sex with this other woman and she is having unprotected sex with her boyfriend? Who is to say that the boyfriend isn't having unprotected sex with someone else? What if all that is going on and he comes home to have unprotected sex with Abby? Her life is at risk. Now if she knows that he is cheating and she chooses to stay then that is on her. But asking you to lie and keep this from me, that is not a quality friendship."

Getting off on his exit, "If the situation was reversed, would you have told me?"

Putting her phone in her purse, "Yes, after I told Abby that she needed to tell Stephen. I know what it is like to be cheated on and lied to. I know what it felt like to have my heartbroken and praying that the AIDS/STD test I took doesn't come back positive all because he was unhappy or felt trapped. This is real life and not a game."

"You're right. I will tell him not to put me in that position again when I see him. I don't need his problems to come between my wife and me."

She grabbed his hand, "The only team that matters is this team. You will always be my champion and hero."

He kissed her hand, "Till death do us part."

She laughed. They finally made it to his mother's house. She waited for them at the door. Liv came onto the porch first while Fitz got the bags out the car. She looked at his mother and saw the pain and anguish on her face. Today had been a bad day and this weekend was going to be harder. As soon as Liv hugged her, Kat's tears came pouring out. She held them in as long as she could.

Fitz came on the porch and hugged his wife and mother as they tried to comfort her. He kissed her head, "It's okay, Mom. We are here."

After regaining her composure, they all went inside the house. They put their things up in the room. Fitz and Liv took his mom out to dinner at the restaurant where his father proposed to her. She wanted to remember the good times they shared. They went home and watched old videos of his father. It was a nice trip down memory lane.

The next day they took flowers to the cemetery. The headstone read, 'Fitzgerald "Big Jerry" Grant: Loving Husband and Devoted Father.' Kat placed them on his headstone while Liv and Fitz stood off to the side to give her a little privacy. She wiped the tears from her face as she spoke to his grave, "I can't believe it's been a year since you left me. So much has happened and I wished you were here to be a part of it. Fitz got married to lovely young lady and soon we will have babies running around the house. I know you are proud of him and I see so much of you in him. It just sucks that life is not fair. I know you would have enjoyed being a grandfather. I went to our restaurant last night. I remembered how you proposed. You were so nervous and I kept wondering what was wrong with you. Saying yes to you was the best decision I ever made in my life. I will never love anyone the way that I love you. You will always be my heart." She kissed the hand and touched the headstone, "Until we see each other again."

She walked back towards Fitz and Liv wiping her eyes. They grabbed her hand on both sides of her and walked her back to the car. Fitz placed her in the front seat and closed the door.

He moved to open the back door for Liv but she stopped him, "Don't you want to say something to your father's grave?"

His face looked void of any emotion. He shook his head, "Naw, I'm good. I just want to get you guys home."

Liv nodded her head and allowed him to put her in the car. After they were home, his mother's friends came over to offer distraction and moral support. Kat showed off the baby things she had purchased so far and proudly paraded Liv around to her friends. Fitz was constantly moving and making sure everyone was comfortable. He took care of dinner and cleanup.

It was after 10pm when his head finally hit the pillow. He was exhausted. Liv was sitting up in bed reading a book waiting for him to come upstairs. His mother had gone to bed an hour ago but he had to make sure the kitchen was spotless before he called it a night.

Liv looked at her tired husband, "It's been a draining day, hasn't it?"

He chuckled humorlessly, "You can definitely say that. I didn't know those women could make that much of a mess."

She knew he was avoiding what she was implying. She needed to get him to open up so she tried a different tactic. She put away her IPad and laid down beside him. She put her head on his shoulder. He turned his body towards her getting quite comfortable.

Once she knew he was relaxed, she decided to try again, "Tell me about your father."

He took a deep breath, "What can I say about the man that taught me everything I know? He was a great father. He always supported me and whatever I wanted to do. I remember one time I was pitching my first little league baseball game. The first inning was brutal. I damn near walked the whole team. I finally was able to get three players out but the score was 6-0 already. I was brow beating myself for letting the team down. My dad came out the stands and called me out of the dugout. I thought he was going to yell and berate me because I sucked but do you know what he said to me."

She shook her head, "What?"

He smiled, "He told me that I just needed to calm down and not stress over it. This was not the World Series. This was just little league. Don't put undue pressure on myself. After I smiled and calmed down, he proceeded to tell me that I wasn't following through on my technique. Once I follow through then my pitches will hit the right spot. I went back out there the next inning and struck out the first three batters because they were waiting for me to walk them. My father always gave me confidence before he told me how to correct my mistakes. It took me a while to realize it but that's the type of father he was."

Liv gripped his hand preparing her next question, "Tell me how you feel about your father's death."

He tensed up at the question and had a little edge in his voice, "Why the hell would you want me to talk about that?"

He pushed her off of him. She turned to face him, "Because you never talk about that. Whenever you talk about your father, it's always about his life. I want to know about his death and how it affected you."

He got up off the bed, "I don't want to talk about that. You don't hear me asking you about your mother's death and shit. You never talk about that with me."

She sat up on the bed, "Maybe I should. I never talked about it out loud and I carried the anger for years. I think it would help us both if we talked about it."

He started putting back on his clothes, "I really don't have time for this shit, Liv. I am tired and wanted to rest with my wife but you want to bring this shit up."

Trying to process what he is doing, "Why are you putting on clothes? Where are you going?"

He blew a breath through his teeth, "I am going for a run. I need to clear my mind of this shit you are trying to bring up."

She got up from the bed in a panic, "Fitz, you hate running. I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's late and you need to rest. Let's just lay down and go to sleep. We don't have to talk about anything."

He tied his tennis shoes and walked out the room, "Whatever."

She followed him downstairs, "When will you be back?"

He grabbed his keys out of the kitchen, "I will be back when I get back." Those were his last words before he walked out the door slamming it in her face.

X X

6 am Sunday morning, Kat came downstairs to find Liv sitting up on the couch in the living room in the dark. She went and sat down beside her, "Couldn't sleep or just wanted to have a moment of peace?"

Liv sniffed and wiped her eyes. She spoke in a shaking voice, "Couldn't sleep."

Kat realized she was crying and wrapped her arms around her, "Honey what's wrong? Where is Fitz? You shouldn't be sitting alone in the dark."

Liv cleaned her face again, "He left last night and hasn't been back."

Kat pulled Liv's face back to look at her, "What happened?"

She shook her head, "We got into an argument. He said he was going for a run. That was around 10 pm and he hasn't been back. He won't answer his phone and I have been sitting here worrying myself to death about the things he could be doing that would keep him away all night."

Kat rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay. He probably went to Mickey's Bar which is where he always went when he told me he was going 'running.' The bartender and owner was a good friend of his father. He would look out for Fitz."

Liv looked at her mother in law, "Has he ever stayed out all night?"

Kat wished she could lie to her but she couldn't. In a soft voice, she responded, "No. He always came home."

"So he just doesn't want to come home to me. That's good to know." That realization hit her in her chest especially in the wake of what he revealed about Stephen. All she could think was her husband is with another woman.

Kat saw the look on her face and knew what she was thinking. Deciding to take action, she reached for her phone, "Let me call Mickey and see if he knows what time Fitz left last night."

Just as she was about to pick it up, it rang with an unknown number. Nervously answering it, "Hello."

A tired and exhausted Fitz spoke, "Mom."

A wave of relief washed over her, "Fitz! Oh thank god." Liv sat up straight at the mentioning of his name.

Fitz cut off his mother's praises, "Mom, I don't have a lot of time but I need you to come and get me."

Confused, "Come and get you? Where are you?"

Embarrassed, "I am in jail. I can't be released until someone comes to get me. I need you to come as soon as possible."

Shaking her head repeatedly, "Okay, son. I will be there in 10 minutes."

They hung and Kat looked at Liv, "He is in jail."

Of all the scenarios that went through her mind, this was not one of them, "Jail? What did he get arrested for?"

Making her way upstairs with Liv on her tail, "I don't know. He just said I need to come and get him."

"I am going with you."

True to her word, they were both dressed and at the police station in 10 minutes. Kat went to the desk sergeant to talk to him. She smiled politely, "Hi, Dave."

He smiled graciously at her, "Hey, Kat. You come to get Fitz?"

She nodded, "I did. What was he arrested for?"

Liv was standing off to the side in listening range, while Kat and the officer talked. The police officer read from the police report, "He was arrested for assault. It says here that he got into a fight with a patron at Mickey's Bar. He beat the guy up pretty bad. The police and ambulance were called to the scene. Fitz was arrested and the guy was taken to the hospital. After getting statement from the owner and patrons, the charges were dropped. They say the guy made some inappropriate comments about Fitz's wife. After Fitz repeatedly told him to shut up, the guy refused. The guy took the first swing and missed. Fitz kept punching him until he was pulled off of him. He is free to go but we had to release him into someone's custody because he had been drinking."

Kat was shocked by what she heard. She knew Fitz had a temper but he was always a gentle soul. She signed the release form and Fitz was brought out of the cell. When he got to the front, he saw his mother and his very distraught wife. He shook the officers hand and hugged his mother. Eventually he stood before his wife not knowing what to say or do.

She wanted to be angry with him. She wanted to yell at him. But looking at him standing before her, bloodied and bruised, she was just happy he was alive. She hugged him and kiss his cheek. She relaxed for the first time since last night. Neither of them spoke, as they all got into the car and went home.

It was after 7 am when they walked into the house. Kat immediately went to the kitchen to start breakfast. She placed a pot of water on the stove, "Liv, anything in particular you are craving this morning for breakfast?"

Liv shook her head and spoke in a soft voice that frightened Fitz, "No, I'm not hungry. I am going to take a nap. Let me know when you are ready to go shopping."

She looked at Fitz for a split second before she walked up the stairs to their bedroom. He knew that look. She needed to be alone to process her feelings. She needed space.

He took a seat at the table while his mother had her back to him. He blew out a deep breath between his teeth.

Kat grabbed food from the refrigerator, "She was worried about you, you know?"

Rubbing his hands on the table, "Yeah, I know."

With her back still to him, "Not just worried. She was up all night. I found her sitting on the couch crying this morning. She thought you were out with another woman when you didn't come home."

Shaking his head, "She knows I would never do that to her. I love her too much for that."

Slamming her hand down on the stove, she turned to face him, "She doesn't know anything. She knows what you tell her and how you behave. You can't say that you love her and then run off in the middle of the night. Who was the guy that you put in the hospital?"

"Billy Pruitt. A jerk I went to school with."

Crossing her arms, "What did Billy say that warranted that type of beating?"

Clearing his throat, "He was drunk and he still kind of hates me for having sex with his sister. In my defense, everybody had sex with his sister. He got in my face and started talking about he heard that I married a black woman. He made derogatory comments about Liv and her race. He said some things that I care not to repeat. I told him to shut up before I beat the shit out of him. He stood up before me all bold and bad. He asked me what was so special about my black wife that made me want to marry her. What made her better than his sister? I told him the main thing that was special about my wife is the whole football team hasn't had her. That's when he swung at me."

His mother chuckled, "Wow, that was a good one. So you got mad at your wife last night and left? You went to the bar where you defended her honor but it cost you a night in jail. You spent the night in jail leaving your 5-month pregnant wife up all night worrying about you. Is that about right?"

"Yeah. That's about right."

His mother turned back to the stove, "I guess once again, she gets the short end of the stick."

He stood up and leaned on the counter to face her, "Why do you always take Liv's side? You are my mother. You are supposed to take my side."

She stopped what she was doing and looked him, "I am on the side of right. I have always been on the side of right. You need to stop being in the wrong and I will take your side."

"You don't even know what she did to make me leave."

She put the biscuits in the oven, "What did she do, Fitz? What could she have done that was so wrong for you to leave?"

"She wanted me to talk about Dad and his death. She asked me about what I felt and all that other crap. It's like she wanted me to relive my pain."

His mother stopped what she doing completely and looked at him. She had an expression that he had never seen. She finally asked him what was running through her mind, "Are you really that stupid? Did your father or I drop you on your head as a baby? Did we shield you from the real world and make you not be able to think for yourself?"

He became angry, "You don't have to be so condescending about it."

She became angry with him, "Yes I do because what you just said was the dumbest shit I have ever heard. Your _wife_ cared enough about you to ask how something made you feel. Really? That's what you got angry about. Your pregnant wife who is probably hurting from having twins do somersaults in her belly and having to go to bathroom every 5 seconds. A woman whose feet and hands have swollen massively since I last saw her. It probably hurts her to walk and I am sure her back is killing her. I know all of this because I was once pregnant with you and that is how I felt but I can't imagine what she is going through caring twins. With all of that that she is experiencing, not once this entire weekend have I heard her complain or say anything negatively. She has wholeheartedly supported me and you during this time. She wants to make sure you have grieved properly for your father, which I don't think you have and neither does she. You are a big child who still runs when he doesn't get his way. You don't think about the consequences of your actions or how they affect other people. If you would have stayed and talked to your wife, you wouldn't have gotten arrested and she wouldn't have cried all night. This weekend is already filled with enough stress and drama without you adding to it with your temper tantrum. You seriously need to think about that and grow the hell up."

He sat there stunned looking at his mother.

She turned off the stove and took the biscuits out the oven, "I am going out for breakfast with my friends. You can fix your own damn breakfast. I will bring something back for Liv."

With that his mother left the kitchen and walked to her room. He was in the house with two of the most important people in his life and they were both mad at him. It was going to be the start of a wonderful day.


	25. Chapter 25

Liv woke up around 11 am with an urgent need to use the restroom. After she came out, she heard noise downstairs and decided to investigate. She entered the living room to find Kat sitting in her recliner and Fitz bringing in boxes from the front porch.

Kat smiled when she saw her come into the room, "Hey sweetie! Did you have a good nap?"

Fitz looked to see Liv standing there against the wall as she responded to his mother, "Yeah, I did. I probably would still be sleep if one of them hadn't decided to dance on my bladder." She looked at the boxes in the living room, "Have you decided to move or something?"

Kat stood up and laughed at her, "No these are some more things I have purchased for the twins. I kept them in the garage and I asked Fitz to bring them inside so we can look through them when you woke up. I bought you some food also. Come sit down. You need to rest your feet and back."

Liv waved her off and shook her head, "No I can get it. There is no need for you to fuss over me. We are here to help you get through this weekend. So you just sit down and I can warm up my own food in the kitchen. Besides I have all of next week to rest."

She walked to the kitchen where she found a carry out plate with pancakes and sausage. Fitz walked into the kitchen as she was placing her food in the microwave.

He stood in the background watching her move around. He could tell that she was uncomfortable and in pain by the way she slowly moved. She went to reach in the cabinet to get a glass but he beat her to it and got it for her. She took the glass and filled it with juice.

Unable to take the silence anymore, he spoke, "Are you going to ignore me the rest of the day?"

She turned to look at him. Her tone was soft but void of any emotions, "I'm not ignoring you. I really have nothing to say to you. There's a difference between the two."

His voice full of remorse, "I wish you would say something. You can yell at me, curse me or whatever you want. You have my permission to hit me. Just tell me how you are feeling. Tell me that you hate me for making you worry. Tell me that I am the biggest jerk you ever dated and you regret marrying me. Tell me anything because nothing you say to me will make me feel any worse than I feel right now. Please talk to me, Livvie."

She grabbed her food out the microwave shaking her head, "That's rich coming from you. That sounds like the exact same thing I asked you to do with me last night. Do you remember me almost in a panic asking you to _talk_ to me? You walked away from me like I wronged you or something. After spending the night in jail, you want _me_ to talk to _you._ No because if my feelings mattered to you last night as much as they do right now, you wouldn't have had to spend the night in jail."

He became frustrated with her, "I was defending your honor."

She started getting emotional, "And I thank you for doing that. I can just imagine the awful things he said to you for you to beat him like that. I truly appreciate you standing up for me. But I would have appreciated you staying here and talking to me last night more than having to pick you up from jail this morning."

Feeling bad for upsetting his wife, "I'm sorry, Liv."

Grabbing her things, "Do me a favor and stop doing things you have to be sorry for."

She joined his mother in the living room to look at the baby stuff. Fitz was going to join them when his phone rang. The caller ID read 'Stephen.'

"What's up?"

Upset and angry, "Man where the fuck have you been? I have been calling you all night."

Fitz walked out on the back porch, "Look dude I have had the night from hell and I am not in the mood for anymore drama."

Yelling into the phone, "I had a night from hell. Thanks to you and your big mouth, Abby left me last night and tore up my apartment in the process. She called all kind of names. She hates me and it's all thanks to you."

Finally being fed, "ABBY HATES YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A CHEATING BASTARD! THAT'S ON YOU NOT ME! RIGHT NOW I AM MOURNING THE ONE ANNIVERSARY OF MY FATHER'S DEATH WITH MY WIFE AND MOTHER WHO ARE NOT SPEAKING TO ME AFTER I SPENT A NIGHT IN JAIL BECAUSE I NEARLY BEAT A MAN TO DEATH! MY LIFE IS SLOWLY FALLING APART AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHIT!"

He hung up on his friend. He stayed outside a few minutes to calm his nerves. The last thing he wanted to do was to take his anger out on his mother or wife.

He walked into the living room and joined them as they gushed over the baby stuff. They both were excited and fawning all over everything.

They talked and carried on as if he wasn't in the room. His mother carried the conversation, "So Liv, what are your summer plans?"

Eating her food, "Rest is the first thing. Then we have a two-week East Coast road trip planned."

Sounding impressed, "Wow. Where States are you traveling to?"

"We wanted to start in Maine and work our way down the 13 original colonies but we can't do that in two weeks. We are going to Pennsylvania, DC, Virginia, Maryland, both Carolinas and Georgia."

Kat was impressed again, "Mmm. That sounds exciting. Any particular reason you picked those areas?"

She took a swallow of her juice before responding, "Yeah, I love history and Fitz wants to visit football stadiums. I think we will see about 5 stadiums on this trip. I personally want to visit the historical places that shaped this country's way of life."

Folding up some baby items and placing them back in the box, "Are you going to Boston? It is filled with historical sites. Big Jerry took me there a few times and we loved it."

Liv shook her head, "No, we won't have the time. We have to travel and be back so that Fitz can go to work. I do plan on going there when we get the time. I probably will spend the rest of my summer house hunting and hopefully moving in before school starts back up."

Liv had told them about the record company buying them a house at dinner. She didn't mention the truck for Fitz because she wanted it to be a surprise.

Kat finished putting everything away, "That is an amazing deal you got. Not having to pay a mortgage will help you out tremendously. You can save for your kids' college fund or whatever your heart's desire."

Liv finished her breakfast and moved to clean up her mess. Fitz stood up, "I'll take it for you, babe."

Declining his offer, "That's okay." She walked past him headed towards the kitchen.

Fitz looked at his mother who was staring at him, "Are you guys really going to pretend like I am not here?"

Shaking her head, "Of course not. You wanted time to yourself last night and that is what we are giving you. How you choose to spend it is on you."

He sighed, "I'm sorry about everything. I don't really know what to do anymore."

She folded her arms, "You should have talked to your wife when she tried to get you to open up. That's what married couples do. They communicate with each other. When my parents died, your father was there to talk to me about what I was feeling. I wish he was here now so that I could talk to him."

Liv came back in oblivious to their conversation, "Kat, I am going to change my clothes and then I will be ready to go shopping."

Putting a smile on her face, "Okay, dear. I will be here waiting."

Liv went upstairs to change her clothes leaving mother and son alone again. Fitz sighed, "Do you want me to drive you guys around? Or would you rather not be bothered with me today?"

She shrugged, "It's up to you. This is your time to do what you please. I will say this. For some reason or another, she loves you. Even after every stupid thing you have done and put her through, she still loves you. I know because when she talked about her vacation, she kept saying 'we.' She spoke about things you wanted to do and getting back so that you can go to work. She has two whole months off to do whatever she chooses but she realizes that it's not just her anymore. I truly wish you would wake up and realize that as well."

Fitz sat down on the couch and took a deep breath, "I'm going shopping with you guys because those are my kids too."

His mother sipped her coffee and secretly smiled, "Suite yourself."

X X

They went to several baby boutiques in the area. Fitz graciously drove them around wherever they wanted to go. He pushed the shopping cart and held bags when needed. He offered his opinion on various things even when he felt like it didn't matter. He remembered what his mother told him after he left her at the doctor's office, "She knows that you are there."

He let her know that he was there. He would periodically rub her back which he knew she loved because she never told him to stop. He would escort her to the restroom and wait for her outside whenever she had to go which was often. He played the perfect husband and father-to-be.

After walking up and down the mall, Liv's exhaustion started to take over. She sat down on the bench by food court. Fitz massaged her shoulder while his mother went into one last store.

He saw how tired she looked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I am fine. A little tired but other than that, I am fine."

He looked to see if his mother was coming out of the store, "I can go tell her to hurry up if you'd like."

She shook her head, "No, let her do what she wants. This has helped take her mind off of your father for a few hours. She just needed a little retail therapy."

He looked at her as she leaned slightly back and closed her eyes, "What do you need?"

Speaking softly, "This weekend isn't about me and my needs. This was about you and your mother dealing with what this weekend represents. After we take her home and we leave for home ourselves then maybe I can think about my needs or wants. Right now none of that matters."

He took her hand, "It always matters to me."

"No it doesn't, Fitz. If what I wanted or needed mattered to you then you wouldn't have left last night because I needed you. I wanted you. I have always wanted and needed you. I feel like there is a small corner of your heart that you won't let me in. You are keeping a piece of you away from me and I can't deal with that. I want all of you or none of you."

He kissed her hand, "You have all of me, okay. You are my world. I haven't had anyone care and love me like you have. I am used to taking care of other people and worrying about their feelings that I don't think about mine. When I do, I get scared and run. I just needed some time to think."

"You could have done that without leaving. I was up all night worrying and wondering where you were or who you were doing."

He kissed her jaw, "I know and I hate myself for putting you and our babies through that. But I'm trying really hard. It's like we learned in church that we will fall down plenty of times but as long as we get up and continue to fight then that's what matters. I am trying to get back up because I never want to see the look you had on your face this morning. I never want to spend a night away from my family if I don't have to. I'm sorry and I will try to think before I act. Please bear with me because I am a work in progress."

She looked him in the eyes so that he would know that she was serious, "The next time you decide to stay out all night and not come home, don't worry about ever coming back because you won't have a home to come back to. Do I make myself clear?"

In a somber tone, "Crystal. I promise that will never happen again."

The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile, "It better not. Next time, I won't be this nice."

He laughed, "Wow, if this is nice then I definitely don't want to see what next time will be like."

Pulling his shirt towards her, "Yeah, yeah. You haven't kissed me all day."

They shared a quick kiss as his mother finally emerged from the store, "Okay, lovebirds, I am ready to go. I think I have overspent on my babies already and they aren't even here."

Fitz pulled Liv up to stand, "Nonsense. The more the merrier. Just want until they are old enough to walk, I am shipping them to you so they can tear up everything I wasn't allow to touch."

She hit him, "You are such a big baby. My grandkids can do whatever they want at Nana's house."

Fitz grabbed the bags as they walked out the mall, "I swear it's getting lonely back here on the backburner."

Liv laughed the loudest at their inside joke.

X X

Around 6 pm, after getting his mom settled and packing all of the boxes his mother purchased in the car, Fitz and Liv got in the car to head back home. Before hitting the highway, Fitz decided to make an impromptu stop. It was still daylight and Fitz wanted to go while he still had the nerve. Liv was shocked when they turned into the cemetery where his father was buried. This was the first time Fitz had been there without his mother. The car came to a stop and he got out. Liv didn't move because she wasn't sure what to do. She was going to let him have his moment and go at his own pace. It shocked her when he came around and opened her car door.

Together, holding hands, they walked towards his father's gravesite. When they reached it, they stood side by side looking at his headstone. Fitz gripped her hand tighter as if he was gathering his courage from her. When he couldn't stand strong anymore, he dropped to his knees and completely broke down. Liv managed to get down on her knees with him and allowed him to cry on her shoulder. She held onto him and gave him assurance that everything was going to be okay. He cried for a few minutes before being able to regain his composure.

He stood up then helped to pull her up beside him. After dusting the dirt off of both of them, he spoke to her in a soft voice, "I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry you had to see me cry like this."

She put her hand on his cheek, "You never have to apologize for crying in front of me. I don't see this as a moment of weakness. I see this as a moment of strength. It took courage for you to come here. These emotions have been bottled up inside of you for so long and they needed to come out. So don't ever apologize for letting me love all of you."

He kissed her forehead as he grabbed her by the waist, "I really don't know what to do. I feel like I should talk to him but I don't want to look stupid talking to grave."

She put her arms around him with her baby bump in between them, "Just talk to him as if he was sitting in front of you. There is nothing stupid about it. This is all in the process of grieving and healing. Tell him what's in your heart. There is no right or wrong. I can wait in the car if you feel better doing it alone."

He tightened his grip on her, "No, I need you. You are the only person that knows what I'm going through right now. Can you just stand here with me?"

She kissed his cheek, "For better or worse, remember?"

He smiled at her then turned his attention to the headstone with his father's name. He cleared his throat, "Um-Hey dad. It's me, Fitz. Well you probably know it's me. I'm sorry that I haven't visited you, but I want you to know that I kept my promise. I am taking care of Mom. She is doing better. She has her good days and bad days. She misses you a lot but she is strong. It was touch and go at first with her. She has some spark back in her life and she is doing what you told her to. She is living her life to its fullest."

He paused looking at Liv and then turned back to his father, "This is my wife, Olivia. I know it's hard to believe that I got married. I remember that time we were driving in the truck together going fishing and you said we had to be back by one because Mom wanted you to do something for her. I told you that I was never going to get married. No woman was going to tell me what to do. You told me to just wait until I meet the right woman. I remembered thinking that you were crazy but you were right. She is the right woman. I have done some bonehead things and she is still with me. Either she truly loves me or she is crazy. Ow." Liv pinched his side causing both of them to laugh.

"Ok, I guess she loves me. We are having twins. Faith and Fitzgerald are their names. Mom has gone overboard with the shopping for them but it makes her happy so that makes me happy." He started getting emotional and Liv tightened her hold on him, "I wish you were here to meet them. I have no doubt that you would spoil them to. But I know this was all a part of God's plan for my life. It just doesn't stop it from hurting."

He wiped his eyes, "Well, I need to get my wife back home so that she can rest. I promise that I won't wait another year to come back here. From now on my goal is to be a better husband, a better son, a better father and a better man because you taught me how to be all of those things. I won't let you down."

He looked down at Liv as she looked up at him. She gave him a kiss on the lips, "I'm proud of you."

They walked back to the car and finally got on the highway headed back to the city. Liv wasted no time falling asleep. Her body fought the exhaustion for as long as it could. Fitz woke her up as they pulled in front of the apartment. He carried the boxes and luggage upstairs. They opened the door to find Abby sitting on the couch eating ice cream watching a chick flick. Liv had told her that she could stay there after she left Stephen. Abby promised to only stay for at least a week until she found her an apartment.

Liv joined Abby on the couch consoling her friend. Fitz made a few more trips to the car before finally parking it in the parking garage. When he came back upstairs, he told Liv he was going to take a shower. She and Abby talked about what happened when she confronted Stephen. Of course he denied it. After she revealed her source, the look on his face gave her all the information she needed. She packed what she could and trashed his place in the process then left. He has been calling her nonstop asking to talk but she told him that she was done.

When Fitz got out the shower, he stayed in the bedroom. Liv told Abby goodnight as she joined Fitz in the bedroom. They both were mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted.

They climbed into bed and held each other as if the other person was the source of oxygen needed to breathe. Liv kissed his chest, "Are you okay?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I got my wife in my arms. Nothing else matters right now."

She mumbled into his chest, "Stephen is probably going to call you soon."

Rubbing her arms, "He already did. He wasn't happy with me and I wasn't happy with him. I told him that I have my own problems and didn't really care about his." He kissed her head, "I don't want to talk about Stephen or Abby or anyone else that has nothing to do with you and me."

She nodded, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

He spoke with a concern tone, "How is your back feeling? Does it hurt?"

She shook her head no, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He knew she was not being truthful because she avoided looking at him. He grabbed her chin and raised her head to make eye contact, "Be real with me. If you are hurting, then I want you to tell me. Where is your back hurting you?"

Speaking softly, "In my lower part."

Moving out of her hold, "Turn on your side." He reached into the nightstand and pulled out some massage cream he had bought for her. He sat up and rubbed some on his hands then he proceeded to massage her lower back. His hands felt like magic as they kneaded her sore areas.

She moaned, "God that feels good."

His voice was deep, "I'm glad you are enjoying it. You deserve to be pampered especially after everything I put you through."

She groaned, "Baby, will you stop beating yourself up? I forgave you okay. Let's move past it."

Continuing to massage her, "I am going to book you a pregnancy massage this week and order one of those body pillows. I read that they will help you sleep comfortably."

Moaning in ecstasy, "You are all the body pillow I need."

He chuckled, "I know but I would feel better if you had a backup because I am not here during the day. I want you to rest as much as possible."

"Yes dear."

After massaging her a few more minutes, he stopped, "Okay. Kick counts!"

She laughed as she rolled over in position, "This is your favorite part of the day isn't it."

Rubbing his hands excitedly, "Yes it is. Okay, so who is first?"

She threw a hand up shaking her head, "I don't know which is which. They have been moving all weekend. I think one is on the side or something."

He put his hand on her stomach, "Okay, let's see if we can get them to move for daddy." He poked her stomach causing both of them to move. After completing their counts, they laid down in the spoon position with Fitz hand over her stomach.

Liv could tell by his breathing that he was deep in thought. She stroked his hand over her belly, "What's on your mind?"

He sighed in her ear, "Do you remember the exact moment that your life got turned upside down?"

Liv paused for a moment before she spoke in a somber tone, "I remember it like it was yesterday. I was in the 8th grade. We were living in France at the time. I was in Calculus class learning the basic derivatives rules when the principal came to get me out of class. I walked to the Counselor's office where two uniformed guys were waiting for me. I knew then that something bad had happened. It felt like all the blood had drained from my body. I remember them telling me that my mother was dead. She died instantly. She didn't feel any pain. I remember them telling me that my father was shot in the chest and he was in critical condition. After that, I couldn't tell you what they said to me."

He rubbed patterns on her stomach, "Did you get to see your mother and father?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, they were both flown back to France after my father was stabilized. I got to see my mother when she was in the casket. She really didn't look like the person I remembered. They took me to see my father in the hospital but the minute I saw his eyes; I knew he was no longer the father I remembered. I knew then that I had lost both of my parents. After a week, all of our belongings were packed up and we flew to Connecticut. We buried my mother and settled into a house. My father refused to admit that he needed help to cope with my mother's death. I didn't push him. I let him grieve in his own way mainly because I was angry at him for not protecting her. So to answer your question, I definitely remember the exact moment my life got turned upside down."

He blew his breath through his teeth, "My moment was after I left the city to go home. I got a call that father was in the hospital and I needed to come home. I thought he had pneumonia or bronchitis because of his asthma. I figured I would go and check on him. They would say he has to stay a couple of days then he would be good as knew. I was more focused on hoping I would make it back in time to go to some stupid party with Stephen. But when I got to the hospital and saw him, I need it was serious. It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of my lungs when he told me he had stage 4 colon cancer. I thought my father was a superhero. I thought he was invincible. He was my father and he was tougher than anybody I knew. It was in that moment that everything changed for me. He didn't want to die in the hospital. He wanted to die at home. So we took him home. He got private care but I stayed there to help take care of him. He had got too heavy for my mother to lift so I had to help lift him and move him around. He lost weight and slowly the man I knew as my father disappeared before my eyes. We talked sometimes late into the night. He told me about life. He made me promise not to waste my life waiting for the perfect time to live my life. He felt like that's what he did and that was his one biggest regret. He told me that his greatest accomplishment was being my father. That was my moment life as I knew it ceased to exist."

She turned to face him and cupped his face, "Do you want to know the moment when my life turned right side up?"

He nodded his head yeah.

She smiled, "When I walked into Stephen's apartment and saw my handsome future husband getting something out of the refrigerator."

He chuckled, "Well, what do you know, Mrs. Grant? When I turned around and saw you standing there looking at me, everything definitely changed for the better for me."

She pulled him into a kiss. Pecking his lips softly, "You are my world."

Kissing her back, "You are my life. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

They shared a slow sensual kiss then she turned back into the spooning position and they both went to sleep. Both grateful to have the other one in their life.  
into en his phone rang. The caller ID into en his phone rang. The caller ID


	26. Chapter 26

"You are going to miss your turn!"

Fitz became frustrated, "I am not going to miss my turn. I wish you would stop side seat driving!"

She rolled her eyes, "I have to side seat drive because you keep missing your turns. Now we are going to be late."

Turning left, "We are not going to be late. Besides you are the reason I made the wrong turn. Who says go right when they mean left?"

Tapping on the window, "I do. I told you that I have a hard time differentiating from my left and my right when making split decisions. Turn in the parking garage."

"Where do you think I am going, Liv." He turns into the garage, "It's hard for me to believe that you are a well-educated person and you don't know your right from your left."

Huffing at him, "I didn't say I don't _know_ my right from my left. I said I can't _differentiate_ between them when making _split_ second decisions."

Grabbing the parking ticket out of the machine, "That is just a fancy word for not knowing."

She scoffed, "This is rich coming from the man who can't listen to music while trying to navigate through the city."

Looking for a parking space, "I turned down the music so that I could concentrate. I had to after I asked my wife which way do I turn and she says right; then when I go right, she yells at me and says I should have turned left."

"Next time let me drive then we wouldn't have this problem."

Shaking his head, "No, you are liable to have a contraction and kill us both."

Mumbling under her breath, "Your driving is what's going to kill us both."

Parking the car, "Whatever, Liv. Now we are here with 15 minutes to spare. That should be enough time for us to walk to the check-in point."

"Finally. This is going to be a long two weeks with you and your driving."

He laughed as she got out the car. They had been arguing since they left the city. They were officially on the honeymoon/East Coast tour. Fitz was the driver while Liv was the navigator. He quickly found one of his wife's weakness. She confided in him after he turned the wrong way that she has to mentally say the Pledge of Allegiance to know which is her right hand. He laughed because he thought she was joking. She got defensive because she thought he was mocking her. She started doing little things to annoy him on purpose during their drive from New York City to Philadelphia. They had a 1 pm Constitutional Walking Tour. They left early this morning but with the frequent stops for Liv to use the restroom and with them missing turns, they were cutting it close to their tour time.

She stomped off from him. It was more of a waddle but she didn't wait for him. He locked up the car double checking to make sure he had the keys and his wallet. He ran up to catch up at the elevators. He grabbed her hand and held it tight as she tried to yank it from his. He smirked because she was cute when she pouted. Once the doors opened, they stepped inside and pressed the lobby button.

Fitz had a smug look on his face as he watched her purposely ignore him. He leaned down and kissed her neck on her most sensitive spot. He whispered, "I still love you even if you can't _differentiate_ from your right and left."

She softened up with a little smile, "Are you going to stop being mean to me then?"

Mumbling in her ear, "Yes, I will try not to make fun of you. Do you still love me?"

She turned and kiss his lips, "I will always love you."

The doors opened and the pulled apart. Fitz looked around, "Where do we go?"

She pointed to the building across the street, "We need to check-in outside the Constitutional Museum which is over there."

Wanting to get a last joke in, "You sure it's there and not behind us. You don't have the best sense of direction." He took off running out the door before she could hit him.

He was laughing hard when she finally caught up with him. She playfully punched him as they walked across the street holding hands. They introduced themselves to other tour participants that were waiting at the check-in point. At 1pm the park ranger showed up and took them on the tour. The tour was a total of 1.25 miles. They walked in one huge circle block and learned the history of America's Birthplace. The tour lasted 75 minutes. Liv stopped and sat down a few times when they paused for pictures. Fitz had his selfie stick and they took pictures to document this experience. Liv was in awe of the amount of history that took place in this small area.

They stood outside Independence Hall and Liv was so moved just looking at it. She whispered to Fitz, "It's amazing to be here looking at this building knowing that this is where our Founding Fathers drafted and signed the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution. It's even more eye-opening to know that when they drafted the Constitution and said 'We the People', they did not mean me or my ancestors. Slaves were considered 3/5 of a person but a slave woman was considered less than that. It's just…" She was speechless.

They walked around with the group. They held hands and Fitz listened to the tour guide as well as Liv. It was surreal to see how much knowledge of history she had stored. Fitz was never into history. He actually slept in class because he found it boring but he has a new appreciation for it. It's different on paper than seeing it live and in color.

After the tour, they drove to Geno's to get their famous Philly Cheesesteak. Fitz ordered while Liv sat at the table waiting for him. They talked and chatted over their lunch. After their lunch, they went to the Philadelphia Museum of Art which had the famous Rocky Stairs from the 'Rocky' movies. Liv stood halfway up the stairs and recorded Fitz's reenactment of running up the stairs like Rocky. They then took a picture by the iconic Rocky statue that is at the base of museum.

They then drove to Lincoln Financial Field which is the home of the Philadelphia Eagles. They took several pictures before they drove 5 hours to Pittsburgh to Heinz Field home of the Pittsburgh Steelers. They checked into the Holiday Inn and called it a night.

After ordering delivery from Primanti Bros., they rested on the bed where Liv was sitting up with her Atlas studying the map. Fitz was laid back with his eyes close but he wasn't sleep. He was tired from all the driving and walking even though this was only the first day.

Liv had her phone double checking routes, "I think we should have left from Philadelphia going to Maryland. That route would have been more efficient then we could have hit Pittsburgh on our way back to New York."

Laid back with his eyes still closed, "Baby, we talked about this. We are just going to wing it and see where the road takes us. We are not on anyone's schedule but ours. Everything doesn't have to be planned out."

Trying to get her point across, "Yeah but we drove 5 hours-"

Fitz quickly sat up. He grabbed her Atlas and threw it on the floor. He took her phone and put it on the nightstand. He then pulled her into his arms and laid back in the bed, "Now, did you have a good time today?"

She smiled, "Yes, I had the best time."

He kissed her cheek, "Then that is all that matters. You and me together having a great time with each other. I don't care if we drive 10 hours out the way. The destination is not important. It's all about the journey. So stop micromanaging and let it flow. Okay. It's too early for you to drive me insane."

She pinched his arm, "You are the one that has been driving me insane with your nitpicking about my pregnancy."

He nodded, "I did but now that I have stopped doing that, everything is going great between us. Whatever happens, happens. Okay?"

"Okay, Big Head."

"That's my Livvie."

They shared a laugh and really this was what the trip was about: laughing, loving and being together.

X X

Fitz, with his sunglasses on, turned on the front-facing camera on his iPhone and pressed record while in video mode, "Hello Family and Friends. This is day two," He held up two fingers, "Of the Grant's East Coast trip. Right now, the Missus and I," He turned the camera to face Liv, "That's the Missus." He turned it back towards him, "Right now we are headed to Baltimore, Maryland."

Liv started singing, "Good Morning Baltimore!"

Fitz laughed into the camera, "That is from the movie, _Hairspray_. Before you ask how I know that, Yes, my wife made me watch it with her."

She pinched his cheek, "You know you love that movie."

Fitz sighed, "Anyway, we are the I-76 East leaving Pittsburgh headed to Baltimore. We have been on the road for about an hour. As you can see, I am in the passenger seat while my lovely wife drives. Yesterday my wife brought to my attention that since we have dated, I have never let her drive. So today my wife is driving because I will do anything to make her happy." He turned the camera to show Liv driving with her sunglasses on smiling.

He turned the camera back towards him, "Now many of you may not know this but my wife lived in Europe until she was 14. In Europe, people drive on the left side of the road. Here in America, we drive on the right side of the road. When driving on the highway, the left lane should only be used for passing slower moving cars on your right. It is a **huge** pet peeve of mine when people ride in the left lane for no apparent reason."

He paused and put his hand under his chin for dramatic effect, "Now my wife has been driving for an hour. Of that hour, all 60 **freaking** minutes, she has been riding in the passing lane." He turned the camera to rear-facing to show the road, "Look at this. There are no cars around us. There is no one to pass. Why is she still in this lane?" He turned the camera to face Liv, "Mrs. Grant, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She put her blinker on and changed to the right lane, "Are you happy now, Ass? All you had to do was say something, you big jerk? T'es rien qu'un petit connard!" (You are really an asshole!)

He turned the camera to face him with a smirk on his face, "Ut oh, she is talking in French. That can't be good. You will have to excuse my wife. I think she has Tourette's or something because she always calls me 'ass' or 'jerk.' She says things like 'you get on my nerves.' I know she doesn't mean it so I will overlook her outburst."

She grumbled, "You should overlook your face."

Fitz sighed, "Ok, I am done annoying my lovely wife and because I was an ass to her, I will tell her that I am taking her to see the Ringling Brothers Circus tonight at 7pm plus dinner at a restaurant of her choice."

Liv squealed happily. She kissed his cheek.

Fitz smiled, "Now that I am back in her good grace, I will end this video and enjoy some quality time with my family. Until next time, bye people."

Liv yelled, "bye."

After finally making it to Baltimore, they took pictures outside of M&T Bank Stadium, Home of the Baltimore Ravens. After doing some sight-seeing, shopping and dinner, they went to the circus. This was Liv's very first circus and she was super excited. She was like a big kid and she loved her husband for surprising her. If this is what winging things felt like, then she was on board.

Later that night after making love twice, they were both reading comments on their Facebook pages from the video that Fitz uploaded. They laughed at the comment from Kat that said, 'Fitz, if you bother Liv again, I will come find you and give you a spanking.'

Liv looked at Fitz, "I guess she told you."

X X

Sitting on a picnic blanket in the middle of the park with Liv leaning back on his chest in between his legs, Fitz pressed record on the video, "Hello, everyone. This is day three." He and Liv both hold of three fingers, "Right now we are in Annapolis, Maryland. My wife enjoyed her first circus last night and she also had some famous Maryland Crab cakes, which were awesome." He turned to the rear-facing camera, "As you can see, we are in a park. We are at Quiet Waters Park enjoying a nice wonderful picnic that I had planned for my bride thanks to the concierge at our hotel." He turned the camera back to face them, "I am so happy to be married to this wonderful woman and I intend to spoil her with my love."

Liv spoke to the camera, "Thanks to everyone who felt that I should have punched him for his video yesterday. It's nice to know I have people who will have my back if he steps out of line again."

They both laughed. Fitz kissed her jaw, "Yes, I will treat her like the Queen that she is from now on."

Liv smiled, "That's right."

Fitz looked at the camera, "Ok, this is our check-in video for today. We are heading to DC where we will stay for 3 days compliments of Liv's job. We will take in a few sight and monuments so until next time. We are the Grants."

Liv waved, "Bye."

Fitz uploaded the video and then they packed up. They drove the 30 something miles to DC. They went by FedEx Field, Home of the Washington Redskins. Then they checked in at the Capital Hilton around 3 pm. They changed into something casual and comfortable for walking. They took in a few sights like the Lincoln Memorial and a few war memorials before calling it a night.

X X

Smiling into the camera with his sunglasses on, he spoke in a soft voice, "Day 4, peoples. We are here at Arlington National Cemetery. We are going to the changing of the guard at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier." He turned the camera to rear-facing showing various headstones that lined the cemetery, "It is a surreal sight to see all of these soldiers who dedicated their lives to this country."

He turned the camera back towards him, "As you can see, we are standing still. We are waiting for the shuttle to take up to the top of the hill. I can't have my wife going into preterm labor trying to get up these hills." He showed Liv who was standing to his side looking out ahead. "She is so amazing. I don't know what I would do without her."

She turned and smiled at him. She gave him a kiss then he finished his video, "Okay. That's the check-in for the day. We will see you later."

They rode the shuttle to their destination. It was an eye-opening experience to see the precision and honor each soldier had when they did their duty as honor guards of the tomb. After watching for about 30 minutes, they walked towards President Kennedy's grave. They had a pleasant conversation on the slow walk over.

Fitz was trying to wrap his head around the information she told him, "So those guards are on duty 24/7, 365 days a year. They never leave their post."

Hold his hand, "Never. They sign an 18-month detail agreement. Their sole focus is the guard the tomb."

Fitz shook his head, "So they can't leave their post no matter what?"

Liv laughed, "They could be issued an order to leave if the weather is deemed to be hazardous or life-threatening but they have never issued that type of order. Someone has been on guard every second since 1937."

In awe, "Wow, you are just a walking encyclopedia of history facts."

She laughed, "Give me a break. I told you that I was a nerd. All I did was read and sing. I love History."

They came upon President Kennedy's grave which housed 4 graves in a circle. Wanting to test her knowledge, "So what can you tell me about these?"

She cleared her throat, "Ok, President Kennedy was assassinated in 1963. He was buried here at Arlington and Mrs. Kennedy requested that their two deceased children, Arabella-their stillborn daughter (1956) and their son, Patrick-he was premature and survived for two days (1963), be moved here to be with their father. They were both exhumed and buried here on December 5, 1963. The cemetery constructed a more permanent gravesite and this is the final product. They exhumed all their bodies and moved them to this permanent spot in March of 1967. The final cost of the entire project was roughly $2.2 million. Mrs. Kennedy was buried next to her husband in May 1994."

He looked from the grave to her after she finished talking, "How the hell do you know all of those dates and facts?"

She shrugged, "I studied. His assassination is one of life's greatest conspiracies. I used to watch anything that came on TV about him and the _Titanic_."

He frowned his face at her, "The _Titanic_? What is there to watch about it? It hit an iceberg and sank. End of the story."

She rolled her eyes as they walked away, "The _Titanic_ was one of the biggest ships known to man. They said it was unsinkable because it was supposed to be able to stay afloat if the first five compartments were flooded."

Fitz waited impatiently, "Ok, so what happened?"

She took a deep breath and thought. She wanted to explain it in a way he would understand, "Okay. It is believed that if it had hit the iceberg head-on, she wouldn't have sunk. Only the first two or three compartments would have been damaged but she would have still been able to stay afloat. But because she turned and was hit on the side, it punctured holes into the ship, which flooded the first _six_ compartments."

Realization hit him, "So it sunk because it flooded one compartment too many."

She smiled, "Exactly. They also later found out there was another ship in the area that could have saved more passengers but the radio guy had gone to bed. That disaster changed a few maritime laws like life vest and boats are required for every person on the ship and the communication person must be on duty 24 hours."

He looked at her a smirked, "Wow, you are a huge nerd. The only thing missing is your glasses."

She pushed him, "Shut up."

He looked back at Kennedy's grave and then at Liv. He sighed aggravatedly, "What I don't get is why would Mrs. Kennedy be buried by her husband after she had already remarried? Wouldn't she want to be buried by her second husband?"

Liv tilted her head in a thinking manner, "One could argue that he was her true love. You could say that she wanted more people to view her grave and what better place than to be buried by him. Maybe she married her second husband for companionship or money. Who knows?"

He looked at her and spoke softly, "If you remarried, would you want to be buried by me if I died first?"

Liv felt uncomfortable, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Clearly missing her cues, Fitz pressed on, "Come on Liv. I played your hypothetical game a few weeks ago. Just indulge me a little."

She yanked her hand away from him and spun around to face yelling at him, "I don't want to think about it! That is not something I ever want to think about! You dying and leaving me is not something I ever want to think about, ok! You are my world and my life! I don't want to be without you so listen to me when I say, I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

She turned and walked away from him. He finally caught up with her as they waited at the shuttle pickup. He stood behind her holding her with his hand on her stomach. After a few minutes, she turned to face him and pull his forehead down to hers, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to get upset like that. The thought of not being with you just made me emotional." She looked into his eyes, "Do you forgive me?"

He kissed her nose, "There is nothing to forgive. We are here and we are together. That is all that matters."

She smiled, "Yes indeed."

X X

Liv smiled into the camera, "Hello everyone. It is Day 5 and I have received a few text messages asking if we were okay because we haven't posted a video yet. I want to say that we are doing fine. This is our last day in DC and it has been a busy morning. We have been to so many places including the Capitol Building and the White House. Right now it is 3 pm and we are at the National Air and Space Museum." She flipped the camera to the rear to show what was around them.

She showed her husband looking at something with a huge smile on his face, "There is my hubby with the big Kool-Aid smile on his face."

He turned to face her. He was so giddy and excited, "Babe, do you know what this is?" He turned backed to look at the artifact.

Liv turned the camera to face her and whispered, "I do know what it is but I will let him tell me since he is so excited." She turned the camera to face him and smiled sweetly, "No babe, what is it?"

He faced her but pointed at the artifact, "This is the Lunar Module that landed on the moon. It was a part of Apollo 11 when Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin walked on the moon. This is incredible. I didn't know they had this here." He walked off in a trance staring at the sight before him with the biggest smile on his face.

Liv had the camera on him the entire time so that everyone could see how happy her husband is. She got choked up a little as she whispered to the camera, "I once read a quote that said, 'Love is a condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.' Looking at his smile lets me know that I am definitely in love."

She wiped her eyes and turned the camera back to face her, "So to everyone who was worried, we are safe and happy. Until tomorrow. Bye." She waved and turned off the camera then uploaded it to Facebook.

They toured this Smithsonian and a few others. Liv body couldn't take anymore walking so they decided to call it a night.

X X

Fitz was sitting down on a bench outside the Williamsburg Premium Outlets. He had his sunglasses on with his camera ready to record, "Hey Everybody, Day 6 and I am tired." He laughed, "We are in Williamsburg, Virginia. This morning we went to Mount Vernon, the home of George Washington. We have toured and seen parts of the Williamsburg Settlements. Now, my wife has me at this outlet mall shopping. It says there are over 135 stores here and I believe that my wife is trying to go into all of them. I pray that I survive and I really look forward to tomorrow when we get to relax. We love you guys and miss you. We have one more week then it's back to the real world. Bye!" Fitz waved to the camera and turned it off then uploading to Facebook.

Liv came out the store with two bags adding them to the bags that were by Fitz's feet. She smiled, "Babe, you got to see what I bought the kids. It is really cute."

Fitz started pouting and whining, "Baby, how much longer are we going to be here? You have bought the kids some many things and they aren't even here. You have been on your feet too much lately. I think we should rest."

She looked around the outlet then back at him, "Okay, 2 more stores then we can go."

Five stores later they were finally leaving the outlets headed to the hotel. Fitz decided they should stay at a B&B instead of a regular hotel. Tomorrow, they were going to relax and do nothing. He felt that they should just enjoy each other's company with no place in particular to be. He loved Olivia to death but he has had enough history lessons for the week. He just wanted to enjoy being with his wife.

When they finally made it to the room, they laid out on the bed. Both of them just happy to breathe but also lay in a nice comfortable bed. After a few minutes, Liv brought Fitz's hand to her mouth and kissed it, "Thank you. This has been the best experience of my life."

He rolled over to face her and smiled, "Really? I would think this trip paled in comparison to seeing the Eiffel Tower, all of Rome, and Germany."

She gave him a small kiss on the lips, "It's not the places that make this trip memorable, it's you. I get to see all these wonderful places with my husband. That is what makes it special."

He placed his hand on her stomach, "Never in my wildest dream did I ever picture my life this way. So happy and content. Sometimes you make me so angry and other times you make me feel so blessed and loved. I never knew that a simple smile on your face could change my whole outlook on life. You are my life and there is nowhere in this world that I would rather be than right here by your side. I tell you this all the time but I truly mean it. You and our kids are my life. I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you."

She pulled his lips to hers slowly kissing him as if he was the oxygen she needed to survive. At that moment it seemed like one lifetime of loving him wouldn't be long enough but she was going to enjoy whatever time they had.

Exhaustion finally took over. She changed out of her clothes and climbed into bed letting sleep take over. Fitz called his mother to touch base with her before finally climbing into bed and cuddling with his wife.


	27. Chapter 27

Fitz adjusted the lamp on the nightstand so that it didn't shine too brightly. His bedhead was all over the place. His curls could be seen in the camera. His deep baritone voice was full asleep as he pressed record, "Good morning guys! I will start with a few words from the bible. It's says in Genesis, 'In the beginning God created the heaven and the Earth.' It goes into the details about what was created on what day. But then it says, 'On the seventh day he rested from all of his work.' Today is day 7, for us. As you can see, the Missus and I are still in bed." He turned the camera a little to show Liv who was knocked out curled under him and dead to the world.

He turned the camera back to his face, "My wife had a very rough night. The babies were not happy with something that she ate and they let her know it. Today is a day of rest and relaxation. I don't plan on us leaving this cute little bed and breakfast. I will let my wife get some sleep and hopefully the babies will settle down. Stay tuned because the adventure will continue tomorrow. Until then, bye."

Liv finally woke up a few hours later as Fitz was coming back into the room with breakfast. Her voice was hoarse, "Hey baby. Where have you been?"

He sat the tray down on the bed, "I went downstairs to get your breakfast. The owner's wife made you some green tea and put you some crackers on here in case your stomach was still upset."

She smiled weakly, "Tell her thank you. I honestly thought my morning sickness was over. I don't know what could have made me sick."

He pushed the tray towards her, "I think it's just your body's way of saying slow down. I read that it's not uncommon to have morning sickness late in your pregnancy. You are in your 6th month."

She sat up on the bed so he could put her tray in her lap, "I know. I think resting today is a good thing. I might have pushed myself to hard with all the walking and shopping we did this past week."

He sat down beside her on the bed and spoke in a concerning tone, "I feel like I let you push yourself because I don't want you to think I am being overbearing or hovering. I am trying to find a balance between concerned father/husband and psychopathic nut job. I knew all of that walking wasn't good for you in your condition."

She sighed, "Baby please don't start. I will try to do better. It was just too many places that I wanted to visit."

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Is it worth getting sick and possibly going into preterm labor?"

She scoffed, "How did having a little morning sickness escalate into preterm labor? I am not in that much pain and I am not having contractions. Dial it back a little, will you? Everything doesn't have to be on an extreme scale. We were having fun on this trip. I got sick which you just said was normal. Let's not ruin everything by fighting."

Shaking his head, "We are not fighting. I am just voicing my concern which you constantly shoot down or justify as being extreme. Too much walking can cause preterm labor. Your pregnancy is already high-risk. I don't think we should push it any further. I think we should go back home. You can rest for the rest of the week."

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "We are not going home. This trip has been planned for months. You are the one suggested that we go in July. You knew I would be six-months pregnant then. Nothing we have done has been that much of a surprise. You can go back if you want but I am going to finish what we planned."

He got up off the bed, "Now _you_ are being ridiculous. There is no way I am leaving you by yourself on the trip. It was just a suggestion but once again, you try to make it seem like I gave you an ultimatum. You act like I said I was going home and you had a choice to stay or go. I hate when you do that shit. I am trying to look out for you." He huffed in anger. He grabbed a washcloth and a towel from the dresser. He walked towards the bathroom and spoke angrily over his shoulder, "I am going to take a shower. You do whatever the hell you want to. You always do anyway."

Liv sat on the bed and listened to the shower run. She sipped her tea to coat her stomach as she contemplated her next move. After a few minutes, she stripped out of her underwear grabbing her towels and walking to the bathroom.

Fitz heard the bathroom door open. He knew she was in there with him. He was still pretty angry with her, "Liv, I am not for your games right now. I came in here to get away from you before I say something that will hurt your feelings. I respect your space; you need to respect mine."

Liv ignored him and joined him the shower anyway. When he turned to face her, she put her finger to his lips to stop him from speaking. She spoke in a seductive tone, "I respect your space but I didn't come in here to talk."

When she pulled his lips towards hers, most of his angry slowly dissipated. He got lost in the feeling of her lips as their tongues wrestled in each other's mouth. When she pulled back from the kiss, he had a smirk on his face, "Then what did you come in here to do?"

She raised an eyebrow giving him a look. She finally answered, "We have made love in every state we have visited so far. It would be a shame not to add Virginia to that list simply because we are arguing with each other."

He blew air through his nose, "What if I'm not in the mood?"

She kissed his jawline licking her way up to ear and whispered, "Why don't you let me fix that for you?"

She slowly kissed down his chest making her way to his stomach. She eased on her knees and he completely lost it when she took him in her mouth.

He fell back against the wall, "Oh, Fuck, Livvie!"

She took him deep and hard. She loved the feel of him in her mouth. Sometimes while he would be at work, she would countdown the hours until he got home so she could suck him dry. The thought that she was able to drive him insane with her mouth gave her all the confidence she needed to want to please him as much as he pleased her.

He grabbed her hair that was getting wet from the shower and pumped in and out of her mouth, "No hands baby. Let me fuck that pretty mouth."

She moved her hands from around his cock and let him thrust his cock forcefully in and out of her mouth.

He grunted, "Shit! Just like that!" He felt his release building and he pulled himself out of her mouth much to her protest.

He turned her to face the shower head and the wall. The warm water was rolling off of her back as he got her into position. He was more forceful with her that he has ever been before. To be honest, it turned her on a little more.

He pushed her into the wall and spoke with an authoritative tone, "Don't move! I'm running the show from now on."

She nodded her head.

He lined up behind her and entered her slowly. She moaned loudly and he put his hand over her mouth. He whispered in her ear, "Be quiet! If you are too loud I will stop!"

He slowly pumped in and out of her. She was having a sensory overload. His other hand was firmly gripping her hip. She tried not to cry out but it felt too good.

He smiled as he nibbled on her ear, "Do you want me to stop?"

Unable to speak, she shook her head no.

He knew he had her right where he wanted her, "Good. From now on I am running things on this trip. Do you understand me?"

He went balls deep inside of her. He was positive the whole house would have heard her scream if he didn't have his hand over her mouth.

He repeated his question, "Do you understand me?"

She shook her head yes.

He growled in her ear, "No, I want to hear you say yes sir."

He moved his hand from her mouth down to her clit. She bit down on her lips to keep from screaming. She finally gathered enough strength to respond, "yes sir."

Slowly rubbing her clit while continuing to move in and out of her, "That's a good girl."

He picked up speed as he fucked her harder and harder. He had never been this commanding and forceful. She liked angry Fitz. He grabbed her by her hair and turned her towards his mouth.

He whispered, "Come for me" before swallowing her tongue in his mouth. She moaned in his mouth as she came with a powerful force. He thrusted a few more times before he emptied inside of her.

He slowly pulled out her as she used all of her strength to stay on her feet. He grabbed her washcloth and soap then lathered it up. He started washing her back while she was still regulating her breathing.

When he turned her around to face him, she mumbled, "I can bathe myself."

His eyes were dark and he had a very intimidating look on his face, "Shut up. I told you that I am running things from now on. I don't care what you can or can't do for yourself. I am putting my foot down whether you like it or not."

This was a new side to her husband. She wondered if she had pushed him too far. She knows that he would never hurt her so it wasn't like she was afraid of him. He just had her best interest at heart and he was tired of tiptoeing around her feelings when she wasn't taking proper care or precaution. If she wasn't going to do what she needed to then he was going to start making her.

After he washed her body, they got out of the shower. He dried her body and hair. When she had gotten her underwear on, she moved towards her suitcase to find some clothes but he stopped her, "Go lie down on the bed."

She complied with his request. He put on his boxers and an undershirt. He grabbed the massage oil from his suitcase and sat down at the foot of the bed.

He grabbed her feet and placed them in his lap, "Close your eyes."

She did and it felt heavenly when he started massaging her feet. She felt like she was floating on Cloud 9. He massaged her feet, legs and stomach before turning her on her side to massage her back. His fingers were like magic. She felt all the stress and tension leave her body.

After she was fully relaxed, he stopped massaging her and spooned her. He brought his mouth to her ear, "How do you feel?"

She spoke softly, "I feel wonderful."

He kissed her head, "Good. We have a few more days left on this trip and you will slow down. You are trying to do too much at one time and it stops now. If you can't do that then I will end this trip right now and we will go home because I won't allow you to put your life or our kids' lives at risk anymore. I might seem harsh but this is the only way I know to get you to take what I am saying seriously. I love you too much to lose any of you. Okay?"

She nodded her head, "Okay."

He kissed her neck, "Now, let's go to sleep. When you wake up, it will be time for lunch then you will take another nap before dinner."

She laughed, "So all we going to do is eat and sleep."

He laughed a little, "Yes. You need rest and food."

She turned her head to face him, "What if I want some entertainment?"

He gave her a sly smile, "That's what I am here for."

She laughed as she rolled over and went to sleep. She woke up and ate lunch some time later. They had another round of sex after she confided in him that she liked the dominating Fitz. After dinner, they laid in bed talking about any and everything under the sun. She was relaxed and he felt better that she was able to keep her food down. Tomorrow they would be back at it but right now, they were just enjoying this moment.

X X

Liv with her sunglasses on smiled into the camera, "Good morning guys!" She waved happily. "We are on Day 8. I would hold up 8 fingers but I have to hold the camera." She turned the camera to rear facing, "As you can see, we are in Charlotte, North Carolina at Bank of America Stadium, which is the home of the Carolina Panthers. Right now, my husband is in the gift shop purchasing a special souvenir. He is collecting mementos to showcase all of the stadiums we have visited so far."

She turned the camera around to face her, "We also have some souvenirs for you guys as well. I want to thank everyone who texted or sent me a message on Facebook regarding my health. I am fine. I had a little sickness but it has vanished. Yesterday was supposed to be a resting day at the beach but my husband felt like that was too much activity for me after the long night we had. So as you can see, things are fine and we are back on tour. We are going to the Nascar Hall of Fame and then the hotel. So until tomorrow, we love you and miss you guys a lot. Bye!"

Fitz walked out the gift shop as she was uploading the video. She had to give it to him. She was a little turned off about the video update at first. He argued his case that everyone would know exactly where they were without having to check-in with each individual. Of course they still talked to his mom and Aunt Dot but they enjoyed making the videos and so did their friends.

They loaded up in the car and Liv drove to the Nascar Hall of Fame while Fitz organized his keepsakes in his special bag. After the Hall of Fame, they checked into the hotel and called it a night. They continued their goal of making love in every state they visited.

X X

A somber looking Fitz stared into the camera, his voice had a catch in it but he sounded very serious, "I know we posted a video this morning from the Charleston Harbor which marked day 9 of our journey. Up until this point everything has been going great for us. I get to spend an obscene amount of time with the love of my life, what's not great about it?"

He wiped a tear that had fallen from his eye, "You know growing up, you hear stories about the South and how racism and bigotry is still prevalent. It's one thing to hear about it and it's another to witness it and have it directed towards you."

He panned the camera out from his face to show the background, "As you can see, I am outside the hotel. I am actually walking from the store that is behind the hotel. But the truth is I needed a break from my wife."

He paused and took a deep breath as he switched the camera back, "Today, my wife and I were walking through the City Market in Charleston, South Carolina. We were minding our own business when this white woman walked up to us and started saying that we were an abomination to God. How he never intended for the races to be mixed. She told my wife that she was carrying evil seeds and our children would be the spawn of the devil. I mean the hatred that flew from that woman's mouth was awful but she never acknowledged me or my part in this relationship. She only spoke to my wife calling her out of her name which upset me. I quickly got her out of there and back here but once you hear things, they can't be unheard."

He sat down on the bench outside the hotel, "You are probably saying if we experienced that, why do I need a break from my wife? It's simple. When she hurts, I hurt. I am hurt and angry that someone would try to diminish my love that I have for her with hate. Yes, we know that we are in an interracial relationship. We know that we are having mixed raced babies. We aren't colorblind because there is no such thing and anyone who tells you that is lying. We know we are different but it's our differences that make us love each other more. I don't want my wife to look into my eyes then see that hurt that I knows that she feels and mistake it for doubt. Because there is no doubt in my mind that I love her with my whole heart."

He cleared his throat, "I will leave you with the words of Dr. King, 'Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.' So we will continue to love each other despite what the haters say. Until next time, people. Bye."

He walked back into the room to find his wife flipping through the channels. He held up a juice bottle, "I got you some juice if you are thirsty."

She shook her head and patted a place next to her on the bed. He quickly walked over and sat beside her. She kissed his cheek, "I know today was hard but we will get through this. Abby and Deric are from the South and they tell me all the time about how things are different down here. We need to be aware of our surroundings. We will get the looks and glances but I want you to know, nothing will ever change the fact that I love you."

He gave her a kiss on the lips, "I love you too." He pulled back and sighed, "It does make you wonder if the South even realize they lost the war."

She chuckled and shook her head, "I have no idea."

They laid there in the comfort of each other's arms watching TV and feeling loved.

X X

Liv held the phone while she and Fitz smiled into the camera, together they said, "Hi guys!" They both had huge bright smiles on their faces.

Liv spoke happily, "We are greeting you from the top of Stone Mountain which is just a few miles outside of Atlanta, Georgia." She flipped the camera around to show the view, "As you can see, we are pretty high up."

She flipped it back around and Fitz spoke over her shoulder, "This is Day 10 of our journey. Tomorrow we will be headed back north towards New York."

Liv nodded, "We have two stops to make before we get home. We are going to Gettysburg, Pennsylvania and then we are making a stop in Connecticut." She pointed to the camera, "So Aunt Dot get ready because we are coming to see you."

Fitz laughed, "Yes, we are and I want to personally thank you everyone for their words of encouragements. We are truly honored to have such caring people support our love and family."

Liv agreed, "We are definitely blessed to have all of you in our lives."

Fitz spoke, "It is getting late here. We have been to some amazing places in Atlanta like the Coca-Cola Museum, the King Memorial and the Georgia Aquarium where I got to touch a shark and a sting ray."

Liv rolled her eyes, "Yes, he was like a kid in a candy store. But right now, we are going to take the sky lift back down to the bottom of the mountain and find us a nice spot to watch the Laser Show."

Fitz took the camera, "Until tomorrow when we start the first leg of our 18 hours' drive-"

Liv hit his shoulder, "It's only 14 hours."

Fitz shook his head, "With the amount of times she has to stop and use the bathroom, it's 18. I am sure we will stop halfway and stay at a hotel, but anyway. Until next time. Bye!"

"Bye!"

They went back down to the mountain. Fitz walked to the car and grabbed their blanket and pillows they purchased earlier and joined Liv on the Memorial Lawn to watch the Laser Show Spectacular. They had a few hours to kill before show time so they used this time to snack on food they had brought and talk. This vacation made them feel like they were worlds away from reality. Nothing mattered but each other. They assumed everything was okay back home because no one had called to tell them otherwise. It felt great letting the real world wait.

The laser show started promptly at 9 and it truly was amazing. Neither of them had ever witnessed a spectacle of epic proportion. It was historical and patriotic. When they played the National Anthem, it made you proud to be an American. It was truly phenomenal.

Afterwards, they went back to their hotel and Fitz put on a spectacular perform which had Liv craving more of him.

X X

They were on the road headed to Gettysburg, PA. Fitz figured they would drive straight through so that they could make take the first tour and then head to Connecticut. Liv was really antsy in the car. They usually drove no longer than a few hours but they had made a lot of frequent stops to eat and use the restroom. A 10-hour drive was turning into 12 hours. Fitz suggested she do something to take her mind off of the time and miles because she was starting to work his nerves.

She had her IPad and checked out a few things online. After reading, she made a statement, "I think I am going to take a cooking class this summer."

Fitz was curious about her statement, "What made you want to do that?"

She shrugged, "I think it will come in handy. We can't feed our kids pizza and take-out all the time. I think we need to cook more. The only time we get a home cooked meal is when your mother comes. I feel like we have to do better. Besides if I take it in the daytime while you are at work then we can take Lamaze and Parenting Classes at night."

That got Fitz's attention, "Whoa! When did you decide this? I thought we were going to wait until you were further along like in September before we took those classes."

"Yeah, I know but I have a feeling that I might have them early and I think we should be prepared. We already have to decide on a house and move in plus the baby shower and whatever in the hell life decides to throw at us."

Waving his hand around, "That's another thing I am confused about. One minute it was decided that we would take things day by day and not make any permanent decision. Then the next you're telling me that this record company is giving us a house. I didn't want to ask in front of my mom and make it seem like I am ungrateful but what the hell happened."

She sighed, "I really don't know it just happened. You and I both know that was going to take the deal. It was too good to pass up. But when that guy came to my office, my gut told me to see just how badly he wanted to close this deal. It had to be worth something for him to leave the comfort of his office to come down to a grimy high school to talk to me."

Shaking his head, "I don't like that guy being alone with you either. Especially after telling me how he stalked you for years."

She chuckled, "He didn't stalk me personally. He just followed my musical career."

"Ok, if he liked you musically, why not try to sign you to a recording contract?"

She smiled brightly, "He did try."

Fitz jaws dropped at her revelation, "Are you serious? Why didn't you take it?"

She shrugged, "I like singing because I want to. I don't want to sing music to please everyone. But more importantly, I didn't want our lives to change. Fame and fortune comes with a price. That price was too great for you and the kids. I couldn't take being away for a long period of time. My entire life, all I have ever wanted was a stable home. It would be selfish of me to deny my children the one thing I never had."

He took her hand and kissed it, "As long as you are happy then so am I but if that guy looks at you funny when I am around, I will beat the shit out of him."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Calm down cave man. Everything is going to be fine."

They laughed and talked until they made it to the hotel. They sent a quick video message to everyone telling them about day 11 before calling it a night.

X X

They were sitting together on the tour bus, "Day 12 and we are in Gettysburg, PA. We are headed to the Gettysburg Battlefield. Right now the tour is winding down and so are we. The missus and I are really looking forward to the warmth and comfort of our bed. Hope to see everyone soon. Bye."

They took a Gettysburg Battlefield tour. They saw where so many men lost their lives in one of the bloodiest battles of the Civil War. They stood on the memorial that marked the spot where Lincoln delivered the Gettysburg Address.

Liv felt Fitz grip her hand tightly as they walked the battlefield. She looked at him and saw he was in deep thought, "What's on your mind?"

He cleared his throat as he looked around. He turned to face her and spoke in a somber voice, "If we had seen this before what happened in South Carolina, I would have viewed this place as another historical landmark. It probably wouldn't have any significant effect on me whatsoever. But now it's different."

She pulled him closer to her, "Why is it different now?"

He sighed, "These men died so that slaves could be free. A few of my father's relatives fought for the north. That was part of my heritage and I honored it greatly. But these men fought for our children's heritage as well. They fought and died so that you and I could be here together. They fought so that we could have the opportunity to marry and have children then raise them to become productive members of society. I just wish I could tell them thank you."

They wrapped their arms around each other and held on for dear life. They finished the tour and made the drive to Stamford, CT. She wanted to stop by and see her father first. When they got to there, she smiled when she saw Shirley was on duty.

"Hey, Shirley."

Shirley smiled at them, "Hey Liv and Fitz. How is married life treating you?"

Liv smiled brightly, "It is going great. No complaints."

Eyeing her stomach, "I can see that. Congratulations on everything. You really deserve it."

"Thank you. Are you not working evenings anymore?"

Shirley shook her head, "No, I had to swap shifts with another nurse. Her daughter is getting married tomorrow."

"That is nice of you." She looked down at her father's door then back at Shirley, "How is he?"

Shirley had a somber look as she shook her head, "He is getting worse by the day. I don't think his medicine is helping anymore. He really needs to be at a full care facility."

Liv knew this was coming, "I'm really trying to find him a place that would be best for him. I have researched a few of them but I really don't know which one to choose. His condition is unique and some won't even take him. Early Dementia with PTSD is too much for them to handle."

Shirley took a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. She handed it to Liv, "I am not supposed to give you this information but this is one of the best nursing homes in the state. It is only a 20-minute drive from here and they are fully equipped to handle your father's condition. My good friend, Lisa, is the director there. Tell her that I sent you and they will gladly accept your father."

Fitz took the paper from her and folded it for her when he noticed her hands starting to shake. He asked Shirley quietly, "Are you sure they are as good as you say they are?"

Shirley nodded, "I trusted them with my mother and I only trusted her with the best."

That was a good enough answer for them. They walked to her father's room and found him staring off into space. She slowly walked in but he never turned to notice her.

She spoke softly, "Dad?"

He finally turned and looked at her strangely, "Who are you?"

Trying to keep her emotions in check, "I'm Olivia, your daughter."

Still in a daze shaking his head, "I don't have a daughter."

Liv walked further into the room and took a seat in front of him, "Do you remember my mother, Maya? She was your wife."

He shook his head, "No. I remember a girl by that name that I met at church the other day. She had a voice like an angel. She is really beautiful." He looked at Liv's face, "You do kind of look like her. What did you say your name was again?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat, "Olivia. My name is Olivia Carolyn Pope."

He smiled, "My mother's name is Carolyn."

She nodded her head, "Do you know what year it is?"

He frowned, "1991."

Liv sat there quietly as his attention drifted back to whatever he was staring at before she came. They sat there quietly for about 20 minutes. She never said another word and he never acknowledged her. Fitz stood in the doorway mentally supporting his wife. After not being able to take the quietness anymore, she kissed him on the cheek and left.

On the way to the car, Fitz asked the questioned he was dying to know, "What's so significant about that year?"

She took a deep breath, "That was the year he moved to Germany and met my mother. He doesn't remember having a daughter because he doesn't remember being married to my mother. In his mind, he just saw her at the church singing for the first time."

He opened the car door for her placing her inside. He walked around and got inside. He took her hand in his, "I know it's hard but you know what you have to do."

She nodded her head and took out her phone, "Yeah it doesn't mean I really want to."

On the way to Aunt Dot's house, Liv called Angel Care Nursing home and spoke to Lisa. Lisa was friendly and helpful. She encouraged them to come by before heading home to tour the facility. If they liked what they saw, then she could complete the paperwork to have her father transferred immediately. She felt better about the decision knowing he would be taken care of properly.

When they pulled up to Aunt Dot's house, the front door flew open as she greeted them excitedly, "Is that my Bugaboo finally coming home?"

Liv smiled as they walked up toward the front porch, "Yes, Aunt Dot, it's me."

Dot gave Liv a big hug, "You are about to be a world traveler. Nice to see you haven't forgotten about little ole me." She let go and gave Fitz a kiss on the cheek, "I am glad to see that you have been taking such good care of my baby."

Fitz looked at Liv pridefully, "Well she is my baby too."

Aunt Dot led them into the house, "Yes, she is and I am so glad you guys did those videos. They were awesome. It was like a new adventure waiting to be discovered. You had me on the edge of my seat waiting for you to post them."

Fitz gave Liv the souvenir bag. She handed it to Aunt Dot, "I know you collect spoons from different states so I got you one from each state we visited."

Aunt Dot's mouth dropped opened, "Oh Liv. You shouldn't have." Taking the gift from her and opening them up, "This is wonderful. I love to add to my collection. You two are just too much sometimes."

A voice from behind them spoke dryly, "Yes, you are too much sometimes."

Everyone turned around to see who was standing there. Liv felt a wave of emotions sweep through her body as she eyed her cousin, whom she hadn't seen in over a year, "Tina."

Tina had a sour look on her face as she spoke sarcastically, "I guess we can all celebrate now that the golden child has returned with her white husband and half breed children."

Fitz and Aunt Dot both jump to protest but Liv held her hand to stop them, "Evidently Tina has a problem with me. I am tired of playing childish games with you. If you got something to say about me then say it but you will leave my husband and my children out of it." She took a seat on the couch and folded her arms over her belly, "Now what is it that you have against me?"

Dot pulled up a chair in the center of the room, "Aw shit. This finna be good."


	28. Chapter 28

It was eerily quiet in the living room. Fitz had taken a seat next to Olivia while Tina chose to remain standing. You could see her brain working overtime to process the situation. This was the moment she had waited for since she could remember.

She huffed and spoke with a venomous tone, "Do you _really_ want to know my problem with you?"

Liv raised an eyebrow motioning she had the floor, "I asked, didn't I?"

Tina folded her arms and shifted her weight onto one foot, "Okay. My problem is you have everyone fooled into thinking you are Little Miss Perfect but you're not. You are just a spoiled selfish brat that gets everything she wants and doesn't care how it makes other people feel."

Liv seemed unfazed by her accusation, "Okay, give me some examples."

Tina nodded her, "Okay. When you first moved here, I was excited and happy because my younger cousin was coming to live with us. For years after my father left, it was just my mom and me. I figured we would be close like sisters. I am only a year older than you so I could show you the ropes because this was your first time in America. I couldn't wait to introduce you to all of my friends."

She paused as her anger slowly started to surface, "Then you got here and everything changed. My friends no longer wanted to hang out with me anymore. You were new and exotic. You were my beautiful younger cousin that could speak French, German and Italian. You had the guys tripping over themselves to get to you. It took me years to get Jayden Hayes to notice me but he noticed you the first day. I was quickly pushed aside for you. I paid my dues but everything was handed to you on a silver platter. Jay asked you to be his prom date and you were only a freshman. You had this sweet innocence about you that everyone loved. I thought after while your newness would wear off and then everything would turn back to normal. That was until you sang during the school assembly. You led the choir in the most moving song anyone had ever heard. To this day, I can't tell you the name of it but I remember the look on everyone's face when they heard you sing. I knew at that moment I could never compete with you."

Liv looked at her cousin, "Tina, it was never a competition for me. I was just trying to blend in and get past the worst part of my life."

Tina let out a frustrated sound, "That is another thing. You lost your mother but you didn't have to take mine."

Aunt Dot looked at Tina, "No one took me away from you."

Tina yelled at her mother, "Yes she did!" She looked back at Liv, "Did you ever tell her about all the times you snuck out of the house to go drinking with Jay? How you would lie and say you had rehearsal so that you could go and make out with him? How about the time you were so sloppy drunk at a party and I had to drag you home before she got home from work?"

Aunt Dot looked at Liv horrified, "Is that true? Did all of that really happen?"

Liv nodded her head, "Yes, it's all true."

Aunt Dot looked back at Tina, "Why didn't you say anything to me? Obviously she was crying out for help. I told you that we needed to look out for her but you kept telling me that she was fine to you."

Tina threw her hands up in frustration, "Once again this falls on me. When did I become her keeper? I got her home and I got her out of those situations."

Aunt Dot stood up to Tina, "Anything could have happened to her. I told you that Jay was a bad influence on her."

Tina opened her mouth to respond but Liv beat her to it, "No, he wasn't." Aunt Dot turned to look at her and she continued, "I was a bad influence on him. I would give his older brother money to buy the alcohol but Jay didn't want to drink. In fact, he never did. It was all me and when I got drunk, he would call Tina because we would end up arguing."

Aunt Dot was stunned by her words, "Is that why you two broke up?"

Tina smiled gleefully, "Oh no! Little Miss Perfect here finally did something he couldn't forgive." She laughed as she enjoyed this, "Liv went on a trip with the Choir. She got drunk and ended up sleeping with Zachary Jones. Jay found out and dumped her."

Liv stood up to clarify, "No, he found out and I dumped him. He wanted to work it out but I couldn't forgive myself so I dumped him. If you are going to tell it, then you need to get the facts straight."

Tina's bubble was burst because she always believed he dumped her, "You still can do no wrong in everyone's eyes."

Liv face frowned up in disgust at Tina, "So you sleeping with Edison was to get back at me for something that happened in high school? That is real petty even for you."

She pointed her finger at Liv, "NO! It was petty of you to come home with your New York fashion and talk to everyone about how you are loving school and about your new cool roommate. Life was going good for you. You were doing some great performances. You had my mom bragging on you all over town. Everyone in town knew her niece went to NYU. It was the highlight of our house whenever you would decide to _grace_ us with your presence."

Aunt Dot stared at her daughter, "Tina, I bragged about you getting into college as well."

Wiping a tear from her eye, "Not like you did with Liv. I got into the Stamford Campus of UConn. I still lived at home. It was like going to a new high school. There really wasn't much to brag about. But the golden child here got a full scholarship to NYU. She graduated Valedictorian of her high school. She is smart, brilliant and sexy. Any man would want her."

She stood looking at Liv with tears running from her eyes, "Every guy that I cared about or saw a future with, would forget about me the minute they met you."

Liv shrugged her shoulder, "That's not my fault, Tina. If their heads were so easily turned, then they weren't meant to be with you anyway."

Tina chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah well, it felt good to finally turn the tables on you."

Liv swallowed, "How long had you been sleeping with Edison before I caught you in May?"

She had a smirk on her face, "The end of January. You and him had a fight about you not coming home enough. He was tired and frustrated that you were putting your relationship with him on hold. He was the first person I ever heard say anything bad about you. One day you were supposed to come home but you cancelled at the last minute. He had planned a special dinner for you but he invited me over after you cancelled so that it wouldn't go to waste. He was heartbroken."

Liv scoffed, "And you took it upon yourself to mend it for him."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not my fault you don't know how to take care of your man." She looked at Fitz, "Will see how long this one stays with you?"

Liv got angry at her, "I told you to leave my husband and kids out of this. All of this between us has nothing to do with them."

Aunt Dot got in the middle, "She's right Tina. This is between you and Liv."

Tina turned her back disgusted with them.

Liv calmed down, "Ok, so from January to May, you were secretly sleeping with my boyfriend and neither one of you were going to tell me. Was that the plan?"

She turned back around with a sinister grin, "Oh no honey, we were going to tell you. I must admit, when you did come home, I enjoyed watching Edison fake the funk with you. We even had sex once in my room while you were sleeping." She had a nostalgic look as she remembered that time, "But the plan was to wait until after you graduated. We were going to wait until you moved back home expecting a perfect life with him and a new job then he was going to dump you for me. It was truly a shock when you came home early and caught us. We had to settle for that look of horror on your face when you saw us. It was memorable."

Liv crossed her arms over her pregnant belly, "Tell me this Tina? If it was so memorable and epic, where is Edison? Shouldn't he be here to gloat with you? You knew I was coming here, right? I assume you saw the video where I told Aunt Dot we were coming because I tagged her in it. You have waited for this moment for years so why not have Edison here to put the final nail in the coffin."

Tina looked like a deer caught in headlights. She wasn't expecting this line of questioning. She wanted to rattle Liv's nerves and send her crying. She quickly tried to recover, "Um-" She cleared her throat, "He-um- I broke up with him. I don't do sloppy seconds."

It was Liv's turn to laugh, "Really? That is funny because it seems like your entire relationship with him were from my sloppy seconds. You got the dinner that was for me. You slept with him even when I was home which could only mean that I had already rejected him. You were nothing but his sloppy seconds. But I will tell you what really happened. Edison never really wanted you. You approached him. You told him to cook that dinner for me but you knew that I wouldn't be able to make it home because I had a last minute schedule change. You knew all of this because I had told you. You set him up in the hopes that he would come crawling to you and you would get my sloppy seconds. Then you pretended to still want him with the goal of hurting me. But your plan backfired. You both saw us come to church. You realized that I had moved on but you were still stuck with the consolation prize and not the real thing. You also realized that Edison was still pining away for me. He told you that he loved me and wanted me back. He thought that Fitz was just some guy I was dating. He didn't know I was pregnant. He thought he still had a shot. He thought that I would see that error of my ways and come back to him promising to do better. He realized that he made a mistake. You were a mistake. That is something he will have to live with for the rest of his life."

Tina felt small and weak, "How do you know all of this?"

It was Liv's turn to smirk, "He came to New York a few weeks ago. We talked a diner near my apartment and had a very interesting conversation. He begged me to take him back but of course I refused. He actually thought I would leave my husband and take him back. He was completely delusional but he was with you for quite some time so I am sure he picked up some of your bad habits." Liv paused as she thought of her next words, "I am not your enemy, Tina. I didn't come here to steal your friends or boyfriends. I didn't come here to make your life miserable. My mother died and my father went insane. Those two things brought me here and before now, I would have given anything for none of that to have happened. But it did. Life threw me a major curveball and for years I kept striking out. Now I finally understand God's reasoning and purpose. I got the man of my dreams and the life I am meant to have. It's up to you how you live yours. I'd hate for you to go before God and say that you forgot to live your life because you were too busy trying to win a race that no one else was running but you. If this were a race, you would definitely win because you still have your mother and that's no competition for me."

She looked back at Fitz and signaled she was ready to go. She walked over and hugged Aunt Dot, "We are heading out. It has been a long two weeks and I need to stop by this nursing home for Dad." She kissed her on the cheek, "I will give you a call tomorrow."

She walked past Tina without saying another word. She and Fitz got in the car headed to the nursing home. It was a quiet ride as neither of them spoke.

When they pulled up, Fitz turned off the car. Liv grabbed his hand before they got out, "I was going to tell you that he came to see me. I just didn't want it to ruin anything between us. I was waiting for the right time."

She could tell he was a little angry with her. His eyes were too calm, "We have been together for 12 whole days. You had plenty of time to tell me that your ex-boyfriend came to see you and begged you to take him back. You could have told me the day he did. You chose not to. This is not the time or the place but we will definitely finish this discussion."

They toured the facility and talked with the Director and Head Nurse. Liv explained that her father had Early Dementia but it was progressing to Alzheimer's with PTSD. His case was extra special and most nursing home were not equipped able to accommodate him. The Director and Head Nurse assured her that they could handle her father's case with great care. Liv was relieved and filled out all of the necessary paperwork to start the transfer.

The center would get in touch with his physician to confirm his medication and discuss dosage increase. They told her that her father will be transported to their facility by the end of the week but they will call her with an exact day and time, in case she wanted to personally oversee his transition.

Liv and Fitz left the facility headed to New York. Liv mostly talked on the phone with her father's health insurance, Aunt Dot, and Shirley to let them know about his care changes. To be honest, she was avoiding the much needed discussion with her husband.

Once they finally made it to New York, she felt they needed a break from each other to cool their heads, "Can you take me to Abby's?"

Heading in that direction, "Why are you going there?"

Putting her day planner back in her purse, "Uh, I want to check on her and see what's going on. I texted her and called a few times while we were away to discuss what's been happening with her. She said that she will wait until I get home. I just want to check on my friend."

He accepted her answer for what it was, "How long are you going to be there? It's already after six."

Part of her wanted to roll her eyes at his statement. He hated for her to be out late by herself and she always tried her best to alleviate his concern, "I will probably only be out for an hour. I will call you when I get ready to leave and you can track me on my phone if you want to. I will grab a cab and come straight home."

He was satisfied with her response. He finally pulled up in front of Abby's new apartment building. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, "I will see you in an hour."

He nodded his head, "Okay."

She got out the car and walked into the apartment complex. She knocked on the door to apartment 2A.

Abby peeked to the peephole and opened the door with a smile on her face, "Hello Miss World Traveler. Nice to see you know your way home."

Liv laughed as she hugged her friend, "Hey, girl. Of course I know my way home." She walked into Abby's studio apartment.

Abby closed the door, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Liv looked around, "I like what you've done. It's so you."

Abby went to the kitchen and put some cookies on a plate. She motioned for Liv to sit down on the couch and then she joined her, "I was going to bring these by tomorrow for you as a welcome home type thing. Since you are here, I figured I might as well give them to you now."

Liv looked at her friend and noticed the dark circles around her eyes like she hadn't slept in a while. She put her hand on Abby's, "How are you doing?"

Abby tried to play it off, "I'm good, you know. I have put it all behind me and I am ready to move on."

Liv saw the pain behind her eyes, "Come on, Abby. This is me you are talking to. How are you really doing?"

Abby fought the tears that were welling up in her eyes, "I remember after the thing with Edison and Tina, you said it was like someone ripped your heart out of your chest, stomped on it then set it on fire. That's how I feel."

Liv reached and hugged her friend, "I'm sorry you are going through this. I really hate this is happening to you."

"You know he called me the other day asking if we could talk. I told him that he can go to hell. All of those nights I asked him to talk to me but he had other things that were more important. Now he wants to talk. There is nothing left to talk about. I swear if his ass was on fire, I wouldn't spit on him to put it out."

Liv felt the anger that radiated from her body, "Did he try to apologize or something?"

Abby shook her head and chuckled, "Yeah, he tried. He said he made a mistake. I asked him which part was the mistake. Was it when he repeatedly cheated on me? When he disrespected me at the party? When he had better things to do that spend time with me? Or was he apologizing for giving me chlamydia?"

Liv mouth dropped opened, "Oh my god! Are you serious?"

Abby got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve her medication. She handed it to Liv, "I have to take these for 7 days. I don't know how long I have had it. I do know when I did my annual in March, I was clean. He is the only man I have been with in the past year. I can't say that same for him. Obviously, he had his cake on the side."

Liv sat the medicine on the table, "Abby, I am so sorry."

"What are you sorry for Liv? You didn't introduce me to him. You didn't force me to sleep with him or fall in love with him. I should be thanking you for telling me the truth. If it wasn't for you and Fitz, he never would have told me. There is no telling what other STD he could have given me. I am happy that it's curable. Now I can truly move on with my life."

X X

Fitz took their luggage inside the apartment. Once everything was unloaded, he parked the car and went back to the apartment. He sat in the quiet place for a little while before he decided to check on Stephen. They hadn't spoken since the last time when Fitz hung up on him.

He walked down to Stephen's apartment and knocked on the door. When Stephen opened the door, the first thing Fitz notice was the smell. It reeked of booze and funk. Stephen had opened the door then walked back to sit down in his chair. He had a bottle of alcohol in his hand and he was drinking straight from the bottle.

Fitz sat down on the couch and eyed his friend who was clearly drunk, "What's up man? What's been going on?"

He took a big gulp of liquor, "My life is so fucked up right now. I pray it doesn't get any worse than this. If it does, I don't think I can survive."

Fitz looked around at the mess in the apartment, "What happened?"

Stephen scoffed, "You are what happened?"

Fitz looked at him like he had lost his mind, "How is any of this my fault?"

Stephen blew air through his teeth, "Before you moved in here, Abby and I were doing great. We were casual and enjoying each other. If she was mad at me, she would leave and go back to her place. We had space from each other. You moved and met Liv. You got her pregnant. You wanting to do the right thing and be there for her caused my relationship with Abby to change. We went from a causal relationship to living together in a serious relationship. We started discussing bills and finances. She gave me suggestions on how to manage funds and cut down on spending. Everything was either we or us. There was no space from each other. She was always there whether she was in the next room or not, she was just there. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, you asked Olivia to marry you."

Fitz interrupted him, "I told you that night, that my relationship had nothing to do with you."

Stephen took another drink, "It had everything to do with me. She started looking at baby clothes and asking hypothetical marriage questions. She said she didn't want to get married right now. She said she didn't want a baby right now but a woman cannot watch her best friend get married and start a family and not feel something."

Fitz shook his head, "What does this have to do with you cheating on Abby?"

Stephen smiled, "There was this blonde intern, Chrissy, at work who would always flirt with me and finding any excuse to touch me. I would flirt back but it was always innocent, at least on my part. One day at work, Abby sent me a picture of a new bedroom comforter she wanted to put on our bed. At that moment, I saw us picking drapes and furniture. I saw us planning a future and I got freaked out. I went to the supply closet to get something and Chrissy was in there. One thing led to another and she sucked my dick right there in the closet."

Fitz hummed in acknowledgement, "Ok, so after that you started banging her?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, every chance I got. She had a boyfriend and I had Abby so it wasn't anything serious. Sometimes Abby would piss me off and I would meet her. Other times, we would sneak off for lunch. It was fun and I enjoyed it. She was a freak. She was like a drug to help take the edge off, you know."

Fitz could imagine, "Ok, now Abby is no longer in the picture. Why are you sitting here drinking? You could be out fucking her right now with no guilt or responsibility."

He took a drink, "Because I fucked up big time."

Fitz looked at his pitiful friend, "Let me guess. It stopped being fun. You realized that you had a woman that had your back through thick and thin but you gave it away for a piece of ass."

Stephen spat angrily at him, "Fuck you. Who are you to judge me?"

Fitz got angry with him, "I have every right to judge you. You place the blame on my shoulders. You call me a pussy because I stepped up to the plate with Liv. You are the one who is a pussy. Instead of talking to Abby about what you were feeling, you fuck an intern because she was fun. Now you are sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. Go fuck your intern now, Stephen."

He yelled, "I CAN'T! THE BITCH GAVE ME CHLAMYDIA!"

Fitz stood up and put some space between him and Stephen, "Un-fucking-believable. I distinctly remember you calling me a dumb-ass for not wrapping it up when I got Liv pregnant. I think that was you who asked, how could I be that stupid to have unprotected sex."

Stephen huffed, "Yeah that was me. I guess I got caught up in the moments."

Fitz was disgusted with him, "Moments. As in more than once. Then you would come home and have unprotected sex with Abby."

He took another swallow, "Yeah, she is the one that told me about it. She went to the doctor the other day. She hates my fucking guts."

"You think? Do you realize that you could have given her something much worse than that? You could have given her AIDS. You only thought about you and your needs. You were selfish and putting this shit on me is fucking wrong. Did you tell Chrissy to get check out?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, she went to the clinic today. They told her that she is 9 weeks pregnant."

Fitz didn't know how much jaw-dropping news he could take, "Is it yours?"

Stephen threw his hands up, "She doesn't know. I have been sleeping with her since you got engaged in May but she doesn't know if it's mine, her boyfriend's or his brother's."

Fitz's face frowned in confusion, "His brother?"

Stephen chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah, apparently they all live together. They share her. She sleeps with the brother while the boyfriend is at work and vice versa or they fuck her together. She thought I was cute and she needed someone to occupy her time at work or so that was her excuse."

Fitz stood there trying to process what he had just heard, "You messed up a perfectly good relationship with Abby for a whore who was simply bored at work. Now she is pregnant and you could be the father."

He took a drink, "Yep."

Fitz came and sat back down by his friend, "Stephen, we have been friends since forever. We both played the field but there comes a time when you need to man the fuck up. You saw how your mother was devastated when your father cheated on her. You tried to understand how he could be so selfish and hurt her like that. You just did the same thing to Abby that he did to her. Do you remember what my father said to you when you came to my house upset and crying after you found out that your parents were getting a divorce?"

Stephen started getting choked up, "He said a few seconds of pleasure can cause you a lifetime of pain."

Fitz took the bottle from his hand, "It's time for you to man up. You made these choices and now you have to accept responsibility."

Stephen wiped the tears from his eyes, "Do you think Abby will ever forgive me and take me back?"

Fitz wanted to give him hope but he couldn't lie, "She might forgive you but after what you just told me and everything you did, I think your ship has sunk like the _Titanic_." He walked away to put the alcohol away. He came back, "Although like the _Titanic_ , you could use this as a blueprint of what not to do in your next relationship."

Stephen looked at him like he was crazy, "Why are you talking about a ship that sunk over 50 years ago?"

Fitz smiled, "Actually it was 100 years ago but I have just spent two weeks alone with my wife and it has been one history lesson after another. I had to learn something."

Stephen smiled for the first time since Fitz showed up, "Yeah, I caught your videos. They were really entertaining. You two should work for the travel network or something."

Fitz shook his head, "Naw, I think getting away every once in a while is okay. Anything more than that, we would probably kill each other."

Stephen stood up, "Well you have a good woman. I hope you treat her right."

"Believe me, I do." Fitz looked at his watch. It was almost 7:30. He knew Liv would be home soon but he didn't want to leave Stephen in the shape he was in, "How's about hanging out with me in my apartment? Liv should be home in a few. We can watch a baseball game or something. It will take your mind off your problems and get you out of this funky apartment."

Stephen thought for a moment before responding, "Okay, that sounds cool."

He took his phone out of his pocket, "I am going to touch base with the missus. You need to take a shower because you smell like 2-day old funk then meet me at the apartment."

"You got it."

X X

Liv was sitting there listening to Abby process her feelings and everything that has been happening when her phone rung.

"Hey!"

Fitz spoke, "Hey, how much longer are you going to be? It will be getting dark soon."

Liv looked at her watch and noticed the time, "I will be leaving in about 10 minutes."

"Ok, I invited Stephen over to the apartment. He is not doing too well and I figured he could use a friend. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, but is it okay."

She nodded even though he couldn't see her, "Yeah, that's fine. I should be home in a few."

"Bye."

"Bye." Liv put her phone back in her purse.

Abby gave her a faint smile, "You guys have been together for 12 straight days and he can't go without you for a few hours."

Liv laughed, "No, my husband hates for me to be out by myself after dark. He is a worrier. Besides, I need to go home and get this discussion that we need to have over with."

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound promising."

She sighed, "Everything was going okay with us until we went to Aunt Dot's house and Tina showed up."

"Whoa. I bet that was interesting."

She snorted, "It was until I mentioned that Edison came to New York a few weeks ago to beg me to take him back. Unfortunately, I forgot to mention that to my husband beforehand."

Abby was in disbelief, "Wow, Liv. How could you not tell him?"

She thought for a minute, "Honestly, I could lie and say it slipped my mind. I could say that it was the week after we went to Albany and I was trying to keep from putting more undue strain on our new marriage. I could say any excuse I want. But the truth is, my husband is insanely jealous and I didn't want to give him any reason to question my fidelity to him. I shot Edison down and I didn't feel the need to create problems where there weren't any. So I lied."

"He is going to be angry."

"I know. He has every right to be. It's like when your mother tells you before school that she is going to beat your ass when you get home. All you can think about is that ass whipping that is waiting at home. You pray that the clock goes slow. You hope that she forgets but you know she won't. You know it's coming so you try to enjoy what you have now. That's what I was doing. I know we are going to argue about Edison. I am sure we are going to have a huge blowup. I just wanted to prolong the peace of the moment as long as possible."

Abby lightly touched her hand, "Now you have to go home and face the music."

Liv grabbed her purse, hugged her friend and hailed a cab headed home.


	29. Chapter 29

Liv finally walked into the apartment shortly after 8 pm. She saw a wave of relief wash over Fitz as she closed the door. He and Stephen were on the couch watching a baseball game. He gave her a quick look over to make sure that she was okay.

He smiled, "Hey babe."

She walked over and gave him a quick kiss, "Hey, what are you guys up to?"

He pointed towards the TV, "Watching the Yanks get their asses kicked." He pointed towards the kitchen, "I ran down and got you some of the soup you like from the diner. It should still be warm but if not, I can put it in the microwave for you."

He moved to get up but she stopped him, "I got it. You just enjoy your game. Do you guys want some chips and dips? I can make a nice spread for you."

He shook his head, "We are good. Thanks babe."

She looked at Stephen for the first time. Part of her wanted to hate him because of what he did to her friend but just looking at him, she can tell he was suffering too, "Hey Stephen."

He had been avoiding looking at her as well. He was not sure how she would react to him. He turned to face her, "Hey Liv. You are looking good. Pregnancy really agrees with you."

"I would say you look like shit but that would be an insult to shit."

Fitz laughed as he slapped him on the shoulder, "Believe me, this is the upgraded version."

Liv went into the kitchen to get her Loaded Potato Soup. Fitz had her special crackers sitting beside it. She crumpled them and poured them in her soup. He had her juice beside it as well. She smiled as she remembered all the great details he put into doing things for her. She grabbed her soup and juice leaving the kitchen heading towards her bedroom.

She walked by them, "If you need something, let me know."

Fitz looked up at her, "Are you going to bed?"

She shook her head, "No, I am going to lay down but I'm not going to bed. I will wait up for you."

He knew what she was waiting up for, "Okay. Are you sure you don't want to watch the game with us?"

She scrunched her face, "I draw the line at baseball. It's too boring. I will find something to watch in the room. Enjoy your time with Stephen. I will be fine."

She walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Stephen drunk a swallow of his soda, "A few weeks ago, if I had witnessed this from the two of you, I would have called you 'soft' or 'weak.' But now, I would give anything in the world right now if that were Abby and me."

Fitz sighed deeply, "Yeah, trust me, you will save yourself a lot of trouble just staying home with your woman. You don't even have to do much. She knows where I am and I know where she is. It's amazing what a little peace of mind can do to a relationship."

Stephen was taking in his words, "Yeah, most of our fights were about me not being home or spending time with her. I always felt like I needed a crowd to validate me and make me feel like I was special. That's what I thought Chrissy did. I thought she made me feel special but I was just something to pass her time. I keep thinking back over my mistakes and I wish I could go back. I would do so many things differently."

"Like what?"

He wiped his forehead, "A few weeks ago, Abby left her wallet in the apartment. She asked if I could bring her some money for lunch and she would pay me back when she got home. I told her no, it was out of my way. I had a business lunch with a client a few blocks from her job and Chrissy said we could have a quickie when I got back to the office. So when Abby called, I was annoyed that her carelessness was going to interrupt my plans."

"If you could do it differently, what would you have done?"

He got choke up as he spoke, "Everything. I would have called my client and told him that I would be a few minutes late. I would have actually taken her something to eat rather than just give her money. But at the same time, I would have given her money too just so that she could have some in case of an emergency. I would have put her needs and wants before mine. I would have shown her that she comes first and that everything else is a distant second. I wouldn't have gone to that stupid party either. I would have stayed home and cooked dinner. I would have asked her about her day. I can't remember the last time I asked her about her day. If we had gone to the party, I would have stayed by her side the entire time and beat the hell out of that douchebag that kept hitting on her. We should have left when she got uncomfortable but instead I was annoyed that my girlfriend wanted to spend time with me."

Fitz handed him a tissue, "Hindsight is 20/20. I was so happy when Liv gave me a second chance that I went overboard at trying to do things to keep her happy. When she left for those few days and I didn't know where she was, all I could think about was how she can leave and take my kids. I don't want to lose them. I can't be away from my kids. I want to be there for them as much as possible. You need to do the same if that is your baby. Regardless of what you did or how you feel about Chrissy. If that is your baby, then you have a responsibility to it."

"What if Abby never takes me back? What if she finds somebody that will treat her better than me?"

Fitz decided to be blunt, "She deserves to find somebody better than you. She had feelings that you clearly did not care about. She deserves to find her happiness even if it is not with you."

He started crying, "But I love her man."

"Maybe if you truly loved her, you wouldn't have cheated on her repeatedly. One time is a mistake. What you did was not a mistake. You repeatedly chose to disrespect her and your relationship. She is not going to take you back. You need to accept that and try to fix this mess you are in."

He wiped his eyes, "After Chrissy is 14 weeks, we can do a paternity test. I just have to wait until then."

"Good. Then hopefully, you can decide what needs to be done. Who knows maybe years down the line, you and Abby can be friends again."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, that would be nice. We are co-godparents anyway. At least we can be civil."

"Exactly."

Stephen grabbed another Kleenex, "Is it okay if I crash here for the night? I really don't feel like going to my apartment and being alone."

Fitz started to answer yes then he thought about it, "Let me double check with the Boss Lady first."

Stephen chuckled, "I can respect that."

Fitz got up and went into the bedroom. He closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. Liv was watching TV but turned down the volume when he entered. He noticed that she was not eating her soup.

"Was something wrong with the soup?"

She chuckled as she showed him the inside of the empty bowl, "Yeah, there wasn't enough. It was so good that I couldn't stop until I ate the whole thing."

He took it from her, "I can go down and get some more if you want."

She waved him off, "No, I am fine. If I get hungry, I will get something from the kitchen. You do too much for me anyway. You should be enjoying your friend."

"You know that I will do anything for you."

She replied softly, "I know."

The room immediately became tense. He got up from the bed, "Stephen asked if he could sleep on the couch tonight. He doesn't want to be alone. I told him that I had to ask you."

She shrugged, "That's fine with me. As long as he doesn't make a mess with my food or eat my popcorn, we are good."

Fitz laughed, "Okay, I will get him set up then I will be back in here in a few minutes."

"Okay."

X X

Fitz came back in the room a short time later. He immediately began to strip out of his clothes and climbed into bed. Liv sat up and faced him. She knew this was not a cuddle with me moment.

"How is Stephen doing?"

Fitz shook his head thinking about his friend, "He is hurt but he has no one to blame but himself. He was selfish and stupid. This is his first real heartbreak but he did it to himself."

She took in his words and tone, "You sound like you are angry with him."

He mumbled, "I'm not angry. I am just disappointed. I was there when his mother divorce his father because he cheated. He knows how much pain she went through. Now for him to do it to Abby. I just-. I can't even begin to explain how disappointed I am with him."

She asked in a low tone as if she was afraid of his answer, "Are you angry or disappointed with me?"

He saw the fear behind her eyes, "Why would I be angry or disappointed with you?"

Looking down and playing with her hands, "Because you realized that I am not perfect. Then I lied to you by not telling you about seeing Edison. You heard what a horrible person I was to my cousin and former boyfriends. I was once selfish and heartless too."

He touched her chin and lifted her head so that she could look into his eyes, "I will admit that I was angry at first when I found out about Edison. I wanted to yell at you for keeping it from me. But this day has been filled with so many ups and downs. I was prepared for a huge fight with you tonight but after seeing Stephen's and Abby's relationship fall apart, it made me appreciate what we have even more. I don't know if I ever told you this before but I already knew you aren't perfect. If you were perfect, you could differentiate from your right and left."

She laughed and hit him in the shoulder, "You said you wouldn't joke about that again."

Laughing at her, "I know but I couldn't resist. I promise it will be our little secret."

"Thank you."

He became serious again, "But as far as those things your cousin said about you, I am honestly glad you had a wild side. I would be more shocked if you didn't. You were young. You were in a new country and you had just lost both of your parents. That was your cry for help and it hurts that no one was able to notice that. You were once selfish and heartless but look at you now. The old Liv would have kicked Stephen's ass then told him to leave. You have been on both side of heartbreak so you know everything is not as clear cut as it seems. That is what makes me love you even more."

He paused and thought hard about his next statement, "I love you more than anything but I do want to know what happened with Edison and why you kept it from me."

She knew that question was coming and she was ready to answer, "You scare me sometimes. Well-not you per say but your jealousy scares me sometimes. I see how you react whenever a man looks in my direction. I could only imagine the big blow up we would have had when I told you that my ex came to see me. I couldn't take you getting angry with me. The last time you were angry and jealous, you accused me of sleeping with Deric and him being the real father to our children. We barely survived that. I couldn't let this be the thing that finally broke us."

He pulls her into his arms. Her back is to his chest and his hands are resting on her stomach. He speaks into her ear, "I know that I can be possessive at times. I am truly sorry about what I said about you and Deric. These are my babies and there is not one doubt in my mind about that. There are some things that we both can work on to help strengthen this marriage. At the end of the day, I put you first and you put me first. As long as we continue to do that, we will never break." He kissed her neck. He felt her stomach move, "Have they settled down today?"

She moaned, "No, I think they are taking turns to see who can kick me the hardest. I guess they were punishing me for you."

He kissed her ear, "There is no need for anybody to be punished. We are going to be okay. Tell me what happened."

She cleared her throat, "It was the Wednesday after we spent the weekend in Albany…"

 _Flashback…_

 _Liv was walking back to the apartment after meeting Abby for lunch. That was one of the things she loved about having the summer off. She had more time to spend with her friends without taking that time away from Fitz. She was almost at the steps to the apartment complex when she heard someone call her name._

 _She walked up from the right side of her apartment steps and her name was being called from the left. She turned to see Edison walking towards her. To say she was shocked would definitely be the understatement of the year._

 _When he finally got close to her, she had completely recovered, "Edison. What are you doing here?"_

 _He smiled, "I came to see you." He took a good look at her and noticed her stomach for the first time, "You're pregnant?"_

 _She nodded, "Yeah, five months. What are you really doing here, Edison?"_

 _He kept fidgeting with his hands like he was nervous, "I came to see you because we needed to talk."_

 _She sighed, "Edison we dated for over two years and in that time you never once came to New York to see me and talk."_

 _He responded quickly, "I know and that was my fault. I was wrong for putting all the pressure on you to come and see me. I'm really sorry, Liv."_

 _She scoffed, "What do you want from me now Edison? That is in the past."_

 _He stammered, "look-um-just-" He took a breath, "10 minutes. That's all I am asking for. Please give me 10 minutes. We can go inside your apartment and talk."_

Present…

Fitz sat up and his tone got very serious, "Please tell me that you did not bring him into this apartment. Our apartment."

She grabbed his hand, "Of course not. I am not that stupid. I thought about how that would look if you came home early and saw him in here. You probably would have choked him and me. Besides, I didn't want his vibe to disturb our special place."

He accepted her explanation and leaned back by her side, "Then what happened."

 _Flashback…_

 _Liv shook her head no, "I don't think that is a good idea. How about we go to the diner at the corner? I will give you 10 minutes with is 9 minutes and 59 seconds more than you deserve."_

" _Fair enough."_

 _They walked to the diner. They got a table towards the front. Liv didn't want any of her neighbors or friends to stumble upon her and assume she was on a date._

 _The waitress came to take their order. Edison offered to pay for whatever she wanted but she declined anything. He ordered a soda and they were left alone._

 _He glanced over her again, "You look amazing. New York agrees with you. How have you been doing?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "I am not here to make small talk. Make this quick because I have better things to do."_

 _He took a deep breath, "I want to apologize for everything that happened between us. I placed all the blame and responsibility of our relationship on your shoulders. I was wrong for that. Right now I am asking for you to give me another chance to make it right. Please take me back, Liv."_

 _Liv looked at him as if he had lost his mind. After seeing that he was serious, she burst out laughing, "Oh my god! You have got to be kidding me right. This is a joke. Are you really serious? You cheated on me with my own cousin and you want me to take you back."_

 _This was not the reaction he was hoping for, "I am sorry about that. You got to believe that I never meant for that to happen."_

 _Still slightly laughing at him, "You never meant to sleep with my cousin behind my back on more than one occasion. Wow! That is a new one."_

 _He shook his head, "No, I meant I never meant for me and her to hook up in the first place. She and I got into an argument a week ago and I found out that she set me up. The day she and I started sleeping together, you and I got into a huge fight about you not coming home like you said you would. She knew I was excited to see you because you had been gone for over three weeks. She suggested that I plan a romantic dinner for you which I did. When I talked to you, you told me that you wouldn't be able to make because of schedule change. You had to do a concert. I got upset at you and we argued."_

 _Liv had stopped laughing as she listened to him talk, "Tina knew about the schedule change the day before."_

 _He nodded, "Yeah, she knew you weren't coming home. She came over sometime later to 'cheer' me up. She started talking about how you are selfish to not appreciate me and blah blah blah. She fed into my ego and I started to believe the things she was saying. I thought she wanted me. I was already weak and hurt because I thought you were rejecting me. It never occurred to me to drive to New York and see your concert. All I saw was you not having time for me. She wasn't better than you. She was convenient. She was there. That's all she ever was to me."_

 _Liv sat back and folded her arms, "So now what? What do you expect me to do? What did you think would happen when you professed all of this to me?"_

 _He pulled a ring out of his pocket, "I thought maybe after you took me back that we could get married. I could move here or you could move back home. We could start over in a healthy committed relationship."_

 _Liv looked at him as if he had grown a second head, "Edison, before I dissect the many things that are wrong with that picture, how did you know where I lived?"_

" _Oh, uh, I saw that my mother was sending you a wedding present. I had heard from some people at the church that you got engaged. I assumed it was to that guy that you came to church with."_

 _Liv didn't remember seeing him any of the times she went to her aunt's church, "You saw me but I never saw you."_

 _He responded, "Yeah, Tina and I were in the back. After you came and sung, she didn't want to go back anymore. We actually left before service was over. That's when I realized she was jealous of you. I was just a pawn in her chess game. When I heard you were engaged, I knew that I had to try to get you back before it was too late."_

 _Liv was still trying to see where his line of thinking was going, "Now that you are here and you have pleaded your case. What do you expect me to do? Leave my husband and run off with you. What about my life? What about my kids? What are we supposed to do? Do you really think I am going to give up everything to be with you?"_

 _He frowned his face up as he heard her words, "Husband? Kids?"_

 _She responded with a little edge in her voice, "Yes, my husband who I married three weeks ago. Kids as in the twins that I am pregnant with now by my husband. Do you honestly think I am going to leave a man that would lay the world at my feet if I asked him for you? Please tell me that you don't think that highly of yourself. You thought you would show up after sleeping with my cousin for a year after I found out that you had already been cheating on me with her and I would just happily take you back."_

 _He swallowed, "Liv, I'm sorry."_

 _She stood up, "That is the first thing that you and I completely agree on. You are one sorry excuse for a man. Your ten minutes are up. I am going home to rest up and wait for my husband. Then I will proceed to fuck his brains out until he can't take anymore."_

 _She walked out and didn't look back._

Present…

Fitz was stunned by what she told him, "Wow, dude had some balls."

"Yeah, too bad that's where his brain is too."

Fitz laughed at her joke. He thought back to that day when he got home, "I remember that night very well. You had me in the fetal position sucking my thumb by the time the night was over."

She lightly nibbled his arm, "Yeah I got a little carried away."

He peeked at her over her shoulder, "A little? Baby, you attacked me at the door which is not unusual. Then fucked me in the shower. You made a candlelight dinner where you pulled my dick out and rode me at the table. You sucked me and fucked me before we went to sleep. Then you woke me up in the middle of the night for more. All I could do was suck my thumb and pray for some energy because you were insatiable."

She kissed his lips, "Only for you."

She let out a yawn and he took pity on her, "We need to call it a night but first…" He grabbed his phone, "One last video."

Liv sat up and straightened her hair. She leaned back against Fitz as he assumed his previous position on her shoulder.

He pressed record and his baritone voice vibrated in her ear, "Hello everybody. Day 12 has been finally brought to an end. We are home safe and sound. It was a wonderful experience that we thoroughly enjoyed."

Liv spoke, "It is great to be home and thank everyone for the prays and support. Tomorrow will be a full day of rest and then my husband heads off to work on Monday."

Fitz playfully rolled his eyes, "Yes, somebody has to work. We will try to do this again next year. Not sure if we are taking the kids but in case we are not, we will be accepting application for babysitters. In the meantime, we look forward to touching base with everyone once we get settled. Next month will be our co-ed baby shower so please be on the lookout for invitations. It is going to be an awesome celebration to prepare for the Grant Twins. Until then, I will enjoy loving my beautiful wife."

"I will enjoy loving my handsome husband."

"And we will see you soon. Bye."

Liv waved, "Bye."

It was a fitting end to an awesome roller coaster adventure they like to call a vacation.


	30. Chapter 30

Fitz was huffing and puffing as he grabbed a seat next to Olivia at the doctor's office. Today was Friday, August 14. They were meeting for her 28-week check-up. She was officially in her third trimester. It had been one month since they have been back from their vacation. Fitz was running behind schedule at work and was afraid that he would miss the appointment but luckily he made it in time.

Breathing heavy, "Sorry I'm late. I got held up at work."

Liv looked up from her magazine and noticed him breathing heavy, "Did you run the whole way here?"

Shaking his head, "Just from the subway here. I thought they had called you back already."

She laughed, "Relax. I told you the wrong time because I knew you would be late."

He frowned up at her, "Why would you do that? I damn near broke my neck trying to get here."

"Fitz, you have been late for everything lately. You were late for parenting classes on Monday and Wednesday. You were late for the walkthrough at the townhouse on the Upper Eastside. You were running late for our date night last week. I told you the wrong time because I knew you would be late and you would hate yourself for missing this."

He sighed deeply, "Sorry babe. This project is harder than we thought it would be. I feel like I am in the freaking circus with all of these hoops I have to jump through. But we are just about finished which brings me to the good news that I can't wait to tell you."

He was smiling hard and Liv looked at him strangely, "Ooo-kay. What is this good news?"

Bubbling with excitement, "I get to blow up the building!"

Liv stared at him for a moment still waiting for the good news. After she realized that was it, "What's so good about that? You've blown up a building before. In fact, you have blown up several since we have been together."

Trying to get her to understand his joy, "Yes. I-but-. Babe, this is the first building that I get to press the button for the explosion."

She blinked trying to gather her thoughts, "Isn't that dangerous?"

He was shocked that she wasn't excited as he is, "No, it's perfectly safe. We rig the dynamite with wires and the button light the fuses that causes the explosion. The dangerous part is when we actually wire the explosions. That is when you should be worried." He felt like an idiot the minute it left his mouth. He forgot this wasn't a typical nonchalant conversation with his wife.

She just bobbed her head and turned away from his face.

He tried to fix his mistake. He grabbed her hand, "I will be fine. There is nothing to worry about."

She turned back to face him, "But you just said-"

He interrupted her, "I know what I said and I am an idiot for saying that. I don't need my 7-month pregnant wife worried about me blowing myself up. That was really stupid and I didn't think before I spoke. But anyway the demolition is set for Monday at 1 pm and I would really like for you to come and see it. It would mean a lot to me."

She saw the sincerity and promise in his eyes, "Are you sure that it is safe? You promise that nothing will happen to you."

He smiled, "I promise. If it will make you feel better, I will ask another crew to set the dynamite. That way I won't have to touch it."

She happily kissed his cheek, "Thank you. I would greatly appreciate that."

He was happy to put a smile on her face. He noticed a bag in the other chair next to her, "What's in there?"

It was her turn to get excited, "We made brownies in my cooking class today. I brought some home for you to taste."

She handed him the bag and he saw a plate with about 5 pieces of brownies. He took one and bit into it. The softness and moistness of it made it melt in his mouth. He took a few more bites and quickly devoured it.

He took a few sips of Liv's water, "That was awesome. I have to admit, I was skeptical about you taking a cooking class but when you told me it was during the day and you got to bring the products home, I was on board. I think I have gained 10 pounds since you started taking that class. We haven't had take-out in over three weeks. That has to be a record for us."

Liv was happy he was enjoying her cooking, "Yeah, I like that I have you and Abby as my tasters. I know you two will give me encouraging feedback."

He paused wanting to approach this subject delicately, "How long is Abby going to be our third wheel?"

She was furious that he would ask that, "What the hell-"

He stopped her before she went off on him, "Not like that. I mean, when is she going to get back out there in the dating world? I like Abby and she is your friend. You helped me be there for Stephen in the beginning and that was fine. But Abby is always there. When I come home, she is on our couch watching TV waiting on dinner. The only time I get to be alone with you is if we go to parenting class or out on a date. She even attended the open house with us like she was picking out a room to move into. I am just curious about when I will get my wife back and not have to share you with your friend."

She had calm down enough to try to explain it in a way that he would understand, "Stephen cheating on Abby has shaken the foundation of who she is as a person. They say that when a man cheats, most of the time has nothing to do with the woman but it doesn't make it hurt less. Abby is questioning everything she has ever done or said with Stephen. She is trying to pinpoint the exact moment that everything changed. I have been there and she was there for me the entire time. I mainly kept to myself but she pulled me out a few times to keep me from sinking into a depression. She helped me and I am just trying to return the favor."

He pouted, "Okay but if she eats the last chocolate chip cookie again, she has got to go."

Liv laughed at his silliness as the nurse finally called her name.

They took her vitals and weight. The technician took her into the ultrasound room where they checked the babies to make sure they were doing okay. The tech even took a 3D picture that shows their features better. Normally, couples would have to pay over $300 for that photo but with twins there is no way to get a good quality picture of both. She gave them what she could get and saved them some money. After that, they took her to a back room where they hooked her up to a fetal monitoring machine. She sat in a recliner with her feet propped up listening to the twins' heartbeat. Fitz was just taking everything in because this was a total new experience for them. After being monitored for 20 minutes, they were finally ready to see the doctor.

They sat in the examine room waiting for the doctor to come. Fitz was looking over the 3D photo, "I think Faith has your nose."

The picture was able to show most their facial features. Liv looked at it, "I think you are right. Maybe she is going to look like me."

Fitz stood up to stretch his legs, "Yep and I am going to teach my son to fight so that we can keep away all the boys from you and her."

"Fighting is wrong. You need to teach him how to solve his problems in a non-confrontational manner."

He waved her off, "That is such a mommy answer. I am going to teach my boy how to be a man and protect his family."

She rolled her eyes, "yada, yada."

The door opened and Dr. Adams came in the room. He was looking over her results as he greeted them, "Hello Olivia and Fitz."

They both replied, "Hi Doctor Adams."

He looked at Fitz, "Got the journal today."

Fitz pulled the journal and handed it to the doctor, "Everything has been normal. I test her blood sugar and blood pressure at least twice daily. She has been following her nutrition guide as much as possible but she does have a few cheat days."

Looking at the journal, "What is this red dot by certain days?"

"Those are the days she has heartburn."

Liv nodded her head, "Yeah, sometimes I can't sleep because of it. Tums and Rolaids are like my new best friends."

He handed Fitz back the journal and addressed Liv, "That is to be expected. It may get worse in the next few weeks. Just try not to eat food high in acidity. Other than that how are you feeling. Have there been any major changes in your mood?"

She looked at Fitz for a second and then back to the doctor, "Lately, I haven't been in the mood for, you know. I feel turned off by my body and I won't let my husband see me naked anymore. Is that normal?"

Fitz thought back to the argument they had the other day when she started wearing pajamas to bed. At first he thought it was a one-time thing because she might have been cold but after the third night he asked her why and somehow it angered her. She accused him of only wanting her for her body. She told him that she was not his sex slave. She turned her back to him and went to sleep leaving him dumbfounded as to what happened.

Dr. Adam patiently replied, "That is completely understandable. Your body is going through a lot of changes. Your hormones are out of whack. It is not unusual for a pregnant woman to feel self-conscious especially with her partner. He has seen what you looked like before so in your mind, you think he is disgusted with how you look now. That is why you hide. My suggestion is talk about your feelings. Don't let them stay under the surface. You will feel better and he will too because he will understand. Okay?"

Liv nodded, "Okay."

Dr. Adams opened her chart, "Now, I am concerned about a few things. I will be honest and upfront. Bear in mind the human body has been known to do some strange and miraculous things but in my professional opinion, I don't think you are going to make it to term."

That really got Fitz's attention, "What do you mean by that?"

Dr. Adams looked at Fitz, "Based on her height and weight, her body is almost at maximum capacity. I would like to keep them inside as long as possible but based on the sonogram and fetal monitoring, I don't think you are going to make it to October."

Liv was trying not to get emotional, "Um-o-okay." A tear fell from her eye, "What do you recommend? Are you putting me on bedrest?"

He shook his head, "No, nothing to that extreme yet. I do want you to take it easy and get plenty of rest. You will come see me once a week. Each time you come, you will be hooked up to the fetal monitors to make sure that neither of the babies are in distress. If you feel like you are in pain or having contractions, please call me and go to the hospital. I will try everything possible to stop your contractions but I do need you to be prepared. Have you taken any parenting classes?"

Liv was unable to talk so Fitz answered for her, "Yeah, we've taken three different ones dealing with feeding, care and comfort. We have also taken a few Lamaze classes."

Dr. Adams was impressed, "Good, I say that you are well prepared. It is also my recommendation for you not to travel any more than an hour from the hospital just in case something happens."

Liv was in a complete daze. She had mentally zoned out of the conversation.

Fitz noticed that glazed over look in her eyes. He responded to the doctor, "Thank you Dr. Adams. We will try our best to follow your recommendations."

After the examine was over, they made their follow up appointment for next week. As they walked out of the office, Liv had yet to speak. Fitz stopped her outside the door. It was the same spot where he had run out on her after his freak out. He was hoping that she would not repeat his actions.

He rubbed on her arms to bring of out of her daze, "Are you okay?"

She tried to play it off, "Ye-Yeah. I'm fine. I'm about to head Uptown to meet Abby at this baby boutique. I am trying to get some ideas on how to decorate the nursery."

He knew she was trying to deflect from his real question, "Okay, well I will go with you. I am done for the day. We can look and make decisions together."

Liv really didn't want him to go with her. She really needed a moment to herself to think. She wanted to tell him that but then she knew he would worry about her. She hated making him worry so she smiled politely, "Ok, that sounds like fun."

X X

They arrived at a boutique called "Children's Playpen." Abby was waiting outside when they finally walked up. She threw her hands up in exasperation, "Finally! I thought I was going to have to put out an APB or something." She looked at Fitz, "What's up, Fitz?"

Fitz acknowledged her, "Nothing Abby. Everything good with you?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. Been waiting for few minutes." She looked at Liv, "So how did everything go at the doctor's?"

Liv didn't really want to answer that, "Let's just go in here and get this over with."

Abby looked at Fitz who just shook his head telling her to let it go. They went inside and looked at a few things. Liv was trying to decide a color theme for the nursery. They decided to make one room the nursery and place both kids in there. Once they got older, then they would transition them into their own separate rooms.

Liv didn't want to do the traditional pink and blue. She wanted something different and fun. She picked up an elephant when an idea popped into her head, "What about a safari theme? With animals and trees. We can use yellow, green and brown. I think that is cute."

Fitz frowned up and shook his head, "I don't like that. It's more for a boy and I want something cuter for Faith."

That made Liv angry, "Well no one asked you! This is why I didn't want you to come. You always shoot down my ideas. I can't think with you constantly hovering around critiquing every little thing I do or say. You never like anything I like. You are just so freaking negative. You and your negative vibes are rubbing me the wrong way. God, I wish you would get out of my face right now."

She turned her back to look at other things leaving Fitz to stare at the back of her head. Fitz looked from her to Abby who was wondering what the hell just happened back to Liv. He mumbled, "I'll be over here looking at other things and being out of the way."

Fitz walked a few aisles over to look at the baby gear. He was looking at the different products that were on the shelf. A young blonde walked down the aisle and stood close to him. She was looking at bottles. She picked up a Playtex brand bottle to read about it. Talking out loud, "What is colic and why wouldn't you want a baby to have it?"

Fitz heard her and even though she wasn't talking to him, he answered, "Colic is when an otherwise healthy baby cries for long periods of times for simply no reason. Many people believe it's because of gas but there is really no exact cause."

She looked at Fitz for the first time. She smiled when she noticed how handsome he was, "Thank you handsome stranger. I am buying this for a friend. She has it on her registry but I have no clue what I am buying."

He smiled back politely, "It can be confusing. There are many different products and you want the baby to be safe. If it's on her registry, then I assume that she did her research and picked the best one."

She found him very interesting, "Do you work here or something because you seem to know an awful lot about this stuff?"

Fitz laughed and shook his head, "No, my wife and I are expecting twins. I have been reading up on this stuff for months. I feel like my head is going to explode with all of this baby information. Plus, we took a parenting class and the teacher play the sound of a baby crying in the background for a whole hour. She wanted us to know what it felt like to deal with a baby with colic. I was ready to strangle someone before it was over."

Finding what he was saying hilarious, "Oh my god! Are you serious? That would drive me insane." She looked him up and down slowly taking in his sexiness, "Well thank you for your help."

He nodded, "No problem."

She looked at him a second more before turning and walking away. Fitz shook his head and turned back around only to walk into an even angrier Olivia. She crossed her arms and just stared at him.

He reached for her but she pulled back from him, "Baby, please-"

A tear fell from her eye but she refused to let him see her cry, "No, forget it. Continue with your flirting. I am sorry to interrupt it."

She turned and he grabbed her, "You didn't interrupt any-."

He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder from the girl that had left before. He turned to find that she had come back towards him smiling, "I don't mean to bother you. I am usually not this forward but if you ever want to get coffee sometimes or talk about things other than baby stuff. Give me a call."

She was trying to hand him her business card. Fitz refused to take it, "No thank you. I am a happily married man. I apologize if you mistook my friendly helping as flirting."

Liv walked around him and took the card for her, "I am sure that he will call you when his wife is no longer standing next to him."

She placed the card in Fitz's shirt pocket and walked off. Fitz took it back out and handed it to the girl before running after his wife, "Livvie, baby please-"

She stopped in her tracks and pointed her finger in his face, "Don't you dare act like I didn't see what I saw. You were flirting with that woman. I go to find you and apologize for yelling but you are too busy flirting with another woman. I guess I would too if my huge whale of wife no longer satisfied my needs."

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Liv, you know that is not true. I might have been a little too friendly with her but I did tell her that I was married and having twins. She took it to the next level but I stopped it. Even if you hadn't been there, I would have stopped it."

Liv anger got the best of her and she slapped him before she could stop herself, "I hate you so much right now."

She walked away from him leaving him stunned. She walked back to the aisle that Abby was talking to the salesperson on. She put on her fake smile, "What did we come up with?"

Abby was able to see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, she whispered, "Are you okay?"

She smiled harder, "I'm fine. What's going on?"

Deciding to let it go, Abby showed her some things, "She says they have a local artist that they use who can do an awesome drawing with their names. She liked the non-theme idea you came up with. You can put their initials 'FTG' in the middle of the room and then divide it up. The artist will do a drawing with the name 'Faith' then you can decorate her side very elegantly with pictures and portraits of her. The other side will have 'Fitzgerald' with pictures of him. They have some cute frames that would go great with the décor. This definitely a winner, Liv."

"I like it!" Fitz's voice frightened Liv because she didn't know he was behind her.

Liv rolled her eyes, "Apparently my husband likes everything as long as I am not the one suggesting it."

He whispered in her ear, "Liv-"

She ignored him and spoke to the salesperson, "We are going to go with that. Do whatever you need to. I would like that theme and everything that she described."

The salesgirl smiled politely, "Sure, if you would follow me to the register, I can get everything started."

Liv walked off with the salesperson. Abby looked at Fitz and noticed part of his face was red, "What the hell is going on with you and Liv?"

Fitz rubbed the side of his face trying to take the sting out of it, "Abby, I appreciate all the help you have been giving Liv lately but after we leave here, could you go home or wherever. I really need to talk to my wife alone."

Abby couldn't have been hurt by his words but for some reason she knew this was something big between them, "Yeah sure."

Fitz walked up to counter where Liv was. After ordering the décor and everything, the salesperson gave them the total. Fitz took out his wallet as Liv was reaching inside of her purse. He handed the lady his debit card.

Liv mumbled where he could hear her, "I can pay for it. I don't need your help."

He mumbled back low enough for her to hear it, "It doesn't make a different if I pay or you pay. The money comes from the same account. That's what you do when you are married. You share things. You are the one that wants to separate mine from yours. It's ours."

She mumbled, "Whatever. Make sure you give your little girlfriend that speech as well."

"Here you go, Mr. Grant!" The salesperson handing him back his card. She told them to expect delivery of their custom items by the end of the week.

When they all walked out of the store, Liv turned to Abby, "Where do you want to get something to eat from? I am starving."

Fitz and Abby exchanged a look before she responded, "Actually, I think I am going to head home. I got a lot of things to do." She hugged Liv, "I will see you tomorrow at the baby shower."

Liv walked off ignoring Fitz. Fitz hugged Abby, "Thank you for that."

Abby nodded, "Good luck!"

Fitz ran off to catch up to Liv.

X X

After walking and catching the subway towards their side of town, they walked past the diner around the corner from their apartment.

By this time, Fitz had had enough of Liv's attitude. She was really starting to test his patience. He grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. She tried to yank her arm from him, "Let me go."

His voice was low and rough, "No, you said you were starving so we are going in here to get you something to eat."

Still trying to get her arm out of his grip, "I don't want to share a meal with you. I don't want to share anything with you."

He pulled her closer to him, "Well too bad the world does not revolve around you and your wants. You will get your ass in that diner and you will share a meal with me. You don't have to speak to me. You don't have to look at me. All I care is that you are eating. Maybe then you will finally get your ass off of your shoulder."

He pulled her into the diner and sat her at a table in the middle. She went out of her way to ignore him. The only time she spoke was when the waiter took their orders. After a few minutes of silence, she took her phone out to play a game while they waited for their food.

As soon as she unlocked it, Fitz took it from her hand, "You don't have to talk to me but you are not going to pretend like I am not here. Playing on your phone while I am sitting here is rude."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "But flirting with a woman while your wife is five feet away isn't? You and your double standards."

He pinched his forehead to fight the headache that was coming, "What double standards, Liv?"

She leaned closer to him, "Just last week, you got upset because a guy bent down to pick up something for me in the grocery store. I couldn't reach it and you had walked off to get your chips. He bent down to get it for me and I said thank you. You gave me this hour long rant about next time waiting for you. You don't need another man to do for me when you are capable of doing it. I had to hear about that all the way home when all I said were two words. But you can have a full blown flirtatious conversation with a woman but I am not supposed to say anything. That is the double standard that I am talking about."

Before he could respond, he heard someone calling his name. "Fitz, is that you?"

He turned to see a tall brunette smiling and walking towards his way. He stood and smiled, "Yeah it's me, Chelsea."

He heard Liv mumble under her breath where only he heard her, "Here we go again."

Chelsea continued talking, "I thought that was you."

Fitz put his hands in his pocket, "What are you doing here? I didn't think you lived on this side of town."

She shook her head, "No, I met a guy here on a blind date. A friend set us up but it was a total bust. I was about to leave when I saw you over here. I thought this may be my only chance to meet the infamous Olivia."

Fitz smiled brightly as he motioned towards his wife, "Well here she is in the flesh. Liv, this is Chelsea Martin, she is the head of the Personnel and Benefits Department at my job. Chelsea, this is my beautiful wife, Olivia."

Olivia shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you."

Chelsea started rambling, "Oh honey, the pleasure is all mine. I feel like I know everything about you except your blood type. You are all Fitz talks about when he comes down to headquarters. It's Olivia this. Olivia that. Everything goes back to Olivia. The first thing we ask him is what is new in Olivia's world. That turns into a 20-minute conversation."

Fitz smiled brightly, "I just try to give the people what they want."

Chelsea playfully rolled her eyes and spoke to Olivia, "Before you, we couldn't get him to say two words to us. One day he came in smiling and I asked what was he smiling about. He got to talking about you and it was over from there. You have a beautiful voice, by the way. Everyone at the office was at your concert. We were all so shocked because he didn't tell us that he was going to propose. He was in big trouble when he got back to the office on Monday. I think he broke a few hearts but we are happy that he is happy. Next time you bake some cookies, please send some to us in the office. I have got to sample those amazing cookies he raved on about."

Liv smiled and nodded her head, "I definitely will do."

"Well I won't interrupt your time any longer. Have a good evening."

They both replied, "You too."

She walked away leaving them alone. Fitz took his seat as the waiter came with their food. Liv started eating because she was really hungry. Fitz noticed that she seemed less tense or angry than before. He ate a little bit of his food.

Halfway through the meal, she spoke softly, "You talk about me at work?"

He looked her with love in his eyes, "You are all I talk about. Harrison said he is going throw me off a building next time I talk about you and forget I am supposed to be working."

She laughed, "I guess I have a lot of cookies to bake then."

He took her hand, "I think you need to bake three batches. One for me, one for Abby and me and the other for the office and me."

She laughed louder than before, "That's a lot of cookies for you. You are going to have a sugar overdose."

He shook his head, "I will be fine. The only thing I am sweet on is you."

She smiled but he could see that it was not quite reaching her eyes. She pulled her hand back and started eating again as the conversation died down.

After few more minutes a silence, Fitz had to know, "Are you ready to tell me what was bothering you earlier?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. You will probably think it is stupid."

He took her hand again so that she would look at him, "You are my wife and my best friend. You have shared with me your biggest secrets and darkest fears. I would never think anything you tell me is stupid. This is me. Talk to me, please."

She looked at him and tears from earlier came back. She got choke up, "I'm scared. What if they don't survive. They are not ready to be born. It is still too early. What if I am defected or something? I feel like you already think that something is wrong with me. Now I can't even carry our children to full term. I feel like you are going to judge me if something happens to them."

He brought her hands to his mouth and gave them a reassuring kiss, "Nothing is wrong with you. The doctor said it before. You can do everything right and they can still be born early because they have no more room to grow."

Wiping her eyes, "Exactly. Because I am too short and small, our kids may die because they are born too soon."

Fitz wiped her eyes hoping to stop the flowing tears, "They will not die. Everything will be okay. I read somewhere that even premature babies have a high survival rate because of the new advances in medical technology."

She rolled her eyes, "I am so sick of you and your reading. This is not some case study. This is not some book you can put back on a shelf. This is us. This is our kids. I am here scared and you are telling me about something you read. That is so impersonal. I need you to be here and understand what I am feeling. I am your wife. I need you to be my husband. Can you please do that?"

Fitz sat for a minute trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. He spoke barely above a whisper, "I'm scared too."

At his revelation, she looked up and saw the tears that he was holding back in his eyes.

He continued to speak in the same tone, "I can lose you and them. There isn't a damn thing I could do about it. I am up some nights afraid that if I go to sleep, I won't hear you need me. Reading about what could happen gives me hope that no matter what they will have a chance." He pulled her hands up to his chest over his heart, "My heart beats for you and them. The only thing that is keeping me from losing my mind with worry is Faith. Faith is not just a name for our daughter. Faith is everything that got us to this moment. Nothing that has happened to us has been by accident. This was all a part of God's plan. Since we have been together and going to church, my faith has grown tremendously. The Will of God will never take us where the Grace of God won't protect us. That's what I believe. That is how I know everything will work out. I have faith that this is His Will. He has brought us too far to leave us. But you have to have faith too, baby. We both have to believe that everything will be okay. Do you believe?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, I believe."

He smiled and kissed her hand, "Good. We can do anything as long as we are together and we both believe."

She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Fitz paid for the meal and got a bowl of soup to go so that Liv can eat some later.

X X

They went home and watched a little TV relaxing after a very stressful day. Liv was on the phone coordinating the last minute things for their co-ed baby shower tomorrow. She was talking to Kat who had planned the entire thing with Liv's help. She also hired an event planner and they were on a three-way conversation. Fitz finally got up after realizing it was going to be a lengthy conversation. After he got out the shower, he put on his pajama pants and laid across the bed.

Liv eventually got off the phone and came into the room. She noticed that Fitz was already ready for bed so she decided to take her shower and call it a night. After a quick shower, she put lotion on her body and brushed her teeth. She wrapped her extra-large towel around her body to cover herself up. She secretly hated that these were the only towels that were big enough to go around her body. She refused to buy a beach towel as Abby suggested.

She came out of the bathroom heading for her dresser to put on her pajamas. She pulled out the drawer but Fitz walked up behind and stopped her, "Not tonight, please."

She looked at him with pleading eyes, "I just want to wear my pajamas and go to bed."

He took her hand and pulled her towards the bed, "I realized that I haven't been doing a very good job as a husband and I need to step that up."

She stood facing him by the bed, "What are you talking about?"

He pulled her to his body, "I have taken you for granted and I am sorry. I am so used to my hot 23-year old wife attacking me and aching for me to make love to her but I don't think I have ever shown you how desirable you are to me. I need to start showing you because you were right today about my double standard. If it had been you talking to a guy like I was then I would have been very upset. You had every right to be angry and hurt."

She rubbed the side of his face, "Sorry I slapped you."

He touched her hand on his face, "It's okay. I think I deserved it. I probably would have punched the guy if the situation was reversed."

She smiled both of their hands rubbed his face, "No you wouldn't because you know that you are the only man that does it for me."

He smiled back at her, "I know because you show me all the time. Starting right now I am going to start showing you that no other woman can turn me on or make my heart melt like you."

He leaned in and pulled her lips into his. It was a slow deep kiss. It was a kiss they hadn't shared in a minute. Life and stress didn't allow them moments to kiss passionately like this. His kiss made her feel weak in the knees.

He reached to undo her towel but she stopped him whispering against his lips, "No, turn off the lights first."

He ignored her protest and unhooked her towel anyway. Once the towel had fallen to the floor leaving her standing before him completely naked and raw, he pulled back to look at her, "I want to see you. I want you to know that I think you are beautiful, stunning and amazing. I find you so desirable that sometimes it takes everything in me not to throw you against the wall and fuck you like crazy."

She looked shyly at him, "I thought you weren't turned on by me anymore. You never initiate sex."

He smirked, "Well baby, you have always been the aggressive one in this relationship. I think I recall you initiating the first time. My initiating is usually me begging after I mess up."

She put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, "Is this you begging after you messed up?"

He leaned down and nibbled on her lips, "This is me telling my wife that she is incredibly sexy and I love everything about her."

He moved his lips to jaw down to neck. He took his time kissing and licking her. He told her that he loved her neck. He moved down to her sensitive breast taking them in his mouth. He lightly licked and kissed them. He was very careful not suck on them because he knew she was starting to lactate. He quickly moved back up to her mouth when he heard her moan. He took her breast in his hand and played with them sending waves of pleasure through her body. Every time her mouth would open to moan, his tongue was waiting to enter sending her body into maximum overload. She felt so wanted and desired.

He moved her to bed and sat her down. He stood in front of her and slowly kneeled down. He kissed every inch of her body as he made his way down to his knees. On his knees, he looked at her sitting on the edge of the bed and all he could feel was unconditional love for her. He bent his head and placed a few kisses on her stomach. She ran her hand through his head as he held his lips to her bulging belly. This moment wasn't about passion or desire. This moment was about love and trust. They knew that no matter what happened, their love for each other and their trust in God would get them through.

He pulled back and gave her a faint smile, "I want you to lay back and let me take care of you."

She leaned all the way back onto the bed until she was flat on her back with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Fitz raised one leg and kissed up the inside of her thigh until he reached the place he desired the most. He raised the other leg over his other shoulder. Once both legs were secure, he dove face first into her core.

Even though she knew what he was going to do, the anticipation was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Her back arched off the bed as she felt his tongue enter her pussy. He ate her like she was his last meal. He kept his face buried deep inside of her. He hated that he would have to pull away for air. He was aggressive and possessed. She was overcome with a powerful orgasm. She couldn't reach his head because of stomach, so she had to a death grip on the sheets as she came.

He lapped up her essences making sure not to waste single drop, he raised up to see her panting and trying to catch her breath, "Are you okay?"

Gasping for air, "yeah…I'm…great…Thanks."

He smiled, "I wasn't done. I was just pausing." He drove his tongue back into her core. She nearly crawled off the bed when he added two fingers but he held her in place. He fingered and tongue fucked her until she couldn't take anymore. He kept going because he wanted her thoroughly satisfied.

After her third orgasm, he pulled up. He laid down on the bed beside her and smiled as she looked very relaxed, "I love you so much."

She looked at him still breathing heavy, "I…love…you…too."

He kissed her lips allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. He took her hand and put it inside of his pants. She felt how hard he was and started stroking his cock. He groaned in her ear and whispered, "That's only for you. No one will ever get what is yours."

She nibbled his ear, "Then give it to me."

He pulled back from her and got up off the bed. He took off his pants and stood as the edge of the bed. He lent down enough to line his cock in her entrance and still not be on her stomach. He looked into her eyes, "It's going to be hard and rough so get ready."

She bit her bottom lip, "You know that's my favorite."

He thrusted into her and started moving without giving her time to adjust. She didn't know the whole time she was in the shower he thought about her leaving him and letting another man please her. That brought out the animal in him. He was determined to show her that no one could please her the way that he can. He raised her ass to help angle his thrust to allow him to go deeper. He fucked her hard and rough. She screamed for mercy that he refused to give.

After she climaxed again, he pulled out of her and stood her up. He turned her to face the wall as he entered her from behind. He growled in her ear, "You like this baby. You like it when I fuck you."

Her eyes rolled back into her head, "Oh god! Yes! I love it!"

He bit her ear as he kept pounding into her, "You are mine. I am yours. This is only for you. Don't ever doubt that. Do you hear me?"

She shook her head as he grabbed her ponytail. He was going so deep that she felt like she was climbing the walls. She came again this time bringing him with her. After emptying his seed, he brought her back into the bathroom with him for another shower.

After their joint shower, an exhausted Liv happily climbed into bed with her loving husband and without any pajamas.


	31. Chapter 31

Fitz was in awe at the decorations and details that were on display at their baby shower. He had heard Liv and his mom going over a few things on the phone but to see the end result was astonishing. There were blue and pink decorations all around. The centerpieces were amazing. Liv had on a beautiful pink and blue maternity dress that subtly matched the theme. She made Fitz wear some blue jeans with a blue shirt and pink tie. It was really cute and he didn't mind because it made her happy.

The guest slowly started trickling in after 1 pm. Fitz played the part of host per his mother's and Liv's request. He greeted the guests and showed them where to put the gifts. The guests were mostly Liv's friends and a few of their mutual friends. Most of the guys were definitely his friends. They decided on a co-ed shower because Fitz wanted to be a part of it but he didn't want to be the only guy there. So to save his manhood, Liv suggested a co-ed shower.

Harrison was the only one that really complained about being there, "Man, tell me why we are here at a freaking baby shower?"

Fitz passed him a beer, "I wanted you guys to be a part of this and celebrate our bundles of joy. Besides, there are a few single women here that you might like to get acquainted with."

He took a sip of his beer, "I will just have to make sure I wrap it up good. I don't want to be like you or Stephen."

Stephen was standing nearby and shot Harrison an evil glare. He had one more week before he could do a paternity test. Harrison never missed a chance to clown him once everyone found out what he did. They all agreed that he was really stupid and they sympathized with Abby.

Fitz noticed a guest he had never met before walk into the building, "Excuse me guys. I need to go do my job before Liv or my mom come and kick my ass."

They laughed as he walked away from the group. He walked up to the stranger and introduced himself, "Hello, I am Fitz. I don't believe we have met."

The guy smiled politely and shook his hand, "I am Leo. I am a friend of Olivia."

Fitz was shocked because he had never met this guy who was a friend of his wife, "Okay, well I see you brought a gift. You can place it on the gift table and I will take you to Olivia."

After Leo placed his gift on the table, Fitz walked him towards Liv who was standing in the corner talking to Abby. Abby was a little upset because this was first time she was in the same room with Stephen since they had broken up.

Liv was trying to soothe her anger, "Abby, you knew he was going to be here. He is Fitz's best friend and the twins' co-godparent with you."

Clenching her teeth, "He better stay away from me, Liv. I finally got him to stop calling me only to see him here. I am serious. This is yours and Fitz's day but he needs to stay at least 10 feet away from me."

Liv nodded her head, "Okay. Just try to ignore him and enjoy yourself. You are only the godmother of my twins once. This should be a happy occasion."

Abby took a deep breath and smiled, "You are right. This is a happy occasion." She hugged Liv and rubbed her belly.

Fitz walked up to them interrupting their moment, "Excuse me ladies." He motioned towards Leo, "This gentleman walked in and said he was a friend of Liv."

Liv looked at Leo and squealed, "Oh my god! I can't believe you actually came." She hugged him.

Leo smiled a big smile as he pulled back from the hug, "I told you if I was able to get off then I would come. Here I am."

Liv had a huge smile on her face, "I know you said that but I didn't think you would try."

Fitz and Abby stood to the side watching the two of them. Abby smirked, "Hey Liv, who is your friend?"

Fitz folded his arms, "Yes, who is this friend that you are excited to see that your husband knows nothing about?"

Liv playfully rolled her eyes as his jealousy, "This is Leo Bergen. He is my cooking instructor. He helped me make those delicious cookies that you both love and he gave the recipe for the Manicotti that you two almost fought over. I invited him to my shower but I didn't think he make it."

Leo laughed, "Well, you are my star pupil."

Abby smiled at Leo, "So you are responsible for Liv's amazing cooking?"

He bowed, "I take partial credit but she is an exceptional learner. She tells me all the time about how you two enjoy her cooking. I love it when people aren't afraid to love food."

Kat came over, "Sorry to interrupt but Liv and Fitz, I need you for a minute."

They nodded. Liv looked at Leo, "Excuse us for a moment."

They walked away leaving Abby and Leo alone. Abby decided to hospitable since he didn't know anyone else here, "I want to thank you for helping Liv put my cookies to shame."

He laughed at Abby's joke, "Well, I will tell you the secret trick is to let the butter soften before adding it to the mixture. It separates better."

Abby was impressed, "So teaching cooking classes is what you do for a living?"

"No, I am actually Head Chef at Erminia on E 83rd St."

"Wow, I have heard that is an amazing restaurant. A few of my co-workers went there and have been raving about the food ever since."

Leo motioned for her to join him at a table, "I am glad that they liked the food. It is really a great restaurant. If you and your boyfriend ever need a table, then feel free to get my number from Liv. I can get you a reservation even at the last minute."

Joining him at the table, she smiled shyly, "Thank you for the offer but I don't have a boyfriend so I won't be needing a reservation."

Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything."

She waved her hand to stop his apology, "No, I know you didn't. You seem like a nice guy and any guy that is friends with Liv must be a good guy to deal with her husband's jealousy."

That made him laugh, "Yeah, she told me about that. She is always telling me about her husband and her friend who has stood by her through thick and thin. She speaks very highly of you. It's rare to find that in a friend. It makes me want to get to know you more."

Abby smiled sweetly at him, "I will tell you whatever you want to know."

Across the room, Stephen was fuming as he watched Abby talking and laughing with Leo. Fitz walked by him headed to the gift table. He grabbed Fitz by the arm and pulled him towards the wall.

"Who the hell is that guy that Abby is talking to?"

Fitz looked over in Abby's direction and shrugged, "Oh that's Leo. He is Liv's cooking instructor."

Stephen let out a sigh of relief, "Whew, I thought he was trying to hit on her. I didn't know he was gay."

Fitz frowned up at his statement, "How the hell did you get that from what I said?"

He lightly chuckled, "Come on man. Cooking? No straight dude in his right mind likes cooking. I was worried for a minute but I am cool. They are probably exchanging recipes and shit."

Fitz just looked at him like he was crazy, "Dude, you can't be serious. Are you still trying to get her back? Do you honestly think you are going to get her back?"

Not understanding his problem, "Yeah, I am going to get her back. She is just upset right now but once she calms down then she will take me back."

Fitz hit him upside his head, "Have you forgotten about the baby that may be yours? You have other things to worry about than getting Abby back. If you will excuse me from your bullshit, my wife is ready to open her presents."

Fitz walked away headed back towards the gift table. He and a few of the men gathered the gifts and brought them over towards Liv who was in the center of the room.

Fitz stood by her side as she opened every gift and shed a few tears as reality set in that all of these people were here to share in their joy. After all the gifts were open, Fitz stood in the center of the room before his wife and all of their friends.

"Today is more amazing than I ever thought possible. To be surrounded by family and friends who are sharing in our joy of becoming parents is truly unimaginable." He pulled a small gift box from his back pocket, "I know as a father, I will spend an obscene amount of money on our kids. I am not sure that this is proper etiquette or tradition but I wanted them to have a personal gift from me before they entered the world."

He handed Liv the box, "Open it."

Liv opened the box and saw two personalized silver spoons. One had a pink ribbon and the other one a blue ribbon with each of the kids' name engraved. Abby handed her a tissue to wipe the tears that were flowing freely down her face.

Fitz smiled as he looked from her to the rest of the group, "My wife has a deep love for history. Because of her, I started looking into historical baby traditions and I found the tradition of the silver spoon. In Europe, which is where my wife is originally from, babies were given spoons and rattles made of silver because they were less likely to break and because silver contained less mercury than other metal. Most people believe a baby fed with a silver spoon was a symbol of wealth but the truth is it was wishing them the healthiest life possible. Yesterday my wife was told by her doctor that our children would not be carried to term. Even though we are scared, we still want to give them the healthiest chance at life. Right now, I would like to ask Aunt Dot to come and lead us in prayer as we pray for their health and strength."

Aunt Dot led them in prayer. After that, they played little baby games and ate. Liv and Fitz laughed as they enjoyed spending time with their friends and family. They were equally scared and excited to see what the future held for them.

X X

Monday after lunch, a very excited Liv was headed to see Fitz at work. She had some great news that she was just dying to share with him but she wanted to do it in person. She would have to wait until after the demolition to get a chance to talk to him. He was a little busy during lunch but he did call to make sure she was still coming and to tell her that he loved her.

After finally making it to the construction site, she stood outside the safety zone which was outlined with caution tape where a growing crowd was starting to gather. She waved when she saw Harrison and Huck emerge from the building.

They walked over towards her smiling. Harrison raised the tape and allowed her to walk under it, "Fitz will be happy to see you. You are all he has been talking about this morning. He is in his element right now."

She laughed, "I am glad that he is happy. I am learning when you truly love someone their happiness is just as important as yours."

Huck nodded, "I know what you mean that's why I let Quinn drag me to California to spend my vacation with her family. I had to deal with her father giving me the evil eye the entire time."

They all laughed. Liv turned back to Harrison, "Where did you spend your vacation?"

He danced a little jig, "I was on South Beach, baby!"

Liv clutched her heart in admiration, "Aw, I heard the water there is really beautiful."

Harrison snickered, "I didn't give a damn about the water. I was surrounded by drunken college girls who wanted to be wild and crazy for a few days. I was in my element. I bagged a different chick every night. I was in heaven."

She slowly shook her head, "When are you going to meet a nice girl and settle down?"

"I am not settling down material. I just want to have fun. At least I am honest about it and not like Stephen. I am not trying to be in a relationship while still playing the field."

Liv knew how they felt about the situation and didn't want to dwell on it any longer. She looked back towards the area they had come from, "Where is Fitz?"

Huck answered, "He is walking with the newbie and double checking the explosives that were set."

Liv looked around, "What happened to Tim?"

Harrison responded, "He stayed with the other team after we got back from vacation. They are the ones that did the explosives as a favor to Fitz for keeping him."

Liv smiled shyly, "I'm sorry that you guys had to use another team."

Harrison waved her off, "It's okay. Once Fitz explained to us that he promised you then we were cool with it."

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

Fitz finally emerged from the building with the new guy on his tail. The guy looked like he was talking his ears off and Fitz rolled his eyes. He smiled when he saw Liv talking to Harrison and Huck.

He walked over to her and engulfed her into his arms, "Hey baby!"

She squeezed him tight, "Hey you!"

He pulled back and gave her a quick kiss, "I'm glad that you were able to make it."

She smiled gleefully, "I would not miss this for the world. Thank you for keeping your promise and asking the other team to help."

"It was no problem. I told you that I would do anything for you."

She gave him a kiss as the newbie tapped on his shoulder. Fitz turned around, "What?"

The guy seemed frantic and impatient, "How much longer till we blow it up?"

He sighed, "We have a good 20 minutes. I am waiting until emergency crews are in place. Why don't you take a break with Huck and Harrison while we wait?"

The guy rubbed his hands on his pants, "But I am supposed to shadow you today. I am supposed to go wherever you go."

Fitz pinched his nose, "Yes you are but right now I am enjoying a moment with my wife. I would very much like to enjoy that moment in peace without you standing over my shoulder. Go take a break by Harrison and Huck. And please, for the love of God, don't touch anything!"

The guy nodded and walked over to the sit down by Harrison and Huck. Fitz saw Harrison roll his eyes before he turned back around to Liv, "Sorry about that but he is working my nerves. He damn near blew us up inside."

Liv rubbed her hands through his hair that stuck out under his hard hat, "How did he do that?"

Fitz groaned, "The guy is incompetent. He tried to connect some wires that were purposely left disconnected. If he had, then the explosives would have gone off and who knows what would have happened. I just can't deal with him."

She pulled him to her, "Maybe you need to try a different approach. Get to know him and find something that he is good at. You didn't get to know Randy until you had already decided to fire him. Give this guy a chance. Maybe he has never been in this type of environment. As a teacher, I don't have a choice in the students I teach. I get the roster and bam, that's what I got. I do however, have a choice in who gets to sing the leads. I have to find what areas my students are good in. I can't expect an alto to sound like a soprano. You can't expect him to be good with explosives or reading a blueprint but he may can lay plaster or drywall better than anybody. Give him a chance."

He listened to her and understood what she was asking him. He nodded, "Okay, I will give him a chance. Thank you baby for always being there for me."

"Always." Then she remembered her news and smiled brightly, "I got a call from Alex this morning. The record company bought the house and he wants us to come by tomorrow and get the deed along with the keys."

Fitz smile matched hers, "Are you serious? How is that possible? I thought we had to be there to sign some paperwork."

She shook her head, "No, they paid cash for the house and basically signed it over to us. The deed will be filed with us as the owners."

He kissed her passionately, "I can't believe this is happening. This is a really good day."

"Yes it is."

"Fitz!" Fitz turned around to see a man walking towards him with a white hard hat on.

He let go a Liv and stuck out his hand, "Mr. Morrison. How are you doing this morning?"

He shook Fitz's hand, "Pretty good. No complaints." He looked at Liv and back to Fitz, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Fitz pulled Liv towards him, "No sir. This is my wife, Olivia."

Liv shook the man's hand, "Hello."

Fitz continued, "Liv this is my boss, Fred Morrison."

The man smiled, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Olivia. Fitz constantly talks about you. Nice to get a face to go with the name." He looked around the site, "What's going on?"

Fitz went into business mode, "Everything on our end is ready to go. I did another walk-through and double check. I am waiting for emergency services to make sure the perimeter is clear then we can blow it up."

Mr. Morrison smiled, "Excellent. That's what I like to hear. Johnny told me that his team placed the dynamite for you."

Fitz nodded, "Yes sir. I promised my wife that I wouldn't go near explosives today."

He patted Fitz on the back, "Well son, I commend you for being a man of your word. Personally, I would have lied and told her that I had the other team do it even though they didn't. But that maybe why my wife left me. That or she found out about my girlfriend on the side. It really doesn't matter. If you say that you are good, then I will head on out. Let me know when the job is done."

He shook Fitz's hand and left. Fitz turned around to see a stunned looking Olivia, "What?"

Her mouth was half opened, "I am just shocked. Is he always that blunt?"

Fitz laughed, "Yes he is. Besides I can think of a million reasons why his wife left him but that's neither here nor there."

The emergency service finally gave Fitz the go-head. Liv walked behind the caution tape with the other spectators. She took her phone and recorded this milestone so that one day they could show it to their children.

Fitz started the countdown with the crowds' help. When they got to one, he pushed the button and the building detonated exploding in all the right places. The building collapsed without causing damage to the building next to it. It was a successful demolition.

X X

The next day after Fitz got off of work, they went by the record company. They were given the deed to the house and some more paperwork. The most important thing was the key. After they left, they made a beeline to their new townhouse.

Fitz opened the door and before Liv could enter, he picked her up bridal style and carried her across the threshold. After he put her down they looked around. It had four bedrooms and three baths. Liv had fell in love with the solid oak floors in the Living Room.

They went upstairs to check out the bedrooms. When they got to the room that they had designated as the nursery, Fitz pulled a hammer and some nails from his work bag. He handed them to Liv.

She looked confused, "What are you doing? Why am I holding this?"

Fitz pulled out two custom made signs from his bag, "I had these specially made. I wanted to surprise you." The first sign he nailed read, 'Fitzgerald's Room.' The second sign read, 'Faith's Room.'

Liv cried a little as she watched him nail them on the door.

He turned to her after he finished, "Is it starting feel like home?"

She pulled him to her, "Any place with you is my home."

Wednesday and Thursday while Fitz was at work, Liv hired some movers to move their things into their new house. She was very anxious to get started on the decorating and setting everything up. Fitz would come home to the new house and help her unpack things until he got tired and went to bed. Liv would stay up well into the night because she was very excited and she couldn't go to sleep. Most of the things were moved and set up in the new house by Friday. They still had some things left at the old apartment but they could fit that into Liv's car.

Friday, Liv went to the doctor. She was placed on the monitors and everything looked okay. She was very relieved. They spent the entire weekend finishing their move. By Sunday, everything was completely out of the apartment. Liv would turn the key in on Monday.

Sunday night, she silently walked around her new home sipping warm green tea. She walked upstairs and smiled as she passed the twins' door. She walked into her bedroom and found her handsome and sexy husband sound asleep snoring in bed.

She stood in the doorway smiling. She sighed, "Yeah, it definitely feels like home."


	32. Chapter 32

It was Wednesday night and they were both in bed. It had been a week since they officially became homeowners. Fitz was staring at the ceiling in the dark. He had a thousand thoughts running through his head. He spoke out loud, "Do you think our children will be mischievous?"

Liv was half-sleep, "What are you talking about?"

He turned his body towards her, "My mother used to ground me all the time especially in high school. I was always getting into trouble. I would do sneaky things behind her back. I was just wondering if you think our kids would be like that with us."

Liv chuckled as she sat up a little, "To be honest, I don't know. I never got the doting mother in high school. I never got grounded or anything. Aunt Dot did her best but she worked and I was always out with my friends. Tina saved me more times than I care to count. She would always find me and have me home before Aunt Dot got home from work. I never got this type of discipline."

Fitz scoffed, "Well you are lucky. I got grounded all the time. My mother felt like that was the only form a punishment she knew unless you count the times she took my car."

"What were some of the worse things you did to get grounded?"

Fitz gave a light laugh, "Aw man. Ok, there was one time when the principal called her from school because I got caught skipping class. I was given Saturday Detention and had to come back to the school at 7 am on Saturday for community service."

"What did your parents do?"

Fitz ran his hands through his hair, "Bear in mind that I was 16 at this time but my parents had given me a car at the beginning of the school year. My mother decided as my form of punishment, I would have to ride my bike to Saturday Detention instead of driving my car."

Liv burst out laughing, "Are you serious?"

Fitz laughed with her and nodded his head, "Yes and my father trailed behind me in his car, waited at the school until I was done and trailed me home."

Liv was doubling over laughing, "Wow! That would have pissed me off more. Did you learn your lesson?"

Fitz shook his head, "Hell no, next time she didn't find out until I was dressed and walking out the door that morning. I woke her up and told her that I had detention and walked out before she understood me."

Liv's laughter finally died down after a few minutes, "Was that the worse thing?"

He sighed, "No, the worse thing was when I was already grounded because of a grade I made on a test at school. I had lied and told my mother that I studied when I didn't. She went online and saw my grade and grounded me. But there was this huge party happening that weekend and I had to be there. This girl I liked told me that she would dance with me if I came. So the night of the party, Stephen snuck over to my house with a ladder and put it up by my window. I waited until my parents were asleep and I climbed down the ladder. We pushed my car halfway down the street before we got in it and drove off."

"Did you make it to the party?"

He cleared his throat, "No, my father had been driving my car all week and drove all of the gas out. We ran out of gas two blocks from my house. I had to call my father to help get the car back home and he nor my mother were too pleased about me sneaking out. Right now I can just imagine the trouble our kids are going to get into if they are anything like me."

Liv gave a small smile, "I think as long as we do this parenting thing together, then we can be ready for whatever they might do. Granted our parenting styles might differ because of our background and rearing, but we have to make sure that they don't pit us against each other. We are a team. It is us against them. We are the parents and they are the children. If we can keep that in mind, then we will be okay. Even though you were a trouble making teen and a headache for your parents, you still turned out to be a great man."

He kissed her on the cheek, "Beside every great man is a greater woman. You and me, forever baby."

"Forever."

X X

Friday evening, Fitz and the guys were shutting down getting ready to get off of work. They were inside the trailer finishing up their paperwork when a knock came at the trailer door.

Fitz opened it to find a smiling Stephen standing there, "What's up, man? What brings you on this side of town?"

Stephen stepped into the trailer, "I figured that I would take you guys out for drinks, my treat."

Huck and Harrison were definitely down for that.

Fitz shook his head, "I think I am going to pass. I have things waiting for me to do when I get home."

Stephen pleaded with him, "Come on, man. One hour. Call the missus up and ask her if it's okay for you to hang out with us for one hour. We can go to the bar down the street so it's not too far away. I just need to hang with my boys for a minute."

Fitz looked at him and finally agreed. He took out his phone and called Liv.

"Hey Sexy!" She answered in a chipper voice.

He chuckled, "Hey babe, how was your day? Have you been resting like the doctor told you to yesterday?"

Yesterday, they went for a 30-week check-up. She was having a few contractions that they managed to stop but the doctor has repeatedly told her to rest and take it easy.

She sighed, "Yes, I have been resting. I finished the kitchen and since then the only time I have moved is to go to the bathroom. Happy?"

Smiling, "Very happy. I promise I will finish what you couldn't when I get home."

"Babe, the main thing I need you to complete is the nursery. You've only had time to set up one crib. You still have another crib and the rest of the nursery furniture. I really want all of that complete before they are born. You heard the doctor, I won't make it another month. I start work next week so we are in serious crunch time."

He rubbed his hand through his hair, "I know babe and I promise we will have everything ready when they are born. I don't want you to worry about any of that. I got this. Okay. Have I ever made a promise to you and didn't keep it?"

She responded in a baby voice, "No, you haven't."

Smiling again, "Good." He cleared his throat, "Stephen is here and he wants to take me and the guys out for a few drinks. I told him that I needed to call and touch bases with you to make sure that it was okay."

Not really liking it, "How long are we talking about?"

He heard the edge in her voice, "Just an hour. Tops. We are going to the bar down the street and I will be home before you know it."

She sighed, "Okay. One hour. I have been missing you all day. The only people I have to talk to during the day are Quinn and your mom. Everyone else I know works during the day. It's boring in this big house."

He chuckled, "I know baby. Tonight I will rub your feet and we can talk about your boring day missing me."

"Ok baby. Be careful and hurry home."

"Love you Livvie."

"Love you too Big Head."

They laughed as they hung up the phone.

Fitz turned to see Harrison, Huck and Stephen snickering and shaking their heads at him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Harrison snapped his hand while making the whipping noise.

Fitz gave them the middle finger, "Fuck all of you!"

They laughed even harder at him. Harrison laughed harder than all, "Don't get mad at us cause your wife runs you. I bet you have to call her before you piss."

Fitz grabbed the keys and opened the door, "Get your ass out the door before I lock you inside. Furthermore, all of you can kiss my ass. How about that?"

They laughed at him as they walked outside. They all walked to the bar down the road. Inside Stephen ordered two pitcher of beers and a round of tequila shot for everyone. It was evident to everyone that Stephen was in a good mood.

After their drinks were delivered, Stephen raised his glass, "To better days!"

They toasted and took their shots chasing it with beer. After the coolness hit their throats, they felt better and more relaxed.

Huck quietly asked Stephen, "What's got you in a good mood?"

He laughed gleefully slapping his hand on the table, "It is an awesome day. I got some wonderful news and I felt the need to share it with my boys. Are you ready?"

They looked at him impatiently waiting for him to finish.

Harrison got fed up, "Just tell us the news, muthafucker! We don't have all day!"

Stephen smiled, "The good news is I am NOT the father! Woo!"

They all looked at each other sharing a contempt look. Stephen quickly chugged his glass of beer.

Fitz looked at his friend, "Man, you need to slow down. I know you are happy and everything but you need to keep your head about you."

Stephen poured another glass from the pitcher, "Dude, I am more than happy. I am fucking ecstatic. I haven't slept in weeks. It's feels so amazing to have this weight lifted off of my shoulders."

Harrison asked, "Who is the father?"

Stephen shook his head, "I don't know and really don't care. I heard that it could be the brothers or their father. She was basically fucking the entire family. That is not my concern. Right now my focus is getting Abby back."

Harrison frowned his face, "You can't be serious. Do you really think Abby is going to take your ass back after what you did to her? I don't think so."

Stephen looked at them and noticed that all of them had the same frown on their faces, "I know it's going to be hard but I have to show her that I have changed. She will eventually give me a chance. You just wait and see. You don't know Abby like I know her."

They all deeply sighed because they knew he was living in a fantasy world. Fitz shook his head, "Whatever dude. More power to you. I got enough issues on my plate to worry about yours."

Welcoming the change in topic, Harrison asked Fitz, "How are things going with the new house? How come you didn't ask us to help you guys move?"

Clearing his throat, "I had mentioned it to Liv but she figured hiring movers would be easier because it could get done while I was at work. If we had asked you guys to help, then we would have had to wait until the weekend. I think Liv is just overly anxious to get settled. The doctor has said he doesn't think she will make it to term and we are really pushed for time especially with her going back to work next week. I swear my 'Honey-Do' list is hella long."

Huck asked, "What all do you have to do?"

He groaned, "The nursery has been painted and the walls have been decorated to her liking but I have so much baby furniture to put together. Between my wife and my mother, my kids have everything they could possibly need. I've only had time to set up one crib and that was hell because Liv was reading the instructions and got mad because I told her that she was wrong."

Harrison chuckled, "Was she?"

Fitz smiled, "Yes she was. She skipped an entire step. When I pointed it out to her, she got mad and went to the bedroom. She refused to talk to me for the rest of the evening. So instead of putting the other crib together, I was consoling my sensitive wife."

Stephen was sipping his beer, "That's why you need this drink and to hang out with the boys for minute. You are stressed out at work and at home."

Fitz looked at him, "I am but I like going home."

"What are you two going to do for your birthday tomorrow?"

Fitz sighed, "Nothing. I told her not to go to any trouble. A nice quiet dinner at home will be fine. She is supposed to be resting. I don't want her to do too much. My birthday is just another day."

Huck spoke up, "How about I help you get the nursery set up tonight? That way you can really enjoy your birthday and day off tomorrow."

Fitz's face lit up, "Wow, man. I would really appreciate that."

Harrison spoke, "I can help too. I did have a date tonight but I can cancel. I will tell her to come over later and she can give me the ass without the date."

They all laughed at him. Stephen finished his drink, "I can help too. We will be done in no time. That will be one less thing you have to worry about."

Fitz smiled, "Awesome. Thank you guys." He raised his glass, "To better days!"

X X

Liv and Abby sat back down on the couch in the living room. Liv had just finished giving Abby a tour. They grabbed something to drink and decided to have a chat.

Abby looked around the room, "Wow, Liv. This place is so nice. I know that I was here for the walkthrough but it looks completely different with furniture. I love this new living room set it really compliments the room."

Liv smiled, "Thank you Abby. It was just delivered today. We put the old couch in the upstairs office."

"This is amazing, Liv. I am really proud of you guys. Do you think you will be finished with the nursery in time?"

Liv groaned.

Abby knew the look on her face, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Liv sighed, "Ok, yesterday we were in the nursery and I was helping Fitz put the crib together. I was reading the instructions but it was really because I needed to be close to him. Anyway, I accidentally skipped a step. We got into a mini argument because he said I missed a step and I said I didn't. Long story short, I did. I got angry and went into the bedroom. He put the crib together and instead of putting the other one together, he came into the room and comforted me."

Abby clearly didn't see the problem, "Okay?"

"Abby, I just feel some type of way, you know. Our apartment was small so I didn't have all of this space to miss my husband while he was at work. Now, I just have to be near him when he comes home. But at the same time, we both have things we need to do but we can't because I am so freaking hormonal and lonely."

Abby took her friend's hand, "Liv, you are in transition. Everything in your life is transitional at the moment. The only thing that is constant is Fitz. It is natural to want to hold on to the one thing you know will never change. He loves you and you love him. Professionally and personally, you are entering new stages in your life. It's okay to be afraid or lonely sometimes. Absences makes the heart grow fonder or some shit like that."

Liv laughed, "Yeah I guess."

"Are you excited about his birthday tomorrow?"

Liv smiled a bright smile, "He is going to be really happy with me. He has no idea of the surprises that I have in store for him. It is going to be epic."

Abby's phone dinged with a message. She looked at it and smiled as she replied.

Liv looked at her suspiciously, "Why are you smiling? You have been here 15 minutes and you keep checking your phone. What's going on?"

Abby looked at her and knew her friend had busted her. She started to lie but she figured it was pointless, "It's Leo."

Liv was shocked, "Leo? My Leo?"

"He is not your Leo, Liv."

She waved her off, "You know what I mean, bitch. My friend, Leo. What is going on with you and Leo?"

Abby kind of bobbed her head, "We are sort of seeing each other a little bit."

Frowning her face, "What the hell does that even mean? What the hell is a little bit?"

Abby sighed, "We have been seeing each other a few times since we met at your baby shower. The first time, we met in the park on my lunch break. We had a nice picnic lunch which he made. He works mostly nights at the restaurant but we manage to make time to see each other or talk. He always calls me to make sure that I made it home safely from work. He is just a nice guy. I really need a nice guy right now."

Olivia whispered even though they were the only two in the house, "Are you guys fucking?"

Abby laughed because that was so an Abby style question, "No, we are not fucking. We actually just had our first kiss yesterday. He was off and he took me to a Broadway Show then dinner. It was really nice. He is completely different from Stephen. He puts me in the mind of Fitz because he values my input and opinion. He wants to own his own restaurant and he asked me to look over his portfolio. I gave him some pointers on ways that he could maximize his money and he actually used them. Right now, we are taking things slow. I don't want to rush into anything."

She rubbed her friends shoulder, "That's good, Abby. I am proud of you. You didn't let what happened with Stephen ruining how you viewed other men."

"Got any advice for me since you are a married old lady."

She rubbed her belly, "Yeah, be true to yourself and alcohol makes great sex 10 times better."

They were laughing when the front door opened. Fitz, Harrison, Huck and Stephen walked into the door.

Liv smiled brightly when she saw her husband but she quickly frowned when she saw Stephen. She got up and hugged her husband, "Hey babe. How was your day?"

He kissed his wife, "It was a good day. The guys decided to give me a hand with the nursery tonight so that we can finish it. It will be one less thing for you to worry about."

She looked towards the guys, "Thank you. I really appreciate you helping him. Do you want something to drink or eat right now? I can order some food for you while you work."

Harrison spoke, "Yeah, that will be great. With everything Fitz was telling us he needed to do, we might be here a while."

Liv walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a take-out menu. She walked back towards them and handed it to Harrison, "You guys can look over this and write down what you want me to order. I will be upstairs to get it in a minute."

Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the couch, "You will not. I will bring it back down to you because you should be resting." He looked towards Abby, "Hey Abby. Nice to see you. Haven't seen you in a while."

Abby nodded, "Yeah, I have been a little busy plus I figured that you guys needed time to get settled." She turned her head towards the guys standing in the doorway, "Hey Harrison and Huck." She purposely left off Stephen.

Feeling the tension in the room, Fitz cleared his throat, "Okay, guys. Let's head upstairs so that we can get started."

They took off and followed Fitz upstairs to the nursery. Lined up against the walls were boxes of baby furniture waiting to be put together.

Stephen looked it, "Damn, did Liv buy up the freaking store?"

Fitz shook his head, "Most of this is my mom. But I am glad that Liv got a pay raise because I seriously thought we were going to be broke with all of this shit she bought."

Harrison stood in front of the guys, "I just have one question before we start." He looked at Stephen, "Do you really think you are going to get Abby back? Honestly if looks could kill you would have been dead by now."

Feeling cocky, "Trust me, I got this."

They all rolled their eyes at his delusion.

It was close to midnight by the time the guys left. They put together every piece of baby furniture in the room. They took breaks to eat and drink. Liv came up towards the end of the night to tell them exactly where she wanted the furniture. She went to bed around 10 pm. She prayed that she would get more than 3 hours of sleep tonight.

Fitz escorted the guys out. He secured the house and shut everything down. He took a long hot shower before joining his wife in bed. He missed doing his kick counts tonight so he kissed her stomach instead not wanting to wake her up and secretly hoping that she would get more than 3 hours of sleep. He laid there in bed for a few minutes before the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, it is his birthday.

He was officially 26. He looked around the room and took inventory of his life. He smiled gleefully as simply mumbled, "Not bad for me."

X X

The next morning Liv got up pretty early. She wanted to make this day extra special for Fitz. She had no idea what time he finally made it to bed. All she knew is when she woke up in the middle of the night, he was there.

She woke him up by lightly stroking his hair and softly singing, 'Happy Birthday!"

Fitz thought he was dreaming at first. Between her fingers and her voice, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He smiled when he realized that this was his reality. He slowly opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife sitting on the edge of the bed.

She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips, "Happy Birthday Baby!"

He chuckled, "This is by far the best birthday wake up I have ever had."

She lightly teased, "I will definitely see if I can top that next year."

He gave her another kiss as he spoke softly, "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting remember."

Her tone matched his, "Today is my husband's birthday and I wanted to make it special for him."

"Just you being here and being married to me is what makes it special."

She stroked his hair, "I know but that's not enough for me. You have done so much for me and our children. You deserve to be spoiled on your special day." She walked over to the dresser and grabbed the breakfast tray she had sat down earlier.

He sat up in bed and smiled gleefully, "What is all of this?"

She placed the tray in his lap, "This, my wonderful husband, is breakfast in bed. I made all of your favorites except for eggs because, you know."

He nodded his head. The smell of eggs makes her sick to her stomach.

She continued, "I wanted you to start your day off right."

He looked down at all the food she had prepared for him, "Baby, this is too much. You really didn't have to go through all of this trouble for me. I told you that I didn't want you on your feet a lot. I feel really bad that you did all of this."

She put her finger on his lips, "Today is not about me. It's about you. August 29th is the day that you were born. I want to celebrate it because if you hadn't been born, I don't know where I would be. This is my day to honor you. So for today only, you are not going to worry about me. I know how far I can push the limits of my body. Today we are officially trading places. Be prepared for me to cater to you. Okay?"

He nibbled at her finger causing her to smile as she pulled it back, "Okay. Today only. But you have to share this breakfast with me."

She scooted up in the bed as he made room for her to sit next to him, "I saw the nursery. It looks beautiful. I can't believe you guys completed all of that last night. I honestly had no idea that we had all of that stuff to put together."

Digging into his food, "Yeah, I think my mother went overboard. She bought two of everything. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if we could have put it together months ago when we got it all but we had to wait until we found a house." He fed her some food, "It's done now. All of the boxes are out of the garage. I think it's safe to say, we have officially finished moving in."

She clapped, "Yay! Just in time to have Labor Day at our house."

Smiling at her, "Yes indeed. You get to see your sexy husband grilling while you lay back and prop your feet up."

She rolled her eyes, "Really? I can't even play hostess to my guests."

Feeding her some more, "No, Mom will be here and so will Aunt Dot. They are capable of taking the role this one time. The doctor said for you to get plenty of rest. Besides you can have Abby to keep you company while I have Stephen to keep me company. Hopefully, that will stop her from wanting to kill him."

Taking a piece of bacon off of his plate, "Yeah, talk about awkward last night. I didn't know you were bringing the guys over here last night. I would have warned her."

"I didn't know she was here. She hasn't been around as much lately so I didn't think anything about it. When I last spoke to you, you said you were alone. We all were shocked to see Abby sitting with you."

Liv had a slight grin on her face. She leaned towards him and whispered, "She's been seeing Leo. That's why she hasn't been around as much."

Fitz mouth dropped opened, "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out last night. He texted her and she was just cheesing like a Cheshire cat. They have gone out on a few dates, traditional and non-traditional. She says they talk and text all the time. She is not looking to jump back into a serious relationship but she is open to see where it is going."

Fitz bobbed his head, "Good for her. She really deserves it. Hopefully Stephen will leave her alone so that she can enjoy it." Sipping his juice, "He found out yesterday that the baby was not his. He figures that gives him the green light to try and get Abby back."

Liv frowned her face, "Is he serious? He cheated on her repeatedly, gave her a STD and almost got someone pregnant. He is crazy if he thinks she will take him back."

Finishing his breakfast, "Regardless if she does or not, that is none of our business. They are two grown adults. There will be no bloodshed in our house. That is my only concern."

Liv got up out of bed and grabbed the tray from his lap, "I agree with you. It's their decision not ours."

Fitz had a smirk on his face as she walked towards the door, "Babe, I have one question." She turned to face him, "How do you _almost_ get someone pregnant?" He started laughing at the scowl she gave him.

"You know what I mean." She walked out of the bedroom.

He shook his head and laughed quietly to himself.

Liv came back and told him to get dressed. They took separate showers and dressed in casual clothes. They left the house together and took the subway to Harlem. Fitz followed Liv because he didn't have a clue where they were headed. Every time he would ask, she would smile and say, 'just wait.'

Fitz was shocked when they walked into Black Ink Tattoo Studio. He kept looking around in awe that he was really here. Liv smiled at him as she walked up to the front desk.

The receptionist smiled, "Hello Welcome to Black Ink."

Liv smiled back, "My husband has an eleven o'clock appointment with Cesar."

She looked at the book, "Fitzgerald Grant?"

Liv smiled, "Yes."

The receptionist excused herself for a minute.

Liv turned around to see Fitz looking shocked. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist, "Remember we were watching this show on VH1 one night. You said that you wanted to get a tattoo on your arm to honor your dad. I want you to get what you wanted on your birthday."

"Baby, I don't know if we can afford this. We have babies to worry about. This isn't necessary. Thank you but we don't have to do this."

She squeezed him tighter, "You once told me that your father taught you that taking care of a family and being a man requires you to put your wants last. It doesn't have to always be that way. I love you and giving you something that you want makes me happy. Don't worry about the money. Don't worry about the babies. Don't worry about me. I told you that today is about you. Besides I have already paid a deposit so like it or not, you are sitting down in that chair."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips, "I don't know how you do it but you make me fall more in love with you each day."

Cesar came out the back and they discussed the tattoo that Fitz had in mind. The three of them bounced ideas off of each other. It was decided that Fitz would get praying hands with a rosary and two rows of writing scripts. He put his father's name and date of birth and death. Cesar did the drawing and Fitz approved it.

They went to the back room and Fitz took off his shirt. Liv sat to the side and held his shirt. Fitz wanted it on his left arm. Fitz knew he had to man up because his wife was looking at him smiling proudly. He will be the first to say that it hurt like hell at first. After while he started to feel numb. It took roughly two hours to complete. He was definitely happy with the finished product.

After they left, they headed back home for a light lunch. Liv told him not to get too full because they had plans later that night.

Around 6, they started getting dressed for their night out. At 7, the doorbell rang and Fitz answered it. He was surprised to see a man in a chauffeur suit and hat standing outside the door.

The man bowed, "Are you Mr. Grant?"

Fitz looked strangely at the man, "Yes, I am."

"My name is Paul. I am will be your driver for the evening."

At that point Liv came down the stairs headed towards the door, "You, sir, are right on time."

Paul smiled, "Yes ma'am."

Liv looked at Fitz, "Are you ready to go honey?"

He was speechless and just nodded his head.

Paul motioned towards the stretched black hummer limousine, "Right this way, sir and ma'am."

Liv walked out and Fitz trailed behind her making sure the house was secure. Paul opened the door and they both climbed into the car. It was filled with champagne and sparkling cider. Fitz managed to look around before he took a good look at his wife. She had a beautiful floor length black formal maternity dress. Much to his dismay, she wore heels.

He leaned in her ear, "What is all of this? I don't have a clue about what's going on. A limo ride, my wife looking sexy in heels with champagne, I feel like you went overboard for my birthday. Do I even want to know how much this is costing us?"

Liv poured him a glass of champagne and handed it to him, "I have told you all day not to worry about it. Please relax and enjoy this night. Right now we are on our way to dinner. We have reservations at 7:30 and then we are going to a special concert. Let me enjoy spoiling you. Okay? Did I tell you how sexy you look in that suit?"

Fitz gave her a seductive smile as he sipped his champagne. He was wearing navy blue suit with a light blue tie. "Thank you. My wife picked this out for me to wear. I guess she has great taste."

She leaned in to kiss him, "She has exceptional taste. She married you."

He chuckled. She poured herself some sparkling cider and laid back against Fitz with his arm wrapped around her. They enjoyed the ride to the restaurant. They pulled up at Erminia and Paul opened the door for them.

They went inside and were seated quickly after giving their names. Fitz looked at the menu and decided on the surf and turf with lobster and steak. Liv ordered the seafood pasta. After they were left alone, Fitz looked around the restaurant.

Liv smiled anxiously at him, "What do you think? Are you liking your day so far?"

He smiled back at her, "I am loving my day. This day has been truly amazing. I've never had anyone do this kind of stuff for me."

"I told you today that we were trading places. I wanted to do something for you that you would normally do for me. You deserve all of this and more which brings me to your next gift."

She handed him a small white rectangular box that looked like it had jewelry in it. Fitz opened and his mouth dropped again once he saw what was inside, "Tickets to the New York Giants game?"

She smiled and nodded, "To be exact, 50-yard line tickets to the season opener on September 13th between the New York Giants and the Washington Redskins. You will find 4 tickets in all for you and the guys. I figured they could keep you company."

He took her hand across the table, "Thank you so much baby."

For dessert they had a chocolate soufflé that was to die for. Fitz gave Liv the rest of his because she enjoyed hers so much. He loved to see her eating and enjoying her food. Liv paid the bill and left a generous tip.

They walked back out to the limo. The driver drove them to an upscale club in Midtown. Fitz escorted Liv to the door where the bouncer stood.

She smiled, "Olivia Grant plus one."

The guy looked at his list and back at them, "Yes Mrs. Grant. I will have the hostess escort you to your booth."

He called a girl over and she escorted them to a booth that had an excellent view of the stage. They ordered drinks and sat close to each other as they waited for the show. They talked about any and everything. They simply enjoyed being relaxed and with each other.

The announcer came to the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for your enjoyment, I present to you Academy Award, Golden Globe Award and Grammy Award Winner, the beautiful and talented, Miss Jennifer Hudson."

The building erupted in applauds. She put on a phenomenal show. It was a small intimate concert that spoke to their feelings and emotions.

But the highlight of the evening for Fitz and Olivia was her final song.

Jennifer cleared her throat, "This final song is one of the most amazing songs I have ever heard. It was written by a local teacher here in New York. She wrote the song to sing to her husband on their wedding day. Her husband surprised her with the wedding of her dreams before she was able to finish writing it."

At this point Fitz turned to look at Olivia as he realized it was her.

Jennifer continued, "When my manager played this song for me, it brought tears to my eyes. The love could be felt through the words and I knew that I had to record it. I am told that they are in the audience right now."

The spotlight turned to their booth. Fitz grabbed one of Liv's hand as she waved to the crowd that was applauding her.

Jennifer spoke, "This wonderful song was written by Mrs. Olivia Grant."

The spotlight turned back towards the stage as the music began to play.

 **"Giving Myself"**

I never been who I wanted to be  
I never felt completely free  
No one's ever had all of me  
Or made me feel so beautiful and sexy

Now I'm flying like an airplane  
Now I'm riding on the open range  
Now I'm living out my destiny  
I know the truth,  
I got it all in you and me

I'm giving myself over to you  
Body and soul  
I'm giving it all  
I'm giving myself over to you now

Like a brand new day  
Now you and I, we're the face of fame  
Ain't nobody got nothing to say, no  
And from my feelings  
I never have to run away  
No more  
Because he's here  
Holding me tight  
Now every day and night  
Oh, baby  
Can't you see?  
I don't wanna be without you anymore

I'm giving myself over to you  
Body and soul  
I'm giving it over  
I'm giving myself over to you

For the first time  
I can stand in front of someone  
Finally  
I can be me  
I can just let my love spill over  
I can cry  
I don't have to lie  
I can finally let someone all the way inside  
All the way  
All the way, baby  
All the way  
All the way

Handing myself over to you  
Body and soul  
I'm giving it all  
I'm giving myself over to you

I'm giving myself over to you  
Body and soul  
I'm giving it all  
And I'm giving myself over to you now

You know it's the right time  
I know it's the right night  
I know it's the right life  
I know you're the right man  
I know I'm the right girl  
Come on now feel it  
You feel it?  
I'm ready to give it over to you  
I know you're the right man  
I know I'm the right girl  
Come on now feel it  
You feel it?  
I'm ready to give it over to you

Oh, baby, I never loved nobody else.

Fitz was in tears by the end of the song. Liv received a standing ovation because there weren't many dry eyes in the building. They got to go backstage and meet Jennifer. They took a few pictures with her as they chatted for a few minutes.

In the limo ride back home, all Fitz kept saying over and over was, "Wow!"

Every time he said it, Liv would smile. He was speechless. He was completely blown away and didn't know what more he could say.

After they made it home, his thoughts and senses returned to him. He spun her around in his arms at the bottom of the stairs, "You, Mrs. Grant, are truly amazing. I hit the jackpot when I married you. How about we take a nice hot bath together and then I can rub your feet?"

She put her arms around his neck, "That sounds wonderful, Mr. Grant but I need you to do me a favor. I left a box in the garage. Can you bring it upstairs for me?"

He groaned, "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I really want to just enjoy being with you."

She spoke in a sexy voice, "It is a small box. I really need you to get it for me. You wouldn't want me to pick up anything heavy, would you?"

He sighed as he let go of her and walked towards the kitchen headed for the door that leads to the garage.

Liv stood back smiling. She knew her plan was a success when she heard him yell, "OH MY GOD!"

She slowly walked towards him. She saw him standing in the garage with his mouth wide opening looking at a Blue 2015 Ford F-250 with a red bow on it.

He turned to look her.

She smiled and said sweetly, "Happy Birthday Baby!"

His eyes got big as a fifty cent piece, "This is mine? You're kidding? You've got to be kidding. I know you are."

She walked up to him and opened the door so he could see inside, "This is yours. The keys are in the ignition."

Fitz felt his knees get weak and he fell to the ground. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

Liv was worried that something was wrong with him. She got down there with him, "Are you okay, baby?"

He looked at her with tear stained eyes, "This is too much. I can't-. I don't deserve you."

She smiled and took his hand, "Yes you do. We both deserve each other. Because of you, I know what real love feels like. You have sacrificed so much of yourself for me, your parents and our kids. I wanted to do something nice for you to show that I appreciate you. This is not too much because to me this is not nearly enough. Now can we please get off of this floor so you can enjoy your gift?"

He smiled and laughed as he got up and helped her up. He walked around the truck and admired his heavy duty crew cab truck. He looked at Liv with a sneaky smile, "What do you say we take her for a spin, Mrs. Grant?"

Liv climbed in the truck and closed the door, "I am ready when you are Mr. Grant."


	33. Chapter 33

Fitz and Liv had taken the truck for a spin around a few blocks. When they got home, Fitz ran a nice warm bath in their Jacuzzi tub in the Master Bathroom. He helped Liv out of her clothes and quickly took off his clothes. He eased her into the tub and slowly climbed in behind her. He turned on the jets as she leaned back into his chest. He was truly enjoying this moment.

He kissed her cheek, "This is the best part of my day!"

She chuckled, "So you didn't like everything else?"

He squeezed her tighter, "No, I loved everything else. This has been the best birthday of my life. I loved everything about this day. But this moment alone in our new home and me holding you while you are pregnant with my children, this moment is indescribable. Looking back at last year when I sat at home depressed with my mom asking myself if life was truly worth living. This moment right here is my answer."

She turned her head and gave him a simple kiss on the lips. It was simple but it held so much love behind it.

He smiled at her, "How were you able to pull off this amazing day? Do I even want to look at our bank account?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Well, someone once told me that a magician never reveals his secret but since you are my best friend, I will tell you anyway."

He laughed because he remembered saying that on their wedding day.

She took a deep breath, "When I negotiated with Alex for this house, I also asked for a truck for you."

He frowned his brow, "And how did you do that? Furthermore, who taught you how to negotiate like that?"

She laughed at his face, "My father was an intelligence officer. He taught me the tactful art of negotiation. I used to negotiate my bedtime and allowance. The trick is to present your argument as if it is mutually beneficial. I told Alex that you would need a truck that will perform well in the snow in case I needed you to pick up the children due to the unforeseen changes in my schedule."

"Wow. And he went for that?"

She scoffed, "You got the truck don't you?"

Fitz ran his wet hand through his hair, "I guess so. But what about the rest?"

"When Alex came to room, I was working on the song. I did want to sing it at the wedding but I could never get it right. I played it for him and he gave me some ideas. We ended up finishing the song that day. He offered to sign me as a singer. He wanted me to sing that song. I told him no. My place was there with my students and home with my family. I thought about Deric who is out on the road now doing different gigs and mini concerts trying to get his name out there. I didn't want that. So he asked if he could have one of his artists sing it and I would get credit as the writer. I agreed. He called me to the studio one day and I met Jennifer Hudson. I almost fainted when he told me that she was going to sing my song. We were in the studio for about 4 days. It was one of the most amazing experiences ever. I got with Alex and we discussed some things. I wanted to wait until your birthday to surprise you with the song and your truck. The company paid for the limo and the only thing I paid for were the tickets, tattoo and dinner which I paid for using my first royalty check as a songwriter."

To say Fitz was impressed would be an understatement, "Wow. I guess you are an expert negotiator. How did you know that there was a chance that he might agree to your requests?"

"Simple. He left his executive office to come to my homely classroom and talk about the contract. Which means, he really wanted this project to happen. I simply maximized my leverage. The question was how much was he willing to give for me to say yes. He offered the house and countered with the truck. The song was afterwards and everything simply fell into place."

"Like magic?"

She agreed, "Like magic."

He nibbled on her ear, "I should be upset with you for keeping me in the dark but I know it was worth it. Thank you so much for the best birthday ever."

"You are so welcome. Can we get out before we start to wrinkle?"

He laughed as he climbed out from behind her. They moved to their walk-in shower and bathe each other. He grabbed two towels. He dried her off first. Afterwards he placed her in the bed.

He kissed her temple, "I am going to check the house. I will be back."

She laid down and turned on her side. She decided to close her eyes for a few minutes. Fitz went downstairs and double checked the doors and windows. Then he set the alarm. He was headed upstairs when he had a thought. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed some whipped cream from the refrigerator and then headed up to the bedroom.

Liv was completely out by the time he came back to the room. He cautiously pulled back the covers exposing her naked body. He eased her onto her back trying not to wake her. He moved his body down towards her core. He slowly spread her legs. He smiled a devious smile as he shook the can and squeezed it on her pussy.

The cool sensation down below woke her but the plunging of his tongue in her core sent her sensors into overload. She screamed and arched her back from the pleasure that was coursing through her body. She moaned and tried desperately to grip something. Her belly stopped her from reaching Fitz's head or seeing what he was doing. She tried to move but he held her in place spelling his name in her pussy. He licked every ounce of whipped cream as her orgasm shot through her body.

She panted and tried to catch her breath. He pulled his head up and winked at her. He climbed towards her off the side of her body. He squeezed some whipped cream in his mouth and pulled her lips to his. The taste of herself along with the cream was so intoxicating. He ran his fingers along the lips of pussy as he turned her on her side with her back towards him.

Their tongues continued to wrestle in each other's mouths. He pulled back from the kiss giving her a chance to breath. He took the can and this time squeezed in directly in her mouth before returning to devour her tongue.

He lined his hard cock and plunged into her core. She moaned into his mouth as he went as deep as possible. His pace was slow at first. He never stopped kissing her as thrust in and out of her. It was sensual and sweet. His hands roamed her body giving her goosebumps from his touch alone.

He pulled back from her mouth and attacked her neck. She screamed as he sped up. He raised her leg higher allowing him to go deeper. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder pulling her back towards him. She moaned and screamed until she couldn't take anymore. She felt her body explode from a massive orgasm. Her walls tighten and clenched his cock taking him with her. He gripped her tightly as he shot his seed in her.

She laid there gasping for air. She felt high like the room was spinning. She really didn't understand what happened to her body. All she knew was she loved it.

He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. After regaining his senses, he kissed her neck where he could see the beginning of a hickey, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Unable to speak, she shook her head no.

He chuckled as he climbed back out of bed. He got her a washcloth and cleaned off the mess he made on her. He put the whipped cream back in the fridge and climbed into bed with her.

He pulled her back to him, "Are you asleep?"

She shook her head, "No, I am very much awake. Thanks to you."

He smirked, "Sorry. I couldn't go to sleep on my birthday without having my favorite dessert."

She snickered, "Oh my god! You are such a dork. I don't know what to do with you anymore."

He whispered in her ear, "But you still love me."

She turned to face him, "More than you know."

They shared a passionate kiss. As she pulled back from his face she whispered, "Happy Birthday Baby!"

He smiled and squeezed her tight as they drifted off to sleep.

X X

After laying around in bed all day Sunday, Fitz and Liv had to go to work Monday. Fitz was starting a new project that he hoped to have finished by the time the twins were born. Even though school didn't start for another week, Liv was holding auditions Monday through Wednesday. It was overwhelming how many students signed up to audition. She was only working until noon all three days and per her agreement with Fitz, she would go home and rest until he got off of work.

He would drive her to work and pick her up on his lunch break to drive her back home. It felt good to be back at work. She thoroughly enjoyed her summer but it was time to get back to business. She was happy to see Mrs. Butler when walked into the music room.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Grant. I see married life is agreeing with you."

They hugged, "It feels great to be back. I love my husband and everything but I was getting cabin fever being cooped up. I don't know how I will make it when the twins come."

She waved her hand, "Trust me, you will be so tired, it won't matter."

They laughed and discussed their summer. Slowly the kids came and signed in. They had designated audition times. Everyone had to sing the same piece so Liv could determine their range and position. She had to admit that she hadn't played the keyboard since she was in the studio with Jennifer Hudson but it was like riding a bike. Everything just fell into place.

Fitz picked her up at lunch and took her home. He really didn't have much time to hang around. He needed to get back to work. She had told him that he really didn't need to pick her but he disagreed.

She laid on the couch until he came home with dinner and they snuggled with each other discussing their day.

Tuesday and Wednesday pretty much went the same way. Wednesday evening while Fitz was in the shower, Liv felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. She wasn't sure what it was. After a few minutes, the pain came back.

She screamed, "FITZ!"

She tried to stand but it was hard. She screamed again, "FITZ! HELP ME!"

He came running downstairs with a towel wrapped around him soaking wet, "What's wrong? I heard you scream."

She reached for his hand, "I'm in labor."

His eyes got big, "Oh shit!" He started to panic a little, "Ok, ok. Um-okay. Uh-"

She became annoyed, "God damnit Fitz. Get some clothes on."

He looked down and realized that he was naked wrapped in a towel, "Okay baby. I will be right back. Just hold on."

She screamed as another contraction hit, "Hurry the fuck up!"

He ran upstairs and threw on some clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror, "Come on Fitz. Get it together. You can do this. She needs you to be strong. Be the man."

His pep talk was exactly what he needed. He ran into the nursery and grabbed her bag and the children's bag that was already packed.

He ran back downstairs feeling more confident and in control, "Okay baby, I will put these in the truck and I will come back to get you." He put the bags on the backseat and ran back into the house to get her.

He kneeled down in front of her, "Okay baby. We are going to get you to the hospital."

Tears fell from her eyes, "I'm scared. It's too soon."

He took her face in his hands, "Look at me." She looked at him, "There is nothing to be afraid of. I will be right there with you. Hopefully they can stop them but if not, we can do this. Okay. Just remember that I love you no matter what."

She nodded her head. He pulled her from the couch and got her into the truck in the garage. He drove fast but cautiously to the hospital. He called Dr. Adams on the way who said he would meet them there.

Liv was immediately taking to a room. She was hooked up to a fetal monitor and injected with Tocolytic to hopefully stop the contractions. Fitz stayed by her side the entire time. He could see that she was nervous and scared. Truth be told, so was he.

He held her hand through it all. He sat down beside her and stroked her head. He noticed the medicine was slowing down her contractions which slowly put him at ease.

As he stroked her, he whispered, "I remember when I first knew I was in love with you. You had your first show at the lounge and the minute you opened your mouth, I was gone. It was like you were singing to my soul."

She smiled a faint smile, "You never told me that."

He kissed her hand, "Yeah. That was the real reason I joined you that night at Starbucks. I would have done anything to spend time with you."

She chuckled, "I also think that's the real reason you helped volunteer at the shelter. You wanted to spend time with me."

He nodded, "Yeah. I didn't care what we doing. But I will admit I had fun. I truly enjoyed those kids."

She looked into his eyes, "That was when I fell in love with you."

Shocked by her revelation, "Really?"

"Yeah. Most people would have complained about volunteering period on their day off but it would really suck to be on clean up duty. I heard the kids grumbling when they were given their assignments and I just knew they would hate it. But they didn't. It takes a special talent and kind hearted person to reach teenagers on the level you did. You made it fun and interesting without it really being about anything. They won nothing and yet they acted like they were competing for gold. When I saw Damon smile and high-five you, I was a goner. That kid has survived so much and you helped him find joy in the smallest task."

He gave her small kiss, "Is that why I got popcorn and a movie afterwards?"

"Yes, that is precisely why."

They sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the sound of heartbeats that filled the room.

She spoke softly, "Thank you."

He frowned in confusion, "For what?"

She shrugged, "For everything. For loving me. For being with me. For sticking with me through all my silly hang-ups. For marrying me and being the father of my children. For being here and helping me take my mind off of it all. Thank you for just being you."

He started to feel emotional, "Yesterday-" He got choked up. He cleared his throat, "Yesterday when I got home, you were asleep on the couch. I was exhausted and dirty. I had the day from hell after I took you home for lunch. Everything that could go wrong did. Driving home, all I wanted to do was get in the shower and wash the day away." He wiped a tear from his eye, "But I saw you on the couch and I just stood there. I watched you sleep for about 10 minutes. You looked so peaceful. I realized that all of my anxiety and frustration had melted away. Coming home to you is truly the joy of my day. I don't ever want to do anything to you that would cause you to leave and not be there for me. There is no me without you. Everything I am is because of you. You turned me from a boy into a man and I truly appreciate that. Thank you for loving me and allowing me to love you."

She pulled him into a kiss. It was going to be quick but both got lost into each other. They broke apart when Dr. Adams came into the room.

He read the monitor while Fitz continued holding her hand. Dr. Adams looked at Fitz and Liv, "Okay, here is the situation. We managed to stop your labor. Everything looks good. You are not dilated. But I am recommending that you refrain from sex and get plenty of rest. I am not placing you on bedrest but I don't suggest you do a lot of walking either. I do want to see if you can have them naturally but my main concern is they have not turned into the birthing position. If your water breaks or if you go into labor and we can't stop it, we may have to do a C-section. I just wanted you to know what may happen so you can prepare yourself. Like I said, everything looks good. I will monitor you for another hour and then you can go home. Rest, and no sex. Got it."

They both nodded in agreement.

"Good, I will see you Friday at your appointment."

After an hour, a nurse came with discharge papers and some medicine to help her sleep tonight. They loaded back up in the truck and Fitz drove them home. By the time they made it into the house, Olivia could feel the effects of the medicine taking over her body. Fitz helped her change out of her clothes and put her into bed.

This whole ordeal had shaken them both. He knew that she was scared and would become clingier. She knew that he was scared and would hover more. They both knew that this is what the other needed to do to handle what had just happened.

He wasn't surprised when he moved from the bed that she asked, "Where are you going?"

She wasn't surprised when he responded, "I am getting your stuff so that I can check your blood pressure and sugar levels. I will be back to lie down with you in a few minutes."

They both nodded and gave reassurance. It was amazing how well they knew each other. It was the little things that didn't need to be addressed or brought to their attention. She smiled as he brought out his journal from his backpack. He still documented everything but he didn't let it consume him like before. After he finished, he noticed that she was trying so hard to fight the sleep because she was waiting for him to cuddle.

He stripped out of his clothes and climbed into bed. She rolled away from him and grabbed the IPad from her nightstand and handed it to him.

He gave her a slight smile, "What did you give me this for?"

She yawned and crawled up to him resting her head on his chest without smashing her stomach, "Because I know you."

She gave him a quick kiss before she finally succumbed to the medication. He didn't sleep all night but then again, she knew he wouldn't. He stayed up reading articles and researching anything he could think of including C-Sections. Anytime she moaned or whimpered in her sleep, he was ready to take action. Luckily, it was an uneventful night.

X X

The next morning, he got up for work and placed her FitzyBear (his replacement gift) in bed with her while he started his day. He was surprised to see her awake when he came out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked to her side of the bed and gave her a kiss.

"Good Morning, how did you sleep?"

She stroked the side of his face, "Good morning to you and I slept great. I would ask about you but I know you didn't sleep at all."

He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Don't worry about me. I am fine."

She gave him a small smile, "We are okay. Go to work and don't worry about us all day. If something happens, I will call you."

He gave a big sigh and whispered, "Okay." He paused and then asked, "What are your plans for today?"

She grabbed her bear, "First, FitzyBear and I are going to sleep for a few more hours and then I am going to check my email and call the school to make sure they got my list so they can place the students in the correct classes. I also need to coordinate a few things with the concert this year."

He nodded, "Do you know where you are going to perform?"

She gave him a big smile, "We have been invited to sing at the Metropolitan Opera House!"

Surprised, "Wow, that-that's amazing."

She was excited, "I know. It is going to be so awesome. I can't wait. Hopefully the twins will give me some relief when I go back to work next week. I need to lay down the foundation so they can continue while I am gone."

He frowned up at the mentioning of her going back to work, "Liv, you are not going back to work. The doctor just told you that you need to rest."

She replied nonchalantly, "I am resting. I will go to work and sit down most of the day and come home and rest. I am not going to do too much or put too much of strain on my body."

Shaking his head and pushing up off the bed, "I still think it is stupid to put your body at risk. It is not that important. You can do everything you need from the comfort of your bed."

She scoffed, "Seriously? This is what you want to fight about now. It is Thursday. School starts Tuesday. That is a whole 6 days away. But you want to fight about it today. There is no guarantee that I will make it to then but by all means let's fight today!"

Getting dressed angrily, "This is not a fight. This is you being stubborn once again. I don't care if it's 6 days or 60 days. You don't need to go back to work in your condition. That is the bottom line."

By the time he threw on his slacks and dress shirt, he realized she hasn't responded or said anything.

He grabbed his tie from his clothes and stood in front of her, "Don't you have anything to say."

She responded sarcastically, "Why should I, ole great one? You have already spoken. You rule with an iron fist and I must obey your command."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't have to be so condescending."

She just shook her head and rolled over hugging her bear. He went downstairs and made some coffee. He grabbed two bananas and toasted two bagels with crème cheese. He placed them on a plate and grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator. He walked upstairs into the master bedroom. He sat the food and water on the night stand.

"Here is your breakfast. You need to eat something before I check your levels again. I will be back up here after I finish my coffee and breakfast."

He left the room again. Normally he would eat with her but they needed their space. He knew if he had pushed the argument, she would have shut down and ignored him which would have made him angrier. After he finished eating, he went back upstairs to find her sitting up with her laptop on her lap and her breakfast eaten.

He placed the electronic blood pressure cup on her wrist. He recorded the readings. He always tested her sugar last because he hated the way she jumped whenever he had to prick her finger. Each time he would always kiss it and tell her that he was sorry. It was his way of letting her know that he really hated to do it but it needed to be done.

After he was finished, he sat there staring at her for a few minutes hoping she would meet his gaze. Normally he would be the first to apologize if he supposedly 'started' the argument but this time he felt justified.

She finally looked at him and spoke softly, "Let's just discuss it with the doctor tomorrow and see what he has to say about it. If he recommends that I take maternity leave early then I will but if not, I am going to work."

He nodded his head, "Okay. I can deal with that. You are so sexy in the morning when you are negotiating."

She chuckled, "You are so lucky I love you sometimes. It is the only thing that keeps me from wringing your neck."

He gave her a small kiss on the lips, "I love you so much. I will miss you all day."

She nibbled at his bottom lip, "I will miss you more. Please be safe and hurry home."

He kissed her nose, "I definitely will."

He bent down and kissed her stomach, "Bye guys. Daddy love you."

She ran her hands through his hair, "We love you too daddy."

He kissed her one more time before heading out the door to work.


	34. Chapter 34

It was Sunday afternoon. The day before Labor Day and Fitz was standing over the kitchen counter seasoning some meat while Liv sat at the kitchen table with her notebook and IPad.

He turned around to face her, "Remind me again, why we are having a Labor Day get-together at our house?"

She laughed not bothering to look up, "You wanted to have people over to celebrate the new house and to visit before we had the babies. This was your idea, remember?"

He turned back around and resumed his task, "That was before I knew I had to do all of this freaking prep work by myself. This was when I thought you might be able to help me."

She looked up at the back of his head, "I can still help you. You are the one who won't let me."

"You are supposed to be resting. That is why I won't let you. The last thing you need to do is to be standing on your feet in the kitchen."

She went back to writing, "You heard the doctor on Friday. I am fine. I can do light activities and I can go to work as long as I do overdo it or strain myself. I can also help you while I am sitting down. Just hand me some meat and I will help you season it."

He shook his head, "That's okay. I got it."

She rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. After a few minutes she got up and walked to the refrigerator. She moved some things around looking for something to snack on, "Did you finish the pie your mom sent?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I finished it the other night. She said she was bringing some tomorrow."

Still rummaging the fridge, "Do we have anything sweet here to eat? I got a taste for something sweet."

He shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know. Do I need to check your sugar to make sure it hasn't dropped or something? You had a pretty big breakfast."

"I don't think it has anything to do with that. I just have a craving for something sweet like a cheesecake or strawberry pie. I can't believe you ate it all. Where was I and why didn't you share?"

He laughed, "Babe, you were asleep on the couch. We were watching Netflix and I was rubbing your feet."

"Mm. So you put me to sleep so you could finish off my pie without sharing? I am on to you now, Grant. I see how you operate." She pinched his butt as she sat back down at the table.

He turned to face her, "Do you want me to run to the bakery and get you a cheesecake?"

She shook her head, "That's okay. I will probably eat some chips or popcorn. I will be fine."

He washed his hands in the sink. After he dried them off with a towel, he walked over to her and sat down in the seat next to her, "I asked if you wanted one. If you do, then I will go and get it for you. It's no big deal. I'm sorry for eating the last of the pie."

She waved off his apology, "Don't apologize for that. It was a pie sent by your mother. You are entitled to it more than I am. Really it's fine. But to answer your question, yes, I would love to have a cheesecake from the bakery. As long as it's not too much trouble."

He bent down and kissed her stomach and then gave her a kiss on the lips, "No trouble at all. Anything for my babies. I will be back shortly. Try not to do too much while I am gone."

She snapped her finger and responded sarcastically, "Darn it. I was going to try and squeeze in a 5K marathon but I guess that's out the picture."

"Ha ha! You and your jokes."

She smiled sweetly, "Love you though."

He kissed her again, "You better."

He grabbed his keys off the hook by the door and left out the kitchen door which leads to the garage. She heard the truck start as he opened the garage door. She went back to the music she was arranging on her IPad. She was working hard to get everything ready so that Mrs. Butler could continue with the program in her absence. She knew the songs they were going to sing as well as the leads. The school had to hire a pianist that could play during the class periods that she normally did because Mrs. Butler couldn't play the piano. After about 15 minutes, her cellphone rang beside her.

She looked at the ID which read 'Aunt Dot.' She smiled and answered, "Hey Aunt Dot!"

She heard the woman reply, "Hey Bugaboo. How are you feeling today?"

She put down her pen, "I am feeling pretty good. The doctor gave us a good report on Friday and I am just taking it easy per his and my husband's request."

"Well, I was calling to see if you were too busy for company today."

She stood up from the table, "No, I would welcome company right now. Are you in the area because you never call to stop by unless you are already here?"

Dot laughed, "You know me so well. I am five minutes from your place. If it's okay?"

She walked towards the living room, "Aunt Dot, you are always welcome here."

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes but I wanted to let you know that I have a big surprise for you."

Liv smiled, "I will see you then."

She hung up and straighten the living room. She was moving Fitz's work boots to the hall closet when the doorbell rang, "Coming!"

She opened the door and smiled at Aunt Dot, "Hey, you are looking good!"

Aunt Dot pulled her into a hug, "Not as good as you are. This pregnancy has you glowing."

Liv pulled back and smiled.

Aunt Dot pulled a visitor from behind her. Liv could not believe her eyes. Her mouth dropped open and she felt all the blood drain from her body.

Aunt Dot grabbed her around her waist to keep her from falling. Logic and reasoning were the only things that kept Liv from passing out. The resemblance was almost too much for her to take.

Dot rubbed her arm, "Liv, this is your mother's identical twin sister, Myra."

The two stood looking at each other like they could not believe what was in front of them. Myra smiled at Liv and said, "Hello Olivia. I am so happy to finally meet you."

Responding in a voice she almost didn't recognize herself, "Oh my god. You look and sound so much like her. There is no way this is possible."

Myra stepped towards her, "I assure you it is possible. May I please have a hug?"

Liv finally got her bearing and opened her arms to hug her. For the first time in years, she felt a connection to her mother. She pulled back and allowed her manners to kick in, "Please come inside and have a seat."

She didn't realize tears had fallen from her eyes until she wiped them away. They all walked into the living room and took a seat. Dot and Myra sat on the couch while she sat in Fitz's recliner. They just stared at each other for the longest time. Both still not believing what they were seeing.

Liv shook her head, "Please forgive me for staring. I only recently found out that my mother had a sister a few months ago and now you are in my house looking just like her. It is surreal and mind-blowing."

Myra smiled sweetly, "I know this comes as a huge shock to you. You just found out about me but I have known you all of your life. Your mother used to send me pictures of you and write letters and emails documenting every milestone in your life. She always said you were her greatest accomplishment."

Liv decided to be blunt, "Why are you here? If you have known about me my entire life, why wait 23 years to reach out to me? Why wait until now to come and see me? You knew where I was, you have been in contact with Aunt Dot. Why now?"

A tear fell from Myra's eyes, "I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but that is why I am here. I want to get to know you and be a part of your life and have you in mine."

Liv sat up straight, "Where was this olive branch when I was 14 and my mother died?"

Aunt Dot spoke, "Liv please!"

Myra stop her, "No, Dot, Olivia is right. I should have reached out to her. I should have come to Mya's funeral. The truth is Olivia; you are the only family I have left."

Liv frowned her face, "What does that mean?"

Myra took something out of her pocket and passed it to Dot who passed it to Olivia, "This is a picture of my family. My mother, Ann and my father, Richard along with Mya and me."

Liv looked at the family picture. Her mother couldn't have been more the 16. She had never seen a picture of her grandparents before now.

Myra continued to talk, "When Mya died, my father forbad my mother and I from attending her funeral. After Mya left to join the military, my father got super strict. He monitored our comings and goings. I was only allowed to go to work and church. My mother was only allowed to go to church or have the church women come to see her. That was it. He felt that he failed with Mya and didn't want me or my mother to fall by the wayside. I could only communicate with Myra at work. She would send me emails and mail letters to my job. That was how we stayed in touch."

"What does that have to do with now?"

Myra took a deep breath, "After Mya died, my mother sunk into a deep depression. She wouldn't do anything. She hated my father's guts. Eventually her health declined and she had a stroke. She didn't try to get better. She basically died a slow agonizing death."

Speaking softly, "When did she die?"

"December of last year. She died a few days before Christmas."

Liv passed the picture back to her, "I am sorry to hear that. What about your father?" She couldn't bring herself to say grandfather.

Myra caught her play on words and laughed a little, "My father died this past March. His heart couldn't take the betrayal."

Confused, "What betrayal?"

She looked at Liv and smiled, "My mother was a very clever woman. For years, I thought she never spoke to Mya or knew anything about her life or you. But after her death, we went through her things and found a box that she kept hidden in the attic. Apparently, Mya and my mother communicated on a regular basis. There were hundreds of pictures of you along with detailed letters. My mother had a friend from the church run interference for her and my father knew nothing about it. Evidently, my mother was the one who encouraged Mya to leave. Mya wanted to explore the world and my mother gave Mya her blessing. My father found out that the woman he had been married to for over 50 years communicated with their banished daughter and knew about their grandchild but she never told him. He died of a massive heart attack."

Liv smirked, "I know he is your father but I think I call that justice."

She nodded, "I think I would have to agree."

The door to garage opened in the kitchen. Fitz yelled, "Babe, I am back. Have I told you how much I love you today and that you are the best wife in the whole wide world?"

Liv smiled a big smile and yelled back, "Yes you did and I am in the living room."

Walking towards the living room, "You will not believe what your wonderful husband did." His eyes landed on their guests as he finally entered the room, "Sorry, I didn't know we had company."

Aunt Dot waved, "Hey Fitz!"

"Hey Aunt Dot. Good to see you again."

Liv motioned toward Myra, "Fitz, this is my mother's sister, Myra. Myra, this is my husband, Fitz."

Fitz shifted the box in hand to shake her hand, "Please to meet you."

Myra responded, "I know exactly who you are. Dot sent me your vacation videos. They were entertaining."

Liv smiled, "Yeah that was his idea." She looked up at Fitz, "So what did my wonderful husband do that I would not believe?"

He sat the box on her lap and opened it, "Not only did I get you one New York Cheesecake, I got you two along with a dozen of those cupcakes that you like."

Liv's mouth watered just looking at it, "I love you so much. I would marry you right now if we weren't already married."

He smiled and kissed her, "Let me go put this on a plate for you so that you can satisfy that sweet tooth." He stood and motioned to Liv's two aunts, "Would either of you care for a piece?"

They shook their heads no. Dot responded, "No thanks. I know better than to get between a pregnant lady and her food."

He walked into the kitchen. Liv looked at her aunts, "He ate the last of the pie his mother sent so he ran out and got me a cheesecake."

Dot smiled, "I went to see your father the other day and he talked about you."

She sat back in the recliner to support her back, "Yeah, we've talked on the phone a few times. I can't really go see him until after they are born. He is doing a little better. The doctor thinks the dosage he is on now will slow the symptoms for a little while but not too long. He has more coherent days than before. I feel better about where he is now."

Fitz came back from the kitchen and placed the plate on her lap, "Here you go. It even has strawberries on it. If you need anything else, just holler. I need to finish seasoning this meat so that it can marinate."

He walked back into the kitchen leaving them alone. Liv quickly dove into her pie savoring every bite of it. After a minute, she spoke at again to Myra, "I understand your situation and everything that happened but that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you here now?"

Myra cleared her throat, "Like I said, you are the only family I have left. I want to get to know you. You have every right to hate me or kick me out but I would really love to be a part of your life. You are my last living connection to Mya."

Liv nodded, "Where are you staying? Do you still live in Texas?"

Aunt Dot spoke up, "No, she is living with me right now. She is starting a new job in Connecticut and she is looking forward to see what new adventures life have to offer."

Liv looked at her aunts, "You two are welcome to stay here for tonight and join us for our Labor Day gathering. As far as being in each other's lives, let's just take it a step at a time and see what happens. I am your last connection to my mother and you are mine. Let's go day by day."

Myra smiled, "I would like to that very much."

They all sat around talking and getting to know each other. Fitz ordered take out and they ate at the kitchen table. It was an interesting evening. Dot had originally planned to stay at a hotel but they decided to take Liv up on her offer to let them stay.

That night after the nightly kick counts and talking to the babies, she and Fitz were lying in the bed facing each other. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't asleep. She just looked at him studying every feature of his face. She smiled to herself as she thought of every facial expression she has ever seen him make.

He slowly opened his eyes to see her smiling at him, "I thought if I pretended to be sleep, it would help you go to sleep."

She thumped his nose, "That would never work because I knew you weren't sleep."

"What are you smiling about?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I was just looking at you. You are unbelievable sexy without even trying."

His voice dropped an octave, "You can't say things like that knowing I can't fuck you like I want to."

She stroked the side of his face, "It's not even about sex. It's just amazes me that one look at you can calm the chaos of my life. You center me. I can't even pinpoint the exact moment when it happened but you are my lifeline that keeps me anchored and grounded."

He grabbed her hand from her face and kissed it, "Are you ready to talk about it? How do you feel?"

She blew a breath between her teeth, "What if your father had a brother you had never met that looks exactly like him? Every time you look at him, you see your father but you know it's not him. She is a walking reminder that mother is not alive. She looks like her. She talks like her. She has the same mannerisms but she is not my mother. It's hard to stop myself from getting emotional attached to her. All day it took everything in me to not hold onto her and never want to let her go. I wanted to call her mom but she is not my mother. Right now, I really don't know."

He kissed her hand softly and processed everything she told him, "Like you said, day by day. Eventually you may be able to separate the two. Her personality will come out and you will notice the little differences. Give it time. If it gets to be too much, then just distance yourself until you think you can handle it. I am here for you no matter what."

She smiled, "I know you are. That is one of the reasons why I love you so much."

He gave her a kiss on the lips, "Try and get some sleep. Don't let this stress you out. I got you."

She nodded and turned her body to spoon with him and they both drifted off to sleep.

X X

By noon the next day, the Grant household was in full swing. Most of the guests had arrived. Fitz was out on the back deck grilling talking shit with the guys while most of the women were in the kitchen and living room chit-chatting.

The men were loud as they started discussing the upcoming football season. It was Huck, Harrison, Stephen, and Andrew. Harrison was the worst of all, "Hell no, you can't tell me that Drew Brees is not one of the top four quarterbacks in the league."

He was arguing with Andrew, "He is getting old. It's some fresh leg quarterback that are way better than him."

Standing up with a beer in his hand, Harrison defended his point, "The top four QB's in the league are Tom Brady, Payten Manning, Big Ben and Drew Brees. They all are veteran players. They are the best in the league and you can't deny that."

Fitz was flipping over the meat, "I agree with Harrison on that."

Andrew shook his head, "Look at Cam Newton, Russel Wilson and RGIII. Those are new players with fresher legs and they will lead the league."

Harrison pointed to him, "Will is the key word. Those veteran players I named have come back from season-ending injuries and are still at the top of their game."

Andrew took a sip of his beer, "It doesn't matter because this year my Cowboys are going all the way."

Fitz turned around, "Don't let Liv hear you say that shit. My wife is a die-hard Cowboy hater. The hate she has was born in her. It is real and deep."

Andrew laughed and shook his head.

Fitz chuckled, "I'm serious dude."

At that moment, Liv came out on the deck with pan for the meat, "Here you go baby."

Andrew winked at Harrison who was silently laughing, "Hey Liv. Fitz tells me you are a die-hard Cowboy _Fan_."

Liv turned to face Andrew, "Let me tell you something, Andrew. A lie don't care who tells it, as long as it gets told. I will never be a Cowboy Fan. I wouldn't be a Cowboy Fan if they were the only team in the league. If on any given Sunday, my team loses and the Cowgirls lose, then that's a win in my book. All Cowgirl fans are the same. They love to live in the past and talk about all the championships they have won. To that I say, Bitch Please! Win something this muthafucking Millennium and then we can talk. Until then, America's wannabe team can kiss my ass." She turned and walked back into the house.

Fitz and the guys were dying laughing at Andrew's expression. Stephen slapped him on the back, "He tried to tell you. Liv will bust your ass when it comes to that. Don't tell her that you are a fan because you will be inviting all kinds of hate."

Liv had walked back into the kitchen where Dot, Myra and Kat were working on the side dishes. Liv offered to help but they would tell her to sit down. In the living room, Quinn and Mellie were talking. Liv was back and forth being a good hostess.

Abby finally came as she was running behind schedule. She walked in the door and greeted Quinn and Mellie before going into the kitchen to greet everyone else. The minute Liv's eyes landing on her, she knew something was up.

Liv quickly got up from the kitchen table and grabbed her friend dragging her upstairs into her bedroom. Liv closed the door and looked at a dumbfounded Abby.

Liv closed her eyes to get a grip, "Bitch, I know you just did not come up in my house all late and shit with a hickey on your neck and think I wasn't going say anything."

Abby's eyes got big as she ran to the mirror, "I told him no marks."

Liv was cracking up, "Uh uh, spill it. I want to know details. Is this Leo's handy work?"

Abby turned around and smiled, "Yeah, it's Leo's."

Liv squealed, "Oh my god! All I want to know, was it good?"

Abby put her hand over her mouth and simply said, "Bitch!"

They both squealed and fell onto the bed laughing like best friends. It was like their college days and they were able to communicate with little or no words.

Fitz came into the room while they were giggling with each other. They stopped when they noticed him. Liv sat up, "H-hey babe. Did you need something?"

He shook his head, "No, I was checking up on you. You disappeared and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She nodded, "I was just talking to Abby. I will be right down in a minute."

He smiled and closed the door. Abby sat up and looked at her, "Is he always like that?"

Liv rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sometimes he stands outside the bathroom door if I take too long."

"That would drive me insane, Liv."

Liv waved her off, "That's just who he is. It's for his peace of mind and I let him be. Being in love with him means letting him do what makes him happy and keeps him calm. But enough about that, what's going on with you?"

Abby sighed, "Leo is amazing. He is so caring and attentive. He cooked dinner for me last night. We had sex where he ate me out for over 30 minutes. My body felt like jello and I ended up spending the night which is why I am late today. He says he is going to stop by before he has to work at the restaurant tonight."

Liv's eyes got big, "Abby, please tell me that you told him about Stephen. I don't need any unnecessary drama in my house today."

"He knows all about Stephen and what happened. He promises not to cause any problems. He will pretend that he is here as a friend to you. But he asked me to be his girlfriend last night and he wanted to spend this first holiday with me."

"That is either really sweet or really dorky. I can't decide at the moment."

She pushed Liv's shoulder, "This is coming from the woman whose husband can't be away from her for five minutes."

Liv got up from the bed, "Yeah, let me get back down here before he comes back."

They walked downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Liv opened the door to see Leo standing there with a smile.

"Leo, it is good to see you again." They hugged each other.

Leo held up a six pack of beer, "I come bearing gifts for the new homeowners."

Liv smiled, "Those must be for my husband."

Leo and Abby made eye contact as she walked into the living room to join Quinn and Mellie. Liv grabbed Leo by the arm, "Why don't we take one to him and you can join the rest of the guys on the deck?"

The guys were outside talking to Fitz about his manhood. Stephen sipped his beer, "All I am saying is if my woman made more money than me and bought me big ass gifts like a truck then I wouldn't feel like the man of the house."

Fitz pointed the spatula at him, "You trying to be the man is why you are in the situation that you are in. Liv making more money than me doesn't emasculate me as the man. She still listens to me and treats me as the man. Money doesn't change that."

Andrew spoke, "She could just easily tell you to get out because this is her house and you just came in on the coat tail of her success."

Harrison butted in, "Don't worry, if they do get a divorce, I will be trying to holler at her before the ink is dry."

Fitz looked at him in disbelief, "Really? You telling me that you are going to holler at my wife."

"Hell yeah, she got you a truck, tickets to a game and you got to meet Jennifer Hudson. You will be a fool if you let her go. I will gladly take your place."

Fitz shook his head as he turned back to the meat, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Liv came onto the deck with Leo trailing, "Hey guys, this is Leo." She introduced all the guys. She tried to hand Fitz a beer, "Here babe, Leo brought these for you."

He held up his bottled water, "I am good with this."

She took it from his hand and gave him the beer, "One beer will not hurt you, Fitz. If I go into labor, you will still be fine."

Stephen cough loudly and pointed to Liv and Fitz. The guys snickered.

Liv clearly missing the joke turned to Stephen, "Is there a problem?"

Stephen shrugged snickering, "No, we are just trying to figure out who is the man and wear the pants in your relationship."

Liv raised her eyebrow, "I can assure you that my husband is 100% man and head of this household. I am his helpmate and I will love and support him in any capacity that he needs. He is there for me just like I am there for him. I handed my husband a beer because I want him to relax and enjoy himself. He spends too much time worrying about me like a good husband should but as his wife, I am letting him know that it is okay to take a break. You seriously need to grow up and realize that relationships aren't simple. It's about give and take. The mentality that you have is why you are single and why the woman you want to be with has found someone else that treats her better than you did."

"Ooooh!" All the guys screamed and laughed at the look on Stephen's face.

Huck got a bigger laughed when he bent down on the ground in front of Stephen, "Here let me help you pick up your face."

Harrison put his arm around Liv, "This is why I am going to marry you if you ever divorce Fitz."

Liv smiled sweetly at him, "Thanks but haven't you heard that you can't turn a hoe into a husband."

Andrew jumped as the guys all laughed, "Damn Liv, that pregnancy has you spilling all kinds of tea out here."

She gave Fitz a kiss and then walked back into the house. Fitz just laughed and shook his head. His wife always had his back. He never doubted that.

Inside Kat saw Liv come in, "What was that about?"

She shook her head, "The guys being stupid."

Aunt Dot motioned towards the chair, "You have been walking around enough today. It's time for you to have a seat."

Liv sat across from Myra. She had been avoiding for the most part. She really didn't know how to act around her. She figured she should try and make small talk, "Did you sing with my mother?"

Myra shook her head, "No, your mother was the singer. She had an amazing voice. That was one way we were different."

Curious, "What other ways are you different?"

"You mother loved history but I hated it. I am better at math. She would spend hours at the library reading and studying things. She always dreamed of leaving and seeing what the world had to offer. I was never that brave. I was the shy one of the two. I am more reserved."

Liv nodded, "I always thought identical twins shared everything including personalities."

Myra shook her head, "No, one is always more dominant. Watch your twins and you will see that one is more independent than the other. Mya was the dominant one."

Kat interrupted, "I hope one of them gets Liv's voice because she sounds amazing. Fitz downloaded that sung you wrote for him and it had me in tears. It was beautiful."

Liv smiled, "Thanks." The doorbell rang and Liv got up to open it. She wasn't sure who it could be as most of everyone was there.

She opened the door with a big smile and screamed, "No you didn't come home without telling me!"

Deric came in the door with Rick behind him, "Fitz told me not to tell you. I saw him yesterday at the bakery and he invited me."

She hugged him and Rick, "You know that you are supposed the call me the minute you get home. That was our deal when I allowed you to go to California."

Deric came in and greeted everyone. He turned back to Liv, "You are the one out here meeting famous people and getting houses and shit. Girl when Fitz told me all of that stuff, I couldn't believe it."

Liv escorted them into the kitchen, "As long as you come to see the showcase then that is all that matters."

Fitz came in the door with a tray full of meat, "Hey Deric and Rick." He smiled at Liv, "Were you surprised?"

She hit his shoulder, "I can't believe you didn't tell me he was home."

He rubbed his arm as he handed his mother the food, "We have talked about your violent tendencies. But to respond to your statement, he had just made it into town and like you, he was craving cheesecake. I figured you could you some good news."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He mumbled against them, "Am I forgiven?"

She nibbled on his bottom lip, "Always."

Kat cleared her throat, "Okay, the food is ready. Let's bless it and eat before these two make everyone lose their appetite."

After plates were fixed, everyone sat around the living room eating and chatting. Stephen was a little withdrawn as he studied Abby from a distance. She smiled and laughed more than he had seen in a while. Leo had left after Liv fixed him a to go plate. He had to get to the restaurant to prep for the night. Liv and Abby walked him outside using Liv as a cover. Liv told Abby that in her rant she let it slip that she was dating but didn't say who. Abby shrugged and said it needed to be done. Abby sat next to Liv on the couch while Fitz sat on the floor between Liv's leg.

Quinn was talking over the group to Liv, "You do realize that now Huck is looking for me to buy him tickets to a game since you bought all of their tickets to the home opener."

Liv spoke up, "To clarify the truth, the guys paid me half on their tickets. I wanted my husband to enjoy the game with his friends and have good seats."

Fitz looked up at her, "That's why I love you baby."

Abby spoke to Quinn, "You and I are going to be here to keep her company that day while the men go off and have fun."

Quinn yelled, "Pig out day!"

Harrison looked at Andrew, "Why aren't you going?"

Wiping his mouth, "Liv called and asked if I wanted to go but Mel and I are having lunch at the Yacht Club with her dad and friends." In his mind, he was saying that he would rather go anywhere than there but he kept his mouth shut.

Liv nodded, "Yeah, I didn't want to leave anyone out so I spoke to each of the guys to make sure their schedules were clear. I want it to be a fun experience."

Rick asked Liv, "When are you going to come back to the Lounge? I get requests all the time for you to come back."

Liv shook her head, "I can't do it anymore. I finally got time to enjoy my life. I want to enjoy being married and being a mom. I haven't sung in front of a group since the Lounge."

Deric spoke up, "Liv, you have a beautiful voice and it deserves to be heard."

Rick interrupted, "How about this? You can do a show once or twice every six months. I will split the profits with you 50/50."

Liv touched Fitz's shoulder, "I will discuss it with the Boss here and I will get back with you." She made a point to turn and make eye contact with Stephen. Then she turned back to Rick who was smiling.

"You have my number."

She nodded, "I do."

Kat spoke out, "I would love to hear you sing. Why don't you sing for us right now since you haven't sung in front of a crowd? I am sure your aunt would love to hear you sing in person."

Everyone agreed and encouraged her to sing. She looked at Fitz and his nod was the deciding factor.

She agreed and Fitz went upstairs to get her keyboard. He set everything up for her. She lowered her stool so that she could play over her belly. She played around on the keys loosening up her fingers.

She was nervous, "I don't really know what to sing."

Rick answer, "Play the song you auditioned with. It was a beautiful song that had me in tears."

Liv chuckled and nodded, "Okay. I haven't played that in a while but I can do it."

She cleared her throat and played the intro to the song.

"All I Ask"

I will leave my heart at the door  
I won't say a word  
They've all been said before, you know  
So why don't we just play pretend  
Like we're not scared of what is coming next  
Or scared of having nothing left

Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?

I don't need your honesty  
It's already in your eyes  
And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me  
No one knows me like you do  
And since you're the only one that matters  
Tell me who do I run to?

Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?

Let this be our lesson in love  
Let this be the way we remember us  
I don't wanna be cruel or vicious  
And I ain't asking for forgiveness  
All I ask is

If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?

She sung the entire sung with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw everyone wiping their eyes. They clapped and gave a standing ovation. Their small living room turned into a small concert hall. Liv and Deric sang throughout the evening. Everyone laughed and joked around. After it was over, everyone started to leave for the night. Kat was spending the night after Fitz assured her that he and his wife would not have sex and forget she was there. Dot and Myra left with the promise to return within a week or two. Harrison had a hot date so he left along with Quinn, Huck, Andrew and Mellie. After cleanup, Abby decided to call it a night. She left and as she walked to the subway, Stephen caught up with her.

He stood in front her looking heartbroken, "Can we please talk for a few minutes?"

Abby shook her head, "Our days of talking are over."

He got down on his knees, "Abby, please. I am begging you."

She rolled her eyes, "Get up."

He got up, "Can I walk you to the station?"

She nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Stephen said, "It's not my baby."

"Lucky you."

He turned to face her as they walked, "Abby, she meant nothing to me. I swear. It was stupid and immature. I realized that I messed up but if you give me another chance then I promise I will do everything to make it up to you."

She stopped walking and faced him, "Stephen, let's be real. Our relationship was a place holder or stepping stone. I was hurt by what you did because I honestly thought I was being a good girlfriend to you-"

"You were, Abby."

She held up her hand to stop him, "I know. But I realized that you were simply practice. I didn't see a future with you like I thought I should. I kept trying to make myself believe that we had something special. I was wrong. We were just temporary. I was doing all the right things with the wrong man. If I go back to you then our relationship will be doomed. You cannot place lifetime expectations on temporary people. With that being said, I wish you all the best. In time, I hope we will be friends but we will never be together again."

With that, Abby walked off leaving Stephen to mull over her words.

Back at the Grant household, Fitz secured the house, wished his mother goodnight and climbed into bed with his wife. He cuddled up to her and kissed her cheek, "Today was nice."

She nodded sleepily, "Yeah it was. It reminded me that we are loved and our children will be loved."

He buried his face in her neck, "That's all that matters."


	35. Chapter 35

"No, Liv! I am not going. I am staying here with you!"

Liv sat down at the kitchen table and sighed, "Fitz, I paid too much money for those football tickets for you not to go."

He pulled up a chair in front of her, "I don't give a damn about the money. I will tell the guys to sell my ticket if I need to but I just saw you wince in pain and I am staying here."

Today was September 13. It was the day of the Giants versus the Redskins football game. They had been up for an hour. It was 9 am and Fitz was dressed for the football game that started at noon. They were downstairs having breakfast when Fitz noticed Olivia wincing in pain as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. They have been arguing because Fitz is refusing to go to the game and leave her alone.

She grabbed his hand, "Babe, I winced because my back is still hurting. That is all. I told you last night the it was hurting which is why you gave me a back rub. I am fine. We are fine."

He shook his head, "I don't feel right about leaving you here alone while I go to the game."

"I won't be alone. Quinn is coming with Huck and Abby will be here shortly. I will lay on the couch and have girl talk until you come back."

He shook his head again, "No, I am not going."

She got up frustrated walking towards the living room, "Fine, just waste your birthday gift that I worked so hard to plan for you just so you can watch me sleep on the couch."

He followed behind her, "You were the one who got mad at me about wanting to go to a game while you are pregnant and now you are upset because I don't want to go."

She slowly got herself situated as she lay on the couch, "I bought you the tickets because I felt that I was wrong to stop you from going. It shows that I trust that you are here for us and I want you to be happy doing the things you love."

He got on his knees by the couch and looked at her, "I don't want to leave you and something happens. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

She grabbed his face, "I am fine. If something happens then Abby will call you and you will meet me at the hospital. My back is the only thing that is hurting. I will lay here and only move to go to the restroom. Go and have fun with your friends."

The doorbell rang. He got up to answer it. Stephen, Harrison, Huck and Quinn were at the door. The guys were so excited to go to the game. They walked into the house and spoke to Liv.

Stephen looked at Fitz, "Are you ready to go? It's game time."

Fitz looked at Liv who was looking at him. He felt conflicted. He didn't want to disappoint her and he knew how much she put into planning this for him. Quinn had sat down in the recliner next to Liv. Fitz looked at Quinn, "Will you be here the whole time until I get back?"

They all heard the concern in his voice. Quinn nodded, "Yeah, the whole time."

Fitz nodded his head, "Okay." He ran upstairs to get Liv's phone. He came back downstairs and gave her phone to her, "You call me if something happens or you feel differently than you do now. I mean anything."

She pulled him into a kiss. She smiled as he pulled back, "I will be fine. Now go and bend it like Beckham."

He frowned his face up at her, "What?"

She chuckled, "You know Odell Beckham Jr?"

He laughed, "You are such a dork sometimes. That is the wrong sport. Bend it like Beckham is about David Beckham who plays soccer."

Arguing her point, "It can still fly. You just have to embrace it."

He stood up from her, "Thanks for reminding me how big of a nerd you are."

"Anytime baby. Glad I could help."

He grabbed his keys and the guys piled into the truck. They made the 25-minute drive to New Jersey and arrived at MetLife Stadium a little before 10. They met up with some friends of theirs who were tailgating. They enjoyed hanging out and drinking a few beers. They had time to catch up with everyone. Fitz called Liv a few times to check on her. She told him that she was fine and that Abby had finally made it. He felt a little more comfortable that she was in good hands.

The girls were at the house asking Abby probing questions about her newfound relationship. They sat around sharing pie that Fitz's mom had sent that week.

Abby was telling them about her night, "After Leo got off of work last night, he came by my apartment and we just hung out."

Liv looked at Quinn, "Yeah right Abby. Just admit it. You fucked!"

Quinn laughed and Abby shook her head, "No, we did not. I realized that's where I went wrong with Stephen. We fucked a lot but we hardly talked or got to know each other. I am really enjoying getting to know Leo. He actually wants me to meet his family if we are still together around Thanksgiving."

Quinn's and Liv's mouth dropped opened. Liv was the first to recover, "Are you serious Abby?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, he wants us to be exclusive."

Quinn spoke, "Abby, you've only known him a month. Don't you think that is a little too fast."

She shrugged, "I don't know. After everything that happened with Stephen, I was ready to swear off relationships. Leo is nice and fun to be with. He does the little things that I always wanted someone to do for me. Should I tell him no simply because I have only known him for a little while? I said that I wanted to go slow but my feelings are saying something different."

Quinn argued, "But Abby aren't you afraid of getting hurt again?"

Abby nodded, "Of course I am but should I make him pay for Stephen's mistake. Is that fair?"

Quinn looked at Liv who had been quiet, "Liv, what are your thoughts on this?"

Liv thought before she answered, "I say go for it."

Abby looked at her, "Really? I just knew you would tell me I need to think about it."

Liv nodded, "Normally I would. If you would have asked me this time last year, then I would definitely say wait. But this year has shown me that life doesn't happen on a certain schedule. If you remember I was supposed to be celibate. That was my plan but now I am married and pregnant with twins. But the thing is I am happy. If Leo makes you happy then forget the timeframe and go for it. Step out on faith."

Liv's phone chimed. She looked at it and smiled, "My husband just posted a selfie inside the stadium from his seat with the 50-yard line displaying in the back. He said, 'I truly love my wife' and he tagged me."

She showed them the picture. Quinn looked at Abby, "Go get your happiness, Abby."

X X

The game was so awesome. It was close all the way through. The Giants versus the Redskins ended up being a quarterback shoot-out. Fitz called to check up on Olivia at the end of the first, second and third quarters. She told him that she was fine and they were watching the game as well. It was the final minutes of the fourth quarter. The score was tied 28-28 and the Giants were going down the field with less than a minute to go. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

At home the girls were anxious as well. Unable to watch it any longer, Liv walked into the kitchen for something to drink. As she poured her juice, she felt her first contraction. It hurt like hell. She knew then that this was different than before. She tried to remember everything she learned in Lamaze Class but right now, she was trying to keep herself from panicking. She prayed that it was simply false labor. She knew it wasn't but she still had hope until she felt her water break.

The Giants had made it to the 20-yard line with three seconds left on the clock. The kicker came out to attempt a 37-yard field goal kick. Neither team had any timeouts left. The Giants could either win the game here or go into overtime. The stadium was quiet as the ball was snapped. The kicker footed it sending it right down the middle of the goal post winning the game for the Giants. The stadium erupted in a loud cheer. Fitz high-fived the guys and most people around him. It was truly a great game.

Abby ran into the kitchen very excited, "Liv, you missed it! They won! Fitz is-." She stopped when she saw the look of pain on Liv's face. She looked down and saw water at her feet. Her eyes bugged as she realized what was happening, "Oh my God! Quinn help!"

Quinn rushed in the kitchen as Abby pulled Liv towards a chair to sit down, "What's going on?"

Abby was panicking, "She is in labor!"

Quinn responded calm, "Okay, no problem. I went through this with my sister. We need to call a cab." Quinn took out her phone.

Liv was breathing through her contraction, "Call…Fitz!"

Abby pulled out her phone and called Fitz. The phone rung until it went to voicemail, "He probably can't hear it."

Getting scared, "Call him again, Abby!"

Abby called him a total of 4 times with the same result.

Quinn got off the phone, "The cabby will be here in 10 minutes. Let's get you changed so we can get you to the hospital."

Liv got up walking slowly, "I need to call my doctor and get a hold of Fitz. The doctor's number is on the fridge."

Quinn called the doctor while Abby took her upstairs to change. She helped Liv put on some loungewear and helped her downstairs.

Quinn appeared at the bottom, "Your doctor will meet you there. Where is your bag?"

A contraction hit and she gripped Abby's hand. After screaming and breathing through the pain, "It's in Fitz's truck. He decided to keep it in there after the last time. I need you to call him."

Both of them pulled out their phones. Abby called Fitz and Quinn called Huck. Neither answered their phone.

They both responded, "Voicemail."

Just then they heard a horn and knew it was their cab. They got Liv out the door and into the cab heading to the hospital. The pain was almost unbearable.

Liv looked at Abby, "I hate to ask you this but could you call Stephen. I need Fitz. Please."

Abby pulled out her phone to make the call.

The guys were walking out of the stadium celebrating and cheering with fans. It was really loud. The parking lot was crowded. They laughed and joked as they walked to the truck. They knew traffic would be hell trying to get out of there so they weren't in a real big hurry.

BONK! BONK! BONK! They heard a noise that got their attention. Stephen smiled and grabbed his phone, "This is Abby! I set it for this tone so that I wouldn't miss her call." He was happy and excited that she was calling him. He answered, "Abby! How are you?"

Wanting to get to the point, "Is Fitz near you? I need to talk to him now."

Confused, "Yeah, he is right here." He gave the phone to Fitz, "Abby wants you."

Immediately concerned about Liv, "Abby, what's going on?"

Liv could be heard screaming in the background, "Meet us at the hospital. Liv is in labor and her water has broken."

Fear and panic, "Oh my God! I will be there as fast as I can." He hung up and looked around trying to figure out how he was going to get out of here.

Huck grabbed him, "What's going on?"

Trying to think, "I need to get to the hospital. Olivia is in labor. This traffic is not moving and I don't know what to do."

Stephen pulled his friend to face him, "Give your keys to Harrison. They can bring the truck to the hospital. You and I can take the Rail back to Manhattan and get to the hospital quicker."

He tossed them the keys and they took off running as fast as they could. Once he was on the train, he called Abby from his phone, "Let me speak to her."

Abby gave Liv the phone, she answered breathing heavy, "Fitz?"

He kept his emotions in check, "Baby, I am on the way. I will be there as soon as possible. We on the train and I will get to you. I promise I will be there."

She started crying, "Baby, I'm scared."

"I know baby but I will be there. Just hold on until I get there."

They hung up. Liv arrived at the hospital and was immediately checked in. She was sent to labor and delivery. Abby and Quinn stayed by her side. Fitz ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He left Stephen who desperately tried to keep up with him. It was a little over 30 minutes after he talked to Liv that he finally made it to the hospital. He rushed to labor and delivery. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into Liv's room and saw that she had not given birth without him.

She cried when she laid eyes on him. He walked to her and hugged her. He was breathing heavily. After he caught his breath, he spoke to her, "It's okay. I am here and I am not leaving you." He kissed her and told her that he loved her.

Dr. Adams walked in at that moment, "Okay, Olivia, let's check you out." He did a pelvic exam and gave the nurse some instructions. He stood up and took off his gloves as he addressed them, "Okay. Right now you are only 4 centimeters. My main concern is whether or not the twins have turned into their birthing position. I just ordered some meds that will help their lungs which are underdeveloped because you are only 32 weeks. I will do an ultrasound to see where they are. In the meantime, do you want some pain medication?"

She hurriedly answered, "Yes!"

He smiled, "Okay. I will be back after while."

Abby looked at Liv, "We will be outside if you need us."

Fitz looked at Abby, "Could you call my mom and her family? They need to get here as soon as they can."

Abby nodded as she and Quinn went to the waiting room. Stephen was sitting down when they came in. They sat on the opposite side of the room. Abby made the phone calls then sat patiently waiting for information.

Liv almost broke Fitz's hand as she breathed through her contraction. He coached her through it like they were taught, "That's it baby. Breathe with me."

After it passed, Liv felt uncomfortable, "I need ice or something. It's fucking hot in here." Fitz buzzed the nurse for some ice.

He sat and watched her for a minute, "When did your labor start?"

She rolled her eyes, "I know you are not trying to pick a goddamn fight with me while I am in labor!"

He kissed her hand, "No, I am not. I am trying to have a conversation and hopefully distract you from it all. I just want to know."

She sighed, "I was watching the game when it was a minute left. I went into the kitchen and my water broke."

He kissed her forehead, "Okay. Everything is going to be okay. Harrison is going to bring your bag when they get here with the truck. I can set our wedding picture up so that you can focus on it when you have a contraction."

She shook her head, "No, I changed my mind. I don't want to look at the picture."

He was confused because she said she wanted it as her focal point, "What's wrong with the picture?"

"Nothing is wrong except I hate the man in it."

He knew it was the pain talking, "Okay, what do you want to focus on?"

She grunted, "Nothing. I want drugs. I want them to knock me out so I don't feel a thing." She looked at him, "God, I hate you so much right now."

He smiled, "Well I love you so much right now. You are giving birth to our babies. I am so proud of you. We will get through this together."

The nurses came and gave her all of her medicines. She felt the epidural take effect and she was floating on cloud 9. Fitz had stood in the corner while the nurses worked. He called and personally spoke to their family members. Harrison and Huck finally made it to the hospital with the bags for Liv and the babies.

After the nurses left, Fitz took his spot back by her side. She looked so peaceful. He was just happy that she was no longer in pain.

He kissed her cheek, "Mom is on her way. Your Aunts were just getting out of church when Abby called. They will be on their way shortly."

She laughed, "My Aunts! I have two aunts now. That is so weird."

He stroked her hair that was a little wet from the sweat, "Yeah, life is one big weird and crazy ride."

Her eyes slowly got heavy. She was a lightweight when it came to medication. A Tylenol would put her to sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

X X

Outside in the waiting room, Abby was a big ball of nerves. She felt like she should be doing something. She needed something to distract her but there was nothing. The waiting room TV was on the news and Abby hated watching the news.

Stephen got up from his seat and sat down by her, "How are you doing?"

She gave him a faint smile, "Okay considering my best friend is in pain."

"She will be fine." He saw a snack machine in the corner, "Do you want something from the machine?"

She shook her head, "No, I am okay. I left my purse at Liv's place by mistake. Quinn had to pay for the cab because I didn't have any money."

He stood up, "I will buy you something if you want it."

She looked at the machine, "No thanks, I am really trying to eat healthy and they only have junk food in there."

"Come on. One little snack won't hurt you."

Just then she heard someone say, "Abby!"

She stood as she saw Leo come down the hall towards the waiting room, "What are you doing here?"

He took his backpack off of his shoulder and sat down on the other side her, "Your best friend is giving birth and I figured that you would be here all day so I brought you a few things." He reached into his backpack, "I know you are trying to eat healthy so I made this salad earlier for you to take to work tomorrow but I figured you may need it now. I will make you another one for tomorrow if you would like. I also figured that you left your purse because you usually do when you are in a rush." He gave her $40 dollars. Then he pulled out his IPad and headphones, "This is so you can have some distraction without driving yourself crazy."

She smiled and hugged him. He thought about her and her needs. Stephen had quietly moved back to his seat across the room. He watched as Leo took better care of Abby than he ever did. She smiled brighter and laughed harder. She ate her salad while they watched Netflix sharing duel headphones. She was happy.

Harrison came and sat next to Stephen as he watched it all play out before him as well. Harrison spoke to him in a whisper, "The reason I am always so hard on you is because you remind me of my older cousin. He and his wife were high school sweethearts who married as soon as they graduated. Fast forward 5 years and two kids later, their marriage was hanging on by a thin thread. He worked full time while she took care of the house and went to college. Instead of talking about what was missing or how they felt, he stepped out on her. He said that she had stopped having sex with him. He didn't know that she stopped because she felt like he didn't want her anymore. She eventually caught him, divorced him, got the kids and the house. She finished school with her nursing degree and married a doctor. She is living a much better life than before."

Stephen mumbled, "What happened to your cousin?"

Harrison spoked softly, "He sunk into a depression. Three days before he killed himself, he told me that losing her would always be his biggest regret. He said he finally learned that loving a woman unconditionally means that even if she is not giving you sex, you love her enough to turn down free pussy in the streets. Then he said, no matter what anyone tells you, there is no such thing as free pussy if you are married or in a relationship. That pussy will cost you something whether it's time, money or your relationship. That's why I am the way that I am. I want to get it all out of my system so that when I do commit, I don't have the shouldas, couldas, and wouldas. The woman that I make my wife is going to be there for life no matter what. But I will tell you something that I wish I had told my cousin, losing Abby is not the end of the world. Now you know what do next time. It's time to move on."

Stephen took a deep breath, "I wish I knew how."

Harrison pulled his phone out with his headphones connected, "I have a song that I want you to listen to. Maybe you will be inspired."

Stephen put the earbuds in his ear and listened to the song:

 **"When I Was Your Man"**

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

X X

It was over an hour later when Dr. Adams finally came back into the room. Fitz woke Olivia up as they brought the ultrasound machine. The doctor did another pelvic exam and sonogram. After he collected everything he needed, he addressed the parents.

"Okay. You are still at four centimeters but right now, I think we are looking at a C-section. Your daughter's head is up towards your rib and your son is sideways at the bottom. Neither babies are in the birthing position. I have the NICU on standby and they will be in the delivery room. We will begin prep immediately. Do you have any questions?"

Liv shook her head no. Fitz cleared his throat, "Are any of them in danger?"

"Everyone looks healthy at the moment. As you can see on the fetal monitors their heartrates are fine just like mom's blood pressure. I want to get them out now so that it doesn't become a life or death situation."

He nodded, "Okay, let's get this show on the road, doc."

Dr. Adams left to begin prep. Nurses and the Anesthesiologist came in and out of the room. Fitz was given a pair of scrubs. After 45 minutes, Liv was wheeled into the OR. After she was given a spinal tap and other medication, they set the screen over her stomach. The doctors came in as the nurse brought Fitz in.

He sat at Olivia's head and gave her a kiss through his mask, "I love you so much baby."

The doctor's cut her open and began delivery.

They looked into each other's eyes the entire time. She didn't need a focal point. He was it. A few minutes later, they heard the most beautiful sound. They heard a baby's cry.

A tear fell from her eye, Fitz looked at the clock on the wall, "5:31."

Dr. Adams stood over the screen, "It's a boy."

Fitz walked and cut the umbilical cord. The baby was carried over to the side as the doctor worked to remove baby #2.

Fitz resumed sitting by her side and holding her hand. Then came the second cry. He looked at the clock, "5:32." Their twins were born a minute a part.

Dr. Adams said, "It's a girl."

Fitz cut her cord as she was taken to the side. By this time, his son had been taken out of the room. He was able to get a picture on his cell phone of his daughter. After she was clean up, they brought her over for Liv to see.

The nurse said, "Meet your daughter."

They put the baby by her head and she gave her a kiss. She was then taken away and Fitz was sent to the waiting room while they finished Liv up.

He took off his mask as he walked down the hall. Inside the waiting room he found his mom, Liv's aunts, Abby with Leo, Stephen, Harrison, Huck and Quinn. He smiled a big smile, "We got twins!"

Everyone smiled and congratulated him. He showed them the picture of Faith. Kat cried as she saw her granddaughter for the first time.

The nurse came and told them that they could go and see Olivia in recovery. Everyone made their way to see her. She was in and out of it from the pain meds but she smiled when she saw her family.

The pediatrician finally came out to talk to them. He introduced himself as Dr. Hodges.

He spoke mainly to the parents, "Your son weighed 3 lbs. 12 oz. and your daughter weighed 4 lbs. 3 oz. Your son's lungs are seriously underdeveloped which is why we rushed him to the NICU. They are both under the warmer so that we can raise their core temperature. They are in decent shape considering that they are premature. I estimate that they will only be in the NICU for about 2 weeks."

Fitz finally found his voice, "When can we see them?"

"You can go a few at a time and see them."

Quinn offered to stay with Liv while everyone else went to see the babies. Fitz, Kat and Liv's aunt were the first to go into the NICU. Fitz got a good look at his son for the first time. He was very tiny and small. He reached inside the incubator and touched him. His heart almost burst with emotions. He held his son's hand, "Hey man. It's your daddy. Do you remember my voice? I am so happy that you are here. Mommy and I can't wait to hold you. You have to get strong so that you can come home. We have the entire football season ahead of us and I need my new wingman with me. Daddy loves you little man."

He went and looked at his daughter. She did look at little bigger and rounder than her brother. He reached inside her incubator, "Hey princess. I see you didn't share a lot of food with your brother. You were the one who wanted all of the cheesecake and pies. That's okay. Daddy will buy you all the pies you want as soon as you can eat them. I just need you to get stronger so that we can be a family. Mommy and Daddy need you to come home. I love you Princess."

Everyone rotated in and out of the NICU. Fitz went back down to Olivia after getting his pictures and looking at his kids one more time. Quinn came up and joined Abby, Harrison, Huck and Stephen inside. Stephen came out and saw Leo standing in the hallway waiting for Abby.

He took a deep breath and stepped to him, "I am not sure if Abby told you this but she and I were in a relationship a few months ago."

Leo nodded, "She did mention that."

"Well, I want you to know that I still do love her but she looks much happier with you. I can only hope you realize what a great woman she is and treat her better than I did."

Leo extended his hand, "You have my word that she will be treated like a queen."

Stephen shook his hand, "That's all I want."

They all left and went downstairs. Liv was moved into a room. About 7 pm, everyone slowly left. Fitz gave his mother the key to the house so that her and Liv's aunts can stay for the night. Fitz was not leaving until Liv was able to go home.

Around 8, she started to stir after the nurses came and checked on her. Fitz had fallen asleep on the couch from exhaustion.

She mumbled, "Fitz." She had to call him about 3 times before he awakened.

He stood up and came to her, "Are you okay? Do you need something?"

She nodded, "I need to see my babies."

He got a wheelchair and wheeled her to the NICU. She cried when she saw her babies hook up to various monitors with a feeding tube in their noses.

Fitz pulled her into a hug, "It's okay. They are fine. I promise they will be fine." He pulled her back so that she could look into his face, "I need you to be strong so that they can be strong. We are a family and we will get through this together."

She nodded her head as the nurse came to her, "Do you have name for them so that we can put it over their section."

Liv smiled, "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV and Faith Trinity Grant."

She touched her son while Fitz touched his daughter. They joined hands and prayed as a family. It was a magical and surreal moment. They both spoke to the babies as if they could understand them. After a few minutes they switched and did the same thing with the other. No matter the circumstances, one thing they both agreed upon, they were officially parents.


	36. Chapter 36

To say that the last two weeks of their lives have been hard would definitely be the understatement of the year. Fitz opted to save his paternity leave until the babies came home from the hospital which meant he had to go back to work the day Liv got out of the hospital. Kat, Dot and Myra agreed to stay with Olivia in shifts to make sure she was never alone. Friends visited at different times when she was in the hospital but Olivia was exhausted and sore. She would pump her breastmilk every three hours so she wasn't able to sleep as much. While in the hospital, she and Fitz would go and spend copious amounts of time in the NICU looking at their twins and praying that they would get stronger every day.

Liv was discharge from the hospital that Thursday morning. It felt surreal and not anything like she expected. She was a mother who left the hospital without her children. It devastated her and she felt like a complete failure. The first day home, she closed herself off in her room and refused food or company. She buried herself under the covers and only moved to use the in-suite bathroom or to pump her milk and put it in the fridge.

When Fitz got home from work, the first thing he noticed was the worried look on his mother's face as she was sitting on the couch.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

She whispered, "You need to check on Olivia. She is not eating and refuses to see anyone. Every time I go in her room, she is hiding under the covers."

He quickly nodded his head and went upstairs. With Liv's history of depression, he was worried that she would relapse or even have postpartum depression. He quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

In an irritated voice, Liv yelled, "For the love of God, could you please just leave me alone? I don't want to see anyone!"

Fitz said softly, "Does that apply to your husband as well? I always thought that I was more than just anyone."

She didn't respond or move. That worried him because it felt like she was indifferent and it made her moods harder to read.

He quickly took a shower and put on a fresh pair of boxers. As he moved the covers to slide into bed, she turned away from him so that he couldn't see her face. That raised more red flags in his mind. He crawled into bed and tried to pull her back to him but she pushed him off.

He sighed, "Liv, you have got to talk to me. I need to know what is going on with you. Mom says you're not eating and you are sitting here in the dark like you are a hermit. That is not healthy and I am starting to worry about you."

In a weak voice, "I am fine."

Getting frustrated, "No you are not. This right here is not fine. You are my wife and want to hold you but you won't let me touch you or look at you. That is not fine, Olivia."

"Why do you care? I carried your children and gave birth to them. Your obligation to me is done. You are free to do whatever you want."

He sat up in the bed trying to wrap his head around this conversation, "My obligation? You are my wife. You act like you are just my babies' mama and I didn't make a commitment to you."

She finally turned over to look at him, "Really? Was that you? I am confused because I thought it may have been your mom or my aunts because they are the ones that have been here for me since I got home. You left me to go back to your job."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "You know why I did that. I wanted to save my paternity leave for when the twins get home that way I can help you with them."

She slowly sat up in bed, "Exactly. You want to be home for them. Meanwhile, I am here in pain going through one of the most difficult moments of my life without my husband here to comfort me." Tears started falling from her face, "But I get why you can't be here. I wouldn't want to see the face of a failure either."

Fitz frowned at her words, "Failure? Is that what you think I see you as?" He took her hand and was glad that she didn't pull it back, "Liv, you are not a failure. If anyone is a failure it is me. I should have been here instead of at a game. My family needed me and I should have put my foot down that morning but I didn't. And if I could be here with you then you know that I would but I made the decision to wait so that we can adjust to being parents together."

She took her freehand and wiped her tears, "That's my other point. You _decided_. You didn't discuss it with me."

"Liv, you were doped up on some powerful pain meds when I made that decision."

She yelled, "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED A DAY!"

He took a few deep breaths, "In hindsight, you are right. But I was also thinking about the financial aspect of our lives. I needed to go to work."

She scoffed, "Fitz, you know that I just got a residual check last week for the song I wrote for Jennifer Hudson. You heard Alex say that we could keep expecting them on a regular basis especially while she is touring and promoting her album."

He let go of her hand and stood up, "I am capable of working to take care of my family. I don't need my wife to take care of everything all the time. It's like the little money I get from my job doesn't matter."

She frowned up at him, "What the hell does that mean? Where is all of this coming from? We talked about this before and you had no problems with it."

He groaned in frustration, "I didn't have a problem with it then because then it was only extra bonus money. Next thing I know it's the house, a truck and more extra money. What the hell do you need me for?"

She slowly shook her head, "This isn't you. I know you and none of this stuff bothered you before. No this is your idiot friends that you let get into your damn head. I bet they all said that they couldn't have a woman making more than them. Well let me tell you that misery loves company. I guarantee you that if Abby took Stephen back right now, he wouldn't give a damn how much she made. Harrison is out there living like he is happy being a player but he is not. It's easy to find someone to go to bed with on a Friday or Saturday night but who is there when you have a bad day on a Wednesday evening. Huck is a great guy and he loves Quinn but they don't live together. They don't share the things we share so who makes what really doesn't matter. But you and I are in a completely different league than our friends. We are married and have kids. If me making more than you is going to be a big problem, then we might as well end it now. I will never be less than who I am to please anyone including you."

She slowly climbed out of bed and retrieved her Electric Breast Pump. Fitz stood in his same spot thinking and taking in everything around him. Neither spoke to the other. She pumped both breasts and labeled them accordingly using the labels furnished by the hospital. While she walked downstairs to put them in the refrigerator, Fitz called the hospital to check on the twins.

Kat insisted that Liv eat a little something and she obliged her. As she sat down eating, Fitz came back downstairs full dressed. She looked at him strangely wondering where he was going.

He grabbed some food and joined her at the table, "When you get done eating can you put on some clothes?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why?"

Not wanting to argue with her, "Please."

She sighed, "Fine."

After quickly eating, Liv walked upstairs very slowly. She was very fortunate that the surgeon used glue instead of staples to seal her incision. She was still experiencing some pain but each day it got less. She read many reviews on parenting sites and everyone said the third day was the worse. They were absolutely right.

Fitz came upstairs as she was putting on a simple black dress. He asked which shoes she was wearing because he knew it would be hard for her to bend down. She sat on the bed while he put them on her feet. After she was dressed, he helped her walk down the stairs and walked her to the truck. Because it was a little high, he picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat.

The car ride was completely silent. She barely looked up from her phone to notice where they were going. She was very shocked when she noticed they were pulling up at the hospital.

She spoke with a little edge in her voice, "You could have told me that we were coming to hospital. I could have gotten the breastmilk I pumped out the refrigerator."

He reached in the back and grabbed his small cooler, "I had already placed it in here while you were getting dressed."

He parked the truck and help her out. They walked into the hospital heading straight for the NICU. After they washed and scrubbed their hands, they walked into the room where their babies were. On the wall over their incubators were their names. In pink, it said "Faith" and in blue, it said, "Fitzgerald."

A nurse named Angela smiled when she spotted them, "Hey Olivia and Fitz! How are you guys?"

They both smiled politely and responded, "Fine."

Fitz handed her the cooler with the breastmilk, "This is what she has pumped today and they are all labeled."

Angela took it smiling, "Awesome. I will put these in the cooler. You can have a seat in the rocking chairs and Jessica will pass you your babies."

Liv eyes got big. She was finally getting to hold her children. She sat in the rocking chair between their spots. Fitz sat beside her.

Jessica stood before her, "Okay, Mom, who do you want first?"

Her voice was soft, "I want to hold my son."

Jessica opened Fitzgerald's incubator and took him out. He was wrapped tightly in his receiving blanket with his cute hat on his head. The minute he was placed in her arms, the tears started falling. He was still so small and had a feeding tube in his nose but he was alive and okay. To her, that was all that mattered.

Jessica opened Faith's incubator, "Okay, dad, I guess you want your baby girl."

It was more of a statement than a question. He was so overwhelmed to hold his daughter for the first time. The minute she was placed in his arms, everything changed for him. She was his princess. She was daddy's girl. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

Jessica left the parents alone with their bundles of joy. They each held a baby slowly taking in their features. Surprisingly, Faith took after Fitz. She had his blue eyes. They both had Liv's nose and mouth. Fitzgerald had his mother's doe eyes. They both had a light caramel complexion and their father's curly hair. Faith had less hair than her brother.

Liv kissed her son on the cheek and smiled. She looked over at her husband who was smiling while looking at their daughter, "When did you do all of this?"

His smile got brighter when he looked at her, "While you were taking the milk downstairs, I called to check on them and to see when we could hold them for the first time. Angela said that she felt they were strong enough to be held today. I figured we both could use a little pick me up."

She reached over and took his hand into hers, "Thank you. I really needed this."

He lifted it to his mouth and kissed it, "You and them will always come first to me. You are not an obligation to me. You are my family. Nothing about this says you are a failure. I know you did the best that you could and you gave them a fighting chance. This is just a bump in the road but I promise you that we will all get through this together."

She slowly nodded her head, "Okay. I believe you."

"I know I should have talked to you about me going back to work but my focus was getting through this project as quickly as possible so that it could count towards our performance evaluation and get us a pay raise. I was selfishly thinking about me and not us."

She interrupted him, "No you weren't selfish. You were thinking about what was best for your family and your team. I forget sometimes that other people depend on you as well. I was the one who was selfish. All I kept thinking about was me and how everything was affecting me. This is not on you. I am not trying to emasculate you or make you feel like you aren't the head of the house. I don't see it as my money or your money. To me, everything is ours. What's mine is yours."

"I know that baby. I just let the guys get to me and I apologize to you for letting that happen. I am proud of you and everything that you have accomplished. You deserve all that and more. I am just happy to be a part of this journey with you."

She smiled, "Baby, I hope you realize that all of this was possible _because_ of you. You made me feel so loved and special that it showed in my music. You are my missing link. I am a movement by myself but I am force when we are together."

He laughed, "Did you just quote Fabolous?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "No more hip-hop for you. You ruined the moment."

He laughed louder, "Yeah, Yeah. How about you let me hold my boy?"

"Your boy! Are my baby girl and I going to have to handle the two of you?"

They carefully switched babies. He kissed his son, "It's going to take an army to handle me and him. He is getting stronger every day. He is the real superman. Isn't that right, Quad?"

Liv looked at Faith, "Oh lord. Baby girl, I hope you are ready because Mama is going to need some help."

They took several pictures and their first official family photo was posted on their social media with the hashtag 'Grant Family.'

The next week got better. Liv was feeling okay for the most part. Fitz was working overtime to finish his project. He had to admit, the newbie was an excellent surveyor. He hated that he had to work late somedays and wasn't able to go to the hospital with Liv but she told him that she understood. He almost cried when she sent him a picture of her breastfeeding the twins for the first time. He laughed when she texted that he had officially lost his spot.

The last two weeks have definitely been a roller coaster in the Grant household. Kat went back home to give the new parents time and space to adjust to being parents. Sunday night, their nerves were completely on edge. They both doubled and tripled checked to make sure everything was ready. Their babies were two weeks old and tomorrow they would be coming home.

X X

After officially receiving their discharge papers, the twins were released to come home. After a week and half in the NICU and few days in the Well Baby nursery, they had put a few more pounds on and were past their birth weight. Fitz carefully secured them in the backseat of the truck. Liv sat in the back with them behind the passenger seat. Fitz drove his family home making sure to drive way below the speed limit. It upset him a little as cars flew by him in a rush. He had precious cargo and they were driving like idiots.

They finally made it home safe and sound. Liv grabbed the diaper bag while Fitz lifted both carriers out of the car. Liv smiled at his excitement.

He spoke to the twins like they understood him, "Okay, you two. Welcome home!"

Liv encouraged him by clapping. She was so happy to have her babies home.

Fitz decided to show them around, "Okay, so this is the kitchen. When mommy gets better, she is going to throw down in here. We have your high chairs set up but mommy says you aren't ready for those yet but I wanted to be prepared." He kept walking, "This is our living room. As you can see, I put your playpen in the corner. You have your bouncers and swings already set for you to lounge in. We have an open floor area to place your play mats down when we do tummy time. Over in the back corner is Mommy's so called office. She usually works on her music there. There is a bathroom right here under the stairs but you are not ready for that either."

He took them upstairs as Liv followed behind him letting him enjoy his moment.

"Okay, this is the upstairs. There is a total of four bedrooms up here. You also have a bathroom in the hall. One room is my office/man cave. Sometimes mommy gets mad at me and doesn't want to see my face so I go there."

He looked back at Liv and winked.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't lie to the children."

He laughed, "Okay. Mommy loves me." He walked into the guest room, "This is where your granny and aunties stay when they visit. You will probably see a lot of them at first. They are so excited that you two are here."

He walked into the master bedroom, "Now, this is where the magic happens."

Liv punched him in the arm, "Don't say that to them."

He whispered, "They don't know what I am saying."

She scoffed, "Then why are you giving them a tour."

He was in too deep to quit, "Anyway, this is where hopefully mommy and daddy will give you some more brothers and sisters. But we will discuss that later." He walked towards the master bathroom, "This is where you enjoyed the magical bubble baths that mommy took all the time."

He walked out and stood in front of their room, "Okay ladies and gents, the pièce de résistance."

Liv laughed and mumbled, "Oh my lord."

He smiled innocently at her, "What? You aren't the only one that knows French in this family." He focused back on what he was doing, "As you can see this is your room because it has your names on it. Daddy had that made special for you guys." He looked at his hands and realized that he couldn't open the door without putting them down.

Liv saw the mini crisis as it was slowly unfolding. She moved beside him and opened the door, "It is okay if you put them down for a minute."

He walked into the room shaking his head, "No, this is like carrying the bride across the threshold. Plus, this was the only room that was closed."

She raised her hand in surrender, "Okay, crisis is solved."

He turned the kids around giving them a complete view which was really irrelevant since they both were asleep, "Okay so this it. Mommy worked hard at decorating your room and your uncles and I put together your furniture in one night. Between you and me, Mommy and Granny went overboard with the shopping but that's our little secret."

Liv smiled, "Okay, Daddy. I think the tour is over. What do you say we put them in their cribs for now? We can unpack the diaper bag and you can fix us some lunch because I am still recovering."

He finally put their carriers down, "Yeah, I got a feeling you are going to be recovering for a while."

She chuckled, "You are so right."

They placed each baby in their cribs and turned on the monitor. They left the room and went back downstairs. Fitz fixed them both a sandwich with some chips and juice. Liv had organized a changing area in the living room to save them from having to go up and down the stairs all the time. There were times that Fitz thought she was too organized but he knew better than to say it out loud.

He placed their food on the table and called her to lunch. They said their grace and as they were about the eat, they heard crying through the monitor.

They smiled at each other. Fitz stood, "I got it."

Liv ate her lunch as she listened to Fitz talk to Quad on the monitor. She figured he must be changing his diaper.

She heard Fitz yelled, "Oh my God! No you didn't!"

She hurried up the stairs as fast as she could which really wasn't fast at all. She found Fitz groaning and making noise in the nursery without his shirt on.

Curious, she asked, "What happened?"

He grabbed the baby off of the changing table, "Your son peed on me!"

She burst out laughing.

"That's not funny Liv. He got it all on my shirt and his clothes."

He held the baby who only had on diaper. Liv came and took the baby from his arms, "I got him. You can go and wash up."

"Thank you baby."

He walked out as Liv grabbed a onesie and a jumpsuit from Quad's closet, "I guess you got Daddy, huh?"

That was the beginning of an eventful day. It was safe to say that the twins definitely let their parents know who was in charge. By 6 pm, Liv was exhausted. She was feeding them both from her breast and they were on completely different schedules. It felt like she was feeding one every other hour. While she and Faith were napping in her bed, Fitz and Quad was downstairs watching TV.

Fitz had on a pair of pajamas pants and a muscle shirt relaxing in his recliner with his son laying on his chest. His wife was doing better. She would be back to her old self in no time. His daughter was sleeping peaceful with her mom. Here he was watching Monday Night Football holding his baby boy. He thought to himself, 'This is what heaven must feel like.'

X X

Liv heard a soft knock at her bedroom door. She whispered, "Come in."

She smiled as she saw her red headed best friend open the door. They had been home a week with the kids. They didn't have any visitors at first because everyone respected their decision to wait at least a few days before visiting. It would give them time to adjust but also protect the twins from outside germs.

Right now it was Sunday evening and Liv couldn't help but smile when she saw Abby standing there.

Abby spoke softly as not to disturb the baby attached to Liv's breast, "Hey Mama. How are you feeling?"

As Abby closed the door behind her, Liv motioned for her to join her in the bed, "I am doing good. A few sore moments here and there but I am okay."

Abby sat down in the bed and peeked at Faith, "She is so beautiful, Liv. I can't believe you are somebody's mother. I never would have guessed that you would be the first one of us to grow up."

Liv chuckled, "Yeah, life has a way of making you change your plans." She waved her hand, "Enough about me. I haven't heard from you in a minute. What's going on?"

Abby smiled at big bright smile, "I met Leo's parents today."

Liv accidently squealed startling the baby a little, "Sorry." She turned back to Abby, "How the hell did that happen? I thought you weren't going to meet them till Thanksgiving."

Abby sat back against the headboard, "That was the plan but I told him that I really wanted to be with you guys for the twins' first major holiday. I know it sounded stupid but they are my niece and nephew as well as my godchildren."

"What did he say?"

She let out a slight chuckle, "He said that he totally understood and supported my decision. He wants me to be happy and he knows what you and the kids mean to me. He said that if that is where I want to be then he plans on being right here with me."

Liv was getting confused, "Okay but what does that have to do with meeting his parents today?"

"His parents are from Syracuse, New York and every now and then they come to city on the weekend for brunch. Leo invited me to brunch but neglected to tell me that I was meeting his parents. He wanted to surprise me so that I wouldn't be nervous. Apparently he called his parents to tell them that he wasn't coming for Thanksgiving but requested that they come to town to meet his future wife."

Liv jaws dropped, "Oh my God! Did he really say that?"

Abby nodded her head, "His mother told me that was what he said and when I looked at him for confirmation, he grabbed my hand and told me that I was his forever."

Liv was stunned, "Wow! That is a bold declaration especially in front of his parents."

"Exactly and come to find out, he has never introduced anyone to his parents. I am the first."

Liv took the baby off her nipple and burped her. Once Faith was situated in her arms, she turned back to Abby, "How do you feel about all of this?"

She laid her head on Liv's shoulder and sighed, "Honestly, a part of me is terrified. I keep thinking it's too good to be true but then I listen to the things he says and the things he does. His actions are lining up with his words. I don't think he is feeding me a line or BS because he can. It's the little things he does that makes me believe it's true. That's why I invited him to go home with me for Christmas."

If Liv had been drinking anything, she would have spit it out, "Home home? Like South home? With your parents and brother home? With Gail, John and Travis home?"

Abby laughed as Liv said the names of her parents and brother, "Yes, Liv. Home home. My mom is always complaining because I haven't been home in two years. We are going to spend Christmas Eve and Day with his family and a few days after Christmas with mine."

"Does your parents know about Stephen?"

She shook her head, "No, they never even knew I was dating which says a whole lot about that relationship and this one. I can actually see a future with Leo. Stephen was always just a good time or in the meantime kind of thing. We mistook lust for love. This thing with Leo is like nothing I have ever experienced. I really don't know what to think of it."

Liv smiled, "It's that all-consuming total love. You can't bear to be away from him because it's hard to breathe and when you are with him sometimes you want to kill him. It hurts to remember what your life was like before him because it hurts to think about a time in your life when he wasn't there. He is your sun and your reason for being."

Abby raised her head and looked at Liv, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"That's what I have with Fitz. It's what I fought so hard against. The highlight of my day was coming home to see him but I kept lying to myself and saying I wasn't ready for a relationship. Leo is right Abby. You guys are forever."

Abby whispered, "I hope so." She looked at Faith sleeping in Liv's arm, "So how has this week been for you guys? I saw Fitz watching football downstairs with the guys while his mom is in the kitchen cooking."

Liv nodded, "Yeah, she got in yesterday and has been helping us out since I still can't do much. Fitz has his son, as he says it, and they are enjoying football together. The guys stopped by to hang out and just see the kids. Other than the lack of sleep, we are doing okay. We adopted the 'divide and conquer' bedtime schedule. This week I deal with Quad and he deals with Faith. We try to use the breast as much during the day and bottles at night. Right now, I will say that it's going. We just have to get a routine established then we should be fine."

Abby chuckled, "You make raising twins sound so easy."

Liv shook her head and smiled, "Believe me, it's not. But I couldn't do this without Fitz. He is my rock."

"Have your Aunts been by?"

She nodded, "They stopped by yesterday. Dot gave me an update on my father. His new meds have slowed down his dementia. We plan on taking the kids to see him after their 2 month shots. Myra brought me a box of letters and pictures that my mother sent my grandmother over the years."

Abby grabbed her hand, "How do you feel about that?"

She sighed, "I am trying to imagine if it is possible to be overjoyed and overwhelmed with everything at the same time? They are organized by postdates. It felt surreal to read about my mother's life before she met my father. As I read it, I could hear her voice speaking. I broke down and Fitz carried me to bed. Right now it's too much. One day, I will read them all but not now."

Abby decided to change the subject, "So what are your birthday plans? It's October and your birthday is next month. Do you have any special plans?"

Liv appreciated Abby for changing the subject, "Yes we do. My husband is taking us to Boston for our first official family mini-vacation."

Abby threw her head back in laughter, "You are kidding me?"

Liv laughed with her, "No, I am not. He goes back to work in two weeks. I go back in three. We've decided to keep the twins at home until their 2 months' shots with will fall right before my birthday. My loving husband wants us to go out of town as a family."

"Wow, Liv. That sounds amazing. I hope you guys do some more videos."

"Oh you know it."

Abby grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, "Since the men are downstairs, then us girls need to watch a chick-flick or something. Isn't that right, Faith?"

Faith didn't make a sound because she was asleep.

Abby chuckled, "I will take your silence as confirmation. It's girls' day, ladies."


	37. Chapter 37

**I apologize for the long wait. Life happens is all I can say. Here is an update. I hope you enjoy. Happy Reading!**

* * *

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!" Fitz was steaming mad that he couldn't help but yell.

Mr. Morrison, his boss, was trying to calm him down, "I know how you feel, Fitz. It really wasn't my doing."

Fitz was still irate, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME WE WASTED ON THIS SHIT? THIS IS STRAIGHT BULLSHIT!"

Mr. Morrison has his hand up in surrender, "I understand and I feel the same way. This is the government for you. I know that this was a terrible inconvenience for you and your crew."

Fitz slammed his hand against the wall, "No this is straight up stupid. First you put an incompetent asshole over my crew while I was on paternity leave. He called me at least once a day asking dumb ass questions that a crew chief should know. He took time away from my family. Then I took time away from them to come to this site last Friday so I could do a walk-through. I was still on leave but I came because I didn't want to be caught off guard when we started this new project at the beginning of the week. After my walk-through, I deemed this building unsalvageable and wrote a complete demolition recommendation. Bear in mind, I did all of this Friday while I was home with my family."

"I understand-"

Fitz continued to vent, "Then I get the call Monday that they want us to do the assessment anyway. My crew and I have worked all fucking week assess this damn building. Now, you come in here and tell me that decided to go with my recommendation that I made last week. This is complete and utter bullshit."

Mr. Morrison held his tongue for a few minutes before he spoke, "I know all of this, Fitz. I was irate when we got the message. That is why I extended a professional courtesy to you and your crew by telling you face to face. You and your crew have my permission to pack up early and go home. Also they are sending a member from each crew to Las Vegas for meetings and training in December for a week. Basically it's a week of partying. I would like you to go."

Fitz shook his head, "No. I appreciate the offer but I can't leave my family for that long. Harrison can go in my place."

Mr. Morrison nodded, "How is your family?"

Fitz smiled for the first time, "The twins will be officially six weeks on Sunday."

"Yeah, already."

Fitz laughed, "Yeah, my wife goes back to work on Monday. We are looking forward to our new normal."

Mr. Morrison extended his hand, "Well, I suggest you get home and enjoy your family with my blessings."

Fitz shook his hand and nodded. Then Mr. Morrison left.

X X

Fitz walked into his house around noon. He laughed as he took in the state of his living room. From the looks of it, it should have been declared a disaster area. Coming home today was completely different than what he has experienced all week. Usually when he gets home, Liv is in the living room waiting on him with the twins so they are the first thing he sees. Tuesday, both of the twins were awake and it seemed like they were waiting for daddy to come home. That moment melted his heart.

He walked upstairs towards his bedroom. The house was quiet and he wondered where Liv and the kids were. His question was answered when he walked into the bedroom and found all three of them passed out on the bed. It looked like they just crashed and slept where they fell because Liv was laying across the bed with Quad's feet near her face and Faith's head near her stomach.

He took out his phone and snapped a picture because it was too funny. He headed to the bathroom and took a shower. He always takes a shower before he touches the kids. He would be the first to tell you that he is overly cautious of germs especially considering they were premature.

After his shower, he put on a pair of his pajama pants and crawled behind his wife in bed. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

She slowly stirred awake, "Hmm." She turned and saw her husband looking at her, "Hey, when did you get home?"

He smiled at her, "A few minutes ago. I just got out the shower."

She rubbed her hands over her face, "I can't believe we slept all day. I had planned to at least have dinner started when you got home."

He shook his head, "It's not late. I got off early."

She sat up and looked at the time on her nightstand that read 12:49. She laid back down and looked at him, "What happened at work?"

He sighed, "Dumb shit." He just shook his head.

She turned towards him and rubbed his chest, "Tell me."

He groaned, "Baby, you read my recommendation that I wrote last Friday. I told them all of the things that I saw wrong with the building and that was just with my eyes. I didn't need to do a thorough assessment. The building was too old and it was not built with the best materials. I have a long list of projects that must be completed before the end of the year. We could have skipped this one but No, they wanted us to complete the assessment before they made a decision. Then Morrison, ole ass kissing bastard, comes and says they decided to go with my original assessment."

She kissed him on his chest but she knew better than to comment.

He kept going, "I really wanted to punch Morrison in his goddamn face. I went to school for this shit. I actually went to class and learned a few things. All he does is fuck his secretary or one of his girlfriends and thinks he knows everything. He could have pushed harder for them to listen but he never does. Bastard. I hope his wife takes him for everything he has."

Liv laid her head on his chest when he pulled her closer.

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry, baby."

She spoke softly, "For what?"

"I am bringing my frustration home and cursing in front of the kids. This is not what I wanted to do."

Liv sat up and looked into his eyes, "Listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry about. I asked you to tell me because I know you needed to get it off of your chest. One of my jobs as your wife is to just be here when you need someone to just listen to you. I know you are frustrated and I am frustrated for you because you are great at your job. As far as cursing in front of the kids, believe me, my dad cursed like a sailor in front of me. Kids are going to pick up bad language. We as parents just have to make an effort to do better."

He pulled her face to his and softly kissed her lips, "Thank you baby."

She kissed him back, "Anytime."

He started laughing softly, "When did a tornado come through our house?"

Liv laughed and sighed, "These two have been running me crazy all morning. They are already spoiled. I can't put them down to do anything. I really missed your mother today."

Fitz shook his head, "I can't believe that she is selling the house and moving here."

"She just couldn't bear to be away from her grandkids and she felt that we needed her here more than ever before. She wants to get an apartment close by but in the meantime, she can stay here. It's a win-win for everyone. She will baby-sit them while we are at work until they get their shots then they will be going to school with me."

He held her tight, "I just can't believe that she wants to do this. I am glad that she can move on with her life. Dad told her to sell. He didn't want her to just sit around with all of those memories. I figured that she would always stay there. It was our home. But now everything is different but it's a good different. She wants to be more than a weekend or once a month grannie."

"Well, I know you will feel better having her close."

He looked at her closely and noticed a far-away look on her face, "What's on your mind?"

She gave him a weak smile, "Nothing. I am fine."

He pulled her on top him and looked her in the eye, "What's on your mind, Livvie?"

She sighed, "I need to see my father."

He noticed how she said need and not want, "Ok. No problem. Did something happen with him?"

She shook her head, "No, I've been in my own little world with you, the kids and the rest of the family. I haven't seen my father since the beginning of August and now it's October."

"Liv, the doctor told you that you couldn't travel that far. Then you were recovering. Those are the reason you haven't seen your father. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

She sat up and moved off of him, "I know that shouldn't feel guilty but I do."

He sat up beside her, "Why?"

She paused and spoke softly, "I read one of my mother's letters."

Fitz closed his eyes, "Liv, you said you weren't going to do this right now." He opened his eyes and looked at her, "You have a history of depression. Your hormones are still out of whack. Reading those letters makes you feel even more depressed than normal. We agreed that we would wait until your hormones have somewhat leveled out or until at least I could be here when you read them."

"Fitz, you were here. You were just asleep."

He shook his head, "Liv, I am not about to argue with you on a technicality. You know what I meant by me being there. Why did you go behind my back like that?"

"Last night I was nursing Faith. She was a little cranky so I went downstairs and just walked around with her. I sung to her and bounced her in my arms. Then I got to thinking, I wish my mother was here. I wondered what kind of advice she would give me. Then I thought about her letters to my grandmother. I went to the box and found one postmark a few months after I was born. My mother thanked my grandmother for her advice for dealing with me when I had colic. Apparently my parents would sit me in my carrier on the dryer and the movement would lull me to sleep. But then the dryer broke. My mother told my grandmother how my father would drive around the base all night until I fell asleep. Then I remembered how I used to hate taking naps. My father would ask me to ride with him to the store but I never remembered making it to the store because I would always fall asleep."

Tears slowly fell from her eyes. She tried not to cry but her emotions took over, "I am just so overwhelmed by everything. I am praying that I can come through with the record contract at work. I am worried about you and the kids. We are both running on little to no sleep but we are trying to be strong for each other. I can't open anymore new chapters in my life without closing the old ones first."

Fitz wiped a tear from her face and nodded, "Okay, we will head for Connecticut in the morning. I think it will be okay to take the kids out this one time before they get their shots. They need to meet their grandpa anyway."

She gave a soft laugh, "Thank you."

He took her hand in his and kissed, "As long as we keep talking to each other, then we will be okay. I love you, babe."

"Love you too."

X X

The drive to Connecticut was uneventful. Liv rode in the back with the twins. She and Fitz talked about everything and nothing. Thanksgiving was going to be at their house and they were excited to have everyone over again. Fitz was looking forward to eating some good food.

When they arrived at the Nursing home, Fitz grabbed both the carriers while Liv carried the diaper bag inside. They found Eli sitting in the common area playing checkers with an older man.

Liv walked up cautiously, "Dad?"

He turned to face her. He blinked, "Olivia?"

Liv nodded, "Yeah, dad. It's me."

He stood and hugged her, "Bugaboo, what are you doing here?"

Liv smiled, "I had to come to see you today. I wanted you to meet your grandkids."

She moved to the side to show Fitz standing there with the kids. He had pulled their blankets from their faces.

Eli choke up, "My grandkids-"

Liv rubbed his back, "yeah," She pointed to them, "That's Fitzgerald IV or Quad. He was born first. And that's Faith."

He just nodded because he was unable to speak.

His checkers companion spoke up, "Eli, are you going to play or do you forfeit."

Eli cleared his throat and spoke to Liv, "Why don't we go into my room?" He turned to his friend, "I will let you win this one since I have beaten you 20 times in a row."

The man smiled and waved him off. They went to Eli's room and closed the door. He sat in a chair while Fitz and Liv unstrapped the kids from their carriers.

Eli looked nervous, "Can I hold them?"

Liv smiled, "Yeah, here's Faith."

She placed her in his arms. He looked at the baby in his arms, "She is beautiful."

Liv grabbed her camera and took some pictures, "I want her to see the first time her grandpa held her."

He looked at Liv, "I wish I could remember the first time I held you. This disease has taken almost everything from me."

Liv pulled up a chair next to her father, "I have been in constant contact with your doctors and the nurses here. Everyone says that you are doing much better on this new medication. You have more good days now and that's okay. I would rather you remember who I am now than to remember who I was then."

He chuckled, "You are logical just like your mother."

Liv looked down at the floor then she looked at Fitz who was sitting on the bed holding Quad. She swallowed and looked at her father, "I know that I was angry with you for what happened to mom. To be honest, I was angry at everyone but especially you. I blamed you and I was wrong. You had no control over what happened. If you had gotten in the lead car instead of her, then you wouldn't be here. Either way, I would have lost a parent. I was wrong for thinking that her life was more valuable than hers. I am so sorry, daddy."

He took her hand, "Bugaboo, I love you and I would have done anything to trade places with your mother."

Liv kissed his hand, "I am glad that you are still here. I love you too, Daddy."

He smiled and she returned it.

Fitz spoke up, "How about we get a group picture? Grandpa, do you think you can hold both of them for a few minutes?"

Eli adjusted Faith, "Grandpa always has room for one more."

Fitz took pictures of Liv with her father and the kids. He set the timer and joined in a few. Then they took Faith and took a few picture of him with Quad. They spent majority of the day with him.

As they were leaving the nursing home, they ran into Tina, which was shocking to everyone.

Tina was the first to speak, "Hey, Olivia. How are you doing?"

Liv nodded, "I am good. You?"

It was really awkward and uncomfortable.

Tina replied, "Good too. Mama, just asked me to stop by and check on Uncle Eli. She had to work a little later than normal today."

Liv motioned towards the door, "We just left him. He is doing fine but he said he was going to take a nap."

Tina nodded, "Okay, well I will just relay that message to mom so she doesn't worry."

Everyone turned the opposite way towards their cars. Tina stopped mid stroll, "Liv, wait!"

Olivia and Fitz turned back to face her, "Yeah?"

Tina took a deep breath, "I wanted to say that I am sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you. I can only hope that you will find a place in your heart to forgive me."

Liv turned to look at her husband and kids. Then she turned back to face her cousin, "If you don't have any plans, we are having Thanksgiving dinner at our house. You are welcome to come."

Tina smiled, "I would love to be there."

Liv nodded somberly, "I don't know about forgiving you but that seems like a good place to start."

Liv and Fitz loaded the kids in the car and proceeded to drive to their last destination.

X X

Liv stood in front of her mother's grave and stared at the headstone silently praying that the name would change. MAYA LEWIS POPE

She held Quad while Fitz stood next to her holding Faith. She placed a bouquet of flowers in front of headstone. She looked up to sky then she looked down again and sighed, "I thought I would know what to say to you by the time I got here but I am drawing a blank."

She looked at her husband who smiled at her, "This is my husband. The love of my life. The man who puts up with me and my moods. These are your grandkids, Fitzgerald and Faith. I finally have a family and I couldn't be happier."

She gave a soft chuckle and shook her head, "I guess I could start by saying Thank you. Thank you for having me and giving me a chance to just be me. Thank you for being an example of a what a mother should be. I hope and pray that I am at least half the mother that you were. I went to see Dad today and he is doing better. He misses you as much as I do. I look forward to our conversations we have in my dreams. I know you are watching over me and my family. I feel your presence all the time. And I know you are proud of me because you always were. I will continue to strive to be better not just for me but for my family as well."

She kissed her hand and touched the headstone, "I love you, mom. Always and forever."

They held hands as they walked to the truck. After securing the kids, Fitz pulled her into his arms for a hug, "How do you feel?"

She took a deep breath, "Like a huge weight has been lifted off of my heart. I feel free. I feel loved. I feel happy." She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I love you baby."

He pulled her into a kiss, "I love you more."

They got into the truck and headed home.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello Everyone. I hope you enjoy this update! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Monday morning, the twins were given their 2-months shots. It hurt Fitz more than them. He hated to see his babies cry even though he knew it was best for them. Both parents decided to stay home with them just to make sure they were ok even though Kat had told them that she would take good care of her grand babies.

Fitz spent the weekend helping his mother put most of her things into storage. He knows that he should be at work but he felt that his babies needed him more. He was sitting in his recliner holding both of them when Liv and Kat came back in the house with groceries.

His mother shook her head, "Fitz, they are fine. I bet you haven't moved since we left."

Fitz was frozen like a statue. He spoke quietly too afraid to wake the babies, "I just don't like them crying. That nurse gave them too many shots. My Faithy was crying too long. She knows her daddy doesn't go for that."

Liv walked towards him to get Quad, "I can help you put them to bed."

He turned from her, "No, they need some daddy time."

Liv grabbed Quad anyway. Then the two of them sat in Fitz's lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, "I need some daddy time too."

He held her tight and kissed her forehead, "I don't like those shots. How many more do they have to get?"

Liv sighed, "A lot. But it's necessary."

He started pouting, "I still don't like it. I wanted to hurt that nurse for hurting my babies."

Kat sighed loudly with a groan. She walked in front of Fitz and Liv, "Ok, I see now that I have to be tough with you two." She pointed towards the kids, "They are babies. At this stage, they only eat, sleep, shit and cry. Crying is good for them. It's helps their lungs and it's how they communicate. You can not stop them from crying and you shouldn't jump every time they do. These are going to be the most spoiled kids in the world. And the most sheltered if you are upset about simple shots."

Fitz kissed Faith on the head, "You didn't see her cry. She was hurting."

Kat rolled her eyes, "Boy please. I had you. You cried too. Once it was over then you were fine. I will admit I was a nervous wreck at first but being a parent is about letting your child experience some pain. Everyday will not be rainbows and sunshine, but that is okay."

Liv leaned back into Fitz as he pulled his family closer to him.

Kat put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Okay, this is the game plan. Today you two will be over protective of the twins. That's fine. But tomorrow, you are both taking your asses to work and leaving them home with me. You will only be allowed to call me twice and I will send you check-in pictures. You will do your jobs and do them well knowing that Granny is taking good care of her babies. Once they are in school next week, I will start looking for a place of my own. Any objections?"

They both shook their heads no.

Kat clapped her hands, "Good. I will put the food away and see about lunch. You may carry on with your protectiveness." Kat walked back into the kitchen.

Fitz turned his head into Liv's neck, "I told you she was mean."

Liv snickered, "Are you going to be a baby all day?"

He kissed her neck, "No. I will enjoy spending time with you and the kids. I just hate the shots. I don't want to see that anymore."

Liv kissed his cheek, "Next time you can wait outside and then play super daddy when they are done."

He smiled, "I like that."

Fitz held his family until Faith woke up. He fed and changed her. Then he switched and did the same with Quad. Neither of them were put down the entire day. Kat silently walked around shaking her head but inside she was overflowing with joy.

She looked at a picture of Big Jerry on the mantle. He was smiling and happy. She looked at Liv, who was working on some music on her piano and Fitz, who was up walking and bouncing the babies in his arms.

He was talking to them in his baby voice, "You like listening to mommy sing? Yeah. She has a beautiful voice."

Kat put her fingers to her lips. Then she put her fingers on the picture, "I wish you were here. But I know you are looking down on us. We raised a good son. He's going to be an amazing father just like you."

X X

Thursday evening after school, Liv was in her room playing her keyboard. She was rearranging a song and she was so in her head that she didn't hear Fitz come in the door behind her.

He stood there looking at her with his arms crossed. She was mumbling and singing so softly that he wasn't able to really catch the song.

After a few minutes, Liv noticed a shadow and turned around startled, "Jesus! You scared the mess out of me."

Fitz laughed and walked towards her, "I've been standing there for the past 5 minutes. You get into those music zones and you can't hear anything."

She finished writing her notes, "I know. I just thought of this song and I wanted to play around with it while I had time." She turned back to face him, "What are you doing here? I didn't think I would see you until you got home."

He sat beside her on the bench, "We are finished with our project and don't need to set up the new one until Monday. I thought that I would take you out some place to celebrate your birthday."

She kissed him on the lips, "Babe, my birthday is Saturday. I thought we were going to Boston."

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "We are but I wanted to go somewhere without the babies. I figured you would like this."

She took the paper from him. She read it and squealed, "Oh my god! You are taking me to the Museum of Natural History. Wow!" He had given her their printed tickets.

He laughed at her excitement, "Yeah, I remembered you saying that you wanted to go there. Plus they have a performance art show exhibit or something going on this week. How about that and dinner?"

She threw her arms around his neck, "I have the best husband in the entire world!"

He picked her up and spun her around, "I have the best wife!"

They were laughing and didn't hear Mrs. Butler come into the room, "Excuse me!"

They stopped spinning but Liv kept her smile, "Hey, sorry."

Mrs. Butler smiled and waved her off, "No, I hate to interrupt but Mr. Beene wanted me to remind you that the record company may be stopping by tomorrow to check our progress."

Liv was bubbly with excitement, "That's fine. I think they will be pleasantly surprised and I will make sure to give you all of the credit. You did very well while I was on leave."

Mrs. Butler beamed with pride, "I learned from your example and I couldn't let you down after you got me a raise as well."

"You deserved it and more."

"Thank you. Now my husband doesn't have to work as much and we can enjoy each other. Which why I am headed home. I will see you tomorrow, Mrs. Grant. It was good to see you too, Mr. Grant."

They both waved bye to her.

Liv turned to Fitz, "I am ready when you are."

He pointed towards the door leading to the hallway, "Don't you have to sign out or something?"

Liv shook her head, "No, Butler took care of that for me. It's a long walk from back here and she had to go to the office anyway. I do the same for her sometimes."

He extended his arm, "Well it would be my honor to be your escort for the evening."

She took his arm, "Look at you being a gentleman. I love it when you spoil me."

They headed towards the back door, "I spoil you as much as you spoil me."

He opened her car door for her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "No, you spoil me more. That's why I love you so much."

He kissed her back, "I would give you the world if I could."

She whispered against his lips, "All I need is you."

They both got in the truck and drove to the museum. When they arrived, they quickly realized they didn't have time to cover everything. Liv wanted to visit the areas of astronomy, archaeology and paleontology. Fitz listened as always as she explained some things. Her father had brought her a natural history book when she was younger. She explained the different dinosaur periods and the theory of how Earth was one big continent that broke apart.

Fitz is constantly amazed by her vast knowledge, "Why do you know all of this stuff? I would have thought they were useless facts."

Liv shrugged her shoulders, "To some people they are. You have to remember that I didn't have friends growing up. Every time I met a friend, we had to move. I mainly kept to myself and read. When we lived in Italy, my father wouldn't allow me to go outside when it was getting dark. I hate that because I wanted to go to the library. That's when he bought my first set of encyclopedias and my history books. I found it fascinating how everyone had a theory for everything. Evolution versus creationism is the cornerstone of history and science."

Fitz frowned, "Okay. That just went over my head."

Liv laughed, "Some people believe in Evolution. They believe everything on Earth including people evolved or grew from something. They think that man grew from Apes or monkeys."

Fitz asked the obvious question, "Then why are there still Apes and Monkeys at the zoo? Why wouldn't they just become human and leave?"

Liv pointed to him, "Exactly. If things evolve then why hasn't it evolved in the last 200 years or so. Now Creationism believe that God simply created everything the way it should be. Man did not evolve because as the bible clearly states, 'God created man.'"

They strolled along hand in hand. Fitz continued the conversation, "Which one are you?"

Liv tilted her head to the side, "The Christian part of me believes creationism. But there is a part that believes in some part of evolution." They stopped in front of a Woolly Mammoth from the Ice Age Era. She pointed to it, "Take this for example. The Woolly Mammoth is an ancient ancestor to the elephant yet they are extinct. We have to believe that they evolved and adapted over time to get what we know as an elephant today."

Fitz nodded in understanding, "I get it. The original mammoths are extinct but they evolved and changed with the climate and history."

Liv smiled, "Exactly. An elephant couldn't survive then like the mammoth couldn't survive now."

Fitz looked at it in awe, "Wow." He turned to Liv and smiled, "I like these little outings with you. I learn more than I did in school."

They walked around some more. She squeezed his hand, "Babe, you are smart. I think you were more concerned with fitting in at school. I had that same problem when I first came to this country."

He kept looking at different exhibits, "I bet it was amazing growing up overseas."

"I guess. But you have to remember that I knew no other way. I was born overseas."

He stopped to look at her, "That's another thing I am confused about. If you were born overseas, how are you a citizen."

She pulled him towards a bench where they sat down, "US law says that if my parents were married at the time of my birth and at least one is a US citizen then I am a citizen or if they are not married then as long as my mother is a citizen then so am I."

"But you are also a German citizen since you were born in Germany."

Liv nodded her head, "It's actually called Deutschland and the language is Deutsch. Only English speaking countries call it Germany."

Fitz laughed, "Are you serious? How the hell do you change a name of a country?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Trust me when I say they don't think too highly of the US over there. My mother liked living there because she felt safe from her father. She always talk about his need to control everything."

"It must have hurt to live in fear of your own father."

Liv sat quietly for a few minutes. Then she got an idea, "How about we go to Europe this summer instead of our US travels? We can do a two week guided tour."

"I thought you wanted to visit the states."

She squeezed his hand tighter, "I do but the babies will be too young for all of that. You and I can go on this last ride before they are ready to see the world. Plus I am kind of homesick. I could show you places I lived and different foods we ate. I think it will be fun."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss, "If that's what you want to do then it is fine with me." He looked at his watch, "Ready to see this performance art?"

Liv jumped up pulling his arm, "Yes, let's go."

X X

Liv and Fitz sat at a local pub. They had just ordered their food and drinks. Every time Liv looked at Fitz, she would start laughing.

"Just admit that you hated it."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Fine! I will admit it. I don't know what the hell that was but it was not art. Seriously four people in a sheet while a narrator talks about knowledge and giving birth. Then it got gross when they threw blood on the sheet as it split open. I almost lost my appetite."

Liv laughed and laid her head on his shoulder, "That's the thing about art. It's all about interpretation."

"Well my interpretation is it was fucking stupid."

Liv laughed harder and kissed his cheek, "Thank you baby. I have an amazing time with you today."

He kissed her forehead, "I am glad. It's nice to do something with just the two of us."

"We do something together all the time."

Fitz kind of groaned, "Yeah but before now, you were pregnant. I felt like the kids were always there in a sense. I realized earlier this week that I never got the chance to date you. We went from friends to marriage then parents. We skipped the dating and getting to know you phase. I like dating my wife."

She played with his wedding ring, "I like dating you. But I feel like what we went through was exactly what we needed. We probably would have gone back and forth until one of us ended up hurt or we hated each other. Remember how you didn't speak to me for a month after the first time we had sex. If I hadn't ended up pregnant, you probably would have started dating someone and I would have been hurt because I was secretly in love with you then I would have stopped coming around. Then I would have been alone again. Our lives would have been a mess. God gave us a nice kick in the ass and that was what we needed."

He put his arm around her, "I am sorry for being angry with you."

She shook her head, "You had every right to be angry. You didn't know about Derek. Then I said sleeping with you was a mistake. If the situation was reversed, I would have been angry too. But it all work out."

Fitz had a huge smile, "Yeah it did. I got a beautiful wife with two amazing children. Plus, my mom is here and I don't have to worry about her being at home alone anymore. I have everything I need and more."

She kissed his lips, "I couldn't agree more."

The waiter brought their food and they finished eating while enjoying each other's company.

After dinner, they went home. Kat was straightening up the kitchen when they walked in, "Hey, did you enjoy your evening out?"

Liv gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, "I had a wonderful time. My husband took me to the museum and dinner."

Kat's eyebrows shot up at Fitz, "Museum? I've never known you to go to a museum."

Fitz kissed his mom on the cheek, "Since I met Liv, I have been to several of them. Thank you very much. To be honest, I kind of like it."

Kat sat down at the kitchen table, "Really?"

Liv smiled brightly, "This one even had performance art."

Kat asked Fitz, "How was it?"

Fitz frowned, "It sucked ass big time."

Liv hit him on the arm, "That is a terrible thing to say. Just say it wasn't to your liking."

Fitz rolled his eyes and responded, "Whatever. It wasn't to my liking. Where are the kids?"

As if on cue, someone started crying. Fitz took off for the nursery .

Kat looked at Liv, "Honestly, how was it?"

Liv sat down at the table, "It sucked ass."

Kat burst out laughing, "Oh my god."

Liv started whispering, "It was horrible. They threw pig's blood and everything."

Kat pointed towards the stairs, "He doesn't know that you hate it."

Liv shook her head, "No. I LOVED the museum. It was amazing and he worked hard at being understanding even though I know he hates that stuff. I didn't want him to feel bad because I hated the show too."

Kat got up and put on a kettle of water for late night tea, "Every year for our anniversary, Big Jerry and I would go to a New York Yankees baseball game. He would spend money on the most amazing seats. Sometimes we would take Fitz but it was really something for us." She sat back down at the table, "We did this for over 25 years. A month before he died, I finally told him that I hated baseball."

It was Liv's turn to laugh, "Wow. That is amazing."

"My mother told me that was the mark of true love. Suffering through something you hate to be with the one you love."

"What did Big Jerry hate?"

Kat smiled, "Antiquing. I would drag him to different markets around the state or when we travelled. He would smile and be polite but deep down I knew he hated."

"Sounds like my parents. I think Fitz is a closet nerd. He doesn't want anyone to know but me."

The tea kettle whistled. Kat got up, "Well you know I have to make fun of him now."

Liv stood up from the table, "I am headed to bed. I will see you in the morning."

Kat kissed her on the cheek. "Good night sweetie."

Liv went upstairs and found Fitz in the nursery rocking Faith. She whispered softly, "Hey, is she okay?"

He nodded and kissed Faith on the head, "Yeah, she just knew her da-da was home."

Liv playful rolled her eyes, "I am going to take a shower."

"Okay."

Liv took a nice long shower. She still had some extra curves that she would like to lose but she tried not to think about it too much. Fitz came into the room as she was coming out of the bathroom.

He started taking off his shirt, "Quad woke up time I put Faith down. I fed and changed him."

Liv smirked, "I guess he wanted some daddy time too."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't get jealous. I will give you some daddy time as soon as I get out of the shower."

She put her arms around his neck, "I am not jealous. I love that you are a devoted father. I was thinking about that in the shower. I got to take a long hot shower because I have you to pick up the slack with the kids. Just another reason why I love you so much."

He squeezed her tighter, "I can never thank you enough for those kids. They are my babies. I would move heaven and earth for the three of you."

She gave him a kiss, "Including suffering through the museum."

He put his mouth by her neck, "I enjoyed the museum. I like that we do atypical things." He kissed her neck, "I will be back out shortly."

Liv went on doing her nightly ritual. Since she had been cleared by the doctor two weeks ago, she and Fitz had sex twice. She would be the first to admit that they weren't the best experiences. She understood that it was satisfying a basic need for each other. The last time they had sex before then was about 3 months ago. They both were desperate but at the same time, they knew they were on a time constraint because the kids were not sleeping more than 30 minutes at a time.

She hoped tonight would be different. She decided to forgo any clothing or underwear and crawled into bed completely naked to wait for her husband. She grabbed her IPAD and decided to use this time to work on her music from earlier.

Fitz came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and one in his hand drying off his hair.

He saw Liv was working on some music and he remembered her doing it earlier as well, "What are you working on? I thought you had all the music completed for the choir."

She put her IPAD on her nightstand, "I do. This is for something else. I was thinking about taking Rick up on his offer to do a show. He wanted me to do it New Years' Eve but I told him that was a no. I plan on being home with my husband and kids that night. So now we are looking into New Years' Day. He is talking with his promotion team and then he is going to get back with me."

Fitz looked at her through the mirror, "If everything is good, are you going to do it?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I think you and I will probably have to sit down and go over our options. I would like to use that money to send your mom and my aunts on a vacation. They have been a big help to us these last few months."

Fitz came and sat down on the bed, "We have enough saved to do that. Your job is already putting a strain on you. I don't want you to this concert if that is your reason for doing it."

Liv looked at him and smiled, "You're right. That shouldn't be my reason. I honestly think that I just feel so overjoyed and loved that I want to sing about it. It will be my show and my ideas that are on display. But more importantly, it will be my love for you that is on display."

Fitz took her hand, "Okay, I can deal with that. I can help you set up in any way you need me to. I will be there for you through it all. I can be your muse or stagehand or your bodyguard. Any way you need me."

She pulled him towards her, "I just need you there as my husband. All the other jobs are included."

He threw his towel off his body, "You are damn right. I am your everything."

She laid back on the bed, "Yes you are."

He climbed under the covers, "You are my everything too. I love the fact that you are mine and I am yours."

She pulled his mouth to hers. They shared a long lavish kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouth. Fitz roamed his hands all over her naked body. He deepened the kiss as she moaned into his mouth.

He moved from her mouth to her jaw then her neck, "I know the last two times weren't that good but I will make it up to you this time. I just missed your body and I couldn't wait to have you again. But this time I want to reconnect with your mind and your soul."

She put her hands in his head pulling his mouth closer to her neck, "God, I love you baby."

He slowly moved down her body, "I love you too." He kissed her breast, "My wife!" He kissed her other breast, "My Queen!" He kissed in between her breast, "My best friend!" He moved down to her stomach. He kissed her stretch marks and scars, "The mother of my children!" He slowly made his way to her core. He put one leg over his shoulder and stretched the other one wide, "My everything!"

He attacked her clit with his tongue almost causing her to rocket off the bed. He tightened his grip on her hips holding her in place. Her hands were in his hair pushing his face deeper into her core. He obliged by giving her what she wanted. He made love to her with his tongue listening to the way she moaned and enjoyed it.

She pulled his hair, "FITZ! OH..My..God!" She came with such power that she almost suffocated him with her pussy.

He lifted his head with her essence all around his mouth. He winked at her when she looked down still breathing heavy.

He crawled up her body and lined his cock in her entrance, "I can't wait any longer."

He pushed into her and she tensed at the intrusion. He pushed all the way in until he was bottoming out in her pussy.

He groaned, "Fuck, I missed this."

He gave her time to adjust. She wrapped her legs around him and nodded, "Come on baby. Give it to me."

He started moving slowly, "Yeah, baby."

He was determined to go slow this time. The last times were hurried. This was about reconnecting. That was the purpose of the entire day. He wanted to reconnect with her on a deeper level. This was all a part of dating his wife.

She clawed at his back pulling into her, "Oh God Baby!"

He lifted one leg, "I love you baby!"

His words and his movements gave her a heighten sense of pleasure.

He put his face by her ear as he kept drilling his cock into her over and over, "I am never leaving you. We will always be together. You will never be alone or friendless again."

He spoke to her insecurities. He knew what she needed to hear. A tear fell from her eyes as her body shook from her orgasms. He picked up speed when her core squeezed his cock.

He growled, "Fuck, baby. This pussy loves when I fuck it."

She pulled his head towards her face. She looked him in the eyes, "Fuck me baby."

He gritted his teeth as he went deeper and harder, "Yeah baby."

She pulled him into a kiss as he fucked her harder and harder. She tasted herself on his tongue.

She moaned into his mouth as he growled, "Mine" over and over.

He rubbed her clit at the onset of her orgasm, "Come with me, Livvie!"

She came pulling him with her. He spilled his seed in her. They loved not having to worry about getting pregnant again because Liv had her IUD put back in. They wanted to enjoy the twins before having another baby.

Fitz laid his body on top of hers allowing her to hold him a little longer. He worked to keep most of his weight on her side. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back. This was something else he missed when she was pregnant. This was the intimacy they needed. They felt more connected than they have in a long time.

Fitz finally pulled out of her and cleaned both of them up before returning to bed. He pulled her to his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Here is the latest update! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Fitz held his selfie stick up after he made sure everything was focused and ready to go. He pressed the button to record. He spoke in a loud theatrical voice, "Hello, Hello, Hello. Good Morning everyone! The Grants are coming to you live this morning from the Boston Common Visitor Information Center."

He showed the building in the background over his head. Then he put the focus back on them sitting on the bench, "For those who don't know, I am Fitzgerald Grant III." He pointed his head to side, "This beautiful lady sitting next me is the love of my life, my Queen and my wife, Olivia Grant."

Liv waved to the camera.

He pulled the camera down a little to focus on the babies that each of them were holding, "And now making their official social media debut, we have the Grant Twins!"

Both parents clapped the babies hands. Fitz continued, "Okay, I will introduce them individually because" he shrugged his shoulders, "their our babies." He turned the camera towards him and Quad who was sound asleep, "This little guy came out first. He is gearing up to help me protect his mom and sister. This is our prince, Mr. Fitzgerald Grant IV also known as Quad."

Liv rolled her eyes, "Oh god!"

Fitz smiled into the camera, "Thank you Harrison!"

They shared a laughed as Fitz turned the camera towards Faith, "This right here is a diva in training. She arrived last making a grand entrance. World, say hello to my princess, Faith Grant!" Unlike her brother, Faith was woke but her attention was focused on things around her.

Fitz turned the camera back towards him with Liv in the background beside him, "We are on our first family mini vacation. Today is my wife's 24th birthday and I believe that needs to be celebrated. So everyone I hope you grab a drink today and raise it in salute to the second best mother I know."

Liv spoke over his shoulder, "I want to thank everyone who sent me birthday wishes and love. I am truly happy and blessed to spend this day with my family."

Fitz pointed to the camera, "Oh that note, we are going to get ready for our tour and our weekend of celebration as a family. We love you guys and take care."

Liv took Faith hand, "Say bye."

Fitz ended the video and they got ready to go on their historical tour. The tour lasted for 90 minutes and they learned a lot of history that stretched in the 2 mile radius they walked. They had lunch at the famous Cheers bar.

As they shared appetizers of nachos and hot wings, they enjoyed the conversation with each other.

Liv bit into a nacho, "Let's have a philosophical discussion?"

Fitz smirked at her, "Okay. Shoot."

"Do you feel there is really a right and wrong?"

Fitz thought for a moment, "Yes and no."

Liv raised her eyebrow in curiosity, "Do explain, Mr. Grant?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "Okay well according to law, there are rights and wrongs BUT there are exceptions to some."

Liv agreed, "Yeah like committing murder as an act of self defense."

Fitz pointed his hot wing at her, "Exactly. It's either kill or be killed. But what about stealing? It is wrong to steal but what if you or your family was starving."

Liv shook her head, "That would fall under moral right or wrong but not legal."

"True but murder is morally wrong as well. What about speeding? It's wrong legally but what if your wife was in labor. Shouldn't that give you a free pass?"

Liv nodded, "It should but what if someone one else is in the same situation and you run into each other. Who is wrong?"

Fitz laughed, "I see how you think. Okay ask me another question?"

Liv thought for a minute, "What is the meaning of life?"

Fitz took a deep breath. He looked to his right at the twins who were bundled up in their stroller. Then he looked back at his wife, "Love."

She was impressed with his answer, "Why love?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, "Think about it. From the time we are born until we die, we are looking for people to love us. Babies are comforted by parents who love them. We seek that feeling from others as we grow. You even said you sing differently because I love you. I will tell anyone that my outlook on life has certainly changed because you love me. So through this journey of life, we grow, we live and we love."

Liv wiped a tear from her eye, "Wow, my husband is a great philosopher."

Fitz sat up straight, "My turn."

Liv smiled, "Go for it, _Rocky_!"

Fitz shook his head and mumbled, "Nerd." He looked at her, "My question is 'What came first-the chicken or the egg?'"

Liv looked at him with a stunned looked on her.

Fitz burst out laughing, "You should see the look on your face."

The waitress brought the food. Fitz ordered the Bleu Bacon burger with a side of clam chowder. Liv ordered the Fish and Chips with a Ceasar Salad.

Fitz stopped laughing and looked at their food. After the waitress left, he had to comment, "Wow, this food looks amazing. Did they show _Cheers_ overseas?"

Liv shook her head, "I don't really know. I didn't watch much tv then. Abby mentioned it to me after I told her we were coming. That day she spent in bed with me. We watched a chick flick and then she found _Cheers_ on Netflix. I actually watch it at school during my lunch break."

Fitz took a sip of his beer, "I used to watch it with Dad. Mickey's bar back home is like that. Everyone knows everyone. The day after I turned 21, Dad took me there for our first drink together."

Liv looked at him lovingly, "That's why you would go there when you were sad or upset."

He nodded, "Yeah, I always felt like he was there. Next time we go to Albany, I will take you with me."

She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "This has been the best birthday ever."

Fitz lifted her hand and kissed it, "I haven't even given you your gift yet."

She squeezed his hand, "It doesn't matter. I have an amazing husband that listens and loves to have deep conversations that most people would have turned their nose up at. He listens to me go on about historical facts and you have the most beautiful smile in the world. Waking up next to you is the highlight of every day. Last year, I laid in bed in my sweats and ate the cake Abby made me. I was lonely and depressed even before Edison and Tina. I didn't have you. You are my gift that has been missing from my life."

He kissed her hand again, "I just hope to make you as happy as you've made me."

Quad started whining and Fitz picked him up, "I think he has a radar that tells him when I am eating."

Liv chuckled, "He does love you to hold him when you have food."

Fitz kissed him on the head, "My boy!"

Liv smiled at her men, "I think you two are going to be a handful when he gets older."

Fitz motioned to Faith with his head, "Like you two won't be deadly on your shopping sprees. I can just see you two out shopping with mom. Then you pull up and ask me and my boy to get the stuff out of the car."

"Well that will give you both time to buff up your muscles."

He looked at his son and talked in his baby voice, "Do you hear mommy? Grant men are already strong. Isn't that right?"

The waitress came to the table, "Can I get you anything?"

Fitz smiled brightly, "Today is my beautiful wife's birthday. I would like to see the dessert menu so I can order her a delicious treat."

The waitress walked off. Liv put her head down, "Fitz, you know I am trying to watch what I eat. I am trying to lose this pregnancy fat."

Fitz grabbed her hand on the table, "Look at me." Liv raised her and looked at him. "Baby, I told you that you are absolutely perfect. I don't want you starving yourself or going without because you think I want you to look a certain way."

She shook her head, "It's not about how you see me. It's how I see myself."

He sighed, "You gave me two beautiful children. Your body carried them so it is allowed to go through changes. It's only been two months. Don't work yourself up. Let's enjoy your birthday and we will worry about tomorrow later."

The waitress returned with the menu and gave it to Fitz.

Fitz looked at it, "How about a strawberry cheesecake?"

The waitress asked, "A slice or the whole pie?"

Liv smiled, "The whole pie."

Fitz gave her a high five, "That's my girl!"

X X

After doing some more tours, they called it a day and went to the hotel. Fitz hooked his IPad up to the tv so they could watch a movie from his ITunes account.

He kept shaking his head as he set it up, "Tragic! Just tragic! I am embarrassed."

Liv was sitting on the floor next to the twins who were laying on the blanket on the floor. She looked at Fitz, "You do know I can hear you. I am right here."

Fitz kept shaking his head, "I am talking to my kids. I don't even know who you are. You look like my wife but I am not sure. This is something that should have been disclosed before the wedding. I have heard of people getting divorced because of this."

Liv started laughing, "Nobody gets divorce because their wife has never seen _Star Wars."_

Fitz came back and sat down on the other side of the kids' blanket, "How can you not have seen _Star_ _Wars_? I feel disrespected as a fan."

She leaned over the kids and kissed his cheek, "I am so glad I have you to save me. I love you so much."

He started the movie, "That's right. We are going to fix that right now starting with episode 1."

"How many episodes are there?"

"7 so far."

Liv groaned, "Are we watching all 7 tonight?"

He shook his head, "No, I will space them out and hold discussion sessions with you. When I am done, you will be a Jedi."

Liv had a confused look, "What the fuck is that?"

The show was starting, "Watch and learn my young padawan."

Liv side-eyed him, "Now who is the nerd?"

Halfway through the movie, the alarm on Fitz's phone went off.

He got up and paused the movie, "Okay we will pause for a brief intermission."

He went to his suitcase and got out a gift. He sat back down by Liv while the twins were sleeping peacefully on the floor. He gave her the gift, "The time now is 8:32. This was the time that you were born. I wanted to wait until this time before I gave you your gift."

Liv started opening her gift, "How did you know what time I was born?"

He shrugged, "I may have seen your birth certificate. I will not comment on your weight. I give your mother all the credit."

She pointed to him, "I can't help it I weight 9 pounds." She pulled out two small boxes. The first she opened was an angel necklace. She held the gold necklace and felt herself getting emotional.

Fitz started explaining, "It has your mother's birth stone. You gave me a piece of my father on my birthday and I wanted to give you a piece of your mother. She will always be your guardian angel."

Tears were flowing from her eyes, "This is really beautiful." She pulled his mouth to her and kissed him deeply. Her fingers threaded through his hair.

He pulled back, "Baby, you need to open your other gift."

She wiped her eyes, "Okay." She opened smaller box and found a white gold ring.

Fitz pointed to it, "It's a family ring. The center stone is June for our wedding anniversary. There are six spots on the side. You have my name and birth stone on the first spot. Your name and stone on the second. Quad is the third and Faith is in the fourth. The last two are empty and we can add some later if you want."

She put it on her ring finger on her right hand, "This is really beautiful."

He took her hands and kissed her wedding set on her left hand and her family ring on her right, "I love that you only wear rings given by me."

She turned so he could put her necklace on, "This has been a perfect birthday."

He got up and resumed the TV, "It's not over. You still have much to learn from the force."

He sat down and she rested her head on his shoulders, "You are so lucky that I love you."

After the movie went off, they took their showers. Fitz went first and he fed Quad while Liv took hers.

After she got out, she joined him in the bed. He pulled her into his arms, "Faith should be waking up soon for her feeding."

Liv nodded and laid her head on his chest.

He rubbed her arm and back, "Did you enjoy your day?"

Liv sighed and kissed his stomach, "It has been the most amazing day. Thank you for giving me this."

He kissed her hair, "I would give you the world if I could."

She ran her fingertips along his chest hair, "That's what I love about you and us. We are in Boston and we are content watching _Star Wars_ in our hotel than going out to a club or something. I don't have to hide who I am to fit in. We love each other for who we are and not who the other person wants us to be."

Faith started crying. Liv got her from the rollaway crib and brought her to the bed for her feeding. Fitz sat there watching her breastfeed his daughter and it's a sight that never gets old. Liv was humming softly as she always does.

Fitz put his head in her lap, "Will you sing to me?"

Liv thought of song but she only sung the first verse softly.

There will never come a day

You'll ever hear me say that I want

And need to be without you

I wanna give my all

Baby just hold me

Simply control me

Cause your arms, they keep away the lonelies

When I look into your eyes, then I realize

That all I need is you in my life

All I need is you in my life, cause I...

Never felt this way about loving

Never felt so good

Never felt this way about loving

It feels so good

Liv looked down to see Fitz and Faith sound to sleep in her lap. She ran her fingers through her husband's hair, "Yeah, it's definitely my best birthday."

X X

Fitz, playing host, opened the door smiling at Abby and Leo, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Just like everyone he opened the door for throughout the day, they burst out laughing at his attire. Fitz stood in the doorway in _Stars_ _Wars_ Yoda all over onesie. He looked like a big kid but he loved it.

Abby laughing, "Fitz, what the hell do you have on?"

Fitz smiled, "My wife bought this for me and I wanted to wear it."

He moved aside and let them into the house. Leo finally stopped laughing long enough to give him the beer he brought, "I never like to come to a gathering empty handed. I know you love imported beer so please accept this from us."

Fitz took the beer and escorted them to the living room, "Leo, you are welcome in our house anytime." He nodded to the couch, "We are watching the football game and you are welcome to sit or being the master chef that you are, you can help in the kitchen if you want."

Fitz walked to the kitchen to put the beer in the refrigerator. Abby spoke to everyone on the couch, mostly the men, "Hey Harrison, Huck, Stephen and Andrew."

They gave a small wave back as they watched the game.

Abby looked towards the kitchen and saw Quinn and Mellie missing, "Are Quinn and Mellie coming?"

Huck shook his head, "Quinn is at her sister's place in Kentucky. We are spending Christmas with my family."

Andrew huffed, "I couldn't spend another pretentious holiday with Mellie's folks. Her dad is so uptight. I needed to hang with real people and eat real food today."

Abby raised her eyebrows, "O-Kay."

She made eye contact with Stephen for a second then she and Leo went into the kitchen. Liv's aunts were setting the table. Liv had rented a huge dining table for the occasion. She wanted to have a semi formal sit-down dinner for Thanksgiving. Liv and Kat were finishing up the food on the stove.

Abby walked over and hugged her friend, "They got you working hard now that you aren't pregnant anymore."

Liv chucked, "Yeah, everyone but my husband. He still thinks I am fragile."

Fitz walked up and kissed her on the cheek, "That's cause I love you too much."

Liv kissed him on the lips, "I love you more."

Kat shooed them away from the stove, "Okay, Lovebirds. Move before I burned the potato soufflé in the oven."

Liv greeted Leo with a hug and reintroduced him to her aunts and mother-in-law.

Kat and Dot started putting the food on the table. Kat yelled towards the living room, "This is your ten minute warning. Go wash your hands for dinner."

Fitz had started carving the fried turkey and looked at Liv, "Don't you need to go and change."

Liv rolled her eyes at him, "I will be back."

She walked towards the stairs as the door bell rang. She smiled and tried hard to keep it on her face when she saw her cousin, Tina, standing at the door.

Tina seemed nervous and unsure of herself, "Um- I- um was wondering if your invite-"

Liv raised her hand to stop her rambling, "Of course you are welcome here."

Liv moved aside so that Tina could enter. Tina nodded walking in, "Thank you, Olivia."

Liv pointed towards the living room and dining area, "Everyone is in there. We will be eating shortly. I would help you get settled but I need to change my clothes."

Tina waved her off, "I can manage. Thank you."

Liv ran upstairs and started changing her clothes. She was interrupted by a knock as she was headed towards her closet.

She opened the door and Abby walked in, "Liv, why is your cousin here?"

Liv sighed going back to her closet, "I wanted to be the bigger person so I invited her to dinner."

Abby sat on the bed, "That's like inviting the wolf to eat dinner with the sheep. You were the bigger person when you didn't try to kill her."

Liv came out of her closet and went into her bathroom, "I don't have much family. Edison is not worth holding a grudge over. Besides just because I invited her doesn't mean I blindly trust her. Believe me, I will definitely keep her at arm's length."

Abby scoffed, "Damn arm's length. You need a damn ten foot pole."

Fitz walked into the room. He looked at Abby, "Where is Liv?"

Abby shook her head, "You still can't let her out of your sight for more than a few minutes." She pointed towards the bathroom, "She is in there."

Fitz smiled smugly, "Come on babe, it's time to eat."

Liv slowly opened the door and watched Fitz and Abby burst into laughter at her matching Yoda onesie like Fitz. She gave them the middle finger, "I hate both you. Kiss my ass."

She walked past them out the room. The sounds of laughter followed her until she got down stairs and everyone else laughed too.

Fitz removed the babies from their playpen where they were content and put them in their swings next to the dining table. Faith sat on the side of him at the head of the table while Quad was close to Liv who sat beside Fitz. Everyone took their place at the table.

Kat sat beside Fitz across from Liv. Abby and Leo were next to her. Tina and Stephen sat towards the end away from Liv and Abby. Everyone else grabbed their seats. Dot led the prayer and dinner was served.

Harrison addressed the elephant in the room, "Liv, why are you and Fitz wearing those things?"

Fitz was smirking at Liv as he pulled his Yoda ears on his head.

Liv rolled her eyes and faced Harrison who was in the middle of the table, "I lost a bet against my husband."

Fitz waved his hand, "That's not the full story. Tell it all."

Liv kicked him under the table, "Fine. I accidentally told my husband that I had never seen _Star Wars."_

All of the guys gasped with shock. "What?" "Hell no." "That is wrong."

Fitz motioned towards them with his hand, "See. I felt the same way."

Liv sighed, "Anyway, my husband bought all 7 episodes and we watched them together. I found these online and I bought them for us to wear around the house. But Fitz and I made a bet. Because I lost, he got to pick our thanksgiving attire. He chose this."

Fitz chewing his food nodded, "Yes and only my wife would feel bad for Darth Vader."

Everyone laughed including Kat, Myra and Dot.

Liv tried to explain herself, "No, think about it. He became evil to try and save his wife from death during childbirth but it was him becoming evil that broke her heart and killed her."

Huck groaned, "Come on Liv. He killed people."

"I didn't say he was good. I just felt bad. I know how being in love can blind or cloud your judgement."

Harrison couldn't help it, "We know. That's why you are wearing a Yoda onesie now."

Everyone laughed and Fitz decided that was enough, "My wife has a good heart and it's one of the reasons I love her so much." He kissed her hand.

Leo spoke up, "I might need to try something drastic with Abby. I have been trying to get her to watch _Outlander_ with me."

Fitz mumbled and pointed at him with a mouth full of food.

Kat frowned at him, "Fitz, chew your food."

He chewed and swallowed, "Sorry, mom." He pointed at Leo, "That's our show. Liv and I love it. We have read all the books."

Andrew spoke, "Fitz, I didn't know you knew how to read."

The boys snickered.

Fitz looked at Andrew, "Yeah. Remember that's how I got your mom's number. I read it on the bathroom wall. It said if looking for a good time-ow" He rubbed his arms where Liv an Kat hit him. "He started it."

Kat looked at all of them, "Boys!"

They all mumbled, "Yes ma'am."

Fitz turned back to Leo, "But that's our show. It's where we got Faith's name from."

Liv looked at Abby, "We all need to get together and have a binge day. You will like it."

Abby smiled, "Okay, that sounds good."

Leo looked at Fitz, "Do you have any advice for traveling with you significant other?"

Fitz looked at Liv who gripped her fork ready to stab him. He smiled, "Just invest in a good navigation system."

Liv nodded and looked at Abby, "And be prepared to argue when he misses his turn."

Myra looked at Liv, "Where are you guys traveling to next?"

Liv smiled, "Europe. I am taking Fitz to see where I grew up."

Abby looked at the intimacy Fitz and Liv shared, "That's so sweet."

Liv looked at Leo and spoke in French, "Sait-elle que vous avez l'intention de proposer?" (Does she know you are planning to propose to her?"

Leo shook his head, "Non, je tiens à demander à son père pour sa part en premier." (No, I want to ask her father for her hand first.)

Fitz broke into the conversation, "Hold up, my wife is not talking to another man and I don't know what's being said."

Abby waved him away, "They do that all the time. Leo went to culinary school in France at Le Cordon Bleu."

Fitz frowned, "Still. Not happening while I sit here."

Liv laughed at him, "You are pitiful. Abby is not bothered. Neither should you be."

Fitz pointed towards her and Leo, "What were you two talking about?"

Leo smiled, "I was telling Liv about my plans to take Abby to the Poconos for Valentine's Day. She has always wanted to go."

Abby squealed and his kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He smiled, "Anything for you, Sugarfoot."

Everyone frowned and said, "Sugarfoot?"

Abby laughed, "Leo is always coming up with pet names to make me smile or blush."

Fitz leaned back, "I got one name I call my wife that is guaranteed 100% to make her smile or blush even when she is pissed off at me."

Liv folded her arms and looked at him, "Really?"

Fitz extended his hand to her, "Bet! Diaper duty."

Liv shook his hand.

Harrison held up his hand, "Hold on, I need to take some action on that bet."

Everyone placed their $5 bet. Some picked Liv and the rest picked Fitz. Kat placed her bet on her son. She knows that he can be charming with he wants to.

Harrison stood, "Okay, bets are placed. One name, Fitz. No touching or gestures."

Fitz nodded, "Okay." He looked at Liv, who held an expressionless face. He smiled and said, "Mrs. Grant."

Liv's face transformed into a huge smile making her blush at her husband's words, "You don't play fair."

He raised his hand in surrender as the bets were paid out, "Hey, I just give the people what they want. Plus I know how to make my wife smile."

She leaned in to kiss him, "You sure do."

Stephen had enough of this love fest and decided to change the subject, "Mrs. G, this dressing is amazing."

Kat smiled, "It is but Liv was the one who made it."

He looked at Liv, "This is really good."

Liv nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you but Leo helped me tweak the recipe a little."

Leo shook his head, "I only added one or two things. Liv can definitely have a career as a chef if teaching doesn't workout."

Dot asked Liv, "Where is the concert this year?"

"We are doing a Christmas Concert in City Hall next month but our big end of the year concert will be at the Opera House. It is going to be great. I have recruiters coming from as far as California to hear my kids sing. My professor at NYU helped me with that."

Dot was getting a second helping of food, "Well, I can't wait. Myra and I will be at both concerts."

Fitz spoke up in loving support of his wife, "Liv is giving her own concert at the Lounge on New Year's night. Rick is going all out."

Myra smiled gleefully, "I definitely want to see that."

Kat raised her hand, "I will volunteer for baby sitting duties as long as someone videos it for me."

Fitz kissed his mom on the cheek, "I got you."

X X

Tina stepped outside on the front porch to have a cigarette. She knew her cousin wouldn't let her smoke in the house. She put it to her mouth and was startled by a shadow on the side of the step.

Stephen emerged from the corner, "Sorry to scare you but I just needed a break from the house."

She put her cigarette away, "No bother. I didn't know anyone was out here."

He sat down on the steps, "Yeah, I thought I could do it but I can't watch that shit anymore."

She sat down beside him, "The love fest is making you nauseous too."

Stephen groaned, "Yeah but it's more complicated than that."

She leaned over towards him, "I slept with my cousin's boyfriend and plotted to humiliate her because I was jealous. Trust me, the last thing I will do is judge you."

He paused and thought for a moment, "The redhead is my ex."

It started to click for her, "Okay and you don't want to watch her guy drool all over her."

He pushed his hand through his hair, "Not just her. Fitz is my best friend but he and that guy are going to be doing double dates and shit while I am home by myself. He going to marry Abby and their kids will play with the twins. He and Liv will cook together and trade recipes. I heard they are borrowing Liv's car to drive up to see his family tomorrow."

She sighed, "So he is not just replacing you with your girl but he is taking your friend too."

He threw a rock at the sidewalk, "It's my fault. I have always been afraid of change. My friend getting married and having a family was too much change for me. I cheated and it cost me everything."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Everybody makes mistakes. Don't look at it as failure. See it as misdirection. Sometimes we have to thank god for the things he didn't let happen. I thank him for the prayers he didn't answer. Therapy and spiritual counseling has changed my outlook on a lot of things."

He wiped his hand over his face, "You are the first person who didn't tell me I deserved her leaving me."

"Like I said no judgement."

He turned to look at her, "Why are you here? I know your history with Liv and everything that happened. Why are you here and willing to suffer this this evening?"

She sighed, "I wronged my cousin because I was selfish. I blamed her for everything wrong in my life. This is me accepting my fate. She is in love and happy and I am happy for her. It gives me faith that love is still out there. I don't have to take someone else's joy. I will patiently wait for my own."

He nodded, "Wow. You are quite different from what I imagined."

She laughed, "No, you had it right. I was bitter for a while. Now I am better. I was trying to win a race but the only person running was me."

He smiled, "That's deep."

She shook her head, "No, that's Liv. She said that to me. It made me want to seek help and get better."

He looked around and then back her, "When this evening is over, would you like to have a drink with me?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I have to warn you that I am trying to quit smoking."

He stood and pulled her up, "I will try to be supportive."

 **Brian Mcknight- Never felt this way**


	40. Chapter 40

Hello! Thank you for your reviews and DMs about me finishing this story. I wanted to have it completed before I posted. So here are the final 3 chapters! Happy Reading!

It was December 15, life at the Grant Household was trying. The twins were 3 months old and their personalities were starting to take shape. Faith was becoming the needy twin. Fitz figured out that she slept better when her brother was near her in the same crib. He decided to test his theory. Liv cried when they checked on the twins that night and saw them holding hands.

Fitz had been reading how twins became interdependent on each other because of the bond they shared in the womb. He explained to Liv that Faith felt safer or less alone when her brother was near. Although their pediatrician discourage it, they let the twins sleep in the same crib. Fitz wanted his daughter to feel safe and if she needed her brother by her then that's what she would get.

His mother agreed saying that doctors always have recommendations for everything but as a parent, you must do what you feel is best for your children.

Quad was more laid back even though he was refusing to take his bottle during his nighttime feeding. He preferred Liv's breast. So Liv would feed him and Fitz would feed Faith. They were trying to maintain a schedule so they would eventually sleep through the night but so far, it's not working.

Liv and Fitz were completely exhausted and sleep deprived. Liv was working late at school because her choir was doing a holiday performance at City Hall in two days. Plus she would practice twice a week at the lounge for her New Year's Day concert.

Fitz was stressed at work because his boss had dumped two extra inspections on his team. They are to be completed before the New Year, so Fitz split his team up and he is being pulled in several different directions.

All of these stressors are putting a strain on their marriage and relationship with each other.

Fitz was at job site #2. He goes there after lunch because it's closer to Liv's school so he can get the twins when he gets off of work. He was going over Harrison's notes when a knock came at the door.

He rubbed his neck, "Come in!"

Stephen appeared in the doorway in his suit, "Hey man. Harrison told me you were on this side of town. Thought I'd stop by on my lunch."

Fitz pushed back from his desk, "Yeah man. It's cool. Hadn't seen much of you since Thanksgiving."

Stephen sat down in a chair, "Yeah, every time I hit you up, you're kind of busy."

Fitz nodded, "Yeah, my house is a madhouse most days. I don't know whether I am coming or going."

Stephen nodded his head, "I understand. Having a wife and kids is a full-time job by itself. Your friends have to take a backseat. Well…I guess some of your friends."

Fitz felt that Stephen was trying to imply something, "What are you talking about?"

Stephen shrugged, "It just seems like you find time to hangout with Abby and her guy. When I call to go out for a drink, you are busy."

Fitz groaned, "You sound like a bitch! Abby and Leo come over to our house to hangout with us. They are a couple who my wife and I like to hangout with. We watch the same shows and we don't have to leave our kids at home to hangout. You want me to leave my family to meet you at a bar. I can't do that."

Stephen raised his hands in surrender, "Ok, I understand. How about we double date then? I am sort of seeing someone now. Maybe you and Liv can hangout with us."

Fitz raised his eyebrow at him, "You are dating?"

Stephen nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Who?"

Stephen was caught off guard, "What do you mean, who?"

Fitz frowned, "I mean who the hell are you dating. And how long? Cause you must be serious for her to meet your friends but then you are only kind of dating, right. So who is she?"

Stephen sighed, "Tina."

Fitz was not expecting that, "Tina? As in my wife's cousin who slept with her ex, Tina?"

Stephen got offended, "Look that's in the past. She has apologized to Liv and is trying to get on with her life. She is really a nice person when you get to know her."

Fitz shook his head, "I will just take your word for it. I don't want to get to know her. I barely paid her any attention Thanksgiving. Getting to know her is not on my list of things to do."

"That's rude, Fitz. She hasn't done anything to you."

Fitz pointed at him, "No you are wrong. She hurt my wife and I will not give her or my wife any indication that it can happen again. She is my wife's cousin but that is it. I am for my wife only. She is mine and I am hers. I don't need her feeling insecure if I talk to Tina. So no thank you."

Stephen scoffed, "You would rather hangout with my ex and her boyfriend than your best friend and your wife's cousin."

Fitz stood up, "First thing, your ex _is_ my wife's best friend not some complete stranger. Leo is cool. He has a good head on his shoulders. He is going to ask Abby to marry him after getting her father's blessing. They are headed where we are now. Like minded people like to hangout which explains you and Tina."

Stephen stood up, "What the hell does that mean?"

Fitz took off his hard hat, "Tina blamed Liv for all of her boyfriends liking her when really she had poor taste in men. Instead of owning up to that and growing up, she plots to hurt Liv by taking her boyfriend. Which I applaud her for doing because it set her on a path for me. Just like you and Abby. You blamed me for making you feel trapped in your relationship and 'forcing' you to cheat. You could have been a man and talked to Abby but you took the cowardly way out. I am sure Leo applauds you everyday for breaking Abby's heart. Like weak-minded people."

Stephen was stunned, "Really? You wouldn't have met your wife if it hadn't been for me giving you a place to stay. We've been friends for a long time."

Fitz chuckled, "Quantity does not equate quality. I learned that from my wife. Let's face it Stephen, our lives are headed in different directions. If you still with Tina during the holidays when Liv invites her over then you are welcome but I think right now, our friendship has run its course."

Stephen looked at his friend, "If that's how you feel. I will send my god kids their Christmas gifts in the mail. Hopefully I'll see you around."

Stephen left and Fitz sat down in a daze. He pulled himself out of it and finished his work.

X X

Organized Chaos. If Liv had to describe her day, that's what she would say. They were loading the equipment van so that it would be ready for transport to City Hall tomorrow. It was also the final fitting and repair to the students wardrobe. Ms. Butler was handling the fitting while Liv was making sure all of the sound and stage equipment got into the van.

It was 5:30 when Fitz walked into the choir room. Students were running all over the place. Liv stepped onto the podium, "Hey, before we leave, please make sure your wardrobe has been seen and fitted. Make sure you have turned in your permission slips. If you have done what is needed, sign out and I will see you tomorrow."

The kids flocked to the sign out sheet. Liv was bombarded by a few students who had questions.

Fitz made his way to her. She smiled brightly when she saw him, "Hey you!"

He kissed her cheek, "Hey, rough day."

She laughed and motioned around her, "Crazy is a better word. They are excited and nervous."

Fitz looked around, "I am sure they will do great."

Liv nodded, "They are going to be awesome."

Fitz kept looking around noticing two people missing, "Where are my munchkins?"

Liv laughed, "Mrs. Wilson kept them in daycare for me. She knew today would be crazy. Her son is in my choir so she had to stay late anyway."

A young white guy came in who looked like he was in his 20's. He smiled at Liv, "Hey, Olivia. I got everything loaded. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Liv sighed loudly , "Jon, you have been a lifesaver. I think that's it for now. We will drive the van over for setup tomorrow."

He laughed, "Well, I am glad I worked on my muscles this summer."

Fitz looked from the stranger to Liv.

Liv cleared her throat, "Jon, this is my husband, Fitzgerald Grant. Babe, this is Jonathan Winters. He is my other choir assistant this year."

Fitz shook the man hand. He remembered Quinn mentioning a Winters that had a crush on Liv, "Please to meet you."

Jon grimaced from the pain of the handshake, "You have a lovely wife. She is phenomenal."

Fitz put his arm around Liv's shoulders, "Yeah, that's why I married. She is the best and she's mine. So that's a plus for me."

It was an uncomfortable moment before Liv spoke, "Well Jon, thanks again and I will see you tomorrow."

He gave her a small smile, "Good night. Remember lunch is in me tomorrow."

Liv laughed, "Okay, I remember."

When he walked away, Liv turned to Fitz, "Did you really say that to my coworker? She is mine. Was that some dick measuring contest?"

Fitz scoffed, "He wants you. I know that look cause I get it when I see you. I am simply stating the facts. And what is this about lunch? You are not going out with another man. That is not happening."

Liv walked out the door towards the daycare, "He is simply ordering take out tomorrow. He forgot his wallet last time and I paid for his lunch. There is no going out. I eat in a funk filled cafeteria with a bunch of noisy ass kids. It's hardly romantic. It's a good day if no one fights, throws food or throw up."

"Why is he your assistant anyway? You have Mrs. Butler."

Liv stopped in the hallway and faced him, "There is a law that says if I, a female teacher, take any male students off of school grounds then I must have a male chaperone in case something happens. I am legally not allowed to enter a restroom or hotel room that male students occupy. Mr. Beene normally would go but he decided to appoint Jon as a permanent assistant. I am grateful because it saves me from lugging heavy equipment around."

Fitz growled softly, "He wants you."

She raised her hands, "I can't control him wanting me. I can only control me. I am not about to jeopardize my job because my husband is a possessive caveman who doesn't trust me."

He took her hand, "I trust you with my life. I just don't like that guy working with you."

She kissed his cheek, "I don't have a choice and neither do you. We just have to live our lives."

He sighed, "I wasn't like this before you. I never cared or loved anyone as much as I do you. I can't think rationally when you are concerned. I will try to do better. I promise."

"The fact that you are willing to try means so much to me."

They turned and continued towards the daycare. They heard their kids squealing as they walked in. They talked with Mrs. Wilson as they packed the kids up. After making sure all of the students have left, they loaded up in Fitz's truck.

Driving home, Fitz looked at Liv, "What do you want for dinner?"

Liv sighed, "Honestly, I just want to go to bed and sleep for days. I am not even hungry."

Fitz grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, "You need to eat something because you are still breastfeeding."

"Yeah I know. I wished we could tire them out. I feel like I am running on fumes."

Fitz made a call using his Bluetooth in the truck. His mom picked up in the second ring, "Hey Fitz."

Fitz smiled, "Mom, does your offer still stand to watch the kids while Liv and I get some sleep?"

She squealed with glee, "Anytime I need to watch my babies, I will be there."

"Thanks mom. You are a real lifesaver."

They hung up. Liv leaned her head on his shoulder, "You are the best husband in the world."

He kissed her head, "I promised to take care of all of your needs. You need food, shower and sleep."

He ordered takeout on the way home. Liv was in the shower when Kat came. After dinner, she crawled into bed.

Fitz came later and laid down next to her. When she asked about his day, he told her about Stephen.

She kissed her husband, "I am sorry that happened to you. I can't believe he is with Tina. More power to them."

Fitz groaned, "I just hates how he throws shit back up in my face like how I wouldn't have met you without him. I have done so much shit for him. Not once have I made him feel like he owed me something."

"Some people are like that. They only remember what they did for you and not how you helped them. He will always feel like you owe him."

Fitz moved her hair from her forehead, "I realized that as long as I got you and our kids, to hell with the world. I can't please everybody. Only the ones that matter."

Liv closed her eyes and gave a small smile, "I love you, Mr. Grant."

He kissed her nose, "I love you, Mrs. Grant."

Liv fell asleep. Fitz showered and joined her. They slept through the night for the first time in a long time because Kat handled the kids.

They were proud parents who realized that it is okay to ask for help. Their sanity and marriage depended on it.

X X

That Saturday, Liv's choir performed beautifully in front of City Hall. They sung several Christmas songs and there was a nice size crowd watching the performance. The mayor and other city officials shook hands with Liv and the kids before the show. They were there to bring awareness and to promote arts in education.

Sunday afternoon, Liv and Fitz were trying to leave the house but the twins had other plans. Aunt Dot was there to babysit while the parents were supposed to be headed to brunch.

Liv had just put Quad in his baby swing, "Fitz! Babe, come on. We are running late."

She had on a cute short black dress with a light jacket. It wasn't that cold but it was cool. She didn't need to bring a cold home.

Fitz came downstairs with Faith, "Ok babe, I am trying to put her down but she keeps crying."

He had on a nice pair of khakis with a white dress shirt and tie.

Liv put her hands on her hip, "I told you that you are spoiling her. She knows you will pick her up every time she cries."

He lightly bounced her up and down, "Of course I am. I hate it when my babies cry."

Faith picked this moment to spit up all on Fitz.

Fitz groaned, "Aw, shit- I mean shoot!"

Liv took her from him but faced her away from her, "I think you overfed her again. Maybe that's why she was crying."

Fitz shook his head, "Maybe but I need to change my shirt and tie. I don't think she got my pants."

He went upstairs while Liv took Faith to the changing area, "Yeah, baby girl, you got daddy good."

Faith gave her mother a big smile.

Liv tickled her tummy after she took off her onesie, "You think that's funny. You don't want us to leave you. I promise, we will be back."

Dot came out the kitchen, "You guys are going to be super late."

Faith had on a clean onesie as Liv picked her up, "I know. She spit up on Fitz."

Liv placed her in her swing as Fitz was coming down the stairs holding his tie, "I think we should take the subway. Driving the truck will put us farther behind."

They kissed the children and Aunt Dot then they walked out the house.

Liv had her phone in her hand, "I am texting Abby to let her know we are on our way."

Tying his tie, "Why are we having brunch with Leo's parents?"

Liv sighed because she has explained this to him before, "We are Abby's people. Abby's family lives far away and we are the people that she interacts with more. Leo's parents wanted to meet the family that kept them away on Thanksgiving."

Fitz nodded, "Basically they are sizing us up."

"Basically."

Fitz thought for moment, "Do you think they are closet racists?"

Liv shrugged, "Abby has vouched for them. She says they are good people. They raised Leo and he is okay. She told them about us and she said they seemed cool but you know we always watch our backs. No one truly knows until they are faced with it."

He grabbed her hand, "Well, they will have to deal with it. You are my wife and I am proud of it."

He kissed her hand.

Twenty minutes later, they walked into _Locanda Verde_ , an upscale Italian Restaurant. Abby waved from across the room when she spotted them.

Everyone stood when they made it to the table.

Liv apologized as she hugged Abby, "Sorry we are late. The kids didn't want us to leave."

Leo kissed her cheek, "It's fine. We've only been seated for 5 minutes."

After Fitz greeted Abby and Leo, Leo introduced his parents, "Please meet my parents Rob and Sylvia Bergen from Syracuse. Mom, Dad, this is Abby's best friend, Liv and her husband, Fitz."

They greeted the parents and everyone took their seats. Fitz made sure his wife was seated comfortably before he sat down next to her.

Sylvia spoke first, "How many children do you two have?"

Fitz smiled proudly, "We have 3 months old twins."

She smiled at him, "Two boys?"

Liv laughed, "God no! I wouldn't survive in that house with 3 Grant men. They are boy/girl twins."

Abby laughed, "Yeah, Fitz would have them stand guard over Liv 24/7."

Fitz raised his hand in surrender, "Hey, I am just teaching my son to protect his family. Although our daughter is going to be a force of her own. The world better watch out for her."

Rob chuckled, "Well, I am glad that you could make time to join us today. We like Abby a lot and she speaks so highly of you guys. I have always felt that you could judge a person's character by the people they hang out with."

Liv looked at Rob, "I can assure you that Abby has exceptional character."

The waiter came and took their drink orders. Everyone went to the buffet to fix their plates. Once everyone was seated again, the conversation resumed.

Sylvia looked at Liv, "How did you and Fitz meet?"

Abby, Fitz and Liv shared a look that said 'fuck'. Liv cleared her throat, "Fitz moved in down the hall from us."

Rob frowned, "That wasn't very safe to talk to a complete stranger. Two single women in New York. That was asking for trouble."

They looked at each other again. Abby finally gave her the nod to go ahead.

Liv responded, "He wasn't a complete stranger. Abby's boyfriend at the time was his best friend. We welcomed him when he moved into the apartment with Stephen."

Rob and Sylvia stopped eating and looked at the trio. Rob spoke first, "So you two" pointing to Liv and Abby, "we're dating best friends. I assumed you did double dates and sleepovers as well."

Leo sighed, "Dad, I know all about Abby's past relationships. It's not a big deal."

Sylvia voiced her concern, "Leo, you work almost every night. What happens if Abby and her ex are visiting Olivia and Fitz at the same time? Who is to say they won't rekindle whatever they had."

Fitz felt the need to speak, "Mr. and Mrs. Bergen, I will be frank and honest with you. Stephen was my best friend for years. I am glad that he dated Abby because I got to meet my wife and have my family. Excuse my language but Stephen is an asshole. He did Abby so wrong because he is a selfish prick who only cares about himself. His character is not one I want to be associated with. I can look you in the eye and tell you that Stephen Finch is definitely no friend of mine."

Leo took Abby's hand, "Mom, Dad, I have been in the presence of Stephen with Abby and I can say that she loves me as much as I love her. He is the least of our concerns."

Liv looked at Rob and Sylvia, "Abby has exceptional character."

After that the conversation changed to family, friends, jobs and of course the twins. After brunch was over Fitz took Liv for a walk in Central Park.

Holding hands and enjoying a nice Sunday, Fitz looked at Liv, "I am glad we never had that parent test issue."

Liv laughed, "No. I was already pregnant when I met your mom."

He kissed her head, "She was already in love with you by then anyway."

"I was nervous about meeting her."

Fitz frowned up in confusion.

Liv tried to explain it better, "I mean, I know she reached out to me and we were talking a lot. Plus she was on my side because you were being an ass but she was still your mother and her opinion of me mattered."

Fitz steered her towards a bench and sat down, "You are the daughter my mom always wanted. I think she knew you were the one long before I did."

Liv sighed and looked around, "I remember promising myself on New Year's Eve that I was going to be celibate this year so I could work on myself. This was going to be a soul cleansing year."

He put his arm around her, "I stood before my mom on that same day and told her I was not looking for a relationship. I was going to work on rebuilding my finances and concentrate on her."

Liv looked at him, "I think part of our resolution came true. I wasn't celibate but this was a cleansing year. We found each other and purged anything not beneficial to us out of our lives."

Fitz nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, our finances are looking okay and we got mom to move closer. Plus she smiles every time she sees the munchkins."

Liv laughed, "Yeah."

Fitz kissed her lips, "Besides, I could never find another woman that will listen to me explain the difference between Marvel Comics and DC Comics."

She pulled his lips to her and spoke against them, "As long as I got the real superman, I will listen to you explain anything."

Fitz nibbled her bottom lip, "I will show you tonight that Superman has nothing on me."

He growled and Liv took off running through the park with him chasing her. They enjoyed a beautiful day with the love of their life.


	41. Chapter 41

"Babe, do you need me to stop? I will if you need me to."

Liv was desperately trying to hold on to her patience, "No babe. I told you we are fine back here. He just wanted some milk."

Liv and the twins were riding in the back seat while Fitz and his mom was riding up front. Today was Christmas. They were traveling to Connecticut to spend the day with Aunt Dot. She promised to cook a feast and they wanted to celebrate as a family. Liv and Fitz woke up and exchanged gifts.

Liv gave Fitz some new seat covers and mat for his truck with the Superman logo. Then she gave him a gift certificate to a shop that specializes in truck accessories. He had mentioned wanting to put a cover on the bed of his truck and some new mud flaps. He was happy and excited to check the catalog later for some ideas.

Fitz bought Liv a new state of the art keyboard. She cried because she inherited her old keyboard from her mother and she was reluctant to get a new one. She was happy that Fitz took the decision out of her hand. Her new keyboard would allow her to do so much more. They made love before the twins woke up.

Kat came over and they all piled into the truck to head to Aunt Dot's house. Liv was excited to see her family and just be among people she loves. Although lately, she has felt a change in Fitz. He was always attentive and overbearing but he had a nightmare two nights ago. When Liv woke him up, he was dazed and confused. When he focused on her, he attacked her body and fucked her senseless. He was relentless. He woke her up several times that night eating her and fucking over and over. In between that he would check on the kids and just make sure everyone was okay. They have made love more in the past two days than they had in the past few weeks. Whenever she asks him what's wrong, he says nothing. He claims he is fine.

They have been on the road for twenty minutes. Quad started crying so Liv put him to her breast for feeding. Fitz keeps looking in the rear view mirror asking if they are okay. If she doesn't figure out what is going on with him soon, she will kill him.

He continued talking to Liv, "I put you some water in the cooler under the floor mats. It has ice on it so it should be cold."

She pulled Quad off her breast to burp him, "Babe, I am fine. I had water before we left. I can wait till we get to Aunt Dot's and get me some juice."

Fitz took the next exit, which was not their exit.

Kat looked at him confused, "Why did we get off here?"

Fitz pulled into a gas station, "My wife wants some juice and I am getting her some."

Kat scoffed, "She said she would wait."

Fitz undid her seat belt, "My wife should never have to wait. If she wants juice, her husband will get it for her."

Kat shook her head as he got out the truck, "I'm sorry he is like this."

Liv strapped Quad back into his car seat, "Something is bothering him but he won't tell me."

Kat turned around to face Liv, "How do you know? He has always been like this with you."

Liv shook her head, "Not like this. He hasn't been more than 5 feet from me in two days. He won't even call me by my name. I want you to pay attention. He calls me 'babe,' 'sweetie,' or 'wife.' He jumps for the kids before they can even cry. He doing way more than ever before."

"Do you know what it is?"

Liv shook her head, "No, he had a nightmare and he's been going 100 ever since."

Kat turned around to see Fitz coming out of the store, "You are the only person that can find out what is wrong."

Fitz opened the back door on Liv's side, "Here you go, baby. I realized I didn't ask what kind of juice you wanted so I got apple, orange, grape and cranberry. I'm sorry about that. Next time I will remember to ask."

Liv stopped him and pulled him into a kiss. When she released him, she said, "Apple is fine. Thank you so much. You are the best husband in the world."

He took a deep cleansing breath which felt like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulder. He whispered to her, "That's all I am trying to be."

Kat interrupted their moment, "Fitz, I'll take the orange. Maybe then we can finally get on the road."

Fitz gave out the juices and put the rest in the storage cooler. He gave Liv one more kiss then asked, "Is my wife okay?"

Liv smiled, "I am perfect."

He smiled back, "What about the kids?"

She pointed to their sleeping babies, "No complaints from the peanut gallery."

Fitz kissed her again then walked around the truck and got in. He drove back towards the highway constantly glancing at Liv in the rear view to make sure she was okay. After a few minutes, Liv fell asleep.

Fitz was driving cautiously. He never did a mile over the speed limit. He looked over at his mom to see her staring out the window, "What's been new with you, Mom?"

Kat turned to face him, "Um- I've found a nice senior group. I am a volunteer foster grandparent at a preschool around the corner from the apartment. I am thinking of catching a broadway show in a couple of weeks. But at this very moment, I am trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with my son?"

Fitz frowned, "Me? There's nothing wrong with me."

Kat chuckled sarcastically, "Denial can be a deadly disease."

He sighed, "Mom-"

She shook her head and whispered, "You are scared shitless right now. You are going out of your way to feel needed. Maybe if she becomes dependent on you enough, she won't have a reason to leave. So now you are back smothering her and the kids. You are scared but you won't say why."

Fitz gripped his steering wheel, "Let it go, mom. This is between me and my wife."

She threw her hands up, "Fine. You're right. It's none of my business."

Forty-five minutes later, they were pulling up in front of Aunt Dot's house. Fitz quickly went to Liv's door to wake her up, "Baby, we are here."

Liv slowly opens her eyes, "I must have been tired."

Fitz kissed her forehead, "It's okay. You can sleep all you want."

He grabbed both babies and they made their way to the door. Liv knocked as she opened the door, "Knock, Knock. The Grants are in the house."

Dot came out of the kitchen, "Bugaboo! I am glad to see that you made it safely."

Liv hugged her, "Merry Christmas!"

Everyone hugged and greeted each other with Merry Christmas. Liv was happy to share the day with her Aunt Myra as well. She has grown closer to her as her heart slowly realized she only had one mama.

The babies were removed from their car seats and passed around. Their cheeks were kissed and pinched. Liv couldn't help but notice how Fitz seemed on edge. He would move close to the babies then come back close to her. He was back and forth like he couldn't decide.

Another knock came at the door. Her aunts and mother in law had returned to kitchen with the babies. Liv answered the door and smiled at Mrs. Davis, Edison's mother, "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Davis!"

The woman smiled with glee at Liv, "Merry Christmas, Olivia. You are still gorgeous."

"Thank you." Liv let her in the house.

Mrs. Davis yelled towards the kitchen, "Dottie, where are you, girl?"

Dot came out with Faith in her arms, "I was in the kitchen loving on my great-niece."

Mrs. Davis gasped, "Oh my god, she is so beautiful." She looked at Liv, "May I hold her?"

Liv nodded.

Dot passed Faith over as she yelled towards the kitchen, "Myra, bring Quad so Elise can see his beautiful face."

Myra came out with him.

Mrs. Davis clutched her heart, "He is so handsome. Liv, you made some beautiful babies."

Liv smiled proudly, "Thank you. We are truly blessed."

Mrs. Davis smiled, "Yes indeed. I just hate that my son was so stupid. These could have been my beautiful grandkids."

Fitz came into view, "Well, they aren't. They're my kids."

Liv was shocked by his words and from his expression she could tell he was pissed.

Mrs. Davis stumbled to recover, "Of course they are. You and Olivia have made some fine looking children." She passed Faith back to Dot, "I came to see if you were done with your cake pan. I can't seem to find mine."

The ladies and the babies headed into the kitchen leaving Olivia and Fitz near the door. Liv pointed at him, "You and me, outside, right now."

She opened the door and walked out not looking to see if he followed. She walked towards the street and onto the sidewalk. She kept walking.

Fitz had no idea where they were going, "I don't think it's a good idea to leave the kids."

Liv stopped walking almost making him run into her, "There are four women in that house. Three of them have raised children. I doubt they will even put them down. If anything, our kids are going to be more spoiled than they already are. Those kids are safe and loved. They will be fine without us for a few minutes. We are going to the park and you are going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

Liv resumed her pace until they came to the park in her neighborhood. She hated that she forgot her coat but in hindsight, she was pissed too.

She sat down on swings while Fitz leaned against the pole.

She waited for him to speak but he couldn't think of what to say.

She sighed, "We will be out here all night if we need to be."

He shrugged, "What do you want me to say, Baby?"

She cleared her throat, "What was the nightmare about? And please don't tell me nothing. Don't lie to me again, Fitz."

He moved and sat in the swing beside her, "I dreamed I was coming home from work one day. I went to put my key in the door but it wouldn't fit. I knocked on the door and some guy came to it."

Liv frowned, "What guy?"

Fitz shook his head, "I don't remember. But he said it was his house and this was his family. I screamed for you. You and the kids came to the door but you looked at me like I was a stranger. My family didn't recognize me. You said you never married me. You said your new husband was kind and considerate. You said you needed him. He called you Livvie. The kids hugged him like I was a monster they were scared of. I tried to get to you but you kept getting further away. That's when I woke up."

Liv took his hand into hers, "So it scared you?"

He gripped her hand, " Yeah, but it wasn't really about the man being there."

Liv nodded, "It was about me needing him."

He agreed, "Yeah, I guess I want to make sure you need me."

Liv pulled him up and they walked back towards Dot's house, "Fitz, I will admit our relationship wasn't very stable at first but I depend on you more than anyone. If I have to tell you everyday, I will."

She stopped and turned to face him. She put both of her hands on his cheek, "I couldn't do any of this without you. You are my life. You are my everything. I need you like I oxygen to breathe. There is no me without you. I need you and I love you."

Fitz grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. His tongue slowly slipped into his mouth as she moved her fingers to his hair. He nibbled on her bottom lip, "God I love you baby. Don't ever leave me."

She moaned, "Never. This is forever."

He finally pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, "I am sorry about the way I have been. I don't want to lose you."

"Talk to me next time. We are a team remember. You and me against the world."

He nodded and they walked to the house. When they got there, the table was being set and everyone smiled as they entered the dining room. Tina was there sans Stephen. Liv hugged her and Fitz waved from a distance. Dinner was wonderful and everyone enjoyed themselves.

An hour after dinner, Fitz was playing with Quad and making him laugh. Turns out the joke was on him when Quad spit up on him.

He groaned holding the baby out from him, "I think you and your sister love to spit up on me."

Kat got up from the couch to get the baby, "I got him. Go clean up."

Dot pointed upstairs, "Use the bathroom up there. You may need to wash up or take a shower."

Liv was in the diaper bag, "I will bring you a shirt after I give your mom his clothes."

Fitz went upstairs and took off his shirt. He found a washcloth and was washing up.

Liv knocked on the door five minutes later, "It's me."

He opened the door and she stepped in locking it behind her.

Fitz extended his hand, "Shirt."

She smirked as she hit his hand away reaching for his belt.

Fitz was shocked by that when she felt her unzip his pants, "What are you doing?"

She put her hand inside pants grabbed his cock, "What's my name?"

Fitz threw his head back and moaned, "What?"

She pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, "For two days, you have refused to call me my name."

Fitz was lost in the sensation of her stroking his cock, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to remind you that you are mine."

Liv kissed from his chest to his ear then whispered, "I don't need reminding. I know what I have at home. Right now I am going to put your big cock in my mouth and you will say Olivia."

Fitz groaned as she got down on her knees, "Yes Olivia."

She licked the head of his cock before taking him completely in his mouth.

"Oh fuck Olivia."

She gripped his ass as she started a rhythm. She swirled her tongue as she sucked him hard and deep.

He put his hands in her hair, "Oh shit, Olivia. God I love you."

She sucked him to the edge before she stopped. She stood up and at this moment they both were happy she wore a skirt today.

She slid her underwear off and sat on the edge of the sink, "Come put that cock in my pussy."

Fitz grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist, "Anything for you baby."

Liv grabbed his neck and pulled his face to hers, "What's my name?"

He thrust his hard cock into her, "Olivia!"

She bit her lip to keep from screaming as he started pounding into her, "Fuck me hard baby."

He leaned into her and bit her ear, "You are _my_ Livvie!"

He lifted her ass up off the sink to get a deeper penetration. She held on for dear life, "I am yours and you are mine."

He went harder and faster, "Forever mine!"

Her head rolled back, "Yes!"

"Forever yours!"

"Always!"

He raised one leg higher, "Come for me, Olivia. Take your only husband with you."

Her core tighten as she felt her orgasm approaching. She kept chanting, "My husband!" over and over.

Fitz covered her mouth with his hand as she came. Her pussy was squeezing his cock so he couldn't stop the his cum from shooting in her core.

He groaned, "Oh my god, Olivia."

As they both came down from their high, they took a moment to just be with each other.

Olivia kissed him softly, "The love I have for you is so powerful. But what is awe-inspiring is your unconditional love for me. That is what I need from you. I will always be Livvie to you and only you. Never question that or be afraid."

Fitz sighed, "I am not afraid anymore. I am Superman, remember."

She laughed, "Well I may feel like Superwoman at times but even Superwoman sometimes need Superman's soul."

He kissed her nose, "I got you!"

They quickly cleaned up and dressed. They went back downstairs. Everyone tried to play it off like they weren't gone a long ass time.

Liv walked outside around sunset to call her father. She had hoped it would be a good day but sadly it wasn't. She sat down on the stoop and just looked out at the neighborhood she grew up in.

Tina stumbled on to porch and paused when she saw Liv crying, "Are you okay, Liv?"

Liv wiped her eyes, "Yeah. Just feeling nostalgic, I guess. This was the first home I lived at longer than 3 years."

Tina joined her on the steps, "Yeah, it's not much to look at, but it was home."

Liv nodded in agreement. There was a pause in the conversation before Liv said, "I heard you are with Stephen."

Tina chuckled dryly, "No, we went out on a few dates but he was clearly hung up on his ex and your husband. He actually blamed me for losing your husband's friendship."

Liv was shocked, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "He said if I hadn't betrayed you like I did then we could all double date. Then we would be invited to group outings. Then his ex would be jealous if she saw him with me and want him back."

Liv rolled her eyes, "That's just stupid. I am sorry that happened to you."

Tina smiled, "I'm not. This is my karma. I used Edison and he tried to use me. It was practice. I actually met a really nice guy at the grocery store the other day. We've gone on one date and he seems great."

Liv smiled, "Good. I am happy for you."

Tina cleared her throat, "I know we will never be as close as we once were but I am proud of what you have accomplished. I couldn't imagine what life has done to you but when I see you with your family, I feel hopeful."

"I have learned once simple fact. What God has for you, it's for you. No plot on Earth can stop that from happening. It will work out for you but you just have to believe."

They talked for a few minutes till Fitz declared it was time to drive home.

Liv couldn't help but laugh when Kat told her whatever secret weapon she used on Fitz, she needs to bottle it and sell it.

X X

It was 10:30 pm New Year's Eve. Fitz was downstairs putting the finishing touches on a romantic surprise while Liv was upstairs dealing with the kids. She was in the ottoman rocking as both babies were latched on her breast.

She was humming softly using this time to reflect on her life over the past year.

Fitz quietly walked upstairs to the nursery. He leaned in the doorway looking at his beautiful family, "Wow, it has been an unbelievable year."

Liv looked at him and smiled, "I was just thinking the same thing."

He sat in the wooden rocking chair beside Liv, "I love you guys so much."

Liv felt like her heart was going to burst, "We love you too, Daddy."

Fitz laughed, "I can't wait for them to call me that. I think I may actually cry when they do."

Liv looked at his beautiful face, "What were you doing this time last year?"

He touched Faith's head, "I was playing Gin Rummy with my mom. She was cheating but I wanted to make her happy because I knew I was leaving the next day."

Liv smiled brightly, "Now this year her and her friends will be bringing in the year with the crowd at Times Square."

Fitz groaned and shook his head, "I don't know how I feel about these new friends. She's going on trips, playing chess in the park, shopping like crazy for the kids and she only made me one pie this week."

Liv laughed hard making Quad jump and cry, " Sorry, baby."

Fitz reached for him, "I will burp him."

Unlatching both from her breast, she passed Quad to Fitz, "Your mom is happy and she is the best grandma we could have asked for. She is never too busy for them."

Pouting, "What about me? I was her baby first."

"You still are. You know your mom loves you with all of her heart."

He kissed Quad's head and then in all seriousness, "I know. I am really happy that she is happy. I worry less about her but I like that she is super close. I want them to know everything about her."

Liv sighed, "Yeah."

They burped and changed the twins then put them in their crib together. They walked downstairs and Fitz took her hand dragging her towards the kitchen.

Liv gasped in shock, "What have you done!"

Fitz chuckled as he lit the two candles on the table, "I am trying to bring in the new year with my beautiful, hot, sexy, amazing wife!"

She sat down in the chair he pulled out for her, "You are truly the best husband ever."

He went to the cabinet and grabbed something from the top shelf. When he turned and showed what was in his hand, Liv started to cry.

Fitz held an opened 1967 Coleburn Scotch bottle in hands. It was the bottle that started it all. He placed it on the table, then sat in the seat next to her. He took her hands in his, "That day we drank this, I never imagined where our lives would go. I think it gave us the push we needed to stop fighting the feelings we were having for each other. Whatever the reason, I am glad you were there. I am glad you answered the door and I am glad you decided to drink with me."

They leaned forward and shared a sensual kiss. Liv was so lost in him that she didn't want to release his lips.

Fitz fought hard, playfully, but evidently he moved back, "I thought we would bring in the New Year with a toast but first," He motioned to the table, "I have spread before us to feast on."

He had popcorn, hot wings, chocolate covered strawberries and pizza (half supreme/ half meat lovers).

Fitz took a deep breath, "These are some of the meals we enjoyed together before we became official."

Liv picked up a strawberry and fed it to him, "I remember the day I stop by the Sweet Spot on the way home. You ate them with me then we accidentally got chocolate all over your blue prints."

Fitz licked his lips, "I smiled every time I looked at that stain for a week."

They fed each other various things. They laughed and joked around. It has never bothered them to just be with each other. They didn't need a crowd. On the busiest night of the year, they were happy spending time with their best friend.

Fitz turned on the TV to catch the final countdown to midnight. They held up their shot glasses and toasted to "To Love and Family!"

X X

The next day Liv had a pack sold out show at the Lounge. Rick went all out with the set up. As agreed upon, they would split the profits 50/50. Liv had a fun time with Fitz when she went over her song selection a few weeks ago.

She picked 6 songs to sing. Four were solo song and two with Deric. He liked the songs with Deric and one of her solo songs which was "Everything to me" by Monica. He liked it so much he asked if she could sing it last.

They were on the bed that night when she played him her song choices.

He pointed to her paper, "I got a problem with 3 of them."

She raised one of her eyebrows, "Really? A problem?"

He shook his head because he saw her gearing up for a fight, "Wrong word. Issue or misunderstanding would fit better."

She sat back and folded her arms, "Proceed."

He huffed and looked at the paper again, "' _As We Lay'_ to me that song is promoting infidelity."

Liv nodded, "It's true but that song is about heartache and pain. They both were with other people and they had one night to forget everything and just be. That's some deep shit."

"Okay but why that song? Are you trying to tell me something?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "No, Big Head. I am not trying to tell you something. Rick picked that song because it has a powerful range that he felt my voice could carry. Shirley Murdock could blow the hell out of that song."

He was satisfied with her answer, "Okay, next one, ' _Love on the Brain.'_ That's not something you normally sing."

She smiled, "I know. I wanted something edgy and fun. Who better than Rihanna? It's about being with someone who is so mean and cruel but you don't want to leave him because the loving is too good and you would endure it all for just a taste of that love. That shows that love is truly a drug. My crew and I have fun playing it. Just wait till you hear it."

He nodded, "Okay. This last one, I don't have a problem but I don't understand it. ' _The Rose'_ by Leanne Rhimes. It's a beautiful song but I don't get the meaning."

Liv put her hand over her heart, "That is a beautiful piece. My mom and I sang a version of it. It's about what people think love is and what love truly is. Some people think love will hurt you. It will make you bleed and cry. It will cause you nothing but pain. They think only strong people find love. But love is simply a flower and we as people are the seed. If we remember that some seeds must endure the harsh winter so that by spring, it will bloom into a beautiful rose."

Fitz looked at her in awe, "Wow. That is beautiful."

She took her paper from him, "Now, Mr. Grant, do you have any other issues?"

He growled and attacked her body making her scream in pleasure.

When Liv took the stage that night, she was on Cloud 9. She had fun and it reflected in her voice and songs. As always Fitz was up front. Aunt Dot and Aunt Myra sat with him. Abby, Quinn, Huck, Harrison and Leo were in a booth in the back cheering her on.

She and Deric sang in between her solo songs. She liked being able to shake things up. She planned and performed a Grade A show.

Before the final song, she spoke to the crowd, "I want to say something before I finish my show. Today is the first day of the new year. Last year has shown me that things don't always go as planned. Some of you here are scared about what the future holds but if I can give you any advice, I would say enjoy your life and live it to its fullest potential. Don't be afraid to jump. Why? Because sometimes life and love happen when you least expect it!"

She took a deep breath, "This song is dedicated to the love of my life, my husband, Fitzgerald Grant III who is definitely everything to me!"

 **Everything To Me**

Boy if you ever left my,  
My side,  
It'd be like taking the sun from  
The sky  
I'd probably die without  
You in  
My life  
Cause I need you to  
Shine, shine  
Your light  
Oooohhhhhhh

You're everything to me, heey  
The air that I breathe, oohhh  
a sign so I'll see, oh Lord  
You're everything to me

I can't repay you for all that you've done  
Always come first and second to none  
The love that you give me is equal to ten  
My peace, my joy  
You are my  
My strength, ooohhhh

You're everything to me, whoa  
The air that I breathe, ooooohhh  
a sign so I'll see, ohhh that  
You're everything to me

(Boy I never thought) Never thought I'd feel a love like this  
Better than our first date  
Sweeter than our first kiss (and you)  
Ain't no other person for me  
You're my best friend  
My lover  
(Baby you're) My everything

You're everything to me, whoa  
The air that I breathe, ooooohhh  
My sight, so I see, oh  
You're everything to me

I need you, I need you, I need you...


	42. Chapter 42

Epilogue

5 years later

Liv and Faith were just entering Central Park headed to meet Fitz, Quad and three year old, Amaia. Faith was grumpy because she has on her first pair of eye glasses and she really doesn't want to wear them.

Liv was holding her hand, "Baby, stop putting your fingers on the glass part. You will have smudges and then you can't see well."

Pouting, "I don't want to wear them. Everyone will laugh at me."

Liv swung her around picking her up on her hip, "No one will laugh. You look beautiful. Mommy needs glasses to see sometimes too."

Faith looked at her mom, "You don't wear them."

Liv smiled and shook her head, "No, mommy has contacts. I have to put them in my eyes or I can't see a thing."

"Can I get contacts?"

Liv nodded, "When you are older, okay?"

Faith nodded.

Liv saw Fitz and the kids up ahead playing frisbee, "There's daddy."

Faith smiled, "I can really see him mommy."

Liv put Faith down and watched as she took off running towards her daddy. Liv finally made it to them.

Her husband smiled and kissed her, "Hey babe. Did everything go okay?"

She kissed him again and whispered, "I will tell you later."

Fitz frowned in confusion, "What's going on? I thought you just took her to get her glasses."

Liv nodded, "I did but I had to make another stop that I will tell you about later."

His nostrils flared, "Liv-"

She shook her head, "Don't freak out on me right now. Concentrate on your older daughter and her new glasses."

He turned back to the kids who were having a conversation of their own. He bent down to Faith's level, "Let me get a good look at your glasses, baby girl."

Faith pointed to them, "They are pink and I have to wear them so I can see far away. I saw you from way over there."

Fitz played along by opening his mouth in awe, "Wow! That is awesome. You probably could see me from the moon then."

Quad laughed, "Yeah, daddy cause you have a big head."

They all laughed at him.

Faith looked at her dad, "Everyone in my class will laugh at me."

Quad put his hand on her shoulder, "No one will laugh at you, Sissy. I will hit them in the mouth."

Liv pointed at him, "We have talked about you hitting people. No!"

He looked at his mom, "Dad says a man protects his family at all cost. Sissy is my family."

Fitz diffused the situation, "Who wants Daddy to take them on the Merry go Round?"

Both of the girls raised their hands, "Me!"

Fitz picked up Amaia and grabbed Faith's hand, "You coming, son?"

Quad shook his head and walked over by Liv, "No, I will stay with Mom."

Fitz nodded and told Liv, "Our picnic area is set up over there." He pointed to a spot in the shade.

Liv kissed him, "Okay."

He walked off with the girls and she walked the other direction with Quad.

He took her hand, "Mom, I have my money from the tooth fairy. Can I buy Sissy some ice cream?"

Liv noticed the ice cream vendor a few feet away, "How about you keep your money and I will buy it?"

Liv knows how much he loves his sister and he is always trying to keep her happy.

As they got closer, Quad looked up at Liv, "Did you eat today?"

Liv chuckled at his Fitz like question, "Son, you seem to forget who the parent is."

He groaned, "Mom, you know dad doesn't like it when you don't eat. I have to help him take care of you too."

Liv stopped walking and bent down to her son's eye level, "I love that you want to help your father and look after me and your sisters. You are a big boy but you are still just a boy. Mommy wants you to play and have fun while you are young. You don't have to be the man of the house. Just be my sweet boy, okay?"

He smiled and kissed his mom's cheek, "Ok, mommy."

They walked to the vendor and ordered a strawberry ice cream for Faith, chocolate for Quad and Amaia. Liv got her and Fitz a pineapple shake. Everyone made it back to the picnic blanket at the same time.

As Liv passed Fitz his shake, he asked, "Did you eat today?"

Liv rolled her eyes, "You and your son are going to be the death of me."

Fitz knew the answer from her non-answer, "Babe, I know you are still hurting and grieving but you promised me that you would eat."

Liv sat down on the blanket with the kids and started passing out their picnic lunch and snack. Fitz helped her get them situated as he watched her avoid their discussion. She has been like this since her father died six months ago. He knows that she hasn't been eating or sleeping enough. She has channeled all of her emotions into her music. She has had several songs recorded by big name artists over the years. Her gospel choir has received national attention and performed at the Stellar Awards this year. She has been doing a lot but he can still see the pain that she is trying to hide.

He smiled when she took a bite out of her sandwich. The kids kept them engaged in their animated conversation.

After they had eaten, the kids tossed the frisbee around while their parents watched from the blanket. Liv sat in between Fitz's legs and leaned on his chest.

He squeezed her tight, "I am worried about you."

Liv gripped his hand, "I would be more shocked if you weren't."

He sighed, "Liv, you haven't been sleeping or eating enough. You threw up three days in a row. I know we have been busy with Tina's baby shower. Her husband calls you all the time asking for advice and things. I know you miss Abby but she is only a few hours away. I need you to take better care of yourself."

Liv sat up and turned to face him, "Yes, we have been super busy. Tina and Ron are freaking out and I am trying to help as much as I can. You are right. I do miss Abby. I understand their reasoning for moving closer to Leo's parents after their second baby. Leo got to open his own restaurant which was his dream. I am not upset about that. I support them. But the reason I haven't been eating and I got sick is because I am pregnant."

Fitz was stunned, "Preg-. We're pregnant?"

Liv smiled, "Yes, you are going to be a daddy again."

Fitz pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tight, "Oh baby, I love you so much. You have made me so happy."

She pulled back wiping tears from her eyes, "I went to the doctor today and he confirmed it. I know you wanted to go with me but when I called to book an appointment, they had an opening today at the last minute so I took it."

"How far along are you?"

She scrunched her face, "10 weeks."

Fitz wanted to say some many things to her. He wanted to tell her that if she would have slowed down like he has been asking then she would have noticed some of the signs. Maybe if she had been eating and sleeping, he would have noticed the signs.

But he said none of those things, "Is the baby healthy? Is it just one?"

They breathed a huge sigh of relief when she was pregnant with Amaia and they found out it was just one baby.

Liv laughed, "It is one and it is healthy. I am healthy according to the doctor's standard. We are all good."

He was satisfied with that. They played with the kids on this beautiful spring day then they headed home.

X X

Fitz held the camera at a good angle, "Good Morning Friends and Family! We are on our 6th annual summer family adventure. I have my family with me." He got them all on the shot, "There's my queen and wife, Olivia. My son, Quad and my daughters, Faith and Amaia."

He turned the camera to 360 degrees to get a full shot of their surroundings. "We are in beautiful and sunny, Hawaii. We are on the big island getting ready to take a volcano tour that our children desperately want to see."

The kids yelled and screamed for joy.

Fitz stood by his family and made one final announcement, "We wanted everyone to know that we will be welcoming our new son in November. Although, it was a shock to us, we are so happy."

Liv smiled, "We learned a long, long time ago, the best things happen when you least expect it."

The End


End file.
